


FNAF: 404

by NBCWerewolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 94,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/pseuds/NBCWerewolf
Summary: A FNAF AU fanfic. Not connected to existing 'fic, "Augmented Reality".Basic premise: Faye Wilson works at Freddy Fazbear's as a night guard, the new location after Fredbear's had closed. She had already been "introduced" to the Golden mascots, Fredbear and SpringBonnie, their creators and actors implying consistently how special these two animatronic suits were. Imagine her surprise at just how special they are, when they're revealed to possess an incredible learning A.I.!Oh, and SpringBonnie not only understands the concepts of "love", but also begins to develop said feelings for their newest night guard. It's a shame his "interest" has her eyes on William, an already-married man and father of 3. Can he make a relationship work with her?Mostly "clean", but like the previous 'fic, this one will have tagged chapters for anything "mature". Also, here's a reminder for you all: NOBODY is forcing you to read this. You're free to read or skip this as you wish. If you don't like the content, then don't read. Use common sense.





	1. Chapter 1

'It's a New Day!'

That phrase had always graced the screen whenever she'd punched in. It'd been that way since she was hired, a couple years back. That also meant it hadn't been updated in a few years. After a few seconds, the sentence vanished and returned to its default screen, waiting for the next employee to clock in. "Morning, Mel," she greeted as she pulled her guard hat in place on her head. "Good morning, Faye. I do hope you had breakfast this morning, because we've quite a many birthdays being celebrated, today," a blonde-haired woman in a gold uniform responded from behind the front counter. Her name tag read, "Melanie". "Ah, nothing I can't handle. Just have to keep the spectators away from the guardrail, as usual," Faye shrugged back, re-attaching her badge. While the rest of the staff wore gold uniforms, guards had to wear purple. Her uniform consisted of a purple jacket and dark pants, her badge pinned on her left pocket, her name tag on the right. Her rust-brown hair was kept short, over which sat a purple guard hat.

Over light-blue eyes were a pair of silver glasses. Which, of course, she naturally had a habit of adjusting.

Stepping by the front counter, the young woman inspected the show floor. All five primary dining tables were set, with no over-turned seats. Some of the party hats--normally positioned in the tables' centers--were missing. More than likely being worn by children. Already, a couple of families were seated and eating pizza. On the show stage just beyond, the restaurant's mascot characters performed. The lineup was made up of two bears, two bunnies, and a chicken. One bear was brown, the other gold. One bunny was purple, the other gold. The chicken, well...she was yellow. A little out of place among the others, but she was new. It wouldn't take any time at all for kids to fall in love with her.

Faye had come to like her, anyway.

Not seeing any conflicts on the show floor, the guard turned her attention to the gaming floor. Other than a kid crying in the ball pit because she couldn't get out and a couple boys arguing over a game, everything appeared normal. As per usual. Initial scan of the main floor complete, Faye proceeded to the back office. Not to take a seat, but to pick up her tablet. The desk job was for the Night Guard, not the Day Guard. As it was booting up, she made way for her post near the stage. Nothing spectacular; just a stool and a pedestal for the tablet to sit on. As she sat down, Faye took a quick look at the camera system. There was no one at the back door. No children in the maintenance halls. A few people visiting the restrooms, but nothing out of the ordinary. There were no visitors in Pirate Cove. Not yet, anyway. There would be by noon. There always were.

All was clear as far as the cameras went, so the guard set aside the tablet and focused on the show stage. The job was simple enough: occasionally check the cameras for anything unusual and keep kids off the stage. Rule 6 on the list stated, "Don't touch Freddy". Or any character on stage, really. She was to make sure that didn't happen, hence the rail blocking off the stage from the public. Kids were often tempted to climb it, so she'd been stationed nearby to prevent them from doing so. Children were already singing along with the characters on stage. An every-day occurrence. Faye had learned to tune it out. Not as far as the mascots' singing, anyway. There had been days where she'd caught herself singing along. Some of the songs WERE catchy, after all. A great way to kill time when there wasn't much happening.

A couple hours had passed. Show curtains had closed and opened a few more times. In-between shows, Faye took to monitoring the floor, an eye open for mishaps. A little girl had stopped her, face red and cheeks wet with tears, to ask her if she would retrieve her stolen tickets from a boy whom had run by and snatched them. It was quickly settled, and Faye was able to give the child back her tickets. The parents thanked her for it. Once her round was over, she returned to her post. Another show was starting. This time, though, she perked up, a smile tugging her lips. From the entrance, she could hear a familiar male voice. It was smooth, faintly dark. If cake were a sound, in other words. She watched as a tall, pale-fleshed man walked in. His hair was somewhat long and colored a shade of purple. His eyes were a deep blue, bright over the most charming smile Faye had ever seen. Normally, she wouldn't see him during the day; he was typically the Night Guard. Normally, he wore purple, just as she was. This time, however, he was wearing dark skin-tight clothing. He only did so whenever he had to perform as the mascot character the company referred to as "SpringBonnie". He was the golden rabbit playing guitar on stage.

For birthday parties, he had to wear SpringBonnie and act out the character. Same went for the golden bear, Fredbear, but he had an actor of his own.

This particular man in question wasn't just a night guard and an actor, no. He happened to be one of two owners of the business: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He'd also been the man to interview Faye the day she was hired. Initially, she'd fallen in love with his voice. Months passed, and she'd fallen in love with how well he'd treated her. After a year, she'd held him in high respect upon his telling her they were promoting her--in appreciation for how hard she worked. It never hurt either whenever he'd chosen to buy breakfast for everyone working the same morning shifts. There never once was a day she'd had a bad encounter with this man. He was very attentive, kind and polite to her in just about every way, and incredibly charming. It hadn't taken Faye long to realize that she was, in fact, in love with him. Every moment he was around, she felt her heart flutter. As he spoke to Mel at the front desk, Faye sat in comfortable silence, unable to rid herself of either her smile or blossoming blush.

Until a woman with dark-brown hair and garbed in a lovely rich dress walked in after him. She'd called his name, handed him something as she neared him, spoke to him. When he'd responded, she'd grinned, leaned forward to kiss him. At that, Faye's smile fell. Her shoulders sagged. She sighed. Right. That was his WIFE; he was married. AND he was a father. Teeth clenched behind closed lips, Faye reached to pull her hat down over her eyes, she silently trying to fight back tears while at the same time calming her reddened face. In love with a married man...and nobody understood just how much it HURT. After 22 years of existing, she'd finally fallen in love--and it was with a man she couldn't have. How pathetic. Just her luck, she always thought. "Good morning, Faye," he'd called to her. Managing to pull herself together in time, she lifted the hat to return a bright smile. "Morning, Mr. Afton." She waved back in response to his, sparing a glance to the entrance. His wife had gone.

"Early, as always. Keeping us all safe? Trouble-makers sorted out?"

"Absolutely, sir." She looked to the stage, the current show coming to an end.

He chuckled. "Shouldn't even have to ask anymore, should I? You always do a great job. Well, glad I can count on you to have my back; first party's going to start in a bit." He looked at his watch, proceeding to remove it. Clearly, he couldn't wear it while donning the golden rabbit.

"You'll be great," she replied with a curt nod.

He slightly bowed with respect, then pardoned himself to head backstage. Once he'd gone, her facade fell. The job paid well, hours were decent, and management was great. It only bothered her that she had to work with someone she cared so deeply about, but...couldn't get close to. Hoping to mask the emotional pain, she picked up her tablet and began searching through the cameras.

He HATED to see her like that. She'd been coming in for years, was always present at every one of his shows. Hadn't missed one, yet. He'd taken a liking to how she'd stare up at him, every shift. How well she'd sing along when the band performed. How comedic she'd be whenever his actor wore him around the children. Granted, he couldn't see her while worn, but...he could still hear her. And he'd grown to enjoy her presence, often wishing he could approach her the way the other humans could. He could not. They did not know his secret. SHE did not know his secret. His actor had forbidden him from ever revealing it to anyone but him. He HATED it. He especially hated to see her unhappy. But...what was he to do? He could do no more than spare a look at her whenever he'd turned her direction during a performance. Secretly, he hoped she would notice, meet his gaze. She hadn't, so far. That's all he could do, currently. Watch. Her focus was on the device in her hands. If only she'd look up. At the stage. At him.

The curtain finally closed in front of him, and he let his ears lower. It ate him up inside that he couldn't help her, cheer her up, and he couldn't understand why. There was a tap on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" a deep voice softly asked. He turned, green eyes meeting the golden figure beside him. Fredbear. "I'm fine, mate. Just takin' a minute for myself," he replied, faking joy just as SHE had, previously. He had to wonder if this hurt her as badly as it did, him. Nodding the best he could, the gold bear continued, "Well, we both know what time it is. They'll be waiting for us." He carefully turned to walk himself down off the stage. Body mimicking a sigh, the gold rabbit did the same. Sure, he knew what was coming. It was literally the only way he was permitted near the public. Near her. He just hated he couldn't see her.

Backstage, Mr. Afton waited with a heavier-set man, short hair the same dark shade as his mustache. "You fellas feel up for a party? Birthday girl's going to arrive, soon," the man, Henry, spoke. "So long as you're doing all the singing. The ol' voice box feels like it's going to pop," Fredbear stated, popping open his chest hatch as Henry, his actor, picked up a hand crank. "I'm confident Will can take care of it when we're finished. Won't you?" Henry spared a glance to his business partner. "Don't I always?" Will smirked back, watching as Henry carefully put the bear into Suit Mode. Blue eyes shifted to the gold rabbit. At that, he tried not to display his distaste. He despised Suit Mode. A part of him wished he'd been made a simple animatronic. "Come now, pal. Play nice," spoke his actor. Another crank was in his hands. Well, the sooner it was done...

He refused to meet the man's gaze, but unlocked his hatch, all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The car silently pulled up into the driveway and parked, engine shutting off. The woman driving it rested her head on the steering wheel, tiredly removing her guard hat. She had to pull herself together again, before she could enter the house. Her brother didn't know about her feelings toward her boss. Hadn't known the whole time she'd held her job, and hopefully never would. Her brother felt she shouldn't be with a man. At least, that was the impression she got. It was fine that HE'D gotten married and had a kid, but...that wasn't something she was worthy of, apparently. Just as she did at work, she convinced herself to bottle it up, slap on a false smile. Everyone thought she was happy. Probably best it stayed that way.

The car door opened. She stepped out, it shut behind her. Up the stone steps, she walked, reaching the front door. She inserted her key, turned it. The door was opened. Inside, she stepped, shut the door. "Auntie!" a little girl's voice called. In moments, said little girl came bounding from the kitchen. Her black hair fell just passed her shoulders, skin the same gentle peach tone as Faye's. She was garbed in a pale-yellow long-sleeved dress, feet bare. Little Reese was only two, spoke a word at a time, and was afraid of nothing. Ignoring her exhaustion, Faye knelt to lift her niece in her arms. "And how's my Bite-Size doing, hm?" she smirked, the girl giggling as she was gently bounced. "Behaved for the sitter?"

"Yeah!" Reese beamed.

"You have? Can your daddy confirm that?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go ask him, then."

Into the kitchen, they walked. A man stood at the stove, paused as he read the cooking instructions on a box of spaghetti. He was a few feet taller than his sister, having dressed out of his office uniform and into a casual shirt and pants. From the looks of it, he was letting his black hair grow back out. His late wife used to fuss at him to keep it cut short. Time in her absence let him sink back into old habit. He'd been getting better, but there were times Faye could tell he still missed her. Dearly. "Evening, bro. How was work?" she greeted, Reese hurrying back to her father's side. Deep green eyes were turned toward her. "Heya, squirt. Swamped, as always. You'd think there wouldn't be that much paperwork for an arcade company, but...I guess someone has to fill the weekly orders," her brother smirked, finally dumping the box's contents into the pot boiling on the stove. Faye faintly laughed, opening the fridge. "Can't say I blame them; Fazbear's has grown immensely popular as of late. I can understand why other businesses of the same nature feel threatened~"

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it. The more they feel 'threatened', the more orders I fill, and the more money I make," the man played back.

"You cover my car's maintenance in exchange," she conditioned, pulling a canned beverage from the fridge before shutting it closed. "Anything new happen at Fazbear's?" he asked. She shook her head, swallowing a mouthful, "Other than some birthday parties and my usual comedic antics with 'SpringBonnie' and 'Fredbear'? Nah. Nothing yet, but I'm counting on another pay raise in the near future." He casually shrugged back, "Sometimes the usual's a good thing. Means nothing bad has happened." Faye sighed, pressing her back to the counter with crossed arms. "That also means nothing good's happened, either," she returned.

"Well, what about the new location you said they're planning to build? That's expansion; that's a good thing."

"True, I guess."

"And who knows? Maybe they'll assign you as the manager."

"That's a stretch, Mitch."

"Okay, so at the very least, they'll send you over as the night guard or something. THEN you can move up to be the new manager."

"Heheh, nice to hear you have so much confidence in me."

"I'm your big bro; I'm supposed to have confidence in you. Anyway, dinner will be ready, soon."

At the mention, his daughter squeaked, tugging at his pant leg in hint for him to pick her up. She wanted to help cook, again. Smirking, Faye moved herself to the table, taking off her jacket before beginning to set the table.

**************************************

One more birthday party was scheduled for this week. The last one before the weekend. Then she'd be off for a couple of days. Time to relax before it all began again, that Monday. They were already preparing the party table when Faye walked in. As she proceeded to punch in, the usual greetings were exchanged with coworkers. The curtains covered the show stage, Faye just having missed the previous performance. Not a big deal; there would be another show in a few hours. Besides, considering the fact that both managers' cars were outside, she could safely guess they were backstage, preparing to don their respective character suits. Lunch hour traffic hadn't hit them, yet.

"Anyone need extra hands with anything?" Faye called out, soon finished with her usual routine.

"Harris is running a little late, so he's not here to prep the balloons. Would you mind?" an employee by the party table called back, pointing to the helium tanks perched near the kitchen doors. "I got it," Faye agreed, setting aside her tablet to get to work. Various shades were inflated and tied. Reds, blues, yellows, purples. Bunches were to be placed precisely around the table, four balloons per bundle. That's how it had been since she was hired. Luckily, this had been one of her first duties when she was newly hired, so she wasn't a stranger to said task. At least she knew well enough not to let a balloon escape for the ceiling. As she finished tying off the last four, she heard the backstage door open. The two golden mascots walked out, their bulbous eyes currently replaced by human ones. As they approached, the guard stood to greet them. "Fredbear," she spoke, exchanging a tip of her hat as he acknowledged her. He then walked by to meet the birthday boys' family--whom had just entered. Beside her, Faye sensed another presence. With a sly grin and a raised brow, she looked to find SpringBonnie, deep-blue eyes focused on her.

"Spring~"

Without hesitance, the gold rabbit moved to take one of her hands, bending down to press his teeth to it. "I'm counting on you, Milady~" he responded, William's smooth voice replacing his own. For now. There was a faint giggle in her tone as she replied, "Oh, you tease. Behave yourself." A light and playful pat to his cheek followed. "Get to work, honey-bunny. Children can't entertain themselves, you know." The way she spoke...he could tell she was blushing. He wished he could see it. Unfortunately, with his eyes recoiled back to make room for his human actor, he couldn't. However, actor or not, that was HIS 'skin'. Everything he touched, by his doing or not, he could feel. Well, to some extent; his skin wasn't like a human's. It wasn't like HERS. Any sort of contact with her, however, he found pleasure in. Over the years, his only physical contact with her had been by William's doing. A light hug, a reassuring pat on her shoulder, a mock kiss to her hand. Yet, each time, she'd touch back in response. A playful push to his snout, a curled finger below his jaw, a light pat to his cheek. A part of him was relieved. She wasn't scared to touch him. Still, however brief the contact was, he tried to bask in the feeling it left behind even as he felt William maneuver him away and towards the family he was to entertain, that day.

Perhaps the day would come that he would interact with her without his actor's influence. It's what he hoped for, anyway.

The party proceeded as planned: a few opening songs to warm up, some story-telling as pizza was served, a few jokes here and there to keep the kids laughing. Finally, the cake was brought out, accompanied by the traditional birthday song. Presents followed, along with handfuls of free game tokens. All the while Fredbear and SpringBonnie entertained those at the table, Faye stood nearby, doing her duty to keep children's hands off of them. Hugs were okay, but when a few curious minds attempted to tug Spring's tail or stick little fingers through the spaces in the character suits, she made sure to step in. ESPECIALLY when they tried to reach through spaces in the suits. From her second week on, Faye had learned how sensitive the mechanisms in the suits were. One wrong push or tug, and something would swing loose. Since the actors couldn't see that well around themselves, they trusted Faye and the other guards to be their eyes. So far, there hadn't been any injuries, no accidents. Faye made darn sure it stayed that way.

The party eventually wrapped up, the gold characters bidding their goodbyes before they made way backstage. The brunette patiently waited as they passed her, intending to walk them no further than the stage door. The two actors inside would then lock all mechanisms in place before attempting to aid one another out of the suits. She just had to confirm no child would try and tag along after them. However, she startled slightly as SpringBonnie stopped before her. "Wonderful job as always, Faye," he began. To that, she responded with a simple, "You, too." Light-blue eyes drifted to the stage door. Fredbear waited there, the human inside him casting the pair a curious look. "I was wondering if I could get you to accompany us, backstage? There's something important I need to ask," the rabbit continued. Wordlessly, the guard nodded back, following him and the bear through the stage door. She rarely was allowed back here. Typically this room was reserved only for those actors who were to wear and play as the two characters. She recalled only one other time she was called back to this room, and it was to help Mr. Henry out of Fredbear when the springlock mechanisms started to come loose.

"What pleasure do I owe you this time, sir?" she asked, patient as they helped each other remove the suits. "A switch in shifts, potentially," William stated, having taken off Spring's head. Faye straightened, curious. "A switch?" she repeated. "You heard right. Normally, yes--you're off on weekends. I can understand needing a break from this place now and again, so you don't have to say yes. But...something big's presented itself. Something I'm excited to handle, myself. The CEO of the company wishes to see my latest line of animatronics in action, over the weekend. I've a few bugs to work out of them before the presentation, so I need someone to cover for me, these next couple of nights," William explained, he and Henry practically rebuilding the Golden Ones while he spoke. "New animatronics, sir? Are--are they intended for Fazbear's?" Faye lightly smiled. New animatronics? That was big! Henry shook his head, however. "Not here, no. You see, Miss Wilson, we're still intending to expand. Branch out a little, since the diner had been shut down. Violation of safety regulations, they'd said. However, since our hiring of more hands, safety's not a concern to the company, so we've been granted permission to 'spread our wings', as it were," he further informed.

"Problem being...?" Faye wondered, an eye narrowed.

"We're...well, conflicting on the concept of 'what should be next?' I have a line of 'Toy' models, as I call them. Will has...hm, what were they called, again?" Henry asked, turning to his partner.

"The Funtime animatronics," Mr. Afton replied, busy checking his gold rabbit over for signs of wear or damage.

Henry snapped his fingers, reminded. "Ah! That's right, thank you. Now, Will's series is complete, as far as I'm aware, so the CEO's going to pay him a visit, see if they meet all standards before they make a decision to go forth with the expansion." Their guard nodded her understanding, brows raised to hint at her interest. "If they don't happen to pass inspection...?" she questioned. "Then all eyes turn to me, and my work will be in the hot seat," Henry simply stated. "And...if they say 'no' to yours, as well?" she asked, further. "Well, then the expansion will have to wait another several months. They want to give us time to perfect our final products. While we've both been toiling away on the 'Next Generation', Will's were completed, first. Therefore, they'll be inspecting his series, first."

"...And you want me to cover his night shifts during this...inspection?"

"If you can't or don't wish to, you don't have to. But we felt you've worked the hardest for this opportunity, and...hm...well...how to say this...?"

"Not very many women get this opportunity?" she filled in.

"Not that we want to go that route, but...yes. Now, don't worry; I will still be here during the day. I can have someone else temporarily cover your next few shifts to make up for it. We're only in need for a short time, and thought you'd be interested in trying out a new position. What do you think?"

There was something flattering about the way they'd spoken. Considering HER for the position, first? And they obviously recognized how hard she worked. That would also be another addition to her resume. "Anything I need to know about the job? Anything different from the Day Guard?" she asked. Both men assured not. "All you'll really be doing is check that all doors are locked, then keep an eye on the cameras. You see anything unusual, you make some calls. That's about it," William told her, shutting Spring's chest hatch closed.

"And that shift starts...?"

"Runs from about midnight to six in the morning. I'd recommend bringing a soda with you. Caffeine's needed, if you're not used to the hours."

They waited for her decision, the guard taking a moment to think it over. "Hm. I'll do it, but you both are covering pay for the vending machines," she agreed. With a nod, Henry offered his hand, first, "Consider it paid." Will's was next, and again, Faye felt her heart flutter. "I owe you one for this, Miss Faye. I can't thank you enough," he smiled. Instantly, the suggestion for a date came to her mind. She quickly doused it, fingers brushing the cold bit of metal around one of his fingers. A reminder. She refused to display her disappointment. "No need to, sir. If it helps you out, I'm in," she spoke, instead. Arrangements made, their conversation was wrapped up, and the three of them departed from backstage. Sensing no human presence, Spring 'woke' from his disengaged Suit Mode. Had he heard that right? SHE was going to work nights, that weekend? Honestly, he didn't know whether to be excited or anxious. That would mean for the first time in years, he'd get a chance to interact with her. Directly. No human actor required. His ears perked, computer brain filled with a literal million thoughts. If his tail could wag, he was certain it would.

"Something's snagged your attention, there. Are you sure you're alright?" Fredbear spoke up again, also rousing from his 'sleep'.

"Heheh, never better, mate. I'm just...well, I'm sure you've heard."

"That they want the little lady to take over for the next few nights? I've heard. Now, I may not know what's going on in that head of yours, Spring. But I do want to press that you tread carefully. You never know how humans will react, should they come to find out."

"I'll be fine, mate. Just need a lil' time. I'll clear my head."

The gold bear eased, movements slight enough for any available light to reflect off the paint of his hat and bow tie. "It's not that I don't trust you. But do be careful. I don't wish to see you hurt any more than you already do." To that, Spring felt his jaw shut tight. He couldn't forget; Fredbear had been there since he'd first woken. He was like a brother to the rabbit; his best friend. His guidance hadn't led him wrong. Never. And while Spring had never spoken it, he knew the bear was aware of what feelings were there for the woman. Therefore, he knew what Fredbear meant when he'd said that. "I'll be careful. Don't worry," he promised, secretly grateful that someone cared for him, at least. Leaving it be, Fredbear nodded, momentarily peering to the floor before looking back to the stage. "Our next show's in less than an hour. Enjoy the break while you can." Gentle thuds signaled his return to the stage.

"...Don't you ever tire of all this, mate?" Spring suddenly asked, stopping the bear in his tracks. With the short turn of the bear's head, he continued. "Constantly puttin' on shows, day in, day out. Only gettin' to interact with people through a bloody costume mode? Heck, we can't even engage real conversation with our 'brothers', there. They're not even like us." Fredbear mimicked a sigh, lacking the lungs to actually do so. "Like us? Sentient, you mean? No. They're not. If they were, brother, this would be a different story. You and I ARE. Which means we need to watch one another's back. Only a select few know our secret. And until William or Henry permit us to, we have to maintain that secret. I'm not out-right saying I'm settled with this. I don't like being played like a puppet any more than you do. But what else can be done, brother? To the humans, we're but mere property. We've no person of our own."

"We could always leave. Vanish after hours."

"And where do you suggest we go? THIS was made our home. We've no other shelter, elsewhere. Wherever we go, crowds gather. Follow. After all, look at us. We can't exactly 'blend in'."

Spring resisted glaring. Fredbear was right; always was. That was the reason they'd remained safe for so long. Even so, he didn't like to see the rabbit so shot down. "I'm sorry, Spring. I wish things were different. I wish we weren't confined within the walls of a pizzeria. But...that's the way things are. We exist to perform, entertain. Why we were gifted sentience...only our creators can say. Until the day comes for change, we must sustain some normalcy. But don't make the mistake you're the only one here who feels trapped," stated the gold bear, whom finally resumed his walk back to his place on stage. The next show wasn't far off. Change. That's what the rabbit hoped for. That something would change--maybe for the better. If he played his cards right...

Would the first steps be worth the risk?

"It's worth it," Spring muttered, casting a glance at the guitar he'd yet to pick up. "...She's worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring over what chapters I have currently, so there may be a lot of updates with this one. Sorry. ^^;;


	3. Chapter 3

It felt strange, being the only person on business grounds after-hours. There were few lights on around the building, the parking lot empty--save for her car. Without the exterior music, it was too quiet. Deathly quiet. The one light that lit up the pizzeria's logo cast eerie shadows over the bear's face. While it was welcoming during daylight hours, it almost seemed to be watching her at night. Judgmental. She tried not to glare back. As she approached the front doors, she heard a jingle from her phone. Its light was reflected off her glasses. Just a message from Mitch, bidding her a good night. He'd finally gotten Reese to sleep, and was on the way to bed, himself. Smirking, she sent back the response to bid him pleasant dreams, then put her phone away. Keys clinked against the metal door. Her fingers turned the lock. The door opened.

Inside, Faye locked the door back, proceeding through the entryway and passed the front counter. The occasional light made out the layout of the rooms. A walkway, here and there. Otherwise, the building was dark. Adjusting her glasses, the guard peered about the tables. If she remembered correctly, Mr. Henry had said something about leaving a flashlight and taser on one of them. Ah! There they were~ With careful hands, she attached the taser to her belt, then picked up the flashlight and turned it on. "Alright. Now...what was I to do? Gear up, give the place an initial sweep, and settle in the office. See anything unusual, I'm supposed to call," she muttered to herself. Well, the front doors were secure. She figured it best to check the back doors first, then set the exterior alarms. Afterward, she'd continue with her initial sweep. Maybe she'd find a window that had been left open?

******************************

Soft humming was all that broke the silence around her, the Night Guard in question patrolling the halls as per her usual shift. The place still smelled of the pizza pies that had baked, earlier that day. Hints of birthday cakes and burnt candles lingered, as well. Most of the building's lights were turned off, she having to resort to using her flashlight during her patrol. Newly-cleaned checkerboard floors reflected the light, giving it a form of shine. Little else caught the woman's eye, so she let her light drift along the walls as she walked.

Children's drawings lined them, varying in artistic talent from young toddlers' doodles to middle school students' personal renditions of the pizzeria's cast of animatronic characters. She'd even found herself among the sketches. The business lacked a reddish-brown color of crayon, so the kids had given her sketched self a nice bright red for her hair. She felt herself grin, restraining a laugh. Her sketched self almost looked like a clown, what with the red hair and dark-blue guard's uniform. It was just missing the white face paint. Other drawings portrayed only their two gold animatronics: a bear they'd named Fredbear, and a bunny they'd named SpringBonnie. In some drawings, they performed alone. In others, they interacted with kids. In reality, either case had the children gather around. For the golden pair, evading children was futile. Pointless.

After a number of years working here, even SHE knew that much.

Halls once buzzing with activity now silent, she made her way back to the main floor. Here, long tables stretched, vacant chairs upside-down and set along the tabletops. Party hats, normally situated where the seats currently rested, had long since been discarded. They would be replaced with new ones before opening hours. Her flashlight shone over the expanse of the room, barely revealing the walkways to the arcade and the prize corner. The other side of this room held the show stage, on which the animatronic characters normally performed. The curving platform housed a total of five characters: the Golden Ones and their pals, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken. As she illuminated each one with her light, she came to acknowledge that they were all in Sleep Mode. Held up and supported by metal stands. During daylight hours, these five would interact with each other as they performed, giving the audience the sense that they were actually alive, rather than pre-programmed robots. As late as it now was, however, each of them stood with their heads down. Not having anything urgent to attend to, she neared the stage to get a better look at the temporarily-inactive characters. They stood tall at the same height of 7 feet, maybe pushing 8. Fredbear and Freddy Fazbear, in a sense "relatives", both held microphones and wore top hats and bow ties. They looked almost alike, with a few exceptions: Fredbear was gold, while Freddy was brown. Fredbear wore a purple hat and tie. Freddy's were both black. Fredbear had human-like hands. Freddy only had four digits per hand.

The same went for SpringBonnie and Bonnie the Bunny. While both held and played guitars, dressed up with bow ties, the former was--of course--gold. The latter was purple. SpringBonnie, or "Spring" to most, wore a purple bow tie, while Bonnie's was red. "Relatives", in their series. The oddball character here was Chica, a yellow chicken whom wore a decorative bib and held a plated cupcake. She didn't have a "relative" to speak of. That was mostly due to the business having purchased her from a rival company within recent months. Many seemed to like her, so it was safe to assume her a smart purchase. Certainly a welcome addition to the band, what with the smart-mouthed, wise-cracking nature they'd reprogrammed her to have. She was surprisingly funny. Yet, what made the Golden Ones special was...they weren't just animatronics. No. They could also be worn! In their initial design stages, they were meant to double as both character suits for people to wear and as animatronics. Something unusual that the company thought would attract customers, in the early days. Well, they certainly had! And it was because of that fame that they were allowed to hire more hands. Hence her presence in these halls.

As the light crossed over each character, she took in their every detail--as though to memorize them. Rarely did she get to stand this close. Normally, there were children packed around, and she'd be on the clock, anyway. For now, everyone appeared peaceful in their "slumber". Well, everyone except for Spring. His head was down, but his green eyes were halfway open. Huh. Well, that was odd. He wasn't responding, though, so she chose to let it pass, turning to cross the room. Her low humming resumed, just to disrupt the silence. Approaching the walkway to the arcade, she checked her watch for the time. 2:30 in the morning.

"Heya, boys and girls! It's show time, again! Is everyone ready?" a playful, male-toned voice spoke, suddenly.

With it unexpected, she practically jumped in her own skin. Whipping around, she turned the light back to the stage. Everyone was still Sleeping. Except for Spring. His head had lifted, body posed to begin another performance. Her empty hand pressed against her chest, she let out a breath through a smile. "Good gravy, Spring. That made my heart skip," she spoke, the gold rabbit continuing to recite his pre-recorded lines. "Did someone forget to shut you off?" Her shoes made muffled sounds against the carpet as she returned to the stage, light focused on the active bunny. Like Fredbear, Spring was programmed to activate in response to public stimuli, such as a flashlight or laughter from children. Her light might have simply triggered him. "Guess that means I get the honor of doing so," she stated, taking a moment to pull herself onto the stage. The characters themselves were large, easily towering over her 5 foot, 2 inch stature. Rather intimidating, to say the least. But the bunny continued to play and speak as though his band mates were active, paying her no attention, whatsoever. This, she had to time, just right. The moment his body stilled, she reached for the buttons below his bow tie--the releases for his abdominal hatch. With this "door" open, she could easily reach in and hit the switch to turn him off. Exactly what William, his actor, normally did before leaving. She'd watched him do this, many a time. The rabbit would then silence and go right to "sleep". Routine for the last few years. This time would be different.

When she went for the buttons, one of his large hands left his guitar to seize her wrist. A startled cry halted behind her clenched teeth. Her blood ran cold. Fighting her flight response, she let her light-blue eyes lift to the rabbit's face. Her flashlight barely illuminated it, but it was enough for her to make out what limited expression he had. His ears were lowered, green eyes glowing and partly closed to mimic sadness. His pre-recorded phrases had ceased. What he said next wasn't even part of his programming.

"Please don't."

For an instant, all Faye could hear was the pounding of her heart. Was this seriously happening? Did the animatronic just...GRAB her?! She swallowed, eyes dropping to her wrist. His grasp was cold, somewhat firm. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to steal her attention. Stop her. Her lungs filled with breath. Exhaled. "Okay," she said, voice low. The hand let go, coming to rest on the guitar. Her free hand reached for her wrist, gentle in rubbing it. Warming the flesh. What was she to do, now? The animatronic did something he normally didn't do! Immediate first thought was to run for the office, call one of her bosses. Her head turned enough for her eyes to find the rail blocking off the stage. She could bolt, jump over it. Her body took a step back. "Please don't run," SpringBonnie tried again, saddened expression not changing as he removed his guitar and set it down. "I've waited years for this moment," he stated, sounding downhearted. She paused, her light not lifting from his chest. "...Have you, now?" she asked, heart beating against her ribs. He nodded, "I have."

"For this moment...what, with me?"

"Yes."

Wait...was she seriously...TALKING with...?

"Can...can you hear me?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Of course. What else are the large ears for?" They lifted and twitched in emphasis.

"Can...you see me?" Her own eyes narrowed.

"Well, last I checked, my eyes currently fill these sockets, so...yes."

She blinked in her confusion. Just to be certain she wasn't simply asleep in her office and dreaming, she lifted her free hand to wave. He waved right back. "...H-how...how are you doing that?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. Spring tilted his head, "Same as you, I suppose. I mean, I don't think our bodies function THAT differently." She quickly shook her head, "No. I meant...how are you...this isn't part of your programming, and...there's nobody inside you." As she spoke, he looked himself over. Sheepishly, he chuckled. "I suppose you're not used to a learning A.I., then," he assumed. "Learning A.I.?" she repeated, body taking another step back. "Heard right. A special little something the creators decided on. They warned most people wouldn't take to it, well. Oh, hey--careful, there." He reached to catch her arm, preventing her from falling back off the stage. Clearly, she overestimated how much of the stage lay behind her. Embarrassment turned her cheeks red. "Er, thank you," Faye muttered, the rabbit releasing her when her stance was stable. "Look, lil' mate, I'm not out to hurt ya. It's taken years to build the nerve to speak to you," he said, ears perked but eyes still suggesting sadness. "...You don't have nerves," she shyly smirked, her light's beam lowering.

"Heheh, well, you know what I mean. I don't want ya to be afraid of me. All I wanted was a lil' time with ya. Just...don't run. Please."

She kept eye-contact with him the whole time her heart calmed. Her instinct to run for it gradually died down. "You've been waiting the whole time I've worked here...to talk to ME? Why?" she had to ask. His eyes glowed, as if to replicate a blush. "I guess we could say I've taken an interest in you. Hard not to, when you sit just off stage, most days. Just a couple hours' talk, that's all I ask," he stated, gesturing then to the other side of the stage. The backstage section, that is. A long silence followed as Faye took the suggestion into consideration. So the golden bunny--clearly possessing an A.I. and having admitted to watching her all these years--just wanted for her to spare some time to sit and chat with him. What had he to talk about? "...A-alright. I suppose if someone's going to answer my questions..." she agreed, steeling herself to avoid fearful shaking. Animatronics didn't normally engage with people like this. Especially not without an actor! The rabbit physically relaxed, eyes expressing joy. "Thanks, lil' mate. C'mon. Ya look like you need a seat." Gently, he urged her backstage, allowing her to settle on the steps.

***********************************

"So, a learning artificial intelligence, hm?"

"I believe we've already covered that, yeah."

"What for?" Her drink can hissed as it was cracked open.

"Hm...I'm not supposed to say, but...it's a bit of an experiment."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Afton's idea. He wanted to see how well such a thing would function in a full-bodied animatronic. See if we think, speak, interact like a human. Told Henry it was to test run some future growth for the company, but I know better."

"Why do you think he gave you a learning A.I.?"

"One reason? Probably to convince us not to kebab them while inside us. Another? Well, if successful, it'd be a breakthrough in the animatronic world. No more needing to program or pre-record songs and messages; we could simply learn new songs and play them. Learn new words and say them. As ya found out, it's workin' out, beautifully. It's just...they don't think the public's ready for it. Robots that can think and act for themselves? It's a scary thought, for most people."

"I'll say," she commented, remembering how she'd needed a short walk to the vending machines just now to calm herself down. "Are, uh...are you the only one with A.I., or...?"

The rabbit shook his head, ears lightly bouncing, "Fredbear's got it, too. Before we became popular, we were the only two under the Fazbear name. Mr. Henry and Afton wanted us to be special, unique, compared to most animatronic characters. Henry came up with bein' able to wear us. Afton came up with A.I." He watched as the guard set her beverage beside her. She grinned at a sudden thought, "I'd imagine your first 'awakening' was a riot." His eyes briefly widened before partly closing, "I'm honestly glad you weren't present for that, lil' mate. Quite a couple o' literal 'big babies', we were. Learnin' to walk, to talk. First words were complicated enough. Then came learnin' to sing and perform. In private wasn't so bad..."

She snickered, "Lemme guess: stage fright."

"Heh, at first. You ever see a deer in headlights? Well, that was both of us, our first live performance."

It didn't take her long to cut up in laughter at the image of two 8-foot-tall animatronics shivering nervously on stage. "Hey, we've come a long way since then. Give credit where it's due," he 'smirked', an eye still partly closed. "Okay, okay. Apologies. Fredbear, too, huh?" She leaned to one side to glance over at the dormant bear. "Should we wake him?" Spring hesitated, a hand curling shut and easing open. "I'd rather not, at least not tonight. Honestly, I just wanted tonight to be just...y'know, you an' me."

"...Like a date?"

"If you're not against it...?"

"Mm. Uh...n-no. Uh--hold up. You mean to tell me your A.I.'s gotten so advanced, you understand what...feelings are?"

"Yes...and no. Afton talks a lot about his wife."

She felt a proverbial stab to her heart.

"Has nothing bad to say about her. Guy must be head over heels for her."

Another 'stab'.

"So I asked him about the concept of 'feelings'. What they were, and how they were important. He claims it's what he works so hard for. Feelings turn into something called 'love', and...he claimed it gave him a life-long companion, children. I didn't ask if that were possible for me; I'd a sense he'd just laugh at my face."

A brow raised, her expression blank. "Am I to take it I'm some sort of experiment for you?"

Both of his large hands were held palm-forward. "No, no! I just...somethin' came over me after the first few days I got to lay eyes on ya. Wondered what it was; Fredbear couldn't tell me. An' the more I learned about ya, the more the feelin' grew. I dunno...I just found myself liking your smile, gettin' lost in how you sang along durin' our performances. I never got to see you up-close, but I could hear ya while I was in Suit Mode. Sounded to me like the interactions were a daily occurrence. As if it were normal for ya." His ears pinned back, gaze down. "Like you wouldn't be afraid of me, if ya knew about my A.I." She let out a breath of a laugh through her grin. After all these years, it turned out Fazbear's SpringBonnie had developed a CRUSH on her? And he was scared she'd shoot him down? Well--she hadn't planned to, but she also hadn't planned for an animatronic to open up about some special programming and admit to being smitten with her. Still, how would...? He was a robot, she was human. How...? Gosh--that was more embarrassing than having a thing for her boss! However, she really didn't want to hurt his feelings--now aware that he had those. It would have to be kept a secret, much like her crush on her boss, Mr. Afton. What else was new?

Well, the man she had her eye on was already married; wouldn't be fair to short herself or someone else. Even IF that someone else was an 8-foot-tall animatronic rabbit.

"You're not the overly-cuddly type, are you?" she wondered. His expression turned into a form of cringe, and he shook his head. "Clingy?" Another head-shake. "Touchy?" He paused, then held up an index finger. "To an extent, but it's more like this." He set his hand atop her head, as if prepping to ruffle her hair. Another short laugh fled from her grinning mouth, and she pushed his hand away. "Noted, got it. So you're not clingy, not overly-cuddly, and touch is limited to play. Do you come with any 'warnings'?" she continued. He only watched her, an ear flickering. "Well, one," he admitted.

"Which is?" She swallowed more of her beverage.

"I tickle."

The can froze in front of her mouth. "...What?" Light-blue eyes shifted to him. Green eyes narrowed back at her. They stared. Eventually, she made the first move in slamming her drink down with a 'CLINK' and hopping down off the steps in some method of 'escape'. Unfortunately, the rabbit thought faster than her. The moment her feet met the floor, his hand caught her upper arm, and she was pulled back onto the stage and into his lap. One hand kept her in place and unable to flee, the other attempting to carry through with his 'warning'. Already anticipating it, Faye turned her body in time to block his arm with a leg. "NO! No! Bad! Bad bunny!" she snickered, unable to deter him, forever. Switching to the defensive, she curled up to protect her soft spot of a stomach. It did nothing to protect her sides. Trying not to disturb the bear Sleeping nearby, she tried to restrain her laughter to soft wheezing. At the same time, she attempted again to break free, even going as far as to drag herself from his lap. Crawling backfired though, as it provided enough space for him to slip a hand up against her belly. Her laughter instantly shot up a few notches, body sinking to the boards of the stage, and allowing Spring to flip her on her back. He shifted himself to hover over her, preventing another potential "escape". In the midst of their play, her guard hat had fallen to the floor, below.

Only one thing put a stop to their game.

"What the blazes are you doing, Spring?"

The rabbit froze, green eyes being all that moved toward his now-active partner.

Fredbear.


	4. Chapter 4

So much for that "first date".

Spring stilled above his human "captive", the woman in question panting as she recovered. He turned his head, a suspicious Fredbear now in his sight. "Uh, nothin', mate. Sorry to interrupt your 'sleep'," he excused, withdrawing his arms. "Nothing, you say?" Fredbear repeated, blue eyes shifting focus from the rabbit to the human. Looked like the complete opposite! He didn't have to ask. Mimicking a sigh, Fredbear lowered his head, eyes closed a moment as he dragged his empty hand down his face. "She IS aware...?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Spring--"

"I didn't want her to be scared o' me, okay? Sue me."

"I don't think you realize how delicate the situation is."

"'Course I do, mate."

"Didn't I tell you to act carefully?"

"Look, she's the only one, here! Afton and Henry already know; who else is she gonna tell?"

Staying silent, Faye cast the characters a glance. Her bosses KNEW? Well, Mr. Afton DID program it into their computer brains, but...did they know about THIS? About Spring's feelings toward her? Would this get him in trouble?

Would this get HER in trouble?

"I don't believe they granted us right to let the night guards know," Fredbear continued, obviously being the one of the two to stick to regulation.

"Well, ya never said 'no', Fred," Spring glared back. The bear paused. No. He hadn't. He'd just said to be careful. "Away with you. I'd like a moment to speak," he calmly instructed as he stepped near, waving the rabbit out of the way. Spring's angered expression never faltered as he stood, silently complying. Off the stage, he walked, heading for the backstage door. It was just like Fredbear; always ruining a good thing for him. At least, that's how he felt. His partner only watched with a brief shake of his head. SpringBonnie was always a bit of a hot-head, outside of Suit Mode. He would calm down, soon. He just needed space. Leaving him be, the bear looked to the guard. Her face was still red and tears had been streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you hurt, lil' miss? I hope he hadn't scared you," he spoke, cautious in offering her a hand up. Faye sat up, using a sleeve to dry her face. "I'm okay. Spring didn't hurt me. We were just playing," she explained, hesitating at first, but finally taking his hand. "Truly? Well, I'm relieved. It isn't out of the ordinary that we underestimate our own size and strength. That explains why we don't usually touch our guests, beyond a hug. From my perspective, it looked as if he were hurting you," he said, gently lifting her to her feet. "Not at all, no. I guess that was partly my fault; whatever I'd said had prompted it. Don't be mad at him," she replied, straightening her uniform. The bear remained calm, permitting a nod at her statement, "And I can clearly understand he's already told you about our programming?"

"That Afton gave you both an advanced A.I.? Yes, he did. Threw me for a loop when he'd stopped me from shutting him off, earlier. B-but he didn't hurt me, of course. Just a startle."

"...All right. If that's the truth, then it settles my fretting. Should have come to expect he'd pretend to engage Sleep Mode." He paused. "So...I take it you're this 'Faye Wilson' he's enamored with?"

"That's me. I guess. Does he...y'know, does he seriously have a crush on me?" Her brows furrowed, hands nervously gripping the bottom of her shirt. "Whether it was intended in his programming or not, I cannot say for sure. Could also be the byproduct of an error, or glitch. Only our makers can say for sure. But, all formalities aside..." He offered his hand again, this time in greeting. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Without the aid of an actor, that is." Sheepishly, Faye smiled and returned the greeting. "I pray I don't have to stress to you just how important it is that you keep this discovery a secret. By Fazbear law, only our makers were to know of our specialized programming. It is, after all, in its testing phases," he continued, moving to return his microphone to its stand, empty hand finally flexing. This body was getting too old for these long performances, he could tell. It would soon be time for an upgrade.

Testing phases? "He DID tell me you and he both were given the programming, for experimental sake," Faye clarified, adjusting her glasses. "Exact programming they wish to give the Fazbear Band, entirely. Originally just a thought for the pair of us. Now? Well, for my sake and Spring's, for company. We cannot leave the pizzeria and go where we please for obvious reasons, so...we suggested sharing the programming with our brethren." Fredbear again shook his head in disappointment. "It was simply shelved in favor of negotiating purchase of the chicken." He motioned toward the dormant Chica. "And recently, I've heard talk of their plans to remake an old character from the diner. Someone they're referring to as 'The Marionette'. Going into the prize corner, as I understand it. I don't know too much about this character, myself; that was before the programming was installed."

He sat himself on a maintenance bench, offering for her to join him. "Now, as far as you're concerned...first of all, you can't go telling folks of our sentience. People might consider that mere rumors, and that can get you in trouble with the bosses. For your sake and ours, it must stay behind closed lips." Silent, Faye nodded her confirmation. A part of her found this fascinating. She was having conversation with an actual "living" robot! Another part of her was still scared. If she told and they found out, what would they do to her? Their size alone was intimidating enough! "Secondly," he spoke further, "I've seen more often than not how he keeps sneaking peeks through the curtains at you. Many a time, he's tried breaking routine in performance to give you longer looks. Hoping you would notice, I'd say. I understand how he feels. After all, I've stood on the very same stage, able to keep an eye on the both of you. I know you aren't the sort to purposely hurt him in that regard, but I have worried you'd find the situation overwhelming. Think of us as 'haunted', or some nonsense. That's what I'd tried to explain to Spring. But...he's stubborn."

Faye let her hands rest in her lap. Did she feel foolish! He'd been sneaking looks at her all these years, and she hadn't noticed?! Far too busy doing her job, apparently. Then again, it wasn't as if she expected to look up and find the animatronics looking at her, either. "You're basically saying I'll be risking my job if I spill?" she questioned. He nodded. "And unfortunately, I need this job. But I also can't work here, knowing a couple of the animatronics are actually...alive. So...what can be arranged?" Fredbear sat quietly, contemplating their options. "Well, if it IS in fact too much for you to handle, you could ask to transfer. However, I strongly feel it wouldn't be right not to at least give Spring a chance. His focus is on you; you apparently make him happy. Certainly is more willing to perform, if you're on duty. Just...before you go making any brash decisions, consider spending a little time with him. Perhaps it will help you get over your paranoia, and help calm his restlessness. I only ask one favor in return." He turned himself so that he could rest a hand on her shoulder. "Keep this secret between the three of us, and try not to hurt him. He's the closest I have to a brother, and I don't wish to see him hurt."

"...You'd be willing to...what, let me...DATE him?" she asked, incredulous.

"I can't stop his longing. This...obsession he's developed will only drive him insane, in the long run. If he were given at least a chance with you, he could see for himself should it work out between you, or not. I do have to warn you, though: Spring's incredibly...fragile. Has been since his first awakening. A bit sensitive, unlike the 'shield' they constructed me to be. If you choose to grant him his wish, be careful with him. Please."

Aw...something about this only reminded her of herself and her brother. Mitch was the same way: protective of her and didn't want to see her hurt. Hence why she was still forbidden to date in her 20's. Well...she had to consider this, thoroughly. She worked there, which meant having to be around SpringBonnie and Fredbear, most days. Certainly, she didn't desire any 'bad blood' among them. Although she had a thing for William, he was already taken. Trying to form a relationship with a robot sounded absurd--not to mention wrong on many levels. After all, she could only see him while on the clock. It wasn't as if they could go out, afterward. But...on the other hand, it would be permitting her to date without her brother suspecting anything. The most he could do would be to get angry with her. Whether she chose to do it or not, either case resulted in some form of awkwardness. Still...there was the question: would it pan out? What would happen if it did? What if it didn't? "I'll give it a try," she abruptly said. Pleased with her response, the bear stood. "He's probably in the arcade. I'll leave you be. Besides, I've some...video recording that needs to be conveniently erased." He glanced up at the camera on the far wall, its light flashing red. "Uh, sure. Thank you, by the way," she spoke back.

Another curt nod, and he was on his way to her office.

That left her to confront the bunny. Slowly, she got back on her feet and proceeded down the stairs, taking the leftover contents of her beverage with her. Out through the backstage door, she stepped. Beyond it, she glanced about the building. There were sounds from the arcade portion of the restaurant, which she followed. Music gradually grew louder. Around a few game consoles she walked, finding the giant bunny playing some version of Guitar Hero. Heh--popular among the high school crowd. Smirking, Faye downed the rest of her drink, dropping it in a trash bin as she approached. Light-blue eyes locked themselves on the screen. Colored symbols flew by, obviously a harder level than she'd see most kids play. She was reminded Spring actually played guitar, and would probably be the best candidate to dominate the game. Currently, he seemed engrossed in it. An impish smile crossed her face. Standing behind him and slightly off to one side, she peered from the screen to him, reaching a hand to his spherical tail. Unlike his living non-human counterpart, he didn't have a fluffy tail. It was literally a sphere of his shade, made out of the same material as the rest of his body. He couldn't wag it, but...certainly, he could feel it. It was still a part of him.

As the song neared its end, she clenched his tail in her outstretched hand.

He physically flinched, emitting a startled sound as he struggled to keep his high score. Between notes, he attempted to look over his shoulder, but failed to see who or what had practically goosed him. Only when his final score was loading did he turn around. "Aw heck, lil' mate. You almost ruined my streak," he faintly laughed upon realizing the culprit. "I didn't think you could~" she teased back, a fingertip against her chin. His jaw opened to comment, but shut it when he understood what she meant. "Hey--keep it PG. This is a family business," he 'scolded' with a point of a finger. Both glanced at the production of game tickets. Rolling his eyes, Spring moved to rip them free from their slot. "What did the ol' bear say?" he asked, folding the tickets into a bundle. "Gave me the run down on 'keeping the balance', now that I know of your A.I. Reminded me how significant it is I don't tell anyone outside of the staff about your special programming, the like. I told him I'd keep the secret, so long as it meant keeping my job," she answered, arms crossed. "He's also trusting me with your emotional care."

The rabbit's ears perked, body frozen. "Say again?"

Smirking, she momentarily shut her eyes and drew in a breath, releasing it with the drop of her shoulders. "This might be the craziest thing I've ever done, but...if you're that willing to give 'us' a try, I suppose it's only right of me to do the same." She met his bewildered gaze. "Your 'brother' approved." At that, the tickets were forgotten, the equivalent of relieved happiness claiming Spring's limited facial features. Instantly, he closed the distance between them to pick her up in a hug. "I honestly never thought I'd get to hear those words. I can't thank ya enough, lil' mate," he admitted, minding himself to keep his embrace gentle. Laughter faint, Faye straightened herself in his hold. "Please, my name's Faye," she grinned. His ears slightly lowered as he repeated her name. "Heard right, honey-bunny~" She tapped his nose. Green eyes partly shut at the nickname, a calm light illuminating them. "We've still got time for that date," she reminded him, checking her watch.

"What can we do in a couple o' hours?"

"...Dinner?" A sheepish grin.

A soft chuckle. "I think I can put somethin' together for ya."

There was another surprised giggle as he transferred her to one arm, proceeding into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"You've been playing 'Guitar Hero' long?"

"When the restaurant's closed for the evenin's, yeah."

"When did that start?"

"Hm...I'd say a week after my first waking. They'd tried to teach me to play guitar prior to the game's installation, but I was havin' trouble gettin' over my stage fright." He watched her bite into another slice of pizza. "Heh. You're about the only person I know whom likes pineapple on a pie."

She paused, mid-chew. "It can't be a proper Hawaiian pie without it."

"Just heard many people claim how disgusting it looks."

"They're missing out. Can't be any more gross than having anchovies on your pizza--which I'm glad isn't on the menu, here."

Spring had left the game running, its default music playing in the background. At least it broke the silence. "You do anything else after hours? Besides playing games?" Faye asked, finishing her current slice. After he'd made her favorite pizza, the pair chose to sit at the end of the table furthest from the stage, not wanting Fredbear to potentially eavesdrop. "Like there's plenty to do, lil' mate. Most of the place was meant for the tykes, not for us animatronics. Video games kill most o' the hours, but other than chattin' with the ol' bear or practicin' new songs, there isn't much else open to us. There's 'Sleeping' as well, but we can only do so much o' that," explained the yellow rabbit, arms crossed and resting on the table. "I'm not much o' an interestin' subject, myself. What about you, though?"

The human glanced curiously at him, picking up another slice. "What about me?"

"Well, I'd certainly like to know more 'bout ya than just your name and your favorite pizza toppin's."

"Oh. I'm sure you do, heh. Um...where do I even start?" She swallowed another bite. "I don't come from a big family; lost my parents when I was just starting high school. Got an older brother, Mitch. He's been responsible for me since our parents were removed from the picture. Smart guy, has taken to my care and protection, well. Playful and laid-back most of the time, serious when he needs to be. He's also a dad; I've a niece." With Spring's peaked interest, Faye withdrew her phone, searching through her photos for one of herself and said niece. "Her name's Reese. Her mother's choice," she stated, showing him the picture. She smirked at his light chuckle. "How old?" he wondered. "Hm? She's two. Struggles to form sentences, but she'll get there," Faye replied, putting the phone away. "My bro and I used to live a couple cities away, but he moved here after meeting his late wife. They'd married, started a family. Mitch got himself a decent new job, was able to cover a house for his family. Meanwhile, I'd stayed behind at our folks' house, worked a couple part-timers while managing my inheritance. Lived comfortably, for a bit. Then...my bro's wife Rune got sick after giving birth. She stayed in the hospital for nearly a week. Mitch went to see her one day, and...she was just gone. There wasn't much they could do for her."

His ears drooped. "Sorry to hear that."

Frowning, Faye continued, "After the funeral, Mitch pulled me aside, asked if I wouldn't mind coming to live with him. Told me he needed help caring for Reese. We chose to split the bills, and I put our folks' home up for sale to move here. Used some of the inheritance to cover some bills while I looked for another job. Luckily, I got one just as Fazbear's was opening up. They started me out as the receptionist, then moved me to security when the former day guard quit. I'd told them before that I was looking to step up, make a little better money, so...they granted me a short trial period. I've been the day guard, since. Well, until recently, I mean. For now, I'm the night guard, too." Her meal soon gone, she cleaned herself with napkins. "Somewhere along that line, you started spying on me," she picked. Spring then appeared sheepish, "Couldn't help myself, lil' mate. The guards are normally men, not women."

"...Am I sensing the hint you're calling me 'eye-candy'?"

"If that means you're easy on the eyes, then yeah."

She tossed a balled napkin at him. "Checking me out..." she smirked. "Heheh--not my fault, Faye. My character's intended to be male, so my mental programmin' was built to reflect that," he countered with a shrug. "Well...good. 'Cause you'd make a horrible female," she stated, cringing at the imagery. "Be gentle, now. I haven't had time to work on my beach body," he played back--to which Faye nearly choked as she sipped a glass of water. Neither could resist laughing. "Trying to kill me on the first date? For shame," the woman snickered, once her coughing had settled down. "Well, I've never had that problem. We animatronics have no need for somethin' as petty as lungs," he played on, head resting in a hand. "Lucky you," Faye commented, having to dry tears that had come to her eyes. "Well," she sighed, "I know it isn't something we would typically want to have in common, but...it doesn't sound like either of us drew the longest stick. I'm sorry you have to stay caged up in here."

He shrugged again, "Eh, it's gotten infinitely better, thanks to you. And anyway, you've had it worse. A lot o' loss in your family."

"We've endured. It's had its ups and downs. Besides, moving here got me an audience with you. That counts for something."

"Ah, ya think so?"

"Heh--how many people can say they've gone on a date with a sentient animatronic?" She paused, thinking. "Then again, most would probably find that sad."

"Sad? Why?"

"Couldn't find a man, so I resorted to dating a robot."

"Tsk. Don't start thinkin' like that, lil' mate. Honestly, I think you're far better than ya give yourself credit for, and deserve a worthy partner." Spring shyly 'clawed' at the table with one hand, gaze averted. "Maybe...someone like me," he added, lowly. A pitiful smile crossed her face. "One step at a time. I mean, I only just found out about your sentience," she reminded him, pushing her empty plate aside. Another nod. "Anything you particularly wanted to ask?" Faye pressed on, curious, herself. Given that he'd 'spied' on her for years, she'd figured he would have something to question her about. "Hm...I, uh...I was gonna ask if there was already a 'somebody', but...you've already made that clear you don't. Eh...what do ya normally do when you're not here, workin'?" Spring began, a novice when it came to dating. Light-blue eyes partly shut, expression stating it all. "Bending to the will of a two-year-old," she said. "I get a break, I'm usually locked away in my room, reading, sleeping, or killing time, online. I'm my brother's 'Go-To' when he needs someone to watch Reese. But if I'm working too, he'll hire a sitter. Love my niece and all, but I can appreciate a break from her, now and then. Kids are a handful. You, of all people, should know what that's like."

Head still resting in a hand, Spring shut his eyes. "That, I do. Imagine a whole flock o' them gathered around ya at any given time. Gotta perform for a good many, credit another birthday boy or girl, else they get upset. Ya also have those young-bloods too young to understand what's real from a robotic suit, and they'll grow scared of ya. This isn't exactly Disneyland."

"Aw, it isn't?" She snapped her fingers in false disappointment. "Here, I was hoping to get you to sing 'It's a Small World'."

He physically shook, mimicking disgust, "Never in my existence, lil' mate." The human returned a grin, then took a glance at her watch. "Well...I hate to run, but I should get the paperwork filled out before the end of my shift. They'll need a report from me over the weekend," she stated, standing. "Oh...already?" Spring 'frowned', bummed that their date was ending. "Sadly, yes. Honestly, I'd prefer sitting here and talking with you, all night. But...if I wanna keep my job," Faye shrugged. "Thank you for dinner, though. I can't remember the last time I'd a pizza that good~" As he shyly tried to form a sentence, Faye stepped near and leaned close to gently peck his nose. His mouth instantly shut, eyes wide and ears perked. She gave him a sly smile, then passed by him on her way to her office. The rabbit silently watched, green eyes glowing. Fredbear eventually reappeared from behind the stage curtain, holding out the guard's hat. Faye had stopped just long enough to thank the bear and accept her hat back, then hurried on her way. When she'd gone, the bear looked to his partner, chuckling at the blush attempt Spring was making. "All set there, brother? You need a hand back to the stage?" he questioned, 'smirking'. SpringBonnie hadn't heard him, ears lowered as his limited expression mimicked some dreamy state, fingers touching the spot Faye had kissed. What luck, and especially on the first date!

He snapped to at the soft thuds of Fredbear's approach. "Found yourself struck by the arrow, hm?" the bear joked, lightly patting Spring's shoulder. "Ah, come off it, mate. I couldn't help myself," Spring 'argued', unable to cease his eyes' glow. "Heheh, don't worry, brother. She's a good one; I can tell. If she keeps you happy, then I'm happy," Fredbear reassured. He then peered to the table. "Now, we should get things cleaned and proper before the doors open." Startled, the yellow bunny agreed and stood to gather the pizza pan and plate, rushing them to the kitchen. With all cleaning taken care of, the golden pair returned to their places on stage, preparing for the starting show in a few hours' time. Before Spring engaged his Sleep Mode, he heard movement beyond the curtain. Habitually, he took a peek. Faye walked by on the other side of the room, hand withdrawing her keys as she neared the computer at the front desk. For tonight, her shift was over. He didn't call to her, worrying if she'd taken well to the first date. He watched her approach the doors, unlocking them. A part of him hoped she'd turn around.

She did. A smile being her parting farewell, she opened the doors and stepped out, locking them back. For once, Spring didn't feel so bad about going to Sleep.

**********************************

The curtains closed for a final time, that day.

A certain golden bunny was glad for it, body physically easing when he was sure no human could see him. He hated weekends the most. Sundays were particularly bad. Rowdy little boys and excitable little girls, often times promised a visit to Freddy's if they behaved during church session, practically flooded the building, disappointed wails and screams dominating the air as they were told Mommy and Daddy didn't bring enough cash for more tokens, or found out they were two tickets away from scoring the plush doll they wanted. "Next visit," their parents would say. On top of all that, Spring could barely keep track of how many birthday parties were scheduled for the day. Unlike the majority of the week, weekend parties drove him close to insanity. Unlike weekly parties, typically consisting of a birthday kid and his or her family, weekend parties gave rise to the birthday kid, the family, and the kid's friends from school along with THEIR families. All day long, child after child had fought for their five minutes' worth of his attention. It didn't help that William's stand-in didn't quite know how to make the bunny act in the children's presence. Secretly, he was glad he wouldn't be taking the heat for the novice actor's inexperience.

Dreadfully, resuming his normal routine on stage wasn't any better. Disobedient kids in their 'Sunday best' still continued to ignore their parents and attempt to scale the rail separating them from the animatronics. The day guard did all he could to manage little hands off the bars. One child had tried ducking under the rail and was successful in reaching the stage, but wasn't tall enough to reach and grab hold of the stage's edge to hoist himself up. The guard had to lift the boy from beyond the barrier and give him back to his father. If it weren't for the fact that he'd a musical number to play, Spring would have rolled his eyes.

The closing of the curtains at least meant all of the chaos was finished--at least until the following weekend. Wouldn't have been so bad had Faye been the guard on duty, but...since she was appointed the temporary night guard, someone else had to take her place. It at least allowed for the two of them to interact, one-on-one. 'That's the trade-off, Spring,' he thought to himself, finally able to remove his guitar and put it away. His gaze lifted to the other animatronics, right after. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all standing with lowered heads, eyes closed. A part of him was glad his existence wasn't reduced to static performances and Sleep. Another part of him envied that was all they had to do. He turned away from them to speak with the only other sentient animatronic. Fredbear also had his head down, but it was to let his hand reach and grip at his jaw. The arm that normally lifted his microphone was down at his side.

"You holdin' up, mate?" Spring asked, generally concerned about his 'older brother'.

The gold bear kept his eyes closed another moment, opening them to look at Spring. "I'd say yes, but it would be a solid lie. Something's not right with these ol' mechanisms," he admitted.

"Truly? Did William not take a look?"

"Hm, he patched up my voice box before he left, as promised. But nothing, as far as general maintenance is concerned."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't really know. Joints feel like they're getting stuck--and I don't think a little grease is going to fix anything."

"Huh. I...I guess we should mention it to Faye when she comes in, have her relay the message."

"No, no, brother. Let's not bother the little lady. I will address it with Henry before our next performance."

"...You sure, mate? Might not be a bad idea to have it looked at sooner, rather than later."

Fredbear again shook his head, "It'll be fine, Spring. Probably a simple stripped screw. Nothing that a little replacement can't fix."

SpringBonnie wasn't convinced. Sure, it wouldn't be a big deal--if they were just simple animatronics, not robotic costumes. Any flaws in their designs or programming could spell injury to whomever wore them. Somewhere in his computer brain, he knew this was a sign of a greater emergency to come. It'd be ignorant on his behalf to do as the bear said and let this go. He felt his ears perk at the sound of the lock being turned at the front doors. Almost instinctively, he neared the curtain to look. Faye was early.

The woman in question had to be. Not for her job's sake, but for herself. After all, she'd woken earlier that day, wondering if the previous night's events had actually happened--or if she'd just been dreaming. Her shift wasn't to begin for another half hour, but...it had taken much of her effort to keep herself at home, watching Reese. As soon as her brother had gotten home and they'd wrapped up dinner, she'd bolted straight for the restaurant. During the drive over, she was positive she needed to double-check; to be sure. Now that the door was locked behind her, however, she suddenly felt very foolish. Her mouth dry, she swallowed. Worth a try anyway, right? "Um, hello? Fellas? Uh, I know I'm early, but...just thought I'd check in on you both before I actually get to work, heh," she called out, then awaited a response. Several moments passed, but she didn't get as much of a single word. Yep--NOW she felt foolish.

"I must be going mad," she muttered, tugging her guard hat on as she made way for her office.

One. Two. Three. Four steps later...

"We're all a lil' mad here, lil' mate."

She stopped, turning around. Green eyes were glowing from behind the curtain. Grinning, she realized she wasn't going crazy, after all. Re-checking for the time, she hurried up to the rail, just as the rabbit pushed back the curtain. "I was praying last night wasn't a dream," the human stated, looking up at the giant bunny. "Heh, ironic. So was I," Spring 'smiled' back. He looked to his right, worry coming back to his limited facial features. "Y'know, before you start your tasks for the night, um...could ya take a look at Fredbear? He says he's not feelin' quite himself." He stumbled briefly as the bear reached from hiding to give him a push in rebuttal. Faye's brows furrowed. "Not himself? Oh, he's not feeling well. Um, okay. Lemme get up there, and I'll...uh, I'll take a peek." She began to move for the backstage door, only hesitating when the gold bunny offered her a hand. Piecing it together, Faye shook her head. "I'm not supposed to climb up on stage," she refused. "It's after-hours, lil' mate. C'mon," SpringBonnie urged, flexing his fingers in his persistence. Expression displaying her giving in, the guard climbed over the rail, taking the rabbit's hand and letting him pull her up on the stage. Behind them, the curtain closed, Faye having to withdraw her flashlight and flick it on.

Fredbear also stood nearby, gaze disapproving of their situation. "Okay, so what's the problem?" she prompted, attention on the ursine animatronic. Empty hand lifted and shaking in protest, Fredbear replied, "It's nothing serious, little lady. I'm likely just overworked from all the shows we've put on, today. I'll be fine; Henry will take a look at me." His companions exchanged glances. Not convinced, Faye shook her head with pursed lips, gently pushing him to go sit down. Resigning, he set his microphone back on its stand before finding the bench to sit himself on. "What aches?" Faye questioned further, flashlight still on him. With the lowering of his head, Fredbear tapped a finger against a joint of his bottom jaw, "Starting to stick and is getting harder to open. I don't know what could be causing it."

"Have you tried getting it oiled?" Faye focused the light on his mouth.

"Hm, I don't think oil will fix it, this time. It's a different kind of 'stuck'."

"Open up," she instructed, pointing the light inside when his jaws parted. This close, she could see the secondary jaws hidden within. His endoskeleton's jaws. A few cords here and there connected small hydraulic tanks to various parts of the bear's body, namely in his jaws to allow realistic movements. These were typically kept out of the way, even while he was in Suit Mode, as to not hinder the actor's movements. The cords weren't severed, and nothing appeared to be loose. "Hm...well, I'm no expert, Fred, but...I'm not really seeing anything that might--" Faye had gently pulled down on the bear's jaw to get a better view, not expecting his jaws to rapidly shut with a loud metallic bang. Much like...well, a literal bear trap. She emitted a pained yelp, following it with a hiss. Her body instantly withdrew from him, free hand curled and press up against her abdomen. Horrified, Fredbear slapped both hands over his mouth. SpringBonnie, meanwhile, checked Faye over for any injuries. "Heaven's sake! I'm so sorry, little miss! I-I never intended for THAT to happen," Fredbear apologized, little ears lowered. With a groan, Faye lifted her hand, shining her light on it. Red seeped from her fingers; obvious cuts on her fingertips. "...Okay...that hurt a tiny bit," she spoke, withstanding the residual pain. Again, the bear apologized, insisting it hadn't been intentional. "I don't know what happened, but I swear to you, I had no control, just then," he claimed, distraught he'd accidentally hurt her.

"It's okay, Fred. I know you didn't mean to," she told him, trying to calm him down. "They're just a few cuts, nothing to worry about."

"You sure you're okay, Faye? It looks like it hurts," Spring spoke, worry also in his expression.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Should know better than to stick my hands in a bear's mouth, huh?" she tried to play off. They relaxed, if just slightly.

"What do ya think happened?" the rabbit wondered, relieved his 'brother' hadn't intentionally bitten her.

"...Hm...as I just got through saying, I'm no expert, but after THAT, I kinda have a feeling something's off with his pressure gauge. Might be a malfunction, or something. 'Cause normally, when someone pulls down on both your bottom jaws, guys, they're supposed to slack and then close when someone lets go. Instead, I felt instant resistance, and..." She briefly held up her injured hand in emphasis. "That can't be good," Spring commented, exchanging stares with his partner. "Unfortunately, I have to write up a report about this incident, now. Injuries have to be documented. So...I'm gonna go bandage my wounds, then tackle the report. While I'm at it, I'm also gonna put in request to have a technician address your gauge. Might need to be re-calibrated," the woman continued, already leaving for the stairs. "I'll be right back. Spring, try to keep your 'brother' calm," she instructed further. After the rabbit's nod, Fredbear spoke again. "I really am sorry, Miss Faye. I don't--"

"Hey, hey, relax. It was an accident; I know you didn't mean it. Don't worry, I'll make sure it gets taken care of. You're just as important as your partner; don't think otherwise," she smiled back, tucking her light under her arm to free her good hand and open the door. At that, he finally silenced, believing her words. "Thank you." She was soon gone, the door closing. That left him with his partner, whom he looked to, just then. "Golly, I'm sorry, Spring. I didn't mean to hurt your--" He was interrupted by Spring's gentle chuckle, the rabbit settling himself right beside the bear. "Stop apologizin', mate. Just as she said, it was an accident. It'll get resolved, don't ya worry." His body mimicked a sigh. "Still, it's not like ya to bite like that. Kinda scary, if ya ask me. But I'm confident it'll get fixed, and we can pretend it never happened. Yeah?"

Somehow, Fredbear wasn't as confident.


	6. Chapter 6 (Slight mature warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MINOR WARNING: Hints of mature content within this chapter! (Nothing graphic, though.) A clean version of mentioned content can be found among Politely_Spooky's works.**

Someone would need to explain the report from last night. As far as the managers were concerned, they were the only ones to know about the Golden Ones' sentience. As far as Faye was concerned, she wasn't supposed to know--yet she did. And since the incident involved her, she took it upon herself to go and inform the managers. After her arrival home and getting a few hours' rest, Faye was sure her brother would notice her bandaged fingers. He did. She explained, stating something was off about Fredbear last night, and she thought she could fix him. He bought it, more concerned about her having to document the injury. She told him she'd explain it in person, the next day. He bought that, too.

Since someone else was taking her next day shift, Faye felt no rush in returning to Freddy's. Due to that report needing addressing, she made certain not to wait too late in the day. Besides, Mr. Afton was supposed to be back from his weekend presentation. Maybe she could ask him how it went? In parking her vehicle, the woman didn't spot the man's purple car. Rather strange. Inside the building, she walked, returning various greetings from her coworkers. Straight to the managers' office, she proceeded. For some reason, she still expected William to be there. She found the door open, risking a peek inside. William was not there, but Mr. Henry was. He was sitting with an arm resting on the desk, hand grasping a paper. His other hand was pressed against his forehead, he looking anything but happy. Softly, Faye knocked.

"Ah, hello there, Faye. Come in, come in. Tell me how your weekend went," he spoke, his smile almost forced.

"Well enough. Er...I guess except for last night," she stated, momentarily revealing her wounded digits.

"Oh, that was what the report was for, yes? I'd read it when I got in. First of all, are you alright?"

She nodded with an embarrassed smirk.

"Well, that's good. Glad to hear it. Secondly, you know we're both aware you're not a licensed technician."

"Yes, sir. I know I'm not, but...I guess someone left Fredbear on, and he didn't seem to be functioning like he should. There was an issue with his mouth, and I tried to at least get a look. He bit me. It was an accident; not something I meant to do to myself."

"I'm sure it wasn't. Well, at least a trip to the ER wasn't required. How bad were the injuries?"

"Only a couple minor cuts. They looked worse before I cleaned them."

"Hm, okay. So you're still fine to work?"

"Yes, sir. And actually, besides the report, I wanted to stop by and ask you something. Rather, I was going to ask Mr. William, but...he's apparently not here, today. For some reason." She noted his sad expression. "Did something happen to him, sir?"

"...Close the door, first," he softly sighed, gesturing to the open door. Without a word, she complied, then took a seat. "Nothing happened to HIM, exactly. You recall why he'd asked you to cover his night shifts?"

She narrowed an eye, "Hm, it was so he could be present for the meeting involving his new animatronics, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. And I got the call, this past Saturday night. The company did NOT approve of his current designs, and had asked him to try again. That night, his daughter--you remember Elizabeth, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well, he'd instructed his children to stay away from the animatronics, not wanting them to get hurt by any means, you understand. As it panned out, his daughter didn't obey, wandered too close to one with some major bugs. There was a malfunction, and..." The man sadly rubbed his face. Faye knew what it meant, a sort of horror on her face. "Oh, no...!" she faintly gasped, a hand by her mouth. "Poor little girl didn't make it. Funeral services are being held in a couple days' time," Henry finished. Horror turned to sorrow. "I'm sorry to hear that," she confessed. In the early days of her employment, Faye had gotten to meet Afton's children, one of them being a ginger-haired girl named Elizabeth. She'd been a very excitable child, hard to make sad. She'd loved getting to visit her father's workplace. Unfortunate that it was her father's work that sealed her fate.

The man behind the desk motioned to a card on the desk's corner. "I was going to ask employees to sign for him. William's not going to be in, this week. I'll fill in for him in the meantime. If, uh, you'd like to?" He offered a pen, which she accepted and used to sign her name within the card. "I'm still sorry that happened. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Is there anything more we can do?" she insisted. "Regrettably, no. It's a family matter, and he'd specifically asked for the 'Fazbear Family' to remain out of it. Just give him time, Faye. He'll come back when he's ready. Meanwhile...was there not a question you wanted to ask?" Henry reminded.

"Oh, uh, yes. Sir. I...I was actually wondering if...maybe I could be considered for a permanent spot as Night Guard?"

"You wish to--why?"

"I prefer the quiet. I mean, kids are great and all, but my brother's got one at home, and...I guess I'm asking for a break from them. The quiet helps me focus on getting my work done. Less stressful, too. Uh! But if not, that's okay, too. I just thought...maybe my services proved I can handle the late night position just as well as during the day shifts."

Henry appeared to mull it over, lightly rubbing at his mustache. "Coincidentally, Ricardo's been asking to switch, too. Claimed the opposite, really: that there isn't much to keep him occupied in the evenings. He's said he'd be willing to take the day shift. He's also made claim the animatronics creep him out, but I haven't included the claim as proper reasoning. Still, if you're sure that's what you'd like to do...?"

"Absolutely, sir. Right away, if at all possible?"

"Mm, give me a little time to call Ricardo and see if he still wants to switch. If he agrees, you can take the night shift, starting tomorrow. I'll try to call you before closing, today. If not, early, tomorrow morning."

Nodding, Faye thanked the man, pleased that he was allowing it. They weren't to know she knew the animatronics were sentient, so she didn't speak up on the subject. "All right. So, is there anything more we need to cover?" Henry questioned, flipping over the paper he'd been reading. Whatever made the front page, he didn't want her reading, apparently. "Er, I don't think so. But, uh, about Fredbear?" she returned. Again, Henry sighed, "Considering William's not going to be available? I'll have to call around, see if I can get another technician to come in."

"Um...not to disrespect you in any manner, sir, but didn't you design the animatronics?"

"Why, yes. I did. But it was William whom built them, originally. Fredbear and SpringBonnie, that is. Freddy and the others? They were designed by me, indeed, but their blueprints were sent off to Afton Robotics. You know, Will's factory and testing facility. The Fazbear Band's produced there for each new location, but SpringBonnie and Fredbear are exclusive to us, right here. And no, I don't possess the skills to make repairs. That's normally William's job. In return, I handle all our paperwork."

"Oh...all right. Your plan for Fredbear in the meantime?"

"Well, with William out for a little while, and the ol' bear experiencing some issues, I may give the gold ones a break from performing. Just until they're clear to perform again, that is. I can't exactly find anyone eager to don the suits as of right now, anyway."

"Well, you could...?"

"Play two characters AND manage the building at the same time? That's asking a lot, Faye."

"...Yeah, I suppose you're right. Sorry."

"Nothing personal, I know. Half of me would ask if you wouldn't mind perhaps acting out a character, but..."

She grinned, knowingly. "I'm too short."

He chuckled a bit, "Yes. You're a tad too short."

"I don't think I could pull it off, anyway."

"You're excused. So: SpringBonnie and Fredbear won't be performing this week, and I'll see what I can arrange as far as your shift-switch goes. Fair enough?"

"Uh...yes. But aren't they out there performing, right NOW?"

"Their last one for the week. I hadn't read your report until after opening. That one's on me; that's my fault."

"Ah. Okay. Then yeah, I think we're set. Thank you."

"Good. I'll let you know what Ricardo says. Meanwhile, enjoy your day off."

"Thank you, Mr. Henry. I'll see you all, tomorrow."

With that, Faye stood and excused herself from the office. So...William wasn't going to be in that week, and it was because something had gone horribly wrong. She had to wonder what. After all, what had these new animatronics been programmed to do that it resulted in the loss of their creator's daughter? Henry didn't have the details. Not that he'd share them, anyway. She stepped back out onto the main floor, avoiding a couple children running from the restrooms. As she passed the dining tables, Faye cast a glance up at the stage. All five characters were wrapping up their show. She lifted a hand to the back of her neck, shyly rubbing it as a few more kids jolted by. Only when she was sure nobody was looking at her did she offer a small wave to the two sentient characters under the spotlights. She didn't expect them to wave back, of course. They didn't. But Spring DID risk a quick look and a wink--not once breaking his lines. Faye permitted a smile, feeling her cheeks warm.

********************************

The following nights weren't the same after the report was filed.

Fredbear and SpringBonnie were temporarily removed from the show stage and kept in the services room. Willing to comply, but those who knew of their sentience were aware the pair weren't in agreement with their current arrangements. Henry, for sure, had promised them it would only be until a technician cleared them; deemed them safe for both actors to wear and for people to be around them. It had been a boring couple of days for the mascots, having been kept in a back room and only being able to watch their non-sentient 'siblings' claim the stage. They endured. They had no choice. Thankfully, the evenings were better. The request to switch shifts permanently had been approved, so their familiar female guard became a welcome sight. She'd spend an hour or two at most with them before having to leave and actually do her job. Disappointing that she'd needed to be absent for most of the nights, but to them, the change in shifts was better than nothing. A little company was preferable than none.

The technician didn't show until the tail-end of the week. Fredbear was given a quick inspection, as was SpringBonnie. The rabbit was clear for stage and public performance, but Fredbear was written down as 'restricted'. He could perform on stage, but no one was to wear him. Whatever it took to limit the risk of someone getting hurt. Before leaving, the technician scheduled a follow-up for that Monday. It would determine whether or not Fredbear could resume normal dual function. Until then, he could only traverse between the Parts & Services room and the show stage. Not something the three of them were okay with, but there wasn't much else they could do. After all, they didn't want to risk something worse happening than just a few cuts to Faye's hand. Both she and the bear acknowledged this. SpringBonnie, though...

He couldn't help it; he was growing restless. Just when he thought he felt trapped BEFORE; restricted to a small space for days made him antsy. He'd begun sneaking from the back rooms to visit Faye in her office. The first time was only for a few minutes. The second lasted over an hour. And with every visit, the rabbit's presence lasted longer than the visit, prior. Faye grew concerned for him. His partner had told her once that he was rather fragile, sensitive. That explained why she allowed him to stay as long as he did. She liked to believe it was helping to counter what was making him insecure. That Sunday, everything "escalated".

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Faye parked her car in the lot. Nobody else was there, and a few lights were left on around the building. The doors were unlocked long enough for the guard to enter. As always, the curtain was closed over the show stage, and she could already expect the Golden Ones to be backstage. Just one final night, and then it would be confirmed whether or not they could be given back to the public--as their creators intended. Spring was clear, sure, but he'd lacked a proper actor during William's absence. With luck, the man would make his return, that coming week. Either way, it was Faye's job to look after them, that night. As she punched in, Faye called out to the hidden mascots, just to let them know of her arrival. There wasn't a reply, this time. No big deal. Given how maddening the previous week had been, she could figure they were just tired. Not physically, of course. Things would fall back into normal routine, soon. Likely, they just needed time to recover. By now, Faye's wounds had healed, barely leaving a scar. There hadn't been any further accidents, thankfully. Keys back at her belt and flashlight in hand, she headed for the guards' office.

The room was rather small, sporting enough comfortable space for 3 people, at most. It had two doorways leading into two different halls, both doorways constructed with their own Door and Light panels. The office had a small setup, with a computer hooked up to the building's various cameras. Taking her seat, Faye immediately checked the backstage's camera. Fredbear was slumped down in one corner, possibly in Sleep Mode. His partner, however...had glanced up to look back at the camera. Almost as if he could actually see her, Faye lifted a brow at him. As quickly as he could, Spring stood to move for the door. Some part of her felt terrible for him. As restless as he was, and yet he was stuck where he could do little else but perform for humanity's entertainment. Really wasn't a wonder why he was eager to see her. Expecting his arrival, the guard flipped through the cameras to check the building's exterior. Up to now, everything inside the pizzeria was safe; doors locked and windows double-checked to see if they were all closed--especially so in the kitchen. Again, Faye went through her checklist, marking off everything that had been covered for the night. Everything was locked, no one else was in the building, the animatronics were accounted for, alarms were set--

She saw movement from the far left corner of her vision, and startled.

"Spazz...you're REALLY gonna have to not do that," she smirked, recovering from her scare. Green eyes blinked, a sheepish chuckle slipping from an ever-smiling mouth. "Apologies, lil' mate. I guess I couldn't wait, any longer." A long-eared golden-colored head peeked in. "Um...mind if I...?" The guard shook her head, gesturing him to come in. "Just have a few papers to fill out, if you don't mind waiting," she stated, pen resuming its marking across the papers. Quietly, Spring entered and moved to sit against the wall beside the doorway, a bent knee supporting an arm. "You guys holding up okay?" Faye asked, gaze not lifting from her work. She couldn't see the rabbit's movements as he responded, "Fredbear's doin' a lot better than I. Surprisin', since he's the one under restriction. Spends a lot o' his time in Sleep Mode. Guess whatever's wrong with him is buggin' him out." A pause. "Say, how's the hand doin'?" he wondered. Faye put down her pen long enough to hold up her previously-injured hand. "All better. No more bandages," she 'announced' with a slight pep in her voice, wiggling her digits.

"Good, good. That's great, actually. We were both concerned for ya; thought the lil' nibble might have gotten ya into some trouble."

"Trouble?" She momentarily looked up over her shoulder. "With the bosses?"

"Yeah. You weren't supposed to be messin' with us, any."

"Yet, I did. And I got bit because of it. But that's okay; I talked to Henry about it, told him someone left Fred on and I noticed something wrong with his mouth. Tried to take a look myself, and got a nip, instead. The boss was glad I didn't need anything more than a couple bandages, but he had warned me not to go pulling the same stunt again. Technicians are hired for a reason, and I'm not one of them."

"Ah. Glad it didn't get ya fired."

"They were just some flesh wounds, Spring. No big deal. And even if it HAD gotten me fired, I wouldn't have blamed Fred. He didn't have control."

"...Thanks for bein' understandin', Faye."

Papers were flipped around, the guard working down the back of the sheet. "Don't worry so much about me, honey-bunny. I'm the night guard; I got this~"

Further silence, the only sounds coming from Faye's pen. "Something eating you, Spring? You're normally more talkative than this." Again, she hadn't looked to gauge his response. "I know. I'm just...thinking," he said. "About...?" A random scribble to get the pen writing again, then she checked off another box. "...Faye...if I were human, would you still think o' me the same as ya do, now?" Her brows furrowed, and she paused her writing to glance at him. "What do you mean 'if you were human'? You think I'm not okay with you being a man-built animatronic?" He appeared uncertain, head lowered. "Well, considerin' the facts? I don't watch myself, I could hurt ya. Since I'm a robot and not a human, I can't go anywhere, can't see ya unless you come by for a visit or to work another shift. Workin' my tail off..." He hesitated, actually chancing an attempt to look at the sphere that was his tail. "...I think. Yet, I don't get paid for it. Means I couldn't support ya. I...I dunno. Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole datin' thing."

"Spring, seriously? ANY man could hurt me if he's not careful--my brother, included. I know it's gotta bite having to stay stuck in this building, but your being here makes the job FAR better for me. Makes me feel I'm not alone while I work, and there's something comforting about it. And sure, the managers don't pay you for your work, even though they KNOW you're sentient, but they make sure you're repaired when you break down or glitch out. Despite the lack of pay in your case and Fredbear's, you guys make people happy. Also, I don't NEED you to take care of my finances; that's why I got a job. What I need you to do is look after me, emotionally. Mentally support me. 'Cause this job's gonna take its toll on us, both. That's what a relationship's about: each other, not money."

"...You're sure you're okay with this?" Green eyes brightened.

"Aw, Spring. I wouldn't swap you with anything or anybody," she grinned back with a wink.

"But...why? I couldn't even take ya on a proper date. We can't ever marry, or one day have kids, like most folks do."

She semi-laughed. "We only just started dating several days ago, and you're worried about future marriage and kids? Spring, why are you so stressed out? Everything's gonna be fine. Fredbear will be put together again come tomorrow, and William will be back this week to give you time back on the floor."

"I dunno, lil' mate. A lot's happened in the last week, and...I dunno how to take it all in. My creator's kid dies after I finally get the 'nerve' to ask ya out, and Fredbear has some malfunction that injures ya. Afterwards, he and I are shoved in a small room, left there for days. It's just...it's a lot, Faye."

Ah, so that's why he was getting antsy. The previous week had really 'gotten under his skin'. 'Nerves' rattled after finally getting it together long enough to ask her on a date, topped off with worry over his 'brother' and a malfunction the bear couldn't control, along with the news that his creator's child had died? That...well, it would be a lot for anyone to take and deal with, human or animatronic. Out of the pair, Spring was the more sensitive one. Clearly, he was stressing. A lot was taken out of him. Perhaps she could give him a little something back in return? "Spring? Did, uh...did Mr. Afton build you with pressure sensors?" A sense of confusion took to the bunny's face. "What? You mean, like...Fredbear's gauge?" he asked, to which she shook her head. "As in...eh...little sensors or buttons he used to calm you down?" Before he could wonder how she'd know that information, she motioned to the computer. "I looked up your blueprints. A note stated there were sensors in both your design and Fred's that an actor could press to help calm you during the manual hand-cranking process. It also stated you both panicked during the first time you were put in Suit Mode."

"Oh, right. Forgot about those things. Er, yeah. Still got 'em: base o' the ears and neck. Why do ya ask?" His eyes narrowed. "Wait a second, you accessed the blueprints? Without management's permission?"

"Heheh. It won't hurt them if they never found out. Besides, after my checklist is filled for the night, it gets boring. Gotta find something to do. I'm sure you understand."

Before he could retort, Faye set her pen down and stood from her chair. A curious yet cautious nature gripped the giant rabbit as she neared, knelt by him. "Easy, there. Everything's gonna work out. Just calm down, okay?" she softly spoke, a hand reaching for the base of his closest ear. Her fingers easily found the button, nestled in with various wires running the length of his endoskeleton. With gentle strokes, she pressed on the button, mimicking petting. Like an animal, Spring gradually tilted his head toward her, voice box emitting strange sounds of pleasure. Experimenting at this point, the brunette shifted herself to sit on his outstretched leg, other hand reaching for his other ear. When her original hand stopped its pressing and her other continued, he leaned his head to the other side. This amused her, for some reason. Oh, wait--didn't he say he had one around his neck, too? Her free hand moved to find out. Soon enough, she felt it along the base of his endoskeleton's neck--and promptly giggled as his head tilted back, bumping the wall. "Spazz, I could have a lot of fun with this," she snickered, ceasing her actions. Partly-closed eyes peered back at her. "Mm...would ya?~" Spring 'purred', his tone warming her cheeks. "Well, so long as you don't pinch my fingers," she clarified. "Never crossed my mind, lil' mate. Y'know...I never usually let folks touch those, but...well, I can make an exception for ya. Work magic with those hands, ya do."

Her cheeks darkened, and she withdrew her hands to remove both her guard hat and badge. "And I kinda think I know what you can do with yours~" Turning her upper body, she aimed her badge at the buttons near the far door, chucking it with enough luck to tap the Door panel. The far door closed, immediately after. Curious, Spring glanced back at her, noting the shy smile and hunched shoulders accompanying her blush. "If you're interested...?" she continued, hoping his A.I. was advanced enough to catch her hint. He did. Green eyes wide and glowing, he let his ears--normally bent--straighten, his left arm raising to mash the side of a fist against the other Door panel. No reason he should be the only one to 'de-stress'~


	7. Chapter 7

"Aw, heck, I already forgot. Did I remember to throw Reese's bag in the back seat?"

The aunt turned to look while the car slowed to park.

"Yep; you threw it in right beside her."

"Okay, good. It's got her extra training pants. Just in case."

"Hm, still wetting herself?"

"She's getting better with it. At least lets me know when she's gotta go."

The engine silenced, both passenger and driver doors opening. Brother and sister stepped out, the sister proceeding to collect her niece from the back seat. Her brother gathered up the bag. "You got your membership card?" he asked, shutting the doors. Faye withdrew the gold card from her pocket, showing it off. "Good. Rather not pay full price," the dark-haired man grinned, slinging his child's bag over a shoulder. "But you might wanna get your own, still. I won't always be available to slip you a discount," Faye countered, readjusting Reese's weight against her hip. The small girl, meanwhile, stared in awe at the nearby building. Her shoulder-length black hair was brushed back with a headband, colors matching her princess-inspired dress and shoes. There was a jelly stain on one of her leggings from lunch, earlier. Faye had needed to hide her frustration; she'd only just pulled them from the dryer, that morning.

The trio approached the doors, little Reese gazing up through her glasses at the restaurant's mascot.

"You know what animal that is?" Faye asked her, noting the child's full attention on Freddy. Reese only held her fingers by her mouth. "C'mon, you know. You're smart. Can you tell me what animal that is?" her aunt tried again. Nothing, still. "You've got a couple of them on your bed, and one of them's pink," Faye hinted. "...Oh! Bear!" Reese beamed, finally getting it. "That's right: he's a bear. That one's named Freddy. He sings. You wanna meet him and his friends?" Eagerly, Reese nodded. "Well, alright, then," her father spoke up, opening the door for them. Laughter and music were first to greet them, the smells of pizza the second. A family of five stood at the front counter, busy checking in on their reservations. While Faye and Mitch held light conversation, Reese peered all around her new surroundings. Posters of human-like animals on the walls, stars hanging from the ceiling. Ahead of them, lights in various colors flashed, voices singing in unison. A show was being held. Curious, Reese tried to lean around the family before them to see what awaited them. Unfortunately, she couldn't see what was in the next room.

Smirking, Mitch noticed his daughter's 'dilemma', leaning closer to his sister with a nod to the dining hall. "Go ahead and show her around the place. I'll take care of admission," he instructed, offering to borrow her card. Shrugging a shoulder, Faye handed over the card in question, waving to her coworker behind the counter as she stepped around the group ahead. The girl she held in one arm glanced at everything she could lay her eyes on. Were those games to play? An indoor playground to run about? Ah! But they also had pizza, here! And--!! Wait...who were those people on stage? Why did they look like animals? Carefully, Faye walked them both around the dining hall, avoiding excited children on her way toward the stage.

"Remember the bear outside? The one above the doors?" she began, regaining Reese's attention. The little girl hummed to herself, then nodded. "Well, that's Freddy, right there." Faye pointed with her free hand to the brown bear. "And do you know what animals his friends are?" Again, the little girl hummed, curious gaze darting between the animated characters. "...Bunny!" Reese declared, pointing at Bonnie. "That's right. That's Bonnie the Bunny. And how 'bout the yellow one beside Freddy?"

"...Um...birdie?"

"Heheh, close. Pretty close. What kind of 'birdie'?"

"...Mm..."

"What kind of nuggets do you like to eat?"

"...Ah! Chicken!"

"Yep, you got it. That's Chica the Chicken. She likes cake."

"Yummy!"

Grinning, the aunt turned them both to the remaining two golden characters. "All right, so can you tell me what those two are without any hints?"

"...Uh...uhhh...bear?"

"Mm-hm, one of them is. The other one?"

"Bunny!"

"Nice work, Reese-piece. That one there is Fredbear. Next to him is SpringBonnie."

"Spring!"

"Heh, you can call him that." Faye neared the barrier as close as she could. "What'cha think of 'em?"

"...Pretty...!"

"Well, I mean...they ARE golden," Faye played along. "Wanna know Auntie's secret?" She waited for the girl to nod before responding. "The gold bunny's Auntie's favorite." She then held a finger to her lips. "Shh. It's a secret." Playfully, Reese mimicked her. "Wanna know another secret?" Another nod. "I hear that, if you wave at the gold ones, something might happen. Wanna try?" Immediately, Reese turned to Fredbear and Spring, arm moving rapidly. Reese was too young to catch it, but Faye saw Fredbear stifle a chuckle, a slight glitch in his dialogue. His eyes had locked onto Reese for a couple seconds, then resumed their glancing around the room. Spring, however, made his reaction a little more obvious. When he made motion to lift a hand off his guitar in response to Freddy's pre-programmed question, he risked being seen by others in sneaking a quick wave back. That, Reese saw, and her jaw dropped open in a gasp.

"Heheh, pretty cool, huh?" her aunt smiled, relishing in her niece's delight. Reese only giggled, repeating her wave. They didn't respond, this time. "Maybe we'll get to see them in person, later. You wanna go play on the playground?" Another nod. "Alright. Gotta wait on your dad, though. So slow." Turning from the stage, Faye sent a wink in the yellow bunny's direction. Just as subtly, he returned it. "Daddy! Hurry!" Reese called, oblivious to the exchange between her aunt and SpringBonnie. From the counter, Mitch gave back a smirk, pulling his debit card from his wallet. While the payment was processed, he held up an index finger in hint to "wait". The two-year-old did not want to "wait". Peering back at her aunt, she pointed to the playground, "Go play?" The show behind them drew to an end, and the curtains closed. "You can, but you stay where Auntie can see you," Faye agreed, setting the child down. In an instant, Reese took off for the slides, Faye not far behind her.

Mitch soon enough caught up with them, and for a while, both siblings were busy keeping a close eye on their youngest family member. Both took turns fetching Reese from the ball pit each time she emerged from off the slides. Otherwise, they were kept occupied in chasing her around the playground, just missing her as she ducked back within the plastic tunnels. This continued for some time, the siblings hoping it would be enough to wear the young girl out long enough for them to play some of the newest video games. The intention of the visit had been for Reese, but...what harm could there be in letting the siblings have some fun? Faye had just pulled Reese from the pit and set her down, watching her run off by her father in playful chase, when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Body instinctively flinching, she turned. The yellow bunny stood before her, human eyes temporarily replacing his own.

"Uhh...hey, Boss. Surprised to see you back, so soon," she began. "I'd heard from Mr. Henry, and...I'm so sorry about what's happened. Can't even imagine. How are you guys holding up?" She tread lightly, understanding this had been a tragedy for his family. "It hasn't gotten easier, but...we're enduring. My thanks for your concern, though. Ah, and I also wanted to personally thank you for your part in signing the card. Henry made sure I got it after everyone had signed. Rather humbling to know the company 'family' still holds us in consideration," William responded, voice sounding exhausted. Faye picked up on it. "Are you sure you're okay to perform? I mean, we can all understand if you still need more time...?" she asked him. There was a slight shake of his head, the rabbit's ears lightly bouncing. "No, no, I'll be fine. While heavy now, it will get better in time. Meanwhile, it may be in our best interest to keep it off our minds. Besides, why should I risk disappointing so many children?" he 'countered' with a faint shrug.

"Considering what you and your family have been through...?"

"...Ah, do not worry yourself over us, Miss Wilson. Your concern's been enough to warm a broken heart. Honestly, I fear more now for my sons than anything else. They have to learn to move on without their sister. I and my wife, without our daughter."

"Well...still: if you need anything, I'll still have your back, sir."

The man in the costume smiled, "Glad to know I can still count on your loyalty. Yet, speaking of my sons, I'd brought them with me today, hoping it would help them cope with the loss." He gave the building a look. "Hmm...they must have run off while I was occupied in donning the suit..."

"Nah, it's fine, Boss. I'm sure we'll run into them before we leave. A little space might be good for them."

"Bunny!" The pair turned at the child's voice to find Reese and her father returning, the girl in his arms. His focus on Reese, William moved to get into character. "Well! It would seem I have another new fan. And what might your name be?" Having not caught the question, the little girl didn't answer--at least not until her father repeated said question. "Reese, is it? That's a cute name for a little cutie like you," the 'rabbit' commented, getting her to giggle. "How old are you, Reese?" She'd heard him this time, but looked to her guardians for an answer. Faye held up two fingers, a motion Reese mimicked. "Two? My, that's ancient," 'Spring' played, attention lifting to her father as she again giggled. "If I may? This is my brother, Mitch. Uh, Mitch, this 'character' is SpringBonnie, but he's played by Mr. Afton, one of the managers," Faye introduced, waiting as the two men exchanged greetings. "My sister told me the unfortunate news. My condolences, sincerely," Mitch said, acting to keep hold of his daughter. The rabbit nodded, "Many thanks. And 'tis a pleasure to finally meet a few of the Wilson clan. Faye's talked about you, but never entertained the idea of having you stop by."

A peculiar glance was sent Faye's way. "She hasn't, huh? Heh, I guess that's not entirely her fault; I could barely find time outside work to consider bringing Reese in. But I'm glad to see she likes it, here." Reese lightly bounced in her father's arms in attempt to reach out toward the yellow rabbit. Yet, she was halted by Mitch. "Now, now. Let's not get all up in the bunny's face, okay?" To that, Reese quickly pouted. "It's quite alright, Mr. Wilson. Children are but a passion of mine," insisted William. "However, I do have a party to attend to. Perhaps I shall catch up with you all, a bit later?" He gave Reese a small wave before leaving them. "Seems like a polite guy. Sorry something as bad as this had to happen to him," Mitch frowned as they watched the costumed man greet his audience. "Same. I wish there was something more we could do. Something more than a simple card, I mean. I just feel bad for his family. And even after it all, Will still shows up to act?" Faye lightly grimaced. Her brother shook his head, "If he thinks he can handle it. You want my opinion? I say it's too soon. But...who am I to judge? Maybe this is how he copes?" He paused to lean closer to Reese, catching what words she'd been trying to tell him. "So, uh, you hungry? Nibbles here wants to eat."

Hm. Perhaps it WAS best to get their minds off it? Certainly would be a shame to dampen everyone's mood. This visit was about them, after all. Agreeing, Faye joined them in finding a table.

**************************************

"Auntie, bear!"

"Heh, sure is. It's a bear. What's his name?"

"...Fre...uh, Freddy!"

"Reese, you remembered. I'm sure that'll make Freddy very happy," Faye smiled, watching the child beam about her drawings. She'd just finished drawing some form of Freddy and Foxy holding pizza slices over their heads. Why? Well, Faye could only assume they were dancing. Maybe celebrating? Why there were pizza slices above them, she didn't know. Still, whatever made Reese happy...

While she resumed her doodling, the siblings casually talked over their pizza pies. Conversation was often disrupted by a loud cheer or shout from the Party Tables. One kid fell out of his seat, entirely. Accidentally, of course. The restaurant was getting busier, growing noisier as a result. Again, Reese called up to her aunt, wanting to show off her new drawing. "Bite-size, Chica's yellow, not green. Y'know, like the yellow bunny," Faye snickered, trying not to sound rude. "Oh..." Reese looked her drawing over, deciding to start again. The siblings' chatter resumed, their meal soon gone. In the midst of her brother's story from work, Faye caught the sound of sobbing. Keeping it subtle, she glanced around the main floor. It wasn't Reese, and it wasn't from any kid she could see from where she sat. So, where...? "Um, just a moment, bro. I need to check something," Faye informed him, getting up to leave the table. Puzzled, Mitch remained where he was, focus grabbed by his daughter. She wanted him to help color.

Meanwhile, Faye wandered around the tables, brows furrowed as she listened for the sobs. They grew silent at the far tables, louder with the one closest to her own. There were no children seated at this table, though. Curious, Faye knelt to lift the table cloth. A small boy sat underneath, head resting on crossed arms supported by his knees. He was wearing a gray and white-striped shirt and jeans, brown hair short but ragged--almost as though he'd been in a fight. It didn't take her long to identify the boy. He was one of Afton's. "Oh, hey, uh...Cassidy, was it?" Faye engaged, pushing aside a chair. "Go away," the boy sniffled, rubbing at his nose. "C'mon, now. Don't be that way. I don't want to have to go find your dad." Cassidy didn't reply. "Do you remember me?" she asked, then. He at least nodded, but didn't look at her. "You're Miss Faye. You work for my dad," he stated, dully. "That's right; I do. And my job is to help keep kids safe. Right now, I don't think you feel you're safe. You wanna talk to me about it?" He nodded slightly as she shoved the cloth over the table, then moved to sit on the floor. "What's wrong, then? You don't usually hide under tables, here."

"...Is Foxy gonna get me?"

"...Uh...what?"

"Foxy. Is he gonna get me?"

Her brows furrowed. "Why would Foxy get you?"

"Michael keeps saying he will, if I don't stay out of the way."

Oh. Big Brother was bullying his little brother. Petty to someone like Faye, but this was a child she was dealing with; she'd needed to be more sensitive. "Foxy's not going to get you, Cass. He's in his cove, waaaaaay over there. Besides, Foxy won't tussle with an adult, so you're safe with me. Okay?" she gently smiled. Cassidy just sniffed. "So, why are you hiding under the table, hm? What's got you scared?" she attempted again. "...Michael's hanging out with his friends, again. They're mean to me. Keep taking my game tickets and steal pizza from me," the boy complained, shaky voice angry. "Aw...you tell your dad?" the young aunt frowned. Cassidy wiped his face, "Yeah, but it doesn't do anything. Michael keeps saying it wasn't his idea. Then he and Dad fight, and...he just goes to his room, afterwards."

"Aw...I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"...No..."

"You sure?"

No response.

"...Is this about your sister? About what happened to her?"

Cassidy drew in a shaky breath, "It killed her...! I-I saw it! It just...it came to life and killed her...!"

"What came to life, Cass?"

"The robot! The one Dad built! He...he told us to stay away from it, and I tried to tell Liz, but...she ignored me! It grabbed her and pulled her inside its belly. I didn't...I didn't know what else to do!" Not wanting to alert the other families, Faye gently coaxed him to silence, reaching for the napkin dispenser and handing it to him. "It's alright, calm down. You haven't done anything wrong, Cass. It's not your fault; don't blame yourself. Now...has your brother always bullied you?" She waited patiently as he blew his nose, then he shook his head. "Only after what happened to your sister?" A nod. "Hm...do you think maybe that's how he's coping? He takes it out on you?"

"Why would he? Hating me won't bring Liz back."

"Cass, Michael doesn't hate you; he's just hurting. I know it's going to hurt for a while, but it'll get better in time."

"...It's not just that."

"Not what?"

"It's not just Liz. Mom and Dad fought after we buried her. They were so loud, I could hear them from my room. And...when I woke the other morning, Dad said Mom was gone. He said she left, and she wasn't coming back. After that, Michael started bullying me."

"Ah. Sounds to me like everyone's hurting, and they just don't know how to handle it. Your brother's just learned to take it out on you--"

"I wish he'd stop."

"I know, I know. And I'll help you the best I can. If he tries to bully you here, I won't let him."

"...I miss Liz," Cassidy sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"You always will. She was a part of your family. She was close to you, wasn't she?"

He nodded.

"...You know...back when I was around your age, I lost some people very close to me, too." She nodded as he looked at her. "My parents."

"...You lost your mom and dad?"

"Yes, I did. The school year had only just started, and I was sitting in class, listening to the teacher. A police officer knocked on the door, and asked to see me. He took me to the station, where I found my brother. He was crying."

"What happened to your mom and dad?"

"Well...what they told me was...some heartless idiot chose to run a light while driving, and hit 'em." She stopped at his gasp. "My brother had to take care of me, after that."

"...Do you miss them?"

She grinned, bitter-sweetly. "Every day, kiddo. Every day." Faye returned her gaze. "There were times after that when I wanted to be mean to someone. But I knew my parents wouldn't be happy to look down on me and see me do bad things to people. They thought better of me. I couldn't let them down. So, y'know, give it some time. Maybe your brother will find other ways to cope?"

"...You think so?"

Grinning warmly, she nodded. "Hey, c'mon: Freddy's is no place for tears. Why don't you come on out, and...maybe play with my little niece? She doesn't have a buddy, here."

"What if Michael's out there?"

"Well, then my bro and I will stick around, keep him off your back. How's that sound?"

Cassidy took several moments to consider it. Eventually, with a nod and some soft encouragement from Faye, he crawled out from under the table. "Could I show her some of my favorite games?" he asked, his crying having subsided. "Absolutely. Maybe she'd be wanting to play along with you?" Faye reassured, a hand on his shoulder as they walked back to her table. A ways away, she caught sight of Michael at the prize corner, trying on a Foxy mask.

She didn't say anything to Cassidy.


	8. Chapter 8

A ball rolled up the ramp, landing in a hole with a few loud dings. The score board above the game system flashed with added points. "See? Just like that," Cassidy spoke, smirking down at the smaller girl beside him. An amazed Reese stared up at his score, emitting a soft noise to confirm she'd heard him. "You wanna try?" he then asked, gathering up another ball from the rack. "Yeah!" Reese beamed, eagerly accepting the ball from him. "Okay. Just roll it up the ramp and try to get it in one of those holes, okay?" Cassidy stepped aside to let her take a turn.

"Okay!"

Not quite standing at the same height, Reese threw the ball from one side, succeeding in getting it to somewhat roll up the ramp and hop up toward the holes. It didn't quite make it, rolling lazily into a low-tier hole. The girl audibly pouted.

"Ah, that's okay. You can try it, again," Cassidy told her, quick to hand her another ball. 'Cannon Ball' had always been one of his favorite games. Mostly because it didn't require two or more players, unlike most of Freddy Fazbear's games. It didn't require him to need to ask Michael to play with him, and he could always drown out his brother's teasing with the machine's loud noises. Plus, any tickets it pumped out, he didn't have to share. He'd gotten quite good at it, and was feeling generous in teaching Reese how to play along. Not far away, Faye and Mitch sat to watch, snacking on cake and drinks. Casual conversation occupied them, otherwise. It was nice, being able to sit and talk about everything and nothing, for once. Neither sibling could remember the last time they'd done this. Was it before Reese was born? Or before Mitch had gotten married? No...engaged? It had been far too long.

Still, it was also nice to see Reese play with someone other than her plush dolls. At no fault of her own, of course; sitters were hard to come by, and neither sibling knew someone personally that also had young children. Seemed as though Cassidy was the best they were going to get. He didn't seem to mind. Rather, he appeared to be happy teaching someone else to play one of his favorites. The boy didn't fail to cheer on and coach the younger girl, always fetching her ball whenever it didn't quite make it up the ramp. Whenever she started to cry or appear discouraged, he'd console and encourage her. Much like Mitch with his younger sister, long ago. Turns out, Cassidy was quite the 'older brother'.

"Oh! Look there!" Cassidy suddenly grinned, tickets printing from the machine. Reese gasped and moved to take them. "Know what we can do with those?" the boy asked, to which Reese shook her head. "We can turn them in for prizes! Look, I already got a bunch." He withdrew a stack from his pocket. "I'll bet I almost got enough for two plushies. I can get you one, if you want?"

Again, Reese gasped. "Really?!"

"Sure. I already got most of the plushies here, anyway. You wanna go now, or play some more?"

"Play more!"

"Heh, alright. Uhh...oh! How 'bout 'Dino Racing'? The T-Rex is my favorite."

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go race! Uh..." He looked to the two adults, close by. "We're gonna go race dinosaurs, next," he called. "Alright," Faye nodded. "Don't stray too far, and please stick together," Mitch added. The boy nodded back, then reached to take little Reese's hand and lead her to his next favorite game. Thankfully, they were still in view of the adults. The elder child made sure to grab a step stool for Reese so she could accurately play the game. It wasn't long before she was busy laughing and slamming a button to make her dino run faster.

"I'm actually glad to see the two get along. Reese doesn't have a lot of friends to play with, and I know I'm not always enough of a playmate for her," Mitch commented before uncapping his drink to take a sip. "Well, I try, bro. But even you can't pay off all the bills on your own," his sister replied. He silently agreed. "Heh...it used to be so much easier when I had Rune at my side. But...now...?" he muttered. "Hey--don't blame yourself for what happened to her. We had no control over her fate. It wasn't your fault. Wasn't Reese's fault, either. Besides, I'm still here; I'll always be here for as long as time permits me. You need me, I got your back. Reese's, too," Faye asserted, reaching to pat his knee. "Yeah...gotta stick together, don't we?" he smiled back, running a hand through his semi-long hair. "You do a great job with Reese, Faye. Couldn't pick a better aunt."

That made her happy to hear. Both returned to watching the children, content to see them enjoy themselves, each other's presence. Time had slipped them, as neither of them knew just how long they'd been there. Until Mitch checked his watch, that is. "You work tonight?" he asked Faye. She confirmed so with a short, "Yep". He promptly held up his watch to let her view it. "Going on five, now. We should probably think about clearing out so you can get some sleep before tonight. Don't want you going in, tired." His sister sighed, not wanting to leave yet. "Yeah, I guess so. Hate it when you're right," she smirked. Chuckling, Mitch sat up to call out to his daughter. "Okay, sugar-plum. It's about time to leave; Auntie's gotta get some rest before work." The small girl glanced over her shoulder at him, then resumed slamming her button--just barely winning over Cassidy. "Aww, you guys have to go?" Cassidy frowned, having heard the man speak to Reese. "Sorry, little man. I know you were having fun. But Faye's gotta work, and we all got here in the same car, so..." the elder male explained.

"Ah...okay. Um...but can we go turn these in, first?" the boy questioned, letting Reese gather the tickets that were printed. "Absolutely. Let's head that way, now," Mitch agreed, he and Faye standing from their table. The group reassembled, then approached the prize corner. A new addition had been made from last visit: an enormous gift box now sat near the counter. "Hey, Cass? You know what that is?" Faye asked as they drew closer. "Oh, yeah. Uh, Dad said it was the set-up for some new character. Hm...a puppet, I think. It's not active yet, but I think he said it will be purposed to give kids gifts, or something," the boy stated, withdrawing all of his tickets to hand the attendant. Joining him, Reese handed him what tickets she still held. They were quickly counted up and a number was written down. "That gives you...225 tickets. Enough for at least a couple plush toys. Do you know which ones you want?" the lady asked, warmly. Reese bounced in place impatiently as her cue to her father to be picked up. "Reese can pick, first," Cassidy decided. "That's nice of you, Cass. You hear that, sugar-plum? You get to pick a doll, first," Mitch spoke, his daughter eyeing all of the available dolls. Bright-yellow dolls caught her eye, right away. "Bunny!" She jabbed a finger at a SpringBonnie plush. "Aw, sorry, kiddo. Not enough tickets for that one," the attendant stated back. Reese's hand dropped. "Oh..."

Her father then pointed to a Bonnie plush. "What about that one? It's a bunny."

"But...bunny..."

"I know, you want the yellow one. But Cassidy doesn't have enough tickets for that one. He can get you the purple one."

"...Okay."

With a nod, the attendant turned to gather a plastic-wrapped Bonnie plush from a box, setting it on the counter. "Anything else?" she asked, politely. "I need another Chica. Michael ruined mine," Cassidy spoke up, giving his thanks as he unwrapped his replacement Chica. "Um, can we get some candy for the leftover tickets?" he wondered. The woman confirmed so and filled a small bag with candy. "There you are. Don't eat 'em all at once," she smiled. Another word of thanks, and the boy gathered up the bag. "Can Reese eat candy?" he asked her guardians. "The gummy kind," Faye said, helping him sort out all of the gummy candy. Giving the girl one to eat, Faye asked, "What do you say to Cass?" Reese paused in her action to take the candy, then uttered a soft "Thankoo". Well, close enough. "You're welcome. Thanks for playing with me. Are you guys coming back, soon?" asked the young boy. The eldest Wilson made action to reply, only to be interrupted when Cassidy glanced behind the two adults. "Hey, Dad."

Startled, Faye turned around--and actually took a step back away from the gold figure before her. "Heavens, boss. You seriously should stop doing that," she lightly smiled. The rabbit reached for the buttons along his jaw, causing the head to pop open. "You know I never mean to scare you, miss Wilson. I see you both have been keeping my son company," William began, his son jumping in. "Yeah! And we had a lot of fun, too! I was showing Reese some of my favorite games, and we raced dinosaurs," the boy beamed. He then presented his replacement doll. "I got another Chica, too. Reese got a Bonnie." As if to prove it, Reese jabbed her new plush at the costumed man, "Bunny!"

"Hehe, I can see that. Aw, but it's not the gold one?"

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't have enough tickets for yours," Cassidy said, lightly shrugging.

"Ah, there's always next time. But thank you both for cheering up my son. I've been watching when I could, and I'm glad to see him perk up, for once."

There was a crinkling of plastic when Reese accidentally dropped her Bonnie. Faye motioned to pick it up and hand it back to her. "There was no trouble at all, boss. My niece here doesn't have too many friends to play with, so it was great to see them both get along."

"She likes to mash buttons," Cassidy casually spoke.

"That, she does. And while we would stay a little longer, I've got to get a nap in before work, tonight," Faye finished. At the mention, Reese yawned. "Looks like someone else needs a nap," Mitch joked, William offering a short chuckle. "Shame you have to go. But yes, you do have work ahead of you. My thanks, again," the costumed man said, setting a hand carefully on his son's head. "Come along, Cass. We have to find your brother." The boy quietly agreed, then gave the Wilsons a quick farewell before following his father. Assuming nothing more was to happen that day, the Wilsons then sought themselves out of the building and to their car.

They would soon realize it'd have been best if they had stayed...

*****************************************

Persistent ringing woke Faye from her brief sleep. It was from her phone. Someone calling, over and over again. She glanced to her clock. 4 hours before she was to leave for her shift. She reached to gather her device, then answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, uh, is this Faye?" a lady's worried voice asked.

"Speaking."

"Oh, Miss Wilson! The managers have called for any available security guards to come in, immediately."

The managers? Mr. Henry and William?

"At Fazbear's?" Faye questioned, sitting up on her bed.

"Yes. Right away!"

"For what?"

"To barricade the public from the doors. There was an accident...!"

"...An accident?" Faye's brows furrowed.

"Yes; with one of the animatronics. Someone was bitten!"

"...Which character and whom is the 'someone'?" Faye felt her heart sink. Alarms sounded in the background. Sirens.

"I...I can't...I'm sorry, I can't tell you who," the woman stated, voice breaking from emotion.

"Then which character was it?"

"...Well, it...Fredbear."

The night guard shot out of bed, quick to don her uniform jacket and hat. "I'll be there as soon as I can," she said, hanging up the phone. She grabbed her keys from her night stand and hurried down the hall to the front door. She just barely heard Mitch speak to her from the living room--and she just barely called back with a response before the door slammed after her. The drive to the establishment provided too much time for her to wonder and worry over what may have gone wrong. How did it involve the golden bear? What had he done? Had he been the only character involved in the accident? How bad was it? She felt her heart pounding, its pace quickening as soon as she caught sight of the fire truck and ambulance parked in front of the building. She parked where she could and hurried to climb out. Witnesses stood about, some holding crying children. Remaining families that were still paying visit to Fazbear's. It hadn't yet gotten dark, but the pizzeria was still supposed to close in a few hours' time. The woman made her way through the crowd of people, searching either for her managers or for a fellow guard. Mr. Afton was nowhere to be found, but Mr. Henry was busy speaking with police. She settled with a fellow guard.

"Miss Wilson, night guard for the evening," Faye introduced herself when she could speak. The man in uniform nodded his acknowledgement to her. "Glad you could come. It was on such short notice, but emergencies don't take time into account," he spoke. "Sorry this couldn't be under better circumstances. What are we looking at?" Faye moved on, standing with him to prevent bystanders from entering the building. "I can't disclose a name, but the victim was a young boy. A group of older kids apparently chucked him into the mouth of the character Fredbear. After that, well..." The man grimaced, not wanting to recall what had been witnessed. "They...what?! But wait, I thought they'd had Fredbear cleared? He was supposed to have been repaired," the female frowned. "According to the reports, he had been. Seems there had been an error they couldn't diagnose in time. Couldn't be identified until it was too late," her coworker told her. It wasn't enough to answer her questions. Faye wanted to press, push further. There HAD to be a reason it all had gone downhill. Before she could continue, however, she caught sight of gold being lifted into an open shipping truck. Urgency struck her. "Just a minute," she said, rushing to get by the crowd on her way to the truck. One of the men saw her approach and moved to stop her. "No, no, please--I'm one of Fazbear security. I need to see him," Faye insisted, tapping her badge. The man reluctantly allowed her by, granting her a few minutes. The other group of men had cleared the back of the truck, giving her time to hurry over.

Inside, Fredbear sat with his head down, secured by his arms and legs to a transport pallet. A dulling red seeped from his jaws, coating his torso. Faye almost wanted to be ill at the sight of him.

"Aw, Fredbear..." she nearly choked. At her words, the bear reacted, head lifting and eyes opening to lock on her. Sadness claimed his limited features. "I'm sorry, little lady. I'm terribly sorry. There was...there was nothing I could do. I couldn't...I couldn't stop myself," he admitted, small ears lowered. Faye instantly knew what he meant: what had happened to her a few nights earlier had happened again with a child. And this time, it had proven fatal. Emotion rose, but the brunette fought it back. "No, no, don't. Fred, it wasn't your fault, okay? Listen to me: no matter what happens, I don't blame you. I won't blame you; it wasn't your fault," she spoke a bit quickly, emotions gripping at her from within. "Everything will be fine, Fred. It's gonna be okay--"

"No, Faye," he interrupted, eyes closing. "I don't think it will."

"...What's going to happen to you?"

"...Whatever they deem fit, I suppose. And whatever they decide, I don't think either of us are confident I'll ever see this pizzeria, again."

A part of her didn't want to hear him say that. He had to be wrong; he just HAD to be!

"No. No, I refuse to believe--no, you'll come back. You have to." The stinging at her eyes forced her to close them. He was right, wasn't he? Wherever they were taking him next, he wasn't going to return. This couldn't be real...! "I'm sorry, Faye," he uttered again, giving in to his fate. The woman swallowed, fighting the sickness in her stomach. "Who was the victim, Fred?" Faye forced herself to look up at him, awaiting his response. She repeated herself when he said nothing. "Cassidy," the bear finally told her. The words took no time at all to sink in--and Faye slammed a fist on the bed of the truck. She'd promised that boy she'd keep him safe, and she hadn't! She wished she could punch herself; this HAD to be her fault! "Faye," the bear grunted to get her attention. Teeth clenched in anger, she met his gaze. "Just..." Fredbear paused, trying to choose his potential last words carefully. "...Take care of my brother for me." Her anger diminished. SpringBonnie. For an instant, she'd forgotten about him. He was still inside, wasn't he?

"Excuse me, miss, but we need you to stand back," a returning man addressed her, careful in spacing her from the vehicle. As he did so, others returned to lower the truck door, shutting and locking it. "Wait, wait--where is he going? Where are you taking him?" the young guard was quick to ask, stopping the men briefly. "Management's orders. He's going back to the factory for examination. If they can't find the cause of the accident, he's scheduled to be retired," one of them explained.

"SpringBonnie, too?"

"Hm...they haven't told us anything about him, yet. Just this one." With that, they proceeded to evacuate, the truck toting Fredbear driving away. Faye was left, standing beside herself. What was she to do? She felt partially responsible, but her word or action wouldn't be enough to stop this. She hoped and prayed this was all a horrible dream, that she was still in bed, napping. She wished. "Miss Wilson, you're needed at your post," the guard from earlier called to her. She didn't verbally respond, forcing herself to turn and walk back to barricade the front doors. Fredbear was gone, huh? He was...he was gone. That just left one, and Faye was worried now over how he was going to take this. She peered over her shoulder through the glass of the doors to the stage currently hidden by the curtains.

SpringBonnie.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't the same when she walked in, that night.

Normally, chairs were flipped over and set on the tables for the cleaning staff to do their job. The attendants at the prize corner were usually busy restocking their shelves in prep for closing. The kitchen typically rang with pizza pans being sprayed clean and set aside to dry. Tonight...there was only silence. Tonight, caution tape marked off the show stage and the entrance. Chairs were left around the tables as they stood. The prize corner? Since the evacuation, the shelves remained as they were: either still full or empty in certain places. She said nothing as she approached the time clock to punch in. She hadn't bothered with her cap, leaving it clutched in one hand. Eyes on the floor, she walked somberly toward her office. For a moment, she looked to the stage--hidden by the curtain. He'd been left behind. Would he even be up for a little company? Should she give him his space?

Her ears caught a strange sound. Like...sobbing, only without breath and the tears. Legs halted in place, she turned her body toward the stage. There was a hint of something mechanical about the 'sobbing'. SpringBonnie? Her hand reached for her keys and she made way for the door to the stage. A short hall spit her out backstage, and she looked to the stairs. The animatronic rabbit sat near them, body hunched forward to let him rest his elbows on his knees. Both hands covered his face, his ears drooping. For a moment, she only watched. Never spoke up. Her hands relaxed. Her cap hit the floor. Wordlessly, she reached to remove her uniform jacket, dropped it to the floor as well. Her expression just as somber as her steps, she proceeded up the stairs, moved to settle herself at his side. Ignoring his size, she reached to pull him into her arms the best she could. His 'sobbing' didn't stop, a large hand still able to cover his face.

"I'm sorry, Spring," she muttered.

The rabbit did not reply, 'sobs' robbing him of words. Only when they'd calmed did he speak.

"It was my fault..."

No. It wasn't.

"What?" she asked, giving him the open window to explain.

The hand still covering his face dragged its fingertips as it fell, revealing now angry eyes. "I saw them come near. Knew what they were gonna do. Fred didn't see 'em, but...I watched. They'd waited 'til he turned, and...I should've done somethin'! If I didn't just stand by an' watch...my brother would still be here," Spring stated, anger diminishing. She shook her head at his statement, "Don't do that to yourself, honey-bunny. It wasn't your fault. You hadn't known what they were planning to do."

"But I DID, Faye. Ya see a group o' kids carry a lil' one up to the stage against their will, ya KNOW what's up. Ya hear a child's screamin'...you can't understand, lil' mate. Ya weren't there."

"...You're right; I wasn't. Earlier today, I'd promised that little boy I'd protect him. He'd admitted to me his brother was looking to hurt him, scare him out of his mind. And I'd told him he'd be safe with me. I walked out...and you saw what happened, next. Does that make it MY fault?"

"...No...no, it doesn't. Ya couldn't have known."

"Doesn't make it your fault, either. Even though you saw them, you couldn't tell if they were seriously going through with it. Neither did Fredbear, and HE was as much of the victim as Cassidy was."

The rabbit stared, puzzled. "How'd ya know it was Afton's lil' boy?"

"I..." Faye adjusted herself, tried to make herself more comfortable. "I spoke to him before they took him away. Fredbear, I mean. He blamed himself more than anything."

"It wasn't his fault!"

"No, it wasn't. We all thought he'd been repaired, deemed safe for kids to be around. Nobody expected for some kids to chuck Cassidy into his mouth."

Green eyes lowered, long ears flickering. "Who's coverin' the services?"

"The company's going to have to flip the bill. Whoever they'd hired to fix Fredbear will also likely be sued, having given a false clearance and all."

"An' what 'bout me? They mention anythin' 'bout me? Am I to go, next?"

She shook her head, once more. "They haven't said. It's whatever Mr. Henry and Mr. Afton decide. But I sincerely hope not; I don't want to see you go."

"...I wouldn't want ya to see me go, Faye. I don't want that kinda pain to be the last I see outta ya."

"...Just lie down, Spring. You've been through a lot. Try to take it easy."

He didn't protest. In doing as told, he let his head rest in her lap, positioned on his back so that he could meet her gaze. Memorize her every detail, in case the following few days were to be their last, together. Heh...hilarious. Over the last handful of years, he'd only gotten to see her from his place on stage. It had only been a matter of days to jeopardize the budding relationship they'd recently formed. Barely even blossomed. Yet...even if he could reverse time, he wouldn't prevent their meeting from happening. In only a week's time, he'd been the happiest he'd imagined than he had been during the previous years of only being able to stand by and watch her from a distance. It had been worth every second.

He felt her fingers press at the sensors near the base of his ears. The warming jolt of electricity cast through him got him to close his eyes.

"...Spring?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly is 'Afton Robotics'?"

Green eyes partly re-opened.

"It was printed across your blueprints and Fredbear's. I also saw it on the side of the truck they put Fredbear in before taking him away. The guys I'd asked said they were taking him to some factory, or something. Is that what Afton Robotics is?"

"...'Tis, lil' mate. It's where we were all 'born'. Me, Ol' Fredbear, Freddy an' his 'Fazbear Band'. Some testin' facility; not a very welcomin' place. Kept me an' my brother penned up like animals; pulled us out when they wanted to test our developin' A.I. Never hurt us, though; treated us real well. But we were never allowed to interact with anyone outside the walls. For a time, we never really got to see the outside world. At least, not 'til our creators deemed us ready for the public. Then it was a short trip from the pen to the truck, an'...then from the truck to the diner." He faintly shook with a forced 'laugh'. "O' course, they couldn't keep the place open. Cost 'em too much money than what they were makin', so...they closed the place down an' took up the offer from the Fazbear company. Then we went from the diner to the truck...an' from the truck to this pizzeria."

"Why would they take Fredbear back to your 'birthplace'?" Faye had to ask.

"Why? Well...because it's also where we go to 'die', lil' mate."

To die?

"But what would they do with his A.I.?"

"Tear it out, reprogram it for whatever the next project's gonna be."

"...Spring, that's terrible!"

"It is to YOU; you understand us. Those folks? They don't. To all o' them, we're just machines that act like people. We don't have actual lives; we're not actually alive."

"...Mr. Henry won't let that happen to Fredbear. I don't believe he's the type of person to let you both go. Neither he or Mr. Afton. You're just as much a person to them as I am."

The rabbit emitted a sound of disgust, gaze averted. "Henry's the only one who gives a rip. Afton hates my proverbial guts."

Her brows rose. "What?"

He nodded. "Heard me right. In my A.I., he'd tried to set it so that I'd obey his every word. 'Play fetch for your masters; keep 'em happy'. Went against my programmin', did only what I wanted. As punishment, he put me through some 'shock therapy'. Hurt like the devil. Promised me he wouldn't do it again if I did as he said. So...I played along, let him wear me like a costume on Halloween. Needless to say, we don't get along, he an' I. Besides...two o' his kids now were claimed by his own animatronic projects. Sure he'd have no remorse in votin' for Code 404."

Faye furrowed her brows. "Code 404?"

"A code Henry an' Afton formed as a counter should Fredbear an' I go 'Terminator' on 'em. An agreement, I guess, as a way to keep us from rebellin'. In said pact, they would no longer consider us sentient and destroy us as any person would with a machine that refuses to work. Advanced A.I. or not."

Faye emitted a soft hum in understanding. "...You think they'll call a 404 on Fredbear?"

"No doubts, lil' mate," Spring 'sighed', emotion breaking up his voice with static. "Afton knows nothin' would hurt me worse than for my brother...if anythin' happened to him. He was all I had when I first woke, all I had in that dark pit they call a factory, an' all I had when we were put in front of human eyes. He was all I had...up until you came along. Now, I could never choose between ya. It's why it would just kill me if I had to choose." His eyes closed. "Suppose Afton's choosin' for me."

Hm...this wasn't really helping either of them, was it? Hadn't she said to 'take it easy'? How hypocritical of her. Perhaps...it was best to change that.

"...Fredbear asked me to look after you for him. I'm going to. I promise. I-I know I'm not a decent replacement--" she began, interrupted. "You could never replace Fred, as he couldn't replace ya. Please don't even make the suggestion," the rabbit somewhat pleaded. "Oh...okay. Um...I can't fill in for him, then. Is that better?" she shrugged.

"Heh. Infinitely. An' I'm not askin' ya to fill in for him. None o' this was your fault, lil' mate. Don't carry the guilt."

"I won't if you don't."

"...All right. Whatever makes my lil' lady happy."

Seriously? Well, suppose she'd find out.

"...Could you do me a favor?"

"Hm? What's that?"

"Play me something?"

"Play? What, like something on my guitar?"

She nodded, sheepishly.

"Aw, heck, lil' mate. I dunno if I even have it in me right now to..." He met her gaze, seemingly trying to understand how she felt. Neither of them had a lot of time left to spend in each other's company. She knew that as much as he did. Naturally, he caved. "On one condition, Faye," he stated, a finger held up.

"Shoot."

"...I've always wanted to hear ya sing."

"WHAT?! Spring, I don't--" she grinned.

"Yeah, ya do. I watched ya from the stage durin' your day shifts, remember? Ya sing along durin' the shows, but I could never hear ya over the kids."

"But I don't...I'm not--"

"You don't sing, I don't play." He crossed his arms in playful protest.

Bloody rabbit. Faye bit her lip in silent debate. "FFFF--Fine. If I know the tune and the lyrics, I'll sing," she gave in, shooting back her own condition. He bought it, getting up to grab his guitar. As he went about tuning it, Faye shifted her attention at the muffled sound of a box being moved. At first, she ignored it. Then she heard it again. This time, she stood and moved to peer out from behind the curtain. Nothing appeared to be out of place. Everything hanging on the walls was still on the walls. Everything on the shelves at the prize corner was still situated on the shelves. No chair had toppled over...so what...? She heard something creak. Two little lights flickered on. She looked.

The enormous box near the prize corner had mysteriously opened, if only just.

And two glowing eyes were peering back at her.


	10. Chapter 10

'How did it all go so wrong? So quickly?'

Her rib cage hurt. A watery sigh fled her, followed up by a sniffle. Her head lifted from where it had been at rest on her forearms. A hand rose to dry her eyes. Beside her crossed arms, her glasses sat. Taking in another breath, she proceeded to put them back on her face. Once she was able to see, she peered around the office. Mostly dark, as per usual. Empty. Not as it used to be. For one thing, she was alone; the golden bunny wasn't there. Gone. Had been for a few nights, now. Behind her lenses, she shut her eyes, and she could see the whole thing play out, all over again.

Only a few days ago, the same truck that had taken Fredbear had come back to Freddy Fazbear's, and she'd arrived just in time to see them load up her beloved rabbit. Not yet on duty, she'd no choice but to wait until they'd stepped away to sneak close to the still-open truck. He'd been restrained, same as Fredbear had been. There wasn't time for words, no explanation. All she could figure was that management gave the word for the bunny to be taken away as well. In her emotional state, she couldn't remember what words they HAD exchanged. Except for a particular few.

Clammy hands on either side of his face, she resisted sobbing as she said, "...I WILL see you again." A promise.

"I love ya, lil' mate," was what he'd said in turn. Admitted. She wished now she had said the same back. Instead, she'd painfully forced herself away from the truck as the men closed and locked it up. She remembered watching the back of it as it drove off. Just as quickly as he'd entered her life, he'd left it. She knew where they'd taken him. 'Afton Robotics'.

"It's where we go to 'die'," SpringBonnie had informed her. Is that what was happening to him, now? What happened to Fredbear? Not knowing either way, Faye thought she could handle their absence. Yet, the sight of Mr. Henry in the office instilled the urgency to go and ask him. It rapidly grew into panicked pleading and begging. "Bring him back! He's done nothing wrong!" she'd cried. The man did what he could to calm her down, then filled her in. "Spring's not being sent to be dismantled, Faye. Authorities conditioned that they wouldn't shut us down a second time if we chose to retire the springlock suits, instead. So, that's what we agreed upon with SpringBonnie," he'd explained.

"And what about Fredbear? Did you and Mr. Afton call a '404' on him?"

Gosh, she'd said too much. She wasn't supposed to know ANYTHING about '404'. But because she did, Mr. Henry could only assume that meant she knew the two golden mascots were, to some degree, alive. It was what he feared when the offer was made to have her switch shifts; take the duty as Night Guard. Still, there were some steps William would have taken, had he known Faye knew of their A.I. HE was not William. A somber nod was given. "We had to issue a '404' on Fredbear. SpringBonnie's...going to be retired, from this day on," Henry spilled, not having to ask why the young guard questioned about him. The clear distress and mental breaking displayed on her face and the brief sinking of her stomach triggered a more sympathetic response from her manager. From his desk, he stood, and stepped around to embrace the young woman. "...He spoke fondly of you, y'know," Henry admitted softly, trying to soothe his upset employee. Faye did not respond. What had she to say when the world around her seemed to be crumbling?

Time for spilling emotions was cut short with William's unplanned return. He hadn't expected Faye's presence in the office, but entered with a quick smile, anyway. Not wanting to tip him off that she knew of the secrecy around the Springlock animatronics, the woman did her best to pull herself together. When asked of the reasoning behind her visit, she simply answered, "Just wondered what happened with SpringBonnie. I haven't seen him on or behind the stage." There was a sense of bitterness on Will's face, despite his smile. "He's...taking a short vacation," the rabbit's actor stated. Faye suddenly felt ill. Was he flustered that she hadn't asked about his family? About how he was doing? After all, another of his children had been claimed by the animatronics he played a part in building. And SpringBonnie HAD stated something about the two of them not getting along. Her worries were calmed, as Henry then spoke up, questioning whether the purple-haired man was in decent state to resume work. As expected, William confirmed so, then strangely pardoned Faye from the office. A friendly hand shake was offered in parting, and she accepted it.

There wasn't a flutter in her heartbeat. No butterflies in her stomach. Not this time.

She knew exactly why.

The door had shut behind her, and she'd departed with a growing argument fading from ear-shot. It would seem the recent tragedies involving Fazbear Entertainment was affecting the business. More importantly, affecting William. His smiles were always so...forced, his grins so unfriendly, cold. Honestly, it was starting to frighten Faye. The man appeared to be changing so rapidly, suddenly, and it didn't seem as though most had caught on with any of it. Personally? To her, it felt as though she'd learned more about the "object of her affection" in a few days' time from the person whom knew him best than she ever had in the few years she'd worked there. Did she even know William at all?

...Well, besides the facts that he was married, fathered three kids, and worked with Fazbear Entertainment as a technological genius? Hm...no. Not at all. All that it had taken to hook her was his charm and good looks. She'd sighed, shoulders sinking. 'That wasn't love; that's attraction,' she'd thought, feeling stupid that she'd ever confused the two. She didn't know a thing about William Afton, personally: what he liked, what he hated, what his passions were, his interests, his goals. Strengths and weaknesses, his fears. None of it. She'd never bothered to ask, either. But then...where did that leave SpringBonnie? Granted, he was just an animatronic character that his creators had programmed a personality, a sense of life. Same as they had done with Fredbear. Given all that Faye knew and was told concerning the golden bunny, she considered him more-so a person than anyone. He'd sensed an attraction to her as she did to William. Whether or not he actually knew what 'love' was, he had tried to express it in her presence, her company. Could her logical half reciprocate? She did LIKE SpringBonnie; most people did. But most people weren't aware that he was ALIVE; that he understood and expressed himself the same way anyone would. Even as outrageous as it was for a human to love a machine...could SHE? Would it be right?

It hurt her inside for him to be gone. Maybe there was something her heart knew that she did not?

There was a strange sound--sudden--from the left hallway. Eyes wide, she ignored some leaking tears as she whipped around in her chair to peer at the door. Nothing stood in the open doorway. Back to the monitors, then. Fuzz and static occasionally interrupted the frequency, but Faye was still able to switch through cameras to find...nothing out of place. Everything was as she'd last seen it. So, what had caused the noise? She flipped cameras again, this time stopping on the prize corner. The box by the counter was not only knocked over, but open! Whatever had been in it was also gone. For a brief moment, the white dots she remembered seeing the other night flashed in her memory. Was it another animatronic? Was it docile? The answers didn't come. Instead, she heard a familiar jingle, playing repeatedly, growing louder and louder in the halls. Teeth clenched and lightly bared, she turned again to the doorway. Hesitant, she inched closer to the 'Light' button. A hand made contact, and she pressed.

The light did not flicker on.

And the tune was getting louder.

Soon enough, it seemed to be just outside in the darkness. A cold chill shot through her as she peered into the void. There were those two white dots, again. Before she could react, a slim figure threw itself forward, a widely-grinning white face quick to meet hers. Faye hadn't the chance to take a breath or expel it, a sound not leaving her throat. Instead, she felt her back hit the floor, the mysterious figure positioned over her. It wasn't as tall as her, but it was taller than most children. Most of its details couldn't be made out--mostly because the person focusing on it was still pinned below it. Right now, all she could see was its white mask and bright eyes. Faye, seemingly paralyzed, didn't act as the creature withdrew, tilting its head rather curiously. Why was she afraid? It wasn't intending to hurt her. It cast a glance over itself. Right; she must not remember...

Swiftly, a hand rose to shove the creature off, the woman scrambling backwards to get back on her feet. "Who the heck are you?!" she cried. "What do you want?!"

Temporarily stunned, the creature tried to think on its next move. Without a voice of its own, it couldn't just tell her its identity. The only other method of communication was to take pen to paper--either to draw or to write. Whichever it decided on, it needed to do it quickly. If not, the woman may just seize the open window and make a run for it. Bright eyes locked on the desk. Nearing it, the creature gathered a scrap sheet of paper and a pen. It began to doodle, since writing was still a challenge. Wary but curious, Faye stood by the other doorway--just in case an escape route was necessary. What was this thing doing? What even WAS it? While it was occupied, she glanced to the computer monitor. On it, she'd seen the over-turned box by the prize corner. Something Cassidy had said his father was planning to install with Mr. Henry...right? What was it...? A puppet? 'A new character', he'd mentioned. It gave gifts to children, or so she remembered the boy stating. But he'd also stated it wasn't active, and that was shortly BEFORE his unexpected passing. Nobody had the chance to work on it between then and now, so...how was it active?!

The sound of paper flapping in the air recaptured her attention. The..."puppet"...was holding up a rushed sketch. Cautiously, Faye stepped closer to give the drawing a better look. A small boy and a little girl holding plush dolls were standing in front of a counter, two adult figures present with them. Behind the counter was an attendant. Beside the group of four was the now-opened character's box. At first, Faye couldn't understand what the drawing signified. It quickly cleared up: the drawing was a memory! This had happened, earlier! "Is this Reese?" she asked aloud, pointing to the picture of the little girl. The puppet nodded, then tapped one of the adults with a fingertip before pointing back at Faye. "...That's me?" she guessed, which got her another nod. "Okay. So if that's me, and that's Reese...then this must be my brother. And...that's Afton's little boy," she spoke, the puppet further confirming. "Yes...we were by the prize corner, last we saw him. He'd had a good time, playing with my niece. I just...I feel so bad. I'd made him a promise I'd failed to keep." Her throat felt tight, a wave of nausea hitting her. He'd died here, after she'd told him he'd be safe. What a liar she must be in his memory...

She cringed at the lifting of the puppet's free hand, almost flinching as it reached to brush a finger against her cheek. 'What a strange act,' she thought. Then she remembered. She'd been crying. It was just wiping away a stray tear. "S-sorry," she stuttered. "Someone close to me was taken away. A couple people, actually. And...I haven't come to terms with their departure...yet." She sniffed, rubbing an irritated eye. Although the puppet couldn't display any emotion beyond the wide smile permanently stuck to its face, there was a sense it felt pity for her. Sorrow. Forgiveness? Confusing, but why? And how did it even know about an earlier event when it wasn't even active? "...How do you know about my family? About Afton's kid? Y-you weren't even awake for this moment," the woman spoke, tapping the drawing.

Oh, but it HAD. The puppet pointed to the young boy--Afton's son--before motioning to itself. When Faye didn't get it the first time, it repeated its motions. Gradually, with persistence, it clicked. Faye felt her eyes widen.

"Wait--CASSIDY?!"


	11. Chapter 11

They'd all been gone for quite some time. Hours, at the very least. Here, they'd rushed him. He hadn't bothered to talk to any of them. Why should he? He knew what was going to happen, after all. His creators had told him not long after his awakening.

Instead, here he was, left in silence. Awaiting the same fate as his brother, no doubt. Fredbear...

He wished he could see the bear, one more time.

His form was still, his green eyes shut. Above him was a bright light, purposely positioned to blind him if he attempted to look. In darkness or light, either way left him unable to see. Well, at least the darkness his eyelids provided didn't hurt his ocular cameras. Besides, the darkness allowed him to see those that mattered most to him.

His brother.

The night guard.

HIS night guard.

If he could smile, he would. He wanted to at her memory. His fingers flexed, clawing at the solid object below him. It was almost all he could move in that moment. Heh...if he were alive, this would be pretty uncomfortable. Thankfully, his body was a machine.

His ears flickered, catching the distance sounds of someone's approach. Footsteps on the metal floor. Quiet beeps of buttons being pressed in sequence. A soft hiss as the door slid open. There were further steps along the floor, nearing him, while the door hissed again in its closing. Moments after, the bright light was turned away from his face.

"I take it you understand why you were brought back here...?" a man's voice asked. He knew the voice of his creator too well, and he despised it. Why even bother with being polite?

"Whatever you're gonna do with me, mate, just do it. Get it over with," he attempted to groan, body slack in its imprisonment on the table. Green eyes were partly-lidded, focused on the restraints securing his arms. The attendants were ordered to strap him down, lock him in place. They believed it was because he was deemed dangerous. How easily fooled were they? He knew well enough that the order was given solely to force him into speaking terms with his demented creator. Unable to move or fight back, he'd no choice but to listen. "You've grown hasty, haven't you? Why the rush to meet your end?" William questioned through a smile. It wasn't a friendly one.

"Sooner it's done, sooner ya can put an end to the misery," the rabbit replied, giving up. He'd already lost his brother, and there was a slim chance he'd ever see his favorite night guard, again. What was left to stick around for? There wasn't much of a life to be had when you're trapped in a children's pizzeria. His gaze lifted to the man standing nearby. He was dressed in purple, a guard's cap on his head. What light there was flashed off his gold badge, almost sparkling with his movements. "Come now, old friend. Chin up. It's not all that bad, you know," Mr. Afton responded. To that, the rabbit bitterly chuckled. "You're one to talk; you're not the one shackled to a table," he spoke back.

"Hm. That, I might not be. But I assure you, it's just to keep you comfortable...and willing to listen. Hear me out," stated his creator.

"...What about?" Spring did his best to sound bored and uninterested.

"I have...plans, my friend."

"Heh...when have ya ever not?"

"Drop the sarcasm, rabbit. Circumstances have changed, as have my intentions. Had they not, you wouldn't still be conscious."

"Is that right? Then I guess I can only assume your plans involve me, in some way."

"That, they do," the man grinned, leaning himself against the table. "It's about the business. Its future. I'm going to have it shut down, pave the way for a better chain that only I will own. I trust you remember Circus Baby?"

Spring's gaze turned suspicious. "Not like it's hard to forget."

"Watch your tongue; that's my daughter you speak of."

"Mate, ya never gave me a tongue. 'Ow can I hold somethin' I don't have?"

"Before I decide to tear out your voice box."

The gold bunny grumbled, but spoke nothing else. Circus Baby was his creator's pride and joy. Calling her an 'it' often ignited the coals. Continuing his smart talk would only fan the flames. Currently, he wasn't in a favorable position to keep up the harsh banter. "Aye. I remember," he finally muttered. "And for your sake, you better. After all, if all goes according to plan, she will become the new face the children will adore. Perhaps even more so than Freddy Fazbear," William continued, body posture turning casual, his arms crossed as he repositioned himself to lean back against the table. "Why does that dairy-makin' clown matter so much to ya, anyway? Ya told me it killed your kid," Spring had to ask. "Elizabeth. Yes. She did. But I've recently made quite the discovery." The man turned Spring's way. "Elizabeth's soul has not been lost! In fact, Circus Baby has become the new shell to harbor her life essence. She longs to escape confinement; rejoin our--well, my society. She dreams of performing on stage, making her father smile, again. I want for her dream to become reality. With Fazbear's shut down, the company may give my plans for the business another shot. I pin the bad reputation on another, perhaps they'll reconsider their decision."

SpringBonnie wanted to laugh at what he was hearing. "You want to pin the blame on your ol' partner to get the place closed down for good...just so you can try convincin' your bosses to fund your projects, instead? What, not gettin' paid enough, right now?"

"Mm. The money would be nice. But I'm a family man; my focus is more on my daughter than anything else. After all, she's really all I have left."

"Harsh, mate. Your eldest son not count for anythin'?"

"Michael?" William frowned, eyes glaring off into space. "It was his doing that led to Cassidy's demise. He means nothing to me, now."

"Heheh, I'll bet your ol' lady would love to hear ya say that."

"My wife will never hear those words. She abandoned me...and she won't be coming back. Elizabeth is all I care about, now. She wants to perform. I'm going to make sure she gets the opportunity. However...I can't see to it, on my own. That's where you come in, my friend."

"Go find a ditch to lay in."

The man laughed. Softly, but far from warmly. "'What's in it for you', hm? Oh, there's much in store for you, old rabbit. A ticket out of the junk heap. The chance to live on, where your 'brother' did not." That struck an idea. "I suppose...you two could even be reunited."

"Aw, don't even. Ya ripped out his endo; took it all apart. He's not..." Spring's perked ears fell back. "He's not comin' back."

"Do you not wish to live on? Let his memory die with the business?" Even as persuasive as William normally was, he could see he wasn't getting through to SpringBonnie. Fredbear, his long-time partner, wasn't enough to persuade him? Well, there HAD to be another trick up Afton's sleeve. "Don't you even want to see the pizzeria, again? Get back up on stage; have tons of thrilled kids cheer for you?"

The rabbit didn't even so much as blink.

"...Or...is there another special someone you'd like to see again? Hm? Perhaps...a certain lady guard?"

Spring's head turned, green eyes widening. William smirked; he was onto something! "Ah, so I'm getting warmer? Miss Wilson, is it?"

His sentient animatronic glared at him. "Now listen here, you leave my lil' mate outta this. She gets hurt, I'll--" His creator feigned surprise, "My dear friend, I would never intend to harm one of my best employees! She works hard, shows up on time. Reliable. Very. And you know, I've heard her talk about you. Fondly, as I recall. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she liked you. Now, I wonder how that would come to be? It's almost as if she knows you're more than just a pre-programmed robot..." Spring didn't like the slow grin crossing the man's face. "Would you like to see her again? Well, of course...IF you fancy her in the same manner she does, you?"

He watched the rabbit's ears lower, jaw closing. Anger had left his restricted expression. To this, William chuckled. "What luck; he does! I'll tell you what, my friend: you lend me a hand in shutting Fazbear's doors for good, I'll see to it you get to keep our little Miss Wilson. What say you?" As he spoke, he moved to gather up a hand crank. Spring knew what that meant. "My lil' mate's not a prize," the animatronic refused. "Ah. I see. Well, suit yourself. She works for both Henry and me. Henry takes the fall, chances are she'll lose her job. That would mean you'll never get to see her. Of course, I COULD, hypothetically, go the extra mile to defend her; make sure she'll have a job with me. Then you could see her as often as you want. But again, it's hypothetical; not something I MUST do. Unless you'd like to change my mind?" The crank was gently tapped in the man's empty palm.

Lord, this man was persuasive! Manipulative. And the rabbit hated it. Still...Will had made his points. He WAS a manager; certainly there were strings he could pull to save Faye's job. And if she DID end up working solely for Will, Spring COULD see her, whenever. She wouldn't be happy about Fazbear's closing, no. Yet...at least the two of them would still be happy, together. Another trade-off. "I'll do anythin' to see her, again," Spring admitted, his own will giving in. "Unfortunately, I can't exactly shake on it with my arms held down." He briefly struggled in his restraints.

Afton held his smirk. He had the rabbit where he needed him. Emptying a hand, he reached for the keys to the shackles' locks. "Don't worry, dear rabbit. It'll be worth it in the end. You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...why's Spring making a deal with the Purple Guy...? This can't be good.


	12. Chapter 12

For a week straight, all was...

Quiet.

Peaceful.

Normal. To an extent, anyway.

There WERE changes around Fazbear's, the primary one being that all reminders or traces of Fredbear and SpringBonnie were removed. Posters were taken down, the "Meet and Greet" was cancelled and deemed permanently unavailable to the public. Even their plush dolls were gone. The children's drawings? If they had either character in them, they were tossed away. Disposed of. Nobody even spoke about the "Golden Ones", anymore. Instead, management was now trying to promote their newest character: the Marionette.

Only days into the "purging" of the Golden Duo, the puppet began to turn up everywhere. Posters, little pictures on the new menus, its brand-new plush dolls on the shelves of the prize corner--where its box was positioned. Faye had paid visits during her days off, bringing Reese along with her. She hated having to witness the girl's response to the golden bear and bunny's disappearance. SpringBonnie had obviously been a favorite of hers. Getting her to stop crying was an impossible task. In fact, she'd only stopped on her own because her crying was giving her a headache. The aunt despised seeing her niece cry, but what could she do to remedy the situation? She couldn't bring the two characters back; she'd no authority.

'Why did Mitch have to be at work, today?' she wondered to herself, sighing in slight frustration as she sat across from the little girl at one of the tables, watching her push away the slice of cake that was offered. Since when did Reese say no to cake? The girl sniffled, eyes red from her bawling. Faye felt like a failure. It was her job as an aunt to cheer up her niece; keep her happy. But even her offers of pizza and cake weren't enough. Reese wouldn't even watch the performance put on by the Fazbear Band. She instead kept her head at rest on the table. If her father had been there, he'd know what to do. For now, Faye was at a loss.

For the time, she silently dug at her semi-long sleeves with her nails, tirelessly trying to formulate another "remedy" for her niece. Her eyes wandered behind her frames. Video games hadn't been any help. The animatronics weren't helping currently, and Reese wasn't interested in food. Something white in the corner of her vision had Faye peer to the prize corner. The newest addition was actively handing a child the plush toy he'd won. The aunt tensed. It was all she hadn't tried, yet. "Hey, uh...Reese? Look...I-I know you aren't feeling the best right now, but...you wanna go meet a new friend of mine? He's new to Fazbear's. Maybe he can cheer you up?" Faye attempted, at least getting her niece's attention. Reese didn't reply beyond a shrug, some of her black hair falling passed her visible ear.

Without saying much else, the brunette stood and moved to pick her niece up in her arms. She proceeded toward the prize counter, hoping Cassidy would prove enough. While the two were still on somewhat unstable ground, Faye and Cassidy--the Marionette, now--were relatively accepting of one another. There was enough footing between them to permit forgiveness, understanding. If he remembered Faye, then there was a chance he'd remember Reese, too. Well, if his drawings were proof to go by. By the time they arrived, he'd already ducked down inside his box. "Remember when Cassidy said they were putting in a new character?" Faye questioned the little girl, whom nodded back with heightened curiosity. "He's called 'The Marionette', but most just call him 'the puppet'. He might look a little scary, but I promise, he's friendly." The aunt stepped closer to the box and lowered herself so that Reese could reach. "Go on. Give it a little tap."

Her niece was hesitant to try, but worked up the courage to do it.

Reese gasped as the lid eased open, glowing eyes peering out at her from inside. They shifted to the adult holding her. With a slight smile and furrowed brows, Faye seemingly asked a silent favor.

'Help her...?'

He seemed to understand. Slender fingers gripped both the lid and the side of the box as the puppet then rose from within, standing taller than either Faye or Reese expected. Despite the wide grin and friendly wave the puppet offered, Reese found him a little intimidating, to say the least. A whimper fled from her, to which the puppet briefly panicked, waving his hands as if to say, "It's okay; I won't hurt you." Quickly, he searched the interior of his box, reaching down and picking up a Foxy plush, which he then offered her. Reese's face went blank. "Well, don't be rude, bite-size. He's giving it to you," Faye encouraged with a smirk. The girl quietly accepted the toy, holding it close as she eyed the slender black and white creature. "...Puppet?" she asked, looking from it to her aunt. "That's right. His name's Marionette," Faye informed her. Reese struggled to repeat the name, eventually giving up and blurting out, "Emmy!"

'Emmy'? Oh--because his name started with an 'M'. Of course.

"That works, too. I'm sure he won't mind," Faye confirmed, the newly-dubbed 'Emmy' dancing briefly in place. Giggling, Reese tried to mimic his 'dancing' the best she could in her aunt's arms, laughing when the two held a short "dance-off". The more he wiggled, the louder Reese laughed. Faye sighed mentally in relief. Reese was laughing; that's good! Nice to hear after so many tears. She expelled a soft breath upon watching Reese reach for the puppet, whom reacted by pressing a three-digit hand against hers. An attempt at a high-five? "Alright, we can play some more with Emmy, later. Other kids want a turn," the aunt stated, realizing other children were gathering with hands full of tickets. As expected, the girl wasn't eager to leave her newly-made friend, yet. Better come up with a suggestion, before the other kids got upset. "Hey, why don't we go finish eating, and we'll come back when the other kids have gone? That okay?" Faye prompted. Thankfully, Reese agreed, returning the eager wave the puppet gave her.

In turning back to the table, Faye mouthed a 'Thank you' to 'Emmy'. For now, nobody had to know Cassidy was the new mascot. After all, what could the harm be in letting even Reese be blissfully unaware? Rather, she left the puppet to be swarmed by excited children as she took her niece back to their table. Their food was getting cold.

**********************************

Man, it had been forever ago since the last time Mr. Henry had called everyone together, like this. Only one other time, during Faye's employment. Although her shift wasn't to start until later that night, Faye found herself parking her car in whatever open spot she could locate in the packed-to-the-brim lot. Sure, Fazbear's lot was full, but not with customers. Employees from both Day and Night shifts had been emailed earlier to come in for an important meeting. The manager, Henry, hadn't included details of what it was about, claiming it would be explained when everyone was present.

Upon stepping through Fazbear's doors, Faye caught sight of the other guards, from both shifts, sitting with various other coworkers. Attendants, receptionists, even the chefs had been summoned. Just about everyone on the roster was here. Other than the chatter kicked up by her coworkers, the building was quiet. None of the animatronics were switched on. The kitchen was inactive. In fact, the only room of the building with light was the dining hall, where everyone was sitting. Silently, Faye moved to find a seat with her fellow guards, each of them greeting her as she sat to join them. Like the others, she took her guard cap off and set it on the table. Because this was a formal meeting, everyone had to wear their respective uniforms.

A good twenty minutes later, the manager stepped out from the main halls, taking place on the show stage. The curtains remained covering the animatronics. "Afternoon, everybody," he greeted, his employees greeting him back. "Now, seeing as though everyone's here, I assume you must be wondering why I've called you all in, today. Or, maybe why some shifts were cancelled, this morning. Before anyone panics: all's good. No one's getting fired or anything of the sort. Nobody's in trouble. But...early this morning, I'd gotten a call from the sheriff's office. I asked him what it was about, and he told me someone had made a report against us. Apparently--and keep in mind, I wasn't present on the business grounds when it happened--someone's child went missing, a few days ago. They were reportedly visiting us here at Fazbear's, and disappeared from the restaurant."

Henry paused to silence some murmurs.

"Now, I've complied with the sheriff to the best of my ability. Turned over any video recordings, had those employees present give their statements. Even Mr. Afton, whom I'm sure you all know is away handling personal business with his family, has given this his full participation. However, the child in question--a young girl by the name of Susie--has yet to turn up. No one has seen sign of her in the last 48 hours."

There were further mutters, worries of whether or not there would still be a business to return to, the next day.

"The last bit of information we know, Susie was off playing in the arcade. From there, the trail goes cold. According to what we've caught on tape, someone or something got her attention from off-screen, and she was lured away. But by whom or what, we still aren't sure. The entire building's been searched, but nothing's turned up. In our best hopes, she's still alive and close by. Now, authorities are going to be involved over the course of the next several days. As your manager, I know good and well that each of you are hard-working men and women, and have fought to clear each of you. No worries on who's pointing fingers at whom. Everyone's schedules and visual recordings have all checked out, so you may all breathe a sigh of relief, there."

Most of those around Faye did so. Some, though, not without grumbling about how they felt accused of something they had no part in.

"While the investigation continues, I ask that you all give the officers your full cooperation as you go about your up-coming shifts. Those with the keys: if they ask to see something, you let them. My guards? If they ask you to keep an eye on the cameras and report in, you do so. For a short time, they're going to be your managers. Are we clear?"

Her table verbally replied.

"Good. Now, to lay some temporary ground rules. The safe room's going to be cleared out and examined by officials, so no one working for Fazbear's will be allowed inside for a short while. We're also going to be setting up a buddy system; no employee goes anywhere, alone. Best to keep ourselves and others safe. Also, until we're given the clear, no one other than the technicians will be allowed near the animatronics. It's suspected one was used to lure miss Susie away. Just to determine there are no bugs in the developmental A.I., only those granted permission will be allowed to inspect them. Supervised, of course. I know, this sounds ridiculous, but we're not about to brush any suggestions or concepts off the table, here. We're going to issue a guard outside the restaurant at all times, just until the investigation is finished. My guards, you'll all be asked to report in a few hours early, per shift. Again, it's only temporary, and we're pushing for added pay. No worries about over time, right now. Currently, I urge you all to give this your best efforts. The sooner we can find miss Susie, the better. Are we clear on that?"

Again, everyone responded.

"Excellent. So, when I call you up, each of you will join me in the main office, and we'll sort through which shifts will be covered by whom. Time periods will be adjusted, accordingly. My day and night guards, you're all up, first. Meet me in the office. The rest of you will remain here until called upon." With that, Henry motioned to the guards' table and then proceeded to his office. One by one, they stood from the table and moved to follow--Faye, included. As they walked, she had to think it all over to herself. A girl had gone missing? How had no one noticed before now? Granted, Faye wasn't there the day it happened, but...with cameras everywhere?! How hadn't they seen the culprit? If he or she were off-screen, then they had to know where the cameras were hidden. Right? Typically, only those whom were employed at Fazbear's knew where the cameras were located. But if everyone--Afton, included--had been reported where they needed to be and were since deemed clear, then...how did this person know where to hide themselves?

The young aunt scowled to herself. Hopefully those details would be revealed with this nearing investigation. For now, all she could do was bite her tongue while waiting her turn in line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so that's everything I've got for this 'fic, so far. I'll be working on further chapters when I get another moment. Also have another FNAF 'fic, "Virtual Becomes Reality", in the works. That one should be shorter, as I'm trying to test myself to see if I CAN type something shorter. XD
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for all the details; it's a habit of mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR WARNING: A little violence and hints of kidnapping, if you squint.

As promised, there was an officer on site, just outside the building. Faye could see his vehicle before she'd even pulled in to park her car. With the exception of the back entrance, typically where supply trucks would drop off their shipments, there was only one in and out for customers: the entrance out front. The rest of the property was closed off with chain-link fencing. Because the fence was gate-less, the officer had positioned himself in a parking spot nearby the entrance. The unauthorized wouldn't be getting by him.

As she drove in, Faye slowed her car to flash her company badge. The officer focused his flashlight on it, giving her the all-clear to proceed. After parking, Faye grabbed her guard hat and donned it, completing her uniform, then stepped out of her vehicle. "Mr. Afton's already inside, waiting on you," the officer called over, refusing to leave his post. She replied with her thanks, locking her car and walking up to the main doors. Her key was withdrawn and the door was soon unlocked. In she stepped, shutting and locking the door back. Just as Mr. Henry had asked of them. A "Buddy System" had been set up. Guess which lucky lady was partnered with Afton?

She'd be over the moon to find this out, before. But now that she knew SpringBonnie on a different level and was aware of Afton's darker side...

Well, not so much.

Flashlight drawn, Faye flicked it on to make her way to the guard's office. The pizzeria scene was the same as always: hardly any lights, the show stage covered by curtains, seats flipped over on the tables. Over by the prize corner, the puppet's box sat closed. Faye was practically the only person whom knew the puppet was alive; the reborn form of Cassidy. A part of her wanted to tell Afton, but...maybe it was for the best he didn't know. If he was willing to do what he did with Spring, heaven knows what he'd do with Cassidy. So, onward to the office, she walked. The closer she got, the better she picked up the scent of pizza. Eventually, her flashlight was turned off as she neared the room in question, a light shining from inside to illuminate her way. Her hands checked for her personal taser as she returned her light to its rightful place, she rounding the doorway. "Hey, boss."

The man sitting at the desk wore a similar purple uniform to hers, his version a tad more impressive in detail since he was among the "top tier" in the restaurant. His somewhat long hair had been re-colored. She could tell, based on how dark it seemed. Darker than the uniform he wore. He'd been staring at the monitor, flipping through cameras while chewing on a slice of pizza. At her greeting, the man turned to her with weary eyes, but a warm smile. "Evening, Miss Wilson. All set for the night? It's going to be a long six hours," he joked, casually offering her an empty chair. "Already used the bathroom before I drove over, so I'm good," Faye lightly played back, sitting herself. Concern surfaced, despite her gentle smirk. "Are you okay to work, sir? I mean, I know I ask a lot, but...given all that's happened--" William stopped her with a brief wave of a hand. "Now, now, don't worry about me. Everything's going to be sorted out. Currently, we have a task at hand; a girl vanished, hadn't she?" he spoke, prompting Faye to nod. "Then we'll need to be sure whomever did it doesn't come back to do it again. Thankfully, I couldn't ask for better company or aid in such an objective."

She couldn't help the smile that followed. He'd then reached for a pizza box on his right, offering it to her. "Take a slice. We'll need all the energy we can get," he said. With a small thanks, she took a slice and ate. A couple hours in, that time spent looking through the camera feed and breaking the silence with casual conversation, William eventually questioned the young aunt about her niece. With furrowed brows, the brunette told him how said girl was coping with the loss of Fredbear and SpringBonnie. Thankfully, the company's new Marionette was seemingly helping to heal that wound. "I can't say she's been the only one affected; I find I miss the Golden Ones on occasion, too," Faye admitted, slacking back in her chair while her partner gulped down a canned beverage. "SpringBonnie, in particular. Just something about that one..." she sighed, minding herself not to spill what secret she knew to the man in purple.

William nodded his understanding, downing the rest of his drink. In doing so, he held up a finger as if suddenly reminded of something. "While we're on the subject, would you mind coming with me to Parts and Services? I've got something there I wanted you to see."

She lifted a brow at him.

"What? I just thought you might like it. My way of saying thanks for sticking by us, all this time. Especially with me, and all that's gone wrong..."

"What did you need to go to Parts and Services for?" she wondered. Just as quickly as she'd asked, he grabbed his flashlight from off his belt, giving it a small shake as he held it. "Light needs new batteries. I forgot to change them out, beforehand. Also, I think that's where I'd left my taser. But, since we're not allowed to wander on our own for a little bit, I had to wait until you got in," he explained. A few clicks of a button proved his light wasn't working. "Hm, okay. Suppose it wouldn't hurt to check out the primary rooms on the way," the woman agreed. A window or two may have been left unlocked, after all. That settled, the pair stood and made way for the maintenance room, Faye leading the way since hers was the only light working. A few steps behind, William calmly hummed a tune to himself, Faye's only hint that he was trailing after. He was strangely...happy, despite all that had happened to him. A few funerals in his family, yet he'd come in with a smile on his face? Something about this felt...off. The brunette ignored the chill running up her spine.

Glances around the passing rooms aside, the two arrived at the large door labeled "Parts and Service". Faye stood aside and illuminated the door, while William withdrew his keys. The door soon squeaked open, the man permitting the woman inside, first. As any gentleman would. Faye's light crossed over the surrounding walls, soon turned William's way as he hunted for the light switch. He'd soon enough found it, a dim light illuminating the room for them. At that, she shut off her flashlight and went about putting it back on her belt. In the meantime, William moved to the far shelves to look for his belongings, his partner peering around the room. She'd rarely been in here, so--

A gasp was ripped from her.

Opposite of them was a familiar sight: a golden humanoid bunny slumped down against the far wall. His eye lids were open, animatronic eyes recoiled and missing from currently-empty sockets. He was in Suit Mode, but there was no denying that was SpringBonnie sitting in front of her.

"Spring...?" Faye grinned, focus shifting from the man now behind her. "There's no way--I thought he was gone!" She somewhat laughed under her breath, eagerly nearing the rabbit. However, before she could get close enough to kneel and inspect him, perhaps wake him from his costume state, firm fingers dug into her shoulder. A second later, a cold chill against the back of her neck gave way for crippling pain. It was quick, over in the instant she'd shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. Her numb form collapsed on the floor, the gold rabbit still in sight. What happened?! She...she couldn't move! Every muscle in her body had locked up. Enough of a hint to tip off the fact she'd been tased! In her falling to the floor, her guard cap had slipped off, just out of reach. Unable to move, she could do nothing as the man she'd trusted motioned to take her cellphone, taser, and keys from her belt and pockets, essentially robbing her of any method of saving herself.

Faye couldn't turn her head to look, but she could still hear her traitor of a partner. "So sorry, sweetheart. I know that couldn't possibly have felt too pleasant. However, I've my end of a deal to keep. But...at least let me make sure you're comfortable~" he spoke, a cold grin in his tone. Hands were slipped under her arms, lifting her from the floor. Low groans were all she could emit as she felt herself be dragged to the other side of the room. Up against the wall, she was shoved, at least until a closet door had been opened. William maneuvered her inside, pausing to reach for something. She heard clicks, metal coiling. Then, with movements that tore cries from her, he hurried to stash her body inside a suit. An ANIMATRONIC suit. Possibly an older version of Freddy, based on the brown "fur" Faye managed to catch sight of. With her painfully restrained within the suit, Will's next move was to grab a strip of tape with which to shut her mouth. This way, she'd have no choice but to listen.

"All right...that should do it. Has to be better than the floor, am I right?" he lightly chuckled, remaining casually knelt before her. Obviously, there would be no response from her end. "Wanting to know what I'm doing, I take it? Suppose you have right to know. After all, you play a part in it," he began, peering over his shoulder to confirm the golden rabbit couldn't interfere. "I won't bore you with the details. Just understand that I've plans to shut Fazbear's doors. For good. And our good friend Spring here is going to help me do so. Henry's just sat back this whole time while everything's been ripped from my hands, and I'm going to return the favor. With him and Fazbear's out of the way, I'll be paving the road for a new business...and I'd like you to be a part of it. You ARE the ol' rabbit's favorite, after all~"

Faye could only glare, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that was slowly dying in her muscles.

"You see, in exchange for Spring's aid, I've granted him permission to take custody of you. But since neither of us need you running along to spill and foil our plans, you'll have to...well, conveniently disappear for a little while. Temporarily, nothing permanent. Don't worry, you'll be well catered to. Just...for now, you need to be silent. Hence why I've put you in one of our, hm...prototype springlock suits. The locks themselves are a bit sensitive, so take care not to dislodge them. I don't think you want to find out what having metal bits driven into you feels like~" He stood then to gather up the bear head he'd knocked aside in the previous struggle. "There's nothing mechanical in the head, but I would still advise you not to move too much. Behave yourself, and maybe try to sleep this off." He smiled gently. Psycho. Faye only narrowed her glare as he carefully stuck the costume head over hers. Standing, he stepped back as if to take in the sight. "Heheh. It's almost as if it were made for you," he commented.

The woman returned some form of muffled growl.

Smirking, he turned and left the small closet, shutting the door behind him. Now he had the bait he needed to keep his golden bunny in check. Good~

"...Y-you better not 'ave hurt her, mate."

Speaking of...

Irritation present on his face, Afton looked toward the sentient suit. Although he was in Suit Mode and couldn't move on his own, he could still hear...and obviously, speak. "Your precious company's fine. Still alive and breathing. Just needs to sleep off severe shock, is all." He remembered to hide away Faye's belongings before deciding to approach the rabbit. "Now I've upheld my end of our bargain, Spring. You wanted your little guard, I got her for you. It's your turn, now." Spring was silent as the man went about putting him on, as if he were Sunday's best. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but we've got a little girl locked up in Pirate Cove that we still need to deal with. The sedative will be wearing off soon, and I recall her stating how much she loved her golden bunny pal~"

Spring felt the handle of a weapon gripped in one hand. He hated that he'd agreed to this. But...if a few kids were all it took...

'She's worth it,' he reminded himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Had he a stomach and the ability to see again, he was certain he'd been ill.

The deed had been done, his part played for now. Afton had left him in Parts and Services, away trying to maintain his "innocence". He'd heard the lies: that his partner had gotten sick last night, and vouched for a taxi ride home. That would "explain" why her car was still parked in the lot. There were no cameras facing the rear exit, so there was no evidence to suggest otherwise. The officer whom had been stationed outside found this strange, as he hadn't heard any other vehicle pull up, that night. Afton blamed it on some "bad pizza", giving Ms. Wilson pardon. That only added fuel to the fire when her brother Mitch called, looking for her. William had feigned worry, presenting her stolen cellphone and claiming he'd found it near Parts and Services, and that she was nowhere to be found in the 'Staff Only' sections.

A search party was eventually thrown together in attempt to find Faye. Her brother was left worried.

However, that wasn't what upset him the most. Besides the lies Afton was telling everyone, HE had to live with the guilt. If he had a sense of smell, he would have easily picked up the scent of bleach, all the cleaning products it had taken to clean him up, afterwards. The little girl's screams still echoed around him, after she'd initially been relieved to see him. Well, see "him". He hadn't been in control, otherwise he wouldn't have engaged in the child's murder, heard her terrified cries for help. He'd been only a disguise; a mask to hide the killer's identity. To which, he'd agreed. It wasn't his doing, but the blood was still on HIS hands, not Afton's. He was disappointed in himself.

Head down, he lifted his green eyes to the closet door hidden in the darkness of the room. No one had checked in on her since last night. He might as well, before William returned. He remembered the man's words as he gradually got back on his feet. He was to give William NO reason to believe he'd have anything to do with her release. If she got away, there'd be no guarantee she'd be captured alive, again. Still, Will HAD said she'd be catered to. It wouldn't be right to leave her hungry or thirsty. With as quiet of steps he could manage, the animatronic reached for the door, softly turning the handle to open it. The old springlock prototype was still there, slouched down against the wall. He knew about this suit, as it had been an early project before plans were made to build him and his 'brother', Fredbear. The prototype had tested color schemes, but was made a few inches too small in certain areas, making it useless for Henry to wear. It was perfect for containing a captured woman, however.

Gently, he reached to grab the bear's head and lift it off of Faye's. Her head hung in her sleep, breath steady. Carefully, he took hold of the tape over her mouth, trying to be as gentle as he could in pulling it off. Halfway across her lips, its tugging woke her. "Hold on a sec, lil' mate," he instructed, pulling the last of the strip off. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he then asked, observing as she dryly licked her lips. "...Besides the tasing, you mean? No. I'm fine. Just taking in the fact he's a lying traitor," she retorted, slightly angry. Light-blue eyes locked on him. "Tell me the truth: did you make a deal with him? To assist him in his dirty needs in exchange for me?" The golden rabbit's jaw twitched, he unwilling to say 'yes'. "Goodness' sake--WHY? Why would you AGREE to do this?"

He couldn't find the words. And he didn't want to.

"...Did I hear him right? That you had a girl locked up, somewhere?"

His ears lowered in shame.

"...She's dead now, isn't she?"

His head lowered, eyes closed.

"...What have you done, Spring?"

"Nothing," he finally muttered, eyes partially open. "HE did everything. I...had only agreed to be the costume he wore. No blood on his hands, no fingerprints to recover. He could get away with it, and no one would suspect my involvement. They all believe I'm gone; scrapped. He thought it all out, and believed it all to be a flawless plan. I could care more about what he wants to do with me, so long as you're kept safe."

Faye faintly shook her head, shocked by what she'd heard. "Spring, I trusted you. I'd put my faith in you; you knew better!"

"An' I still do, lil' mate! I never WANTED to agree to this. But he's got me in a web, too. I can't get out on my own. If I turn against him, now..." He met her gaze. "You'll pay."

Deep inside, she wanted to be angry. She wanted to be furious. She wanted to yell, scream, shout at him to go; get out of her life. But...she also never wanted to see him go. Not when he'd finally, somehow, come back. William was a dangerous man, and would take all the risks. She knew that, now. Poor Spring was just another tool in his workshop, waiting to be misused. She couldn't stay mad at him for that. "You're sure you hadn't any intentions to kill?" she asked. He shook his head once, "Never even crossed my mind. It's what HE wanted, not me. But he requested my 'skin' to do it, and promised me YOU if I let him."

"Spring, countless children's lives are on the line."

"I know...and as much as I hate it, what can I do? I mess up in his eyes, you take the fall. An' then I'd have to live with it."

He was right. He was William's property, and if the man felt he was no longer useful, he still had the '404' card to play. She didn't want what happened to Fredbear to happen to SpringBonnie. "Then...let me out, Spring. Get me out of this thing. You can claim you were sitting in your spot, the whole time," she urged, keeping her movements restricted. "I can't," he 'sighed'. "You can't get out of the suit on your own, and he'll know I did it. I'm sorry. I want to help, but...I don't want him doing to you what he's gonna do to those kids." He saw the hurt in her eyes, despite it not being present on her face. He felt the same way. Both hands were slowly raised to either side of her head, holding it still as he pressed his closed jaws to her forehead. "Please don't be mad at me. I dunno what else to do, lil' mate."

It sounded genuine. Maybe because it was.

She felt her throat burn. "I'm thirsty," she spoke. His body pulled back, then fluidly stood up. "There's a vending machine just down the hall. I can get ya something, quick." He shot a cautious look over his shoulder, then moved to close the door behind him in his departure. The moment the door closed, Faye got to work. "Couldn't get out of the suit on your own," he'd said. She'd prove him wrong. It would take one limb at a time, starting with her right arm. Carefully, she leaned her upper body to her left side, slow in withdrawing her hand from the animatronic's. Then eased it up the arm, then down inside the torso. She felt a sting between two fingers. Likely a cut from the metal bits. That was one arm; now the other. Her body froze in place as the door eased open, again. Spring was back, an open drink can in one hand. A straw poked from the opening. "He says the suit can't get wet," he explained, kneeling to let her drink. Although he wouldn't help her escape, she accepted the offered beverage, mouth closing around the straw.

The next few hours of daylight were spent with some distracting casual talk. The pair tried to talk about anything. Whatever got their minds off the situation. The while they spoke, Faye continued her subtle escape from the suit's clutches. Whether or not the bunny knew what she was doing, he didn't say. Never tried to stop her, either. By the time the rabbit heard his master's advance, she'd already crossed both arms over her chest inside the suit. "Sorry, lil' mate. You know I gotta," he 'frowned', picking up the bear head to put back on her. "I know. Go ahead," she replied, sitting still as he replaced the mask. The door was closed back, the rabbit returning to his spot before William walked back in. Faye could not see, so she focused her hearing.

"Ah. Right where I left you~ I've another job for you, my friend. 3 young boys are currently waiting for you in the safe room. I've occupied them with the 'top secret' prizes--never before seen in the pizzeria. You're to go greet them~" the man spoke, a grin in his tone.

Faye scowled, wishing she were already free so she could tear his throat out.

"You've got nowhere in that room to hide the bodies, mate. Where would you put 'em?" inquired the sentient robot.

"A set of garbage bags will do until the building is vacant. When I've a clear shot, I'll move them to Pirate Cove. It's still closed for maintenance, you know~"

"And from there...?"

"Same as before, my friend. 3 more animatronics are left at our disposal--one for each of them."

Silence.

"You DO wish to keep her safe, do you not?"

"...Ya need to ask? Of course I do."

"Then play along, won't you? Open up."

There was a soft pop, then the clicking of gears being turned.

"Not to worry. I will check in on her once the task is done. Continue to play nice, and she'll live another day."

There were footsteps leaving the room, the other door opening and closing. They'd both gone.

Now was probably her only chance. Her arms moved slowly, hands lowering to the bottom half of the suit's torso. All she had to do was find the individual locks and unfasten them. This would not be easy, and was very time-consuming. But it was the only way she'd get out of this literal bear trap, alive. Her fingers eventually found one of the small devices at the front of the suit, giving it a few twists. There was a click, and the lock came loose. Good.

3 more to go. Her hands carefully shifted to her right, and the process began again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter of VBR. It's nearly done; just needs some polishing. In the meantime, here's 14 of "404".


	15. Chapter 15

It was everywhere.

The walls, across the floor, all over him. He'd a hand in it, again. There were more bodies, so much blood. Throats were slit this time, so there weren't any haunting screams. He couldn't see any of it, but he could "feel" to an extent. The man within him witnessed it all--and seemed quite happy about it. He'd left the bunny's head unhinged, open, so that he could see his following actions. Each of the children's bodies had been dragged from the safe room to Pirate Cove, all in black garbage bags. Even with the bunny suit on, he easily opened one up to pull out the still form of one of the boys. On stage and behind the show curtain, the boy's new "home" awaited. With one arm, William hauled the boy up onto the stage, throwing aside the curtain.

Foxy the Pirate stood there, head down in Sleep Mode.

With precise fingers, William then opened the fox's chest cavity and temporarily reset his safety latches to make adequate space, inside. Early signs of decay were setting in, as holes were beginning to develop across the fox's body. A risk, certainly. But no one had been present to see him commit the crime~ Gently, the costumed man curled the boy's body to easily fit him inside. The hatch was then shut, and he stepped back to repeat what he'd done earlier with his captured hostage, Faye. The boy wasn't easily visible. Good. "Two remain," he muttered, turning to again throw aside the curtain, letting it close behind him as he knelt to gather up the garbage bags--one now empty. The other two bodies, he dragged to the primary show stage out in the dining hall.

Chica already housed an unfortunate victim, so there was no need to bother with her, tonight.

Nearby both Freddy and Bonnie, the gold bunny stopped. The bear was first. Just as with Foxy, William opened the bear's chest cavity, then secured the safety latch. Another bag was opened, another boy pulled out. Inside the singing bear, the body went. The hatch was closed, and the process repeated with Bonnie. Satisfied, William again gathered the dirtied bags, leaving the show stage with intentions of disposing of the bags. No need for evidence, after all. He was the guard at night. So long as he could prove there was nothing incriminating on those cameras, fingers couldn't be pointed his way. Henry, on the other hand, was hardly present during the day. That made him a suspect.

All HE had to do now was plant the bloodied knife where the officers could find it...

As he sunk into thought over his next move, the man failed to notice the pair of glowing eyes watching him in the darkness. A box had opened, the creature inside having witnessed all he'd done. This wasn't right; he knew that much. But he was alone. Who would be there to help him put a stop to the madness? As the rabbit left his sight, he heard it. A ghostly cry. Several. And they were coming from the show stage! Silently, he emerged from his hiding place, unsteadily making way for the figures behind the curtain.

*************************

"Alright, I let ya go an' do it. More kids went missin', and all of 'em are...are gone, now. Ya got what ya wanted. Will ya go an' check on my lil' mate, now?"

The man wondered if it were best to ignore the bunny's question. He still hadn't removed or reassembled him, continuing to wear him as he proceeded to Henry's office. The murder weapon was clenched in one hand. "I still have one more thing to do, rabbit. Your 'precious' will be waiting until we return. Be patient," he stated, withdrawing the spare key to his partner's office. The door was unlocked, and inside, he stepped. He knew there was a small locker here that Henry neglected to use. A perfect spot to stash the "evidence". Obviously, having worn SpringBonnie to commit the crimes, there wouldn't be any of his own fingerprints on the handle. A major reason he chose to don the bunny for this "occasion". On top of that, he'd also made a note to grab and use the knife Henry had used earlier during his lunch hour to slice his pizza. William had joined him for a short talk, and seized the opportunity to take the knife "to the kitchen", as he'd said to Henry. He hadn't planned to stay long anyway, and would be passing by the kitchen on his way back to his post. Henry had willingly handed it over, and Afton had been careful to remind himself to hold the blade with a napkin. With it now dirtied with drying blood, the officers would have all the "evidence" they'd need to convict Henry.

Fazbear's wouldn't be staying open for much longer.

"I believe a sort of...celebration is in order," William smirked as he closed the office door behind him. "Celebration? What for?" questioned his sentient costume. "What for? My friend, Circus Baby's will finally become a reality! Fazbear's hangs on a thread, and once the knife has been found, well...there won't be any more obstacles in my way," grinned the man inside him.

"Except for the cameras. They've all recorded everythin' you've done."

"I'm not worried. I'll simply erase the footage and replace it with an earlier recording."

Spring 'growled'. "On your way to do that now, huh?"

"Of course~ Now, don't blow a fuse; I haven't forgotten our deal."

He soon enough found the guard's office, accessing the computer files to pull up the evening's recordings. With a few button presses, the footage was erased, which he then replaced with footage he'd recorded before Faye's arrival. No one was seen in the halls or various rooms, and there wasn't a date set to what he called the "testing phase" of the camera feed. If there were any questions, he could simply claim that Henry had something to do with the deleted footage. The knife would discredit anything Henry had to say.

"In fact," William began as he departed the office, "I've saved the best surprise for our favorite night guard. It's hidden away in the safe room. Why don't we go fetch her, and let her take a look, hm?~" Spring wasn't sure he liked the man's tone. "Whatever it is, it's not going to hurt her...?" he muttered. "What an overprotective bunny you are. She's not going to be harmed; get the thought out of your circuitry. Permit me a moment longer to go check on the present's condition, and we'll go straight to her. Fair?" William awaited a response, but got none. At least the rabbit was giving him what he'd asked for. Back to the safe room, they walked. Puddles of blood still littered the floor, sprayed along the walls. That would need to be cleaned, as well as Spring, himself. It could wait. The "surprise" in question sat in the far corner, covered by a tarp. A "special order" William had made as part of his grand scheme. Certainly, Faye wouldn't play along, nicely. She knew too much. But if the rabbit he wore knew, then everything would be foiled. He'd chosen not to inform Spring of this one detail. Nearing the stationary object, he reached with one of Spring's reddened arms to grab and pull on the tarp.

Strapped to an up-right table was a new animatronic: a mint-green hare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the other chapters, but most of the action will be in the next one. ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death in the following chapter. Just FYI.

Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Heart pounded, breathing rate fast. The top parts of the bear suit were off, the head out in front of her, the torso right beside her. All she had to escape from now were the legs. Very carefully, she loosened and took off her belt, using it as a means of leverage to lift herself from the floor. One end was tossed over the uniform rack above her head, which she then grasped in her free hand. Both ends secured in her grasp, she hoisted herself from her seated position, climbing slowly up toward the rack so as to not trigger a springlock as she gradually slipped out of the costume. One foot eventually came out, then the other.

Up against the wall, she let go of the belt, her weight falling back as she tried to calm her rattled nerves. That had been scary! But she was free, now. She left the belt hanging, stepping around the suit to peek out through the closet door. No one was there. Good. She knelt to remove her shoes, opting for silent footsteps during her escape from the pizzeria. She didn't know where William was, but she didn't want to risk him hearing or finding her. She left them behind as well, valuing her life more than a pair of sneakers. She lacked any of her protective gear, since William had "confiscated" it all after shocking her to the floor. Her best bet now would be to get out of the building, and find the nearest phone to call the authorities.

In socked feet, she quickly and quietly crossed the next room, peeking out the door leading into the hallway. The lights were all off, the connecting rooms quiet. It was after closing. Her glasses faintly fogged over from her body heat, Faye slipped out into the hall, glancing both ways for sign of William. He was not there. Not yet. Now...front doors, or back? Faye considered her options, carefully. She could go out the front doors, maybe. They were the closest from her location. But those doors had cameras, and if HE were in the office, right now...

On the other hand, the back doors were furthest away, but there wasn't an operational camera focused on it. If he WERE in the office, he wouldn't be able to see her escape. She voted for the back door, first. Body hunched over to make herself smaller, she quietly proceeded down the right side of the hall, cautious near any open doors in fear the man in the bunny suit would be standing inside. Poor Spring...she wished there was a way to help him. He didn't want to do William's bidding, but if he didn't, it was HER life on the line. If she could just get out alive, she could report William to the head of the company. Police would arrive to take him, and...maybe she could convince them not to take SpringBonnie away? After all, they didn't believe the gold rabbit was alive; just a costume, a tool, that the man in purple used.

Spring would likely be detained for them to collect evidence, but afterward...she had a chance to get him back!

A camera noisily turned above her head, and she froze. Waited. It focused on another part of the hall, letting her sneak on by. The back door wasn't far, now. A lightly busted door stood in the way, forcing her to ease it open. Beyond it, the boiler room hissed, heating and cooling units whirring on and off. All she had to do now was sneak through here and the back door would be around the corner.

************************************

William took his time to examine his latest creation: the "special surprise" he was keeping a secret just for Faye. The mint-green hare stuck to the table barely pushed six feet in height, give or take a few inches short. Like SpringBonnie, the hare was slightly bulky, segmented. But unlike him, its torso was curved, meant to mimic the structure of a female. Its ears weren't perked, but large and droopy, hanging down over its shoulders to stop midway down its back. On its head was a crest of faux pastel-blue fur. Its white muzzle was small, much like that of a plush toy bunny's. It had the same red circles on its cheeks as the puppet, back over at the prize corner. Pastel-blue 'brows' sat above its closed eyes, the same blue that tipped its ears. The neck of its endoskeleton led into a torso mimicking a pastel-yellow shirt, a purple bow tie on its 'collar bone' and three purple dots running down the front of its "shirt". A small space separated the "shirt" from the dark-blue sections mimicking shorts. The hare's arms and lower legs were the same mint-green at its head, its five-fingered hands and four-toed feet the same pastel-blue as its "fur". On the back of its waist piece was a mint-green rabbit's tail, white lining the bottom half.

Smirking, he reached to unlatch and pull off the hare's head, tugging its endoskeleton towards himself to expose the back of its neck. A complicated locking mechanism was embedded in its neck, nestled just above its shoulders. Gathering a peculiar hand crank, he inserted one end into the mechanism and turned, recoiling the various metal bits and pieces within the animatronic. Arm and leg sections were rotated, opening up as if to make space for something. Or someone. His free hand--Spring's hand, rather--took hold of the hare's torso plate and yanked. It popped open, the "rib cage" and various "organs" withdrawing to make adequate room. He set the plate aside in favor of unlatching and opening the waist piece. Now it was ready for its actress~

He turned his suit around, making way for the hidden closet. Instead, he paused, noticing the door was left open. Almost growling, he stepped closer and threw the door open. The bear suit sat within--in pieces. A belt hung from the rack, above it. This time, he DID growl. She must have escaped while he was taking care of the kids' corpses! His scowl didn't stay long. Instead, it morphed into a twisted grin. 'She can't get far,' he thought, turning around to approach his stash of tools. The metal box was opened, and out of it, he grabbed a large screwdriver. His empty hand rose to the helmet, pulling it back down until it clicked closed over his face.

Looked to him as though he needed Spring's 'skin' for one last murder...

***********************************

The back door was in sight!

Hurrying, Faye ran for it, stopping short as her arms rose to push against the bar. It did nothing; the door did not open. She tried again, only to realize William had already locked it. She beat on the door with a frustrated groan, quickly abandoning it to make her way back through the boiler room. The front doors were her only hope, at this point. Shame she couldn't find her keys, or she'd already be out of this nightmare. Ignoring the dampness of her socks, the brunette dashed back across the wet floor, ascending the stairs to the boiler room's entrance. She was soon back in the staff halls, wet socks turning cold with the re-introduction of the building's air conditioning. Silently, breathlessly, she made her way back through the dark halls, hoping to continue to avoid the murderer wearing Spring's 'skin'.

A child had disappeared, and William had admitted to her that he was planning to shut Fazbear's down. That could only mean HE was responsible for the child's disappearance. She was almost certain that same child was dead. She also wouldn't be surprised if William had just murdered other children, on top of it. Was she to expect the same fate?

Two halls remained, then she'd be back in the main show room. Just two corners. Yet, it felt like an eternity had gone by. There weren't any other sounds, no doors creaking open. Was William even still here? Had he left? Wonderful news, if he had! Faye peered around the last corner. Then around the room. The dining area was void of people, the stage itself also empty. Wait...WHAT? She looked again. The purple curtains were drawn back, the animatronics that were normally on it just...GONE. Where did they go? She pushed the question aside, making a frantic run for the front doors. Her body collided with them, she expecting them to easily give way. They didn't. They didn't even budge. William had locked THOSE, too. "Nononono--please!" she muttered, again trying to force them open. She failed.

Horrified, Faye turned to peer back into the dining area. If she was going to escape, she'd needed to find her keys.

She swallowed, having to face this reality. Shaking, she took forced steps back into the building. Her search began. Hours would pass, luck on her side as she wandered in and out of darkened rooms. The maniac inside SpringBonnie hadn't found her. Yet. However, there were only so many rooms in Fazbear's. Surely, her keys were lying about, somewhere! She'd stopped outside Henry's office, hesitant to open the door. There was something red covering the handle. Blood, she was sure. She eventually grabbed it with a finger and her thumb, giving it a twist. The door opened, and inside, she rushed. Blindly, she reached for anything on the desk, inside. Soon enough, she found the chain attached to the desk lamp. Light lit up the small space, allowing her time to search.

Drawers were opened, objects on the desk lifted and tossed aside. They had to be in here, somewhere! They just HAD to be!

Faye gasped, hearing the door open. Fearfully, she peered up from her spot behind the desk. SpringBonnie stood there, but it wasn't Spring in control. Darkness filled his sockets, highlighted only by a pair of wide human eyes. His jaw fell open as the man inside emitted a chilling laugh, hand tightening around the screwdriver he still held. They both moved at once, William around one side of the desk, Faye on the other. The door slammed against the wall on the other side as she rammed through, able to slip by his reach. She ran, faster than she'd ever run, before. All she needed was a place to hide, get out of view. It may grant her enough time to find her keys and leave this place. That hope was dashed; she heard the animatronic's heavy steps grow close from behind. There was no choice; she needed to hide NOW. An open maintenance vent was up ahead on her right. It was large enough for her to crawl inside--if she were quick enough. With his steps growing louder, she dropped to all fours and moved to throw herself inside. She made it!

...Almost.

A hand clamped her lower leg, dragging her back out. She cried out, reaching uselessly for anything that would stop her extraction. Instead, the moment she was exposed, she screamed, intense pain claiming her limbs. Something was stabbed into her, over and over. The screwdriver he'd been carrying--which he used now to make sure she couldn't continue running. Wordlessly, William pulled her from the floor and hoisted her over his shoulder, toting her back to the springlock suit that awaited her. The whole way, she fought tears, the pain in both legs making it impossible to move them. Blood seeped from her injuries to soak her pants. This was it, she knew. She wasn't getting out of here, alive. "Don't worry yourself, Faye," William spoke up as they entered the safe room. "They won't find your body~" Faye couldn't even question him. In that instant, he'd lowered her from off his shoulder, holding her off the floor by her throat. His other hand dropped the now-bloodied repair tool, giving it the new task of tearing off her clothing. Not a requirement for the last "step", but he didn't want there to be any interference concerning the animatronic's mechanical structure. Her body bare and bleeding, he neared the metal hare on the table--currently set horizontally so that he could get his latest victim inside. With the combination of her injuries and the fact he was choking her, she put up little resistance as he forced her inside what would be her tomb.

The hare's 'skin' closed around her, William sneaking a last look at Faye before putting metal plates back in place. Adding insult to injury, wasn't he? "It's probably best that you don't struggle. It'll take far too long, if you do~" he smirked at her, pressing the hare's head over her own. Her glasses were removed in the process--which he immediately shattered in the grip of a fist. Now trapped in the suit, Faye could do little more than shiver, feeling metal pieces claw at her bare skin. "...S-Spring..." she whimpered, praying the A.I. would hear her. William only chuckled, "No need. You'll both be together, soon. After all, now you'll forever be a part of our little...community~" She watched the rabbit reach just out of her view. There was a pressure against the spine of the endoskeleton currently encircling her. He pressed down on something, and she heard it. The whirring of restrained robotic parts, now swinging loose. Pain claimed her body like a spreading fire, and she shut her eyes tight.

She screamed until she couldn't, anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, '404's' next chapter. I'll be starting on the next one, right away. Until then, expect more updates to "Virtual Becomes Reality".


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette gives new purpose to Faye's soul, requesting the aid of SpringBonnie. The grieving animatronic ultimately agrees. If Fazbear's is to fall, then William will fall with it.

He'd heard it.

Her voice.

She'd called out to him. Hadn't she?

Called his name.

"...S-Spring..."

She was pleading, begging. Hoping he'd hear her. That, he had. But then...screaming.

He heard screaming. Was...was that HER screaming? In darkness, he tried to remember what William had said. He hadn't been speaking to HIM, at the time. No. He was talking to HER. They'll..."be together, soon. Part of their 'community'". He recalled the jarring jabs against his right hand, the terrified screams that definitely were NOT from children. He jolted awake, green optics taking in the space of the safe room. He was alone, the closet against the wall closed. His gaze dropped, hands lifted. The blood was gone. All of it, he had to bet. William must have already finished the clean-up. Bent ears perked, catching voices from beyond the other door. Slowly, Spring stood, then walked toward the door to open it a crack.

The far room was distant from his position, and he couldn't see it, well. But based on what he COULD see, worried parents had gathered. Police were on site. There were flashing lights from outside. Red and blue. Cutting through all of the noise was a voice. An angered man's voice. Spring adjusted his head to look through the open slit. Police walked by with evidence bags, one of them containing the bloodied knife. All the while, other cops escorted Henry--in cuffs--out through the front doors. The man shouted his fury, then tried to beg William for aid. Spring knew he was innocent. However, there wasn't a thing he could do. A devil had him wrapped around his finger.

His thoughts fell instead to Faye, the woman he cared so much about. She'd been here, previously. Where was she, now? He had to find out.

Slowly, quietly, the large humanoid animatronic left the shelter of the safe room, hurrying to hide himself in the staff hallways. If those screams HAD been hers, then...where would William have stashed her? Green eyes closed, Spring trying his best to remember what sounds he'd heard. Children crying, then screaming. Gasping for air. William's voice. Chatting. There was Faye, simply speaking. A conversation. It had been faint, but she was there. The door had opened, and he heard her, again. Voltage, then...he'd been worn. More kids died. They were shoved into the animatronic bodies of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. He didn't see any of it. What he heard next was...Faye calling his name, William speaking to her. Then...screaming. Bones crunching. Blood dripping. Then...hissing. Machines clanking. The boiler room!

Alert, Spring let his ears perk, he immediately heading for said room. No one was in here, void as he opened the door. Down the steps, he walked. Machines hissed, releasing pressured air. He wouldn't stay long; it was far too warm in here for his body to handle over long periods. Still, he had to look. What if she were down here? Over floor pipes and around hulking machinery, he proceeded, head turning here and there as if to catch a glimpse of her. A sea of chrome and rust surrounded him, broken machines having been replaced, recently. Others weren't far behind. Somewhere, a light flickered, the bulb willing to just give its last flash and burn out, but somehow unable to. With its dim lighting, there wasn't much to be seen. Shadows claimed almost everything. Almost. Spring happened to glance down, at first intending to watch his footing. There was a dark line trailing near the maintenance vents--and it wasn't rust.

Alarmed, he followed it, worried over what he might find. The trail broke up, puddles leading him here and there. Until he finally came to a stop at the far corner of the boiler room. It was dark, but...he could make out the shape of...SOMETHING sitting there. His eyes narrowed, ocular lights flashing on. The artificial light revealed the form of another animatronic, one he'd never seen before. It looked like a bunny, what with its large hanging ears. Its body suggested a female character, she currently slumped down in a similar fashion as Fredbear had been. She was mint-green in color, a calm pastel shade. The coloring of her body suggested she was supposed to be wearing clothes. Was she a "cousin" of Bonnie, by chance? Were the two of them supposed to be "related"? Why was she kept back here? He leaned closer to better examine her--almost jolting at the sight of her. Trails of the same rust color trickled from everywhere: her closed eyes, around her neck, the spaces in her abdomen, the bends of her elbows and wrists, and all down her legs. Animatronics weren't supposed to look like this, Spring knew. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Again, he looked her over. She wasn't that much taller than Faye, physically smaller than himself. The way she was designed reminded him a lot of his own. This was another springlock suit, he realized. A robot meant to convert between modes so that a human could fit inside. He then recalled the horrid sounds he'd heard after Faye had whimpered his name. Based on the screams, similar to those of the children he'd let William slay, they had all been the sounds of death. He also recalled what William had said.

"They won't find your body~"

Realization nearly knocked him off his feet. Horror stuck to what expression his mechanisms could form, bent ears lowering. "...No..." He fell to his knees, sitting close by what he was certain were the remains of Faye. He then fell forward on open palms, head hanging. "It can't be true. Please don't let it be true...!" he begged, pleaded. This wasn't real. She was still alive; she couldn't be gone! "I...I did EVERYTHING. I did everything he'd asked of me...!" His mechanical body shuddered, wracked with emotions he couldn't spill. He wished he could cry, but sadly, that wasn't included in his design. Instead, sobs--sounding more like the grinding of gears--were all he let out. With enough strength, he lifted his head, glowing eyes focused on the stationary hare before him. Shaking hands were eventually picked up, moved to take hold of her head. "...I'm sorry, lil' mate. I let him do this to you..." A sense of self-hatred blossomed within him. He continued to shake with his 'sobbing', gently pulling her head close so that the two were touching foreheads. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry..." It took several more moments to even dare look at her, again. "Just come back. Please...just come back..."

His pleading went, unheard. She would not wake again, he knew. Acceptance was hard, even for a sentient animatronic. Rather than stand and leave, he carefully pulled her slumped form into his arms, continuing to beg for her forgiveness. Had he known William had this all planned, he would have stopped the man, himself. Even if that meant sacrificing himself.

"She's not gone, you know."

His ears perked, closed eyes popping open. A child's voice. Did someone follow him down here? Slowly, he lifted his head from its place against the hare's shoulder, turning the best he could to find whom spoke to him. A white face emerged from the dark, sockets glowing with two white dots. The Marionette. Spring's jaw quivered as he struggled to put words together, "W-what do you mean...she's not gone?" The slender figure approached, posture refraining from coming off as oppressive. "She's still here. I can tell," the puppet said, peering at the mascot Spring held. "I can still sense her presence." She was still there? Then why wasn't she waking? "Then bring her back. Please! Bring her back to me!" he urged, not even thinking if that were a possibility. Body mimicking a sigh, Marionette neared him to set a long-fingered hand on his shoulder. "I can't promise you anything, Spring. I'll try to reach out to her, but if she doesn't respond...there won't be much I can do."

"...Do somethin'. Anythin'. Whatever will bring her back."

The puppet nodded, somberly. There wasn't a guarantee this would work, but...it did the trick for the others. Would it be enough to save an adult soul, too? "Okay. Turn her to face me," he instructed, watching the rabbit follow his command. When the hare was presented to him, he reached a limb out to press a hand to her chest. There was a slight soul energy, residual. As if her soul hadn't decided whether to leave this world or not. If he were successful in reaching her, she wouldn't have to. Spring couldn't see it, but HE could: a faded glowing figure, filling out the animatronic's body. The glow was dim, still attached to what remained of her destroyed corpse.

"Miss Faye? Can you hear me?" Marionette's voice was not physically produced, but projected by the same soul energy. Something the living could not hear, but the dead could. Dark voids replacing the woman's eyes creaked open. "...I hear..." Faye replied, voice weak. Marionette felt something stir within him. He'd made contact; that was a good sign! "Don't be scared. You're not alone. I'm right here with you," he began.

"...It hurts." Faye's spirit winced. "Everything hurts."

"It will go away, in time. But I need to ask you not to give up. You still have purpose, here. Family that still needs you." With a glance to the gold rabbit, he added, "A certain someone wants you back."

"Come back...?" The voids widened. "Someone wants me to...Spring?"

"Yes. He's with you, right now. In the physical realm. He found you. And I found him."

"...He didn't...why didn't he...?"

"Don't blame him. He didn't know the man's intentions. He played his part, in favor of sparing you. That man betrayed him; he did not betray you."

"...What do I do, Cass?"

It had been a while since she'd last used his name. "I know you're in pain, but you must push through. Don't give up. Just reach for me, as best you can," Marionette instructed, feeling her energy grow. He'd shown her the way back. Now, she just needed to take it. Her soul flinched in pain, hesitant to move anything. But gradually, he sensed her essence returning. Now was the time, if he were going to save her. "This is the best I can do for you. Please understand," he stated, finding those spiritual "strings" with which to bind her soul to what would become her new body. Glowing "threads" tied themselves around her soul's wrists, elbows, neck, abdomen, and legs, restraining her to the metal vessel. "The rest will be up to you. This vessel is now yours. Either Wake or Slumber," Marionette gently told her, physically removing himself from her. She was alone, now. Yet, the strings that held her offered her some comfort. The other ends had to attach to something, didn't they? Experimenting, she moved an arm, pulling those strings taunt. There was feeling. Something was moving, but...it was as if she were rousing from sleep. Not yet in control, but not unconscious, either. Her efforts were witnessed, as both the puppet and the golden rabbit watched an arm shift, fingers on its hand flexing.

"She is there, but she'll need repairs," Marionette explained, silencing as Spring emitted a relieved cry, once more hugging her close. "I will handle that responsibility, but we need you to give us some help, in return."

Spring forced himself to meet the puppet's gaze. "If I do, will I lose her, again? Will you take her away?"

"No. You have been deceived, as we all have been. If we're to seek justice, we'll need you to help do that."

"We?"

"The others are on stage, waiting. He will be here at nightfall."

Spring lightly shook his head, "There's no point, mate. You're stationed by the prize corner; you saw it all. One o' the owners is takin' the heat. What can a bunch o' mascot characters do against one man?"

"The doors may close, but that doesn't mean he can't fall with this place. We'll have one chance. The question is, are you willing to side with us?"

Spring stared down at the hare--Faye--still at rest in his arms. She was there now, just needing repairs to clean her out and fix her up. Maybe then, she'd wake again. But in the meantime, if William was not stopped, who could say this wouldn't happen again? He knew William better than anyone. His routines, his schedules, his every plan. Marionette gave him back the one thing he cared about. He just had to return the favor: give the restless souls their peace.

Green eyes grew angered, focused.

"What would ya have me do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to work on two chapters for '404' on these past days off. Look for updates to VBR!


	18. Chapter 18

William was...oddly happy on his evening commute, despite all the misfortune that befell him. They'd found the bloodied knife, the fingerprints left on it from when Henry last used it. Thanks to SpringBonnie, William's prints weren't found. Just like with Fredbear, Henry had been removed from the building, all evidence and word of mouth pointing at HIM as the primary suspect. With his partner out of the way, Will could look forward to selling off the Fazbear name and open his own family-based restaurant. All he needed to do now was rid of the bodies still hiding away in the animatronics, then set on the final documents.

He was expecting to hear back from Fazbear Entertaiment, that following evening.

His mind wandered during the last stretch of his drive. Initial thoughts were about where he would have which of his new characters. Funtime Foxy loved to perform, so perhaps a main stage in the dining area would be an ideal move? It certainly would be for Ballora, whom was known for her dancing. Maybe the two could be partners? Foxy DID have a built-in speaker--perfect for bellowing songs. Now...Funtime Freddy. He sported a hand-puppet in the likeness of Bonnie, affectionately referred to as "BonBon". The two put on shows of jokes, best for one-on-one entertainment. He may be best reserved for kids' parties, providing laughter material while the kids ate. That might prove itself a choking hazard, but what he could do?

That left his star attraction and his personal favorite: Circus Baby. She was built to offer children balloons and ice cream cones. Ideal for wandering the floor, would it not?~ Kids would be treated to balloons and ice cream while they played their favorite games, earned tickets for prizes. They would love her! William grinned to himself, just imagining it. Oh...! He left out a couple, didn't he? He'd promised SpringBonnie a spot under his new roof. Where to put a tall, humanoid bunny...? Well, Spring was sentient, same as Baby. Certainly, he wouldn't mind being re-purposed to handle the prize corner? He'd been a favorite of children for countless years; the nostalgia factor would draw in a good many. Plus, wouldn't kids like it better to be handed their prizes by a well-loved animatronic than a human? The appeal may draw in too many kids at once, though. It would be a lot for the rabbit to handle. Alone. There was still the "new" animatronic, currently the casket holding Faye's body. If Will could just tinker with her computer brain, replicate the personality that Faye had, there was a chance he could still keep his word to Spring. After all, his original plan hadn't been to KILL her. A last resort, unfortunately, to keep the female guard from talking.

As far as he knew, Spring was still unaware. It needed to remain that way. At least, until he could modify the hare's behavior. Her voice was already as close to Faye's as he could aim for, and she had the capability to learn, thanks to the same A.I. William had programmed. If all the dots connected, she could help Spring at the prize corner. That would keep SpringBonnie happy for a time, and if the funds permitted, maybe...Will could look at bringing Fredbear back? He'd need someone at the front counter to schedule parties, make reservations, and greet all the walk-ins. That would put animatronics everywhere, except for the kitchen and the restrooms. The latter two, easily filled by job ads. Animatronics weren't the best around heat and water, after all. That would also mean more maintenance work for the manager-to-be, but a task he was eager to tackle.

His car finally pulled into the pizzeria's parking lot. Empty, bare of customers' vehicles. Caution tape was posted everywhere, the front doors closed and boarded over. That was fine; he still had a key for the back door. The engine quieted, headlights turned off. The man in purple stepped out, pulling on his guard hat for the last time. As he locked up his car, he gazed up at the building, taking in the details while he still could. Within weeks, this location would be gone, and his new business would open, a few streets away. It would be HIS restaurant that had families lining out the doors. HIS character plush dolls filling the shelves of every toy store. HIS actions alone that would bring light and joy to everyone associated with the name of "Circus Baby's Pizza". Why, he'd even already thought out the circus tent design of the building! What human staff he'd hire would all be themed after clowns--he, the Ringmaster.

A loud crack of thunder snapped him to his senses, and he peered up at the sky. Storm clouds blotted out the stars. A nasty evening, it'd be. Sighing with residual pleasure, William adjusted his hat and proceeded to the back door. He had work to do...

****************************

Distant thunder alerted him to the conditions, outside. A storm was coming, and Afton would be here in no time, at all. Plush, slender fingers dug out what last shreds of flesh and pieces of bone he could find. A process he'd gotten used to since dragging out the corpses of children from the other animatronics. Their souls had been tethered too, but like Faye, they would not wake with their remains still locked inside. They couldn't.

The trash bag full, Marionette turned again to the mint-green bunny. The dried blood had been cleaned off, the broken body inside now removed and no longer blocking up the animatronic's mechanisms. She looked brand new, again. A pleasant sight for her gold counterpart, once he was able to see her. After everyone had gone and the doors were locked, the puppet had SpringBonnie move Faye from the boiler room to the janitors' closet. A scheme was formulated right after to bring down Afton before the building was auctioned off. One in which the gold bunny played a huge role in, yet he was hesitant to carry out. There were ways it could backfire. But the puppet encouraged him. "You're the only one of us allowed in the safe room, and he WILL run there. He'll seek sanctuary from you. Refuge. That's why it must be YOU to do this," he'd said. Neither of them knew how it would play out afterward, just that this was crucial if they were to finish off their killer.

For now, Spring sat in Sleep Mode in the safe room. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica were all in their respective places. Faye was...well, here in the janitors' closet.

With a shove, Marionette clicked her torso plates back together, repairs and clean-up complete. "Miss Faye? Are you still with us?" he questioned. There wasn't a reply through words, but a light. A light-blue light pulsed from within the hare's torso, flashing up onto the exposed cables of her neck and through the spaces of her arms. Her energy level was low, the puppet realized. Thinking quickly, he found extension cords with which to hook her up to the outlets on the opposite wall. Unlike the other animatronics, Faye hadn't a back-up battery pack to continuously feed her soul. This would more than likely be the solution until something else could be arranged, later on. "You should be able to wake up in a few minutes. I've got you on charging cables, for now," he stated, having plugged them in on the bottoms of her feet. For minutes, he waited. Yet, he could still sense her reluctance. "Don't be afraid. The others are under my protection. And now, so are you," he reassured. Just as she had once promised him.

"...I had failed you, Cassidy. I don't deserve your protection," she replied, weakly.

"The others all felt the same. They didn't think they deserved to be protected, looked after. But they do, and so do you. So please, wake up."

The hare sat still for the longest time, as if the soul it contained was contemplating if Waking was the best option. Cassidy was willing to forgive her for not being there to stop his brother's actions, and Spring was waiting for her to come back to him. Although unwilling, she figured it was best to give them what they wanted. The hare lurched forward, the soul inside now trying to gain control of her new form. She then leaned to one side, the other. Then finally, fell back against the wall...before slightly shaking. Calmly, "Cassidy" waited, watched. Another roll of thunder cracked above, just as the hare's light-blue eyes flew open, glowing brightly with her body's mimicry of gasping.

"You'll be alright, don't worry. But you need to stay here for a while. You'll be safe here while you charge," the puppet instructed, secretly wanting her to stay out of the way of the plan. What Spring was to do, neither wanted her to see. "W-where is...Spring?" Faye wondered, having glanced around the room. "He's nearby, waiting for Afton. Don't worry about him, right now. Just...stay here. Recharge your energy. I will come back to retrieve you." With that, "Cassidy" left through the door, casting her a careful look before letting it lock after him. Faye had awoken. Now he just had to tell Spring the good news, then set the plan into motion. Deciding against walking, he let himself hover off the ground, floating along the path to the safe room. Spring had left it open, the rabbit himself slumped on the floor and at rest against the wall. "He will come check on you, first. Then will go in search of the bodies. When he can't find them, we strike. And he'll run back to you," Marionette spoke up, daring not to step through the doorway.

The gold bunny shifted only slightly, green eyes partly open. "What about my lil' mate? Anythin'?"

"She's pulled through. She Woke up." He let the rabbit calm himself with relieved 'sobs', then continued. "Her core was losing energy. She's charging now in the janitors' closet. We'll need to act soon before she finishes." He fell silent as the bunny softly thanked whatever gods there were above--at least satisfied that the rabbit was somewhat religious. His own creator believed in little. "He doesn't know you're aware of what happened to her, so try to keep him thinking so. I shall return to the stage and check in on the others. Be prepared when he comes for you," the slender being reminded, backing off then to make for the show stage. They would only get one chance; he had to make sure it all set off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Counting the chicks before they hatch, aren't we, Will? Because a few animatronics aren't so keen in leaving you alone...
> 
> Chapter 19 should be posted, tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

He'd never felt happier. In all the years of his existence, he'd not been as grateful to the Heavens above as he was, right then. She'd made it! Faye was alive! Well, to an extent; her mortal body was gone, but...her soul remained behind. Inhabiting the new animatronic that was stashed away in a closet. He wanted to cry when Marionette left him. Not in sorrow, no. A far-cry from it. A weight had seemingly been lifted from him in knowing that William hadn't successfully taken her away from him. He had another chance!

But...after allowing the man to do what he had to Faye...did she know he never intended to? Had she heard his apologies? His pleads to be forgiven? Whether she did or not, he had this last opportunity to get his final words across. What was to happen this night may seal his fate--alongside William's.

Sparing a few minutes to assure the puppet had gone, Spring eased himself into standing. William's shift wasn't to begin for another 45 minutes; he had time. But he needed to make it count. Silently, the gold rabbit stepped out of the room, green eyes trained on the halls. Nobody was there, but it never hurt him to play it safe. Just as quietly, but quickly, he hurried for the janitors' closet. It sat just out of sight of the main show room. Once beside its door, Spring gave his surroundings another look, then neared a hand to grab and turn the handle. It opened with a click and a muffled creak. A space was made to permit emergence of his head, which he poked in to take a look.

She still sat there, head down in Sleep while charging cables were still plugged in to the bottoms of her feet.

Eagerly, he entered, shutting the door behind him. Three steps in put him directly before her. His body knelt, putting him on his knees. Her mechanical body looked so polished, now. The way it shined, it...Spring couldn't help but be impressed by the puppet's work. She looked brand-new, as if a living body had never been crushed within it at all. What was he going to say? Should he greet her, first? Give her another apology? Would she be angry with him if she realized he was there? Was it best to forget it and go back to the safe room?

The rabbit contemplated for the longest time, eventually reaching forward to pull her head against his. "If you could find it in yourself to forgive me, lil' mate, I'll do what I must tonight without fear," he muttered, pulling back enough to glance at her face. Robotic eyes slipped open, light-blue optics on his green ones. "I never blamed you," she replied, simply. Joy and relief took to Spring's face, the first attempting to show on Faye's in the motion of her lower lids' rising. His arms dropped to wrap her in a hug, cuing her to do the same. Normally, there would be a familiar stinging in her eyes, tears building up behind her lids. There wasn't, this time. Right: because she wasn't human, anymore. She wasn't even a living creature, anymore. Nothing with a pulse. It was weird to not need to breathe, not to feel the rabbit in her embrace. But it WAS wonderful to finally be in his presence, again. Even if it were to be their last, together.

"If I had known he was going to do this, Faye, I'd--" Spring began as they separated.

"No, no, honey bunny. Don't. You didn't know. Neither did I. So don't apologize for something HE'S done. It wasn't your fault, and...besides, Marionette was able to bring me back. In a sense. Like I said, I never blamed you; it was never your fault. So, please stop fretting. You'll just fry your circuits," Faye gently interrupted with a 'smile'.

He stared at her in silence, taking in her every detail. His ears lowered before he spoke again, "Your eyes are still the same." Her gaze fell but for a second. "Well, they're probably plastic now, but...Cassidy had them changed out. I guess he didn't like the previous set William had given me." Her eyes blinked noiselessly. "I'm glad to see you still in one piece." She suddenly remembered. "Will's coming back, isn't he? What are we going to do?" Spring had the answer. He just didn't want to tell her. "The puppet an' I will think of somethin', lil' mate. All you need to do is wait here, as he asked. It won't be long til Afton's here, and...well, I'm sure Cassidy will return for you. I'm just glad to see ya, again," he said, a large hand settled against one side of her face. He sure missed her human one, how expressive it was. How it lit up with a blush. A memory he would always treasure.

"Can't you stay here? With me? At least until I'm done charging? W-we could confront William, together," Faye reasoned, worry expressed by her eyes. Yet, Spring shook his head. "What may happen, I don't want ya to see. Nobody should have to see it," he kindly refused.

"...Am I going to lose you, again? Am I going to have to sit back and wait to hear the bad news?" Her hands tightly gripped one of his own. "I just got you back, Spring...!"

"I know ya did, lil' mate. An' a part o' me really wishes it didn't have to be this way. But it's all we've got left. Either we act, or we end up workin' for Afton in his 'circus'. Is that somethin' ya really wanna do? Serve kids under HIS ownership?"

No. It wasn't.

"There has to be another way. I don't think I could take living on without you. Not when...I've finally figured it all out. What I have. What I shouldn't take for granted." Her hand shifted to interlock her fingers with his. "Say you'll stay. Don't go."

He mimicked a sigh, honestly feeling the same way. The offer to stay at her side was tempting. But if he didn't do this, there was always a chance Afton would go on to ruin another family, destroy another child's life. Spring didn't want that to happen. Nor did he want to see Faye unhappy. Ever. She would be, serving under Afton's rule. There would always be a constant reminder: he'd murdered her. Just as he'd murdered all of them. She deserved better. "I wish I could, Faye. I truly do. But...I can't. You'll never be safe if I don't play my part. This much, I owe ya...since I let him rob ya of your life. It's the least I can do to make up for it."

"Make up? You can make up for it by staying here with me...! I don't...I don't want to lose you. Not again," she cried back, anger morphing to sadness. A voice in the back of her mind told her what he'd choose, yet she still tried. Watching them take him away the first time was painful enough. Her counterpart only gave her a disheartening look. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, leaning in to tap her nose with his own. Slowly, he stood, hating to force himself to pull away from her grasp. "Spring, please! Don't go!" she called after him, helpless to try standing as he approached the door. It opened and he stepped out, turning to give her a last glance.

"I love ya, lil' mate."

She didn't wait for that door to close, this time.

"I love you, too."

His optics briefly flashed, and he reluctantly shut the door. He stood there, waiting. Listening. And finally, he heard it. Her 'sobbing'. It tugged at his core. What he wouldn't give right then to throw the door back open and take her up in his arms. However, he could not. He'd a duty to perform. Gradually, he took steps away from the closet, eyes lifting from the floor to meet the glowing ones of the others on stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all watched, observed, with eyes glowing not in hatred, but pity. Sorrow. The spirits within each of them understood how the rabbit felt. They did not blame him for their deaths, either. He'd been used, just as their new mechanical bodies were. If there was another way, they'd aim for it in a heartbeat. Well, if they still had one.

"He'll be in, soon," came Cassidy's voice, the puppet appearing from the darkness of the room. He already knew Spring would vouch for seeing Faye one last time--and he hadn't the heart to keep him from doing so. "We'll need to get back in position, and wait for our chance to strike." The group jolted in surprise at the loud rumbling of thunder, above. The storm was closer. "There's no time to waste. Spring, back to your room. It's where he'll be expecting you to be. Everyone else, time for Sleep. Once he's passed you, follow him to the back rooms. Block his path. Whatever happens next, don't stop pursuing him," the puppet instructed, dismissing them to their posts while he retreated for his own. For a moment, the gold rabbit let his head hang, hands in fists at his sides. This was wrong. But...so was letting HIM use his 'skin' to kill children. So many innocent little lives...gone. Snatched away.

He caught the sounds of heavy steps on stairs--multiple sets. Then he felt arms close around him. He looked, finding Chica embracing him. His "younger brother" Bonnie stood at his left, Freddy on his right. The purple bunny's hand was at rest on his shoulder, the bear's patting his back in comfort. "Everything will work out. Don't worry," Bonnie reassured, first. "They will. And you won't be in this alone; we're together on this. Have been and will be until the end," Freddy agreed with a slight nod. "You bet we are! We'll show that Purple Guy what for!" Chica wrapped up, separating from Spring to give Pirate Cove a look. "Foxy might not be coming out of hiding yet, but I'm sure he feels the same." Heh...at least the children's souls had forgiven him. He had to do this for their sake. If Fate were kind, he'd come back and find himself in their company, once more. In HER company, even.

"Thanks, mates. I, uh...I guess we better get in place. Those doors'll open, soon," Spring spoke, exchanging final comforting gestures with the trio before they returned to the stage. Earning their forgiveness helped him feel better about what he was about to do. Did he ever hope things would turn out for the best! He truly did wish to be back at Faye's side, once all was said and done. Only after watching each of them return to their respective positions did he proceed to head back down the hall. He ignored the faint clicks of a key turning the locks, instead filling his head with the one phrase that mattered most to him.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all can tell the 'Rise of Springtrap's' going to be the next chapter, but I thought it would be best for SpringBonnie if he at least knew nobody held their death against him. After all, it was William that did it all; he just "requested" to wear Spring's 'skin'.
> 
> Next one's going to be the "main event". In the meantime, look for updates to VBR.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death, ahead. Just a heads-up.

William had only just made it inside, the clouds above pouring down with a flash of lightning. Rain turned the darkness outside to a barely-visible white, possibly a shade of gray. Water dripped off the man's hat, uniform lightly damp. He quietly sighed, taking off his hat to shake what water he could from it. His other hand brushed back his slightly-soaked purple hair, blue eyes turned to the storm beating down on the pizzeria. If it kept up like this all night, this would be his longest shift, yet. Placing his hat back on, William closed the door and proceeded into the building. At the front counter, he punched in. 'One last shift,' he thought to himself. It would all be signed away, and he could collect the insurance; start over with a new business. A new name.

'Circus Baby's Pizza'.

The little gem of a reminder brought back his grin. Damp shoes squeaked on the floor until he stepped onto the carpet, eyes lifting to the trio of characters "sleeping" on the stage. A form of pep lightened his mood. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica," he greeted with a nod to each of them. "Looks like it'll be our last evening, together. A real shame, isn't it? All these years of laughter and happiness, of high scores and hot pizza...it'll all be gone, soon. Over with. This last chapter written, the book closed. But don't worry, I'm sure the company will find you all a new purpose. Well, the three of you, anyway. I can't promise anything in Foxy's regard. Poor pirate's seen better days, hasn't he?~"

They didn't reply. He hadn't been expecting one.

"Well, I suppose I better go and toss out the garbage. After all, SpringBonnie can't have his new partner blocked up with broken bones, can he?" he smirked, taking his flashlight in hand and flicking it on. Soft footsteps led him away from the dining area and toward the boiler room. With his back to them, he didn't see how each character 'woke' with glitching spasms, how robotic eyes opened to lock their darkened gazes on him. Out of ear-shot, he couldn't hear the dropping of Bonnie's guitar, or the thump of Foxy's endoskeletal feet hitting the floor of Pirate Cove. They were all eager, and their target had just trekked down the one-way halls...

But they had to wait. Marionette said so.

The heavy door to the boiler room was swung open, William shining his light down the stairs. Everything sounded as they should: pipes rattled, machines hissed and clanked. The man whistled a tune to himself, casually treading on to retrace the steps he'd taken when he originally dragged the hare down here. Straight between these two units, around this large pipe. The light rose, focused on the corner in which he'd left Faye. A chill swept over him. The hare was not there. She was gone! He swallowed. Did someone happen to find her? Was he found out? After all, Henry had no part in Faye's death--just as he hadn't with the children's. Their deaths were easy to explain away, but if someone had come down here and found Faye's 'tomb', well...

He could kiss his dreams of "Circus Baby's" goodbye.

Hurriedly, he turned to search the rest of the boiler room. Maybe he was simply mistaken? The boiler room WAS a larger space than any of those, upstairs. There was the possibility he'd simply put her somewhere else, and had just forgotten. Certainly. From corner to corner, William looked and looked. However, he found no sign of the hare anywhere. Perplexed, he decided to return to the stairs, check the rest of the building. She had to be somewhere; nobody could have found her! Doors were unlocked and opened, rooms illuminated by the small flashlight. Restrooms were empty--obviously. Offices held nothing, the safe room and Parts & Services clear. He'd almost a mind to call up an administrator at Afton Robotics and see if they'd been shipped back a mint-green hare. Frustrated, he stalked back to the main show room, peered up at the stage, and froze.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were gone now, too.

"Where...?!" he rasped, scanning the room. Those characters were giants; they weren't hard to spot! Where had they gone?! And HOW?! The light shook as he swept it across the stage, failing to see an ear or limb of any of them. Even if someone else were there, the characters were vastly too heavy to be moved in such a short time. Therefore, nobody could have stolen them in the thirteen minutes he was away! That was impossible! He halted, having heard it. A hum. A low, mechanical hum...monotone, droning. His light stationary, William turned himself to find the source. A glowing eye stared back at him from the darkness. Its location, William knew as well as the restaurant's layout. That was Pirate Cove. That eye could only belong to--

He finally focused the light on it, revealing an active Foxy coming to a stop in the cove's doorway. The metal digits of his bare skeletal hand eerily gripped the framework, the fox's ears twitching and jaws slightly parting, his gaze never easing off the man before him. Moments after being discovered, Foxy let his eye patch lift, both glowing eyes turning hostile as they stared William down. All the man could hear was his own heart pounding. He could run, maybe stand a chance and get a little distance. Not for long; he could not outrun the fox. The safe room! It wasn't far, and if he bolted now, he had a chance! In a quick act, he turned off his light, shifting on his heel to make a run for it. He heard Foxy screech behind him, heavy stomps rapidly nearing. There was an open door on his left, which he went for. The door shut and locked, successfully keeping Foxy out. It wasn't the safe room, but it served the same purpose.

Smirking, William sighed, glad to have escaped the pirate's wrath. Just as he was calming himself, he heard clinking. The turning of gears. Again, he rotated himself, switching on his light. The purple form of Bonnie came into view, his eyes also dark and menacing. Within seconds of his reveal, the rabbit opened his mouth, arms lifting to reach for the guard. It would take a precious second to unlock the door, so William struggled and fought off the bunny the best he could, eventually getting the door open. He fled into the hall, alerting Foxy--whom stood at the hall's end. The pirate whipped back around, joining Bonnie as the rabbit stepped out of the closet. William once more ran for it, light off to help hide him from the mascots chasing him. He could possibly outrun Bonnie, but Foxy...well, he could count on having the fox's hook in his back if he didn't act quickly. The next closest door, he dove for. "Parts' Storage". Not the room he was aiming for. Again.

The door was locked shut, but with two animatronics beating at it, there was no way he was getting back out. Trying to calm himself, Will thought over the storage room's layout. There was a maintenance vent in here, wasn't there? His light was turned to the wall, and he found it. A large vent, spacious enough for him to crawl through. His only escape route. Moving fast, William knelt to yank off the vent cover, sticking the flashlight in-between his teeth to free up his hands. On palms and knees, he crawled, the metal vent rattling with his every movement. The banging at the door faded the further in he crawled. He'd gotten away. Good. The vent soon opened to two "paths", one to his left, the other to his right. This, he did NOT remember; he hadn't been in the ventilation much. Either way could put him back in front of the mascots. The logical part of him debated that he could just sit here and wait for his shift to be over. Someone would be in, and that would have to put a stop to the characters' malfunction. Right?

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that. He had to find Faye's body and get SpringBonnie out of here.

He crawled left, following it out to another cover. It was pushed out, and he emerged. Back near the restrooms. Further away from the safe room. Great. He stood, breathing soft. Had to be, so he could listen for them. Yet, panic set in, as he flashed his light to find Chica stepping out of hiding from within the Ladies' restroom. As her beak opened in threat, Will heard a low chuckle. Freddy. A swift glance over a shoulder let him find the bear standing near one of his own posters, head twitching, spastically. Without thinking, Will dashed for the small space by Chica--only to find himself caught by the yellow chicken. Her hand snagged his uniform shirt, forcing him to rip himself out of it to free himself. Chica reached again to grab at his remaining shirt, but missed him. In the struggle, he'd dropped his flashlight, leaving him to run blindly in the dark. By the time he reached the door to the safe room, he was practically scared witless, especially after hearing the tune of the now-active Marionette growing louder.

William quickly reached beside the door to press a sequence of buttons on a metal keypad. With a small beep, the programming to keep the animatronics out activated. He finally sighed in relief; he was safe, now. He needed a plan, a counter-measure. Otherwise, he wouldn't be getting his rabbits out of this establishment in time. He peered about the room, finding SpringBonnie collapsed against the wall, various tools still scattered about from where he'd failed to put them away. Among them was an ax. Exactly the weapon he needed~ Tossing off his hat, William picked up the blade, readying himself to confront the rabid animatronics at his door. They couldn't enter, giving him the advantage. For a while, he waited for just the right moment to strike. When he felt it was time, he threw open his door and emerged to lash out at the first mascot within range. Foxy. With every blow, pieces of the fox fell to the floor--alerting the remaining characters. All three made an attempt to rush to the pirate's aid, but just as Foxy had, they all met with the sharp end of William's blade.

He didn't stop until all of them were in bits, unable to pursue him any further. Will let out a breath in exhaustion. He just wanted to get his rabbits and get the heck out of here. In fact, since he was here, why not start with the golden bunny? It would take some doing, but he could get Spring in the back seats of his car. Faye could sit "shotgun". Lucky her. The man dropped his weapon, convinced he no longer needed it. Tiredly, he turned to Spring, preparing to don the mascot suit. Easier to get him moved outside, wearing him. He could go find Faye, right after. Wordlessly, he began the tedious process of putting on the animatronic: make sure he was in Suit Mode, unhook the ligaments so that he could slide the pieces on. Within ten minutes, most of the bunny was donned. Pausing, William wondered if he should bother with the rabbit's head. He technically didn't have to wear it...but then again...if he could find Faye, then he could do two tasks at once. That would mean freeing his hands.

With a mental shrug, Will pulled the mascot's helmet on--but kept the jaws popped open. Before he could turn to leave, he heard it again. That puppet's little tune. He'd heard it a thousand times, before. Why did it scare him, now? He'd tried not to jump at the loud bang that signaled the flight of the nearby vent cover. Curiosity got the better of him; Will turned around to face the puppet, himself. But fear was stronger than his own will. The man tried to back away in the rabbit suit, convinced the slender figure had something to do with the animatronics' Awakening. He had to get out.

"...Ya lied to me, mate."

The guard froze at Spring's voice. Unable to speak, himself.

"Ya told me you wouldn't hurt her. She'd be fine; left in one piece. All I had to do was let ya use me to kill someone's lil' kid. Then it became two, then three. Soon enough, five. Ya said, "That's it. That's all". But it wasn't, was it? Ya went an' used me to snuff out the one person I cared about. Ya let 'em take Fredbear away, on top of that!"

He knew what the rabbit was getting at, and he knew what was coming. William strained to get the suit back off. He felt the mechanisms click in place. A threat.

"...So what did I get out of it, mate? You get what you want, I get...a dead relationship and a missin' brother. All because o' YOU."

In fear, the man glanced back to the puppet, whom had stopped his approach. He was waiting, now. Watching.

"...They said I have to do this. Put the monster in its cage. If we don't, you'll just keep going. Move on an' up to ruin more families' lives."

"That was never a part of my plan!" William tried to argue, finding his voice.

"Come off it, mate. I know Circus Baby; what ya programmed her for. An' it's not just to make balloons and soft-serve," Spring's voice growled. He was stepping out of line. If he let the rabbit do so, he would ruin everything! "Mind your place, Spring. You know she's still in the building, and I only have tonight to get you both out of here. Don't screw this up, now!" the man told him, hoping Spring would relent and give him back control. For a moment, he thought the bunny had.

"That's not up to me, mate. It's up to the lil' lives ya took away."

At the mention, Marionette finally peered to the doorway, to the animatronics now in pieces, outside. Silently, he urged THEM to come forward, confront the man whom had slain them in cold blood. Before the man's eyes, five souls materialized, all with dark voids for eyes.

"You remember 'em, surely. Ya heard their screams, watched their blood spill. Thought ya could be rid o' them by hacking them, eh? Well, their shells may be gone, but they're sure not!"

At that, Spring took back control and slammed his helmet closed. Again, William fought to get free, but could not. Horrified, he looked from the puppet to the children's spirits. It couldn't end like this! It was supposed to be flawless!

"Sorry, mate. I gotta do this. For the kids. For my brother. For my lil' mate..."

Afton tried to protest, to convince him he didn't have to do this. Yet, words would not come. All that broke the silence were the rapid clicks of mechanisms coming loose. Panic took hold, and William screamed, yelled, in his fruitless efforts to rip SpringBonnie off of him. Pain swallowed him up, flesh pierced and bones breaking. All he could see were the puppet's mask and the children's haunting faces, no matter which way he turned. Eventually, William couldn't remain standing, and he stumbled back against a wall. His screaming stopped, metals rods and electrical cables having punctured his throat. His jaw was pinned, and something sharp was gradually digging into the base of his neck. He would lose "connection" with his body.

"I'll see ya again, lil' mate. I swear..."

He could not question the rabbit's intentions. The last sight he had was of the puppet taking his leave, the children's souls disappearing, before further pain took his vision--and his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to let this chapter "play out" in my head before I could sit and type it up, so it took me a little longer today to work on this than I wanted. But I got it done, and we can soon move on to the next "event" in the story.
> 
> I DID mention Springtrap somewhere, didn't I?


	21. Chapter 21

There wasn't much to be heard from inside the closet. The door hadn't opened since Spring had gone--no matter how much she'd wished for his return. He wouldn't be coming back. That alone broke her, inside. Why didn't she just get up and chase him? Stop him?

Her legs shifted, and she felt the cables push into the bottoms of her feet. Oh. That was why. Her body began to feel antsy, tingling with voltage. Maybe that was to hint at her body's full charge? She hadn't felt it, earlier. To find out, the hare reached, tugged on the cables til they popped out. The tingling immediately stopped. Okay, so her recharge was complete. Now, she just had to leave this closet. Uh...that meant she had to stand. Feet flat on the floor, Faye peered up with robotic eyes to look for anything on the wall that she could use to brace herself. There wasn't a thing; the walls were bare. "Guess there's no choice," she muttered, pressing her hands to the wall behind her.

One at a time, her legs were pulled close to her, a foot scooting under her. The other followed, putting her in a crouching position. Gradually, shakily, she stood, leaning against the wall for support. Hey--progress! She was at least up off the floor. Next obstacle: reach the door on the other side. Easier said than done. Especially when you're a newly-awoken animatronic. Her body mimicked a sigh. Her eyes glanced down. One foot slid forward, then the other. A knee bent, lifting a foot off the ground. It moved forward, planted itself. The other foot repeated this step. Literally. Her back left its spot at the wall. She had no support to rely on. For a moment, she stood still, maintaining balance. Spazz, she didn't even remember the last time she'd first learned to walk. She must've looked ridiculous!

Baby steps were taken, slowly bringing her closer to the door. With the last few, she fell forward, hitting the door with a shoulder. That would have hurt, normally. Would have, if she still had her mortal body. Steadying herself, she reached for the knob and turned it. The door creaked open, a dark room lying in wait for her. Slow steps carried her out and into the open. Nobody was on the show stage, most of the lights off. She wasn't used to the heaviness of her new body, yet. Quickly, she sought herself to one of the closest tables, leaning against it to keep from falling. Her thin, hanging bunny ears shifted forward, hitting the edge of the table. This was surreal. To touch and interact with the world around her, but unable to feel anything. No pain, no warmth or cold. She could still breathe, though. Well, "breathe". Out of habit, she drew in breath, only sensing her inner cooling fans speed up and slow down. There were no lungs to fill. It was a strange experience, indeed.

A hand reached up to scratch at the "fur" on her head. She couldn't feel that, either. All she knew was that her hand bumped her head. Guess that would have to do.

"Cass? Spring? Anyone out there?" she called out, her voice box briefly experiencing a minor technical difficulty. It cleared itself out, rather quickly. Despite the increase in pitch, she heard not a response. Wonderful. NOW what was she to do? Her long ears slipped over her back as she turned to peer at the front doors, computer brain contemplating if she should leave, find her own way home. A sound stopped her. It was coming from the far hall.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Steps?

Curious, she narrowed her eyes, somehow triggering her ocular lights. Bluish-white light illuminated the space before her, soon revealing the Marionette from the darkness. He had a limb rise, hand covering his eyes. "Cassidy?" Faye let her lights die, giving the puppet a chance to step into what dim lighting there was. "What's happened? Where's Spring?" were her next questions. The puppet didn't want to answer the last one. "He won't be around to hurt others, anymore. Everyone else is free, now. You and I...are all that's left," spoke the puppet, gesturing between them. "Free...? The other children?" wondered the hare. He nodded. "Then what about Spring? Where is he?"

He knew she'd be devastated to hear. He didn't want to say.

"Cass!"

He flinched. "He's gone now, too. Surrendered himself so that the killer won't strike, again."

"...What...?"

Shock had settled into her posture. Marionette didn't repeat himself. It didn't take her long to process. "No..." Her head turned away, fighting to mask the mental pain, torment. "No...Spring, please...!" Her body shook, robotic eyes closing for mere seconds. When they flew open again, they were dark as night, two white dots glowing among them. She emitted a deafening screech, body acting of its own accord as she gripped and threw aside the table she was leaning against. It clattered against another table, chairs knocked over and hitting the floor with several bangs. Marionette was swift to stop her, catching hold of both her wrists. She didn't put up a fight for long, aggression leaving her demeanor. "You can't just leave me like this...!" she cried, sinking to her knees. Her companion didn't speak. It wasn't to him that she spoke, no. However, unlike before, he couldn't simply tether life to Spring's body. The animatronic hadn't one but Afton's, and it wouldn't be fair to him to link his physical form with a demon.

"...You need to leave," spoke the puppet. There was nothing left here for Faye, and the company didn't know about her. If he let her leave and locked up after her, got rid of the visual recordings, no one would think to go looking for her. "Leave...and go where?" she mumbled back, head barely lifting. "Home. Go back to your brother. Get away from here," he instructed, motioning toward the doors. She refused. "I'd be leaving you alone, again. Left to whatever the company plans for you. I don't think I could handle letting you down, again."

"I cannot leave, regardless if they have plans. My purpose is here. But you have the chance to go. Reunite with your family."

Her hands closed into fists. "...I just want him back..." She couldn't feel it, but the slender creature set a hand on the "fur" between her ears. "One day, maybe. But he gave himself up to ensure your survival. Your safety. Just as he had for all children. Don't waste his sacrifice." Gosh, she hated when the puppet had a point! She didn't want to leave. Cassidy would be by himself. SpringBonnie would be discovered by morning. Who knew what would happen, next? Faye didn't want to leave. She DIDN'T. Yet...her body stood, slow to turn for the doors. She wanted to stay, get the whole story. Marionette would not tell her, though. That much, she knew. Her hands soon found the doors, fingers turning the locks. Outside, she peered up at the sky. Night was lightened by gray clouds. The rain had stopped, but light still danced across the sky. The doors were locked back behind her, giving her no choice but to press on. If she left now, she could make it home long before the sun came up.

And so, her long walk began. Unsteady legs adjusted over time, giving her back stability. Before the building could fade from sight, she turned, giving it a final look. The lights were all off, now. The normally-cheerful mascots adorning the exterior sign didn't look so welcoming, anymore. Just as it had over the weeks, death had engulfed the building. It was so...lifeless. Faye gave it no further thought. Fazbear's held nothing for her, now.

The hare vanished within the distant trees.

******************************************

When was the neighborhood ever this quiet?

Few street lights illuminated it, the air void of any sound. There wasn't a soul out, roaming. Other than herself, of course. For this, she was glad. After all, she wasn't exactly human, anymore. People would panic in seeing an unattended animatronic out for a stroll. The streets were still littered with puddles, the storm above finally passing. Since she couldn't come into contact with water anymore, every step had to be taken carefully.

Else, she could expect to find herself twitching on the ground.

Her house wasn't hard to find. Two roads and around a large tree later, she arrived in the front yard. A two-story house, all the inside lights off. For now.

Motioning a sigh, Faye walked on until she found herself at the front door. She was reluctant. Probably for the best if she'd taken the walk home as time to figure up what she was going to say to Mitch. He was convinced she was just gone, fed whatever lies William had given him. Missing, dead, taking up residence somewhere else, it could be anything. Shoot, Mitch might not even want this animatronic under his roof! Still...whatever the outcome, he was still HER brother. Ohh, she knew he wasn't going to be happy about this...

She lifted up a hand and pressed the doorbell button. There was a ring, within.

Nothing. Not a sound. Not a voice.

She rang, again. This time, a light came on, upstairs. She rang a third time.

"Have you idiots ANY idea what time it is?!" Mitch angrily yelled from inside. Locks turned and the door swung open, the man about to let whoever it was have it. Surprise replaced fury in that instant. So did silence. For a long period, neither of them spoke. Green eyes shifted, searching for whomever may have left this...robot?

"Can...I help you?" he questioned, perplexed.

Faye didn't think this far ahead. She really should have.

"...Thought you might like to know what happened to me," she eventually admitted, ashamed. Her voice was enough. His chest heaved, emotion trying to resurface. Swallowing, he reached, hand failing to make contact with the animatronic. When he couldn't do it, he gestured her to enter.

"C-come on. Get in here. We can talk it over," he finally said, clearing his throat. Huh--just that easily? Screw it; she was thankful for it! Quickly, the hare stepped inside, just wanting to collapse on the couch and shut down. Her bewildered brother only shut the door and locked it back.

This was going to make for a maddening morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little uneventful and rather quick-paced, this one. But if I'm going to introduce the Toys and Springtrap, I have to get Faye out of the pizzeria. At least, Fazbear's location. The next one will be better.


	22. Chapter 22

"Local reports make claim to a tragic discovery in the beloved 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza', once a welcoming place for families, far and wide. This morning, employees arrived on site to find the manager, William Afton, dead in one of the restaurant's restricted back rooms. Cause of death was not disclosed, but many are speculating it as a potential suicide. There was no video footage to determine foul play. In related news, young night guard Faye Wilson is still deemed missing. If anyone has knowledge of this woman's whereabouts, police urge that you call in with any information. She has been missing for nearly a week, alongside several children whom are still M.I.A. Co-manager Henry Emily has denied participation in any of the disappearances or recent murders that occurred within 'Freddy Fazbear's'. He remains behind bars, while the restaurant itself has been announced permanently closed. Business partner 'Fazbear Entertainment' will be auctioning off--"

The TV was switched off, neither sibling wanting to hear more.

"So much for that, huh?" the elder sibling, Mitch, mumbled, dropping the remote in his lap. Beside him, Faye sat with her legs crossed, an extension cord plugged into one foot. "Probably for the best. Too much chaos contained within," she replied, gaze on her animatronic body. "No kidding. Look what it did to you," her brother commented, sitting up to rest his elbows on his knees. A bitter 'smile' graced her features. "At least I got out, somewhat alive. Who knows what they're gonna do with Will's corpse?" Sadness returned. "Or SpringBonnie, for that matter."

"...What exactly happened in there?" Mitch was curious, now.

A story she didn't want to tell. But did, anyway.

"I went in for my shift, same as usual. Since a 'buddy system' was in effect, I was partnered up with one of the managers, William. We talked for a bit, til he mentioned needing to go to 'Parts and Services'. I go with him, he tases me, and I'm suddenly on the floor. Next thing I know, I'm in one of the unused springlock suits, and he dresses up as SpringBonnie to go deal with some of those captured kids. I get out while he's away, try to escape, and fail. Will stabs both of my legs with a screwdriver, then drags me off to be shoved into some other springlock suit--aka, this one. Long-story-short, I die and come back to life as this thing," she explained.

Mitch's expression changed as he listened to her story. "Man...I must be a terrible big brother, to let all of that happen. Maybe if I had called to check in on you, or something..."

"You likely couldn't have done anything in time, anyway. It's not your fault, if that's what you're getting at," his sister clarified. She reached to pull the cord from her recharge port. "I don't have the same body anymore, but I'm still here. I survived, in a way. William didn't. That's the silver lining."

"And that, I'm thankful for, squirt. But...what are we to do with you, now? You're out of a job, and...it's not like you can go out among the public to look for a new one."

If her ears weren't already hanging, they would have been lowered. "I haven't thought that far ahead. Shoot, I didn't even think I'd come back out, at all! Yet, by some intervention, I did." She silenced when her niece came running into the room, her nap over. Straight into the animatronic's lap, she crawled. Faye tried not to look exhausted, but ever since Reese learned her aunt was permanently a robot (and a bunny, at that), she was eager to be in her presence. "Hello again, Reese-piece." She pulled back her head to keep the little girl's fingers out of her eyes. Sure, she couldn't feel any pokes to her eyes, but that didn't mean she liked having curious digits tapping at her metal and glass optics. "Glowy! Pretty!" Reese giggled, wanting Faye to make her eyes glow, again. The hare wasn't in the mood. Mitch could tell. "A little later, sugar plum. Auntie's tired," he told her, reaching to take his daughter in his arms.

"Why was it you wanted to switch from day guard to night guard, anyway? I think a lot of this could have been prevented if you hadn't switched over," he had to wonder.

Lie. She could lie. Tell him she liked it, better. It didn't pay her that much more, so money couldn't be a reason. Given that her beloved yellow bunny was gone and she was stuck as a sentient animatronic, she decided to spill the truth. "I was in a relationship."

"What? With who? Don't tell me William was--"

"No, he wasn't. Not him." Faye subconsciously hunched her shoulders, sensing his judgmental stare, already. "...It was actually, uh...the, um...mascot he played."

Her brother stared her over as if trying to make sense of what words filled his ears. He'd heard, but wasn't understanding.

"SpringBonnie. It was the animatronic bunny. The one William wore, that one visit," she repeated. Bewilderment struck her brother. "Wait, wha--the robot? You had a relationship going with a ROBOT?" he pressed in shock. "He wasn't like some of the other characters. He was sentient, like us. He had a learning A.I., same as Fredbear. But neither of them wanted the secret to get out, so I had to keep it. In doing so, I...I guess I grew fond of Spring, and had asked to switch because of him. At least during my shifts, I could see him, after hours," Faye stated, hoping he'd get the point.

"But a robot, Faye?!"

He didn't.

"You wouldn't understand; you weren't there," she counter-argued. Naturally, it wouldn't make sense to HIM. It didn't matter. As long as it made sense to HER. "Not like it matters, anyway. Much like YOUR love-interest, he's gone, now. And I'm all alone, in the same boat you are," she 'sighed'. Awkward silence filled the space between them. Not even Reese bothered to pipe up. "What's our next move?" the sister asked. Turning to him for guidance, apparently. She always did. It was her right, since HE was the older sibling. So...what WAS their next move going to be?

The father looked down at his child, whom simply returned his stare. "I don't think you're going to be happy, not getting to go to your favorite place, anymore." Confusion took to her face. "It's just the three of us, now. Again. Maybe...we need to do something that benefits all of us. Involves all of us."

"Like?" The hare eyed him.

The elder sibling thought it over. He still had a daughter to raise, take care of. He'd like to have it so that he didn't need a sitter while he worked. He'd wanted it so that his job didn't take so much of his time from his daughter and sister. He'd wanted it now so that Faye wouldn't have to hide from the public eye; that she could still interact with people without being viewed as 'unnatural', a freak. But...how? And what? He thought harder, brows furrowed. He had the savings...maybe...

Realization struck him, lightening his features. "I think I've got an idea." Setting Reese down on the sofa, he stood, moving to grab a phone book. "What are you thinking, bro?" Faye questioned, not getting an answer. Instead, she and Reese both watched him flip through pages, find a number, and then proceed to take up the phone and dial it. There was silence for a while. "Yes, ma'am. Uh, my name is Mitchel Wilson. My sister used to work at your now-closed location." He paused, trying to gently interrupt. "No, no, I'm not looking to press charges. Ma'am, listen, please. I understand that I may be calling at a bad time, but I'd like to extend a business offer. A partnership, if able."

He paused again. Faye's head tilted in interest.

"...Look, I can pitch in some of the funds. That won't be a problem. But as it stands, you don't have any available animatronic mascots on hand." He glanced at Faye for a moment. "But I do. I have one, named after my sister. A sort of, um, special project created by Mr. Afton. If, uh, you can patch me through to the head of F.E., perhaps we can arrange something?" Another pause. "No, no--she wasn't originally meant for 'Fazbear's'. Therefore, she wasn't property under your corporation. You can go back through the records and look for yourself." Aaaand pause. "She's a hare. A mint-green hare, with torso plates meant to resemble clothing. She wasn't branded for any particular business; just a request Mr. Afton made, personally."

Pause.

"...Alright. So we might be getting somewhere, then. Can you put me through to the company head, or no?"

Pause.

"Great, that'd be great. Just inform them that Mr. Wilson is looking to set up a partnership with them, maybe help them recover from all this recent mess. Here, let me give you my number..." He peered again to Faye, giving her a smirk. Said sibling remained curious. What exactly did her brother have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I HATE it when writer's block hits. But I pushed through on this one. Looks like we'll be heading to a new location in the next one. 8D


	23. Chapter 23

Why were they doing this, again?

Where were they even GOING?

She could ask for the billionth time, but it would be pointless. She already knew he wouldn't give her a straight answer. Just a smirk or a "You'll see." Over the passing weeks, that was all the explanation she got. There were phone calls, some concerning Faye, others from police or insurance companies. All of them were for Mitch. Through him, Faye was filled in with all of the details. Nobody ever found his sister's body (obviously), and since the suspected murderer was already dead, there wasn't much else to go by. They couldn't continue the case, but would contact him in the future if they heard anything. The elder sibling left it at that, not wanting the public to come banging down his door to get a story from his sister. Fazbear's was a hot topic, at the time.

Ah, right. As far as Fazbear Entertainment was concerned...

At first, the company was puzzled by the idea that the brother of a missing employee would be seeking a partnership with them. After all, shouldn't he be pressing charges? Sure, the man responsible for the children's disappearances had presumably taken his own life, but...the children were never found, and neither was Faye. The hare herself was even confused. What was going through her brother's mind? Everyone assumed her dead--which she was, technically. Insurance companies were calling to hand over Mitch's share of Faye's final finances. He'd accepted of course, using it to pay off his house and prepare Reese for the future. Yet, he was also using a portion of it towards F.E.'s next project. Something Mr. Henry had begun, but wasn't around to finish.

After weeks of keeping her in the dark, Mitch was finally loading Faye into his truck, taking her...somewhere. A babysitter was watching Reese at home, so where was it the two were going?

All she could see right then was the ceiling of her brother's truck. He'd asked her to stay hidden during the drive, so she'd taken to laying down along the back seats. The ride was quiet, save for the radio. Earlier, Faye had tried talking to her brother, but he wouldn't provide any answers to her questions. She quickly gave up, subjecting herself to a silent truck ride. There was a sharp left turn, and the truck pulled to a stop. "So, where are we?" she tried again, sitting up. "Well, to put it simply: your new home," Mitch spoke up, getting out of the vehicle. New home? Robotic eyes lowered their lids in uncertainty. She moved then to peer out of the opposite window, catching sight of the business's sign.

A large black pole jutted from the ground, not far from them. Adorning it was a brightly-painted sign, portraying a cartoon-like image of a brown bear in a black bow tie and top hat. At first, she thought it was Freddy, but...Freddy didn't have bright-red cheeks. "Is that Freddy?" she wondered, gaze dropping when her door opened. "Um, a newer version of him, yes," Mitch told her, proceeding to help her out of her seat. Standing on firm ground, the hare peered back up at the sign. "Fazbear Junior's?" An eye narrowed. "After what happened at Freddy's, they chose to change the name of the new location. I guess it's to steer clear of any bad rep from the old place," her brother shrugged beside her. With a gentle pat to her upper arm, he signaled her to follow.

The new building the sign advertised for was a warm cream color with blue and yellow highlights. The same sign was posted above the entrance doors. The parking lot was questionably empty, but that may have been because the restaurant had not yet opened for business. A few other cars were parked, but Faye doubted they belonged to customers. At the shiny chrome and glass doors, Mitch knocked, taking a moment to straighten out his suit. It wasn't often that Mitch dressed so formally, but Faye had to guess it was to help make a good first impression. There was eventually some activity inside, a woman unlocking the doors to speak with the man. "Is, uh, a Mr. Cawthon here? I'm Mitchel Wilson. We spoke on the phone," her brother began, quickly getting the lady to nod and allow them in. She was surprised to see Faye walk by. For a moment, the hare forgot she wasn't human, anymore.

Upon entering, the animatronic paused to take in the location. Red booths and seats lined the walls closest to her, separate tables positioned about around the dining floor. Far on the other side of the room was a stage. The show stage, she had to guess. Another purple curtain covered whatever characters were on it, this one different from the previous one thanks to the bright yellow stars scattered over it. On her right was the admission counter and something called "Kids' Cove". Curious, Faye wandered near, taking a peek inside. An indoor playground, meant for smaller children. There was a ball pit, plastic monkey bars, slides, crawl-through tunnels, the like. There was also a small section closed off by a rope barrier, what seemed to be another animatronic just beyond it. From where she stood, she couldn't see what character it was. But this room was essentially for toddlers. Just fine by her.

Leaving the cove, she walked by the main stage to find the arcade off to the left of the main entrance. Compared to Freddy's, this one was HUGE. Far more gaming machines, more neon lights, more variety. And along with the arcade, there was the prize corner--sporting FAR MORE plush dolls than the previous location. Sure, there were the usual plushies of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. But there were also the additions of red-cheeked Freddy, a light-blue, red-cheeked Bonnie, and a red-cheeked Chica. Instead of the Fredbear and SpringBonnie plush dolls, the highest-ranked prize was a...white Foxy? Light-blue eyes fell, landing on a familiar box by the counter. Alert, Faye hurried to its side, grabbing hold of the lid. "Cass?"

Two glowing eyes soon lit up within the contained darkness.

"Cassidy!" the hare 'grinned'.

At that, the lid was pushed open, the slender puppet reappearing with what felt like a genuine smile. Although her own expressions were restricted, Faye emoted her glee the best she could. "How did--you're here! Heh, I honestly didn't think I'd see you again!" she somewhat laughed, immediately giving the familiar face a hug. Their reunion was cut short, thanks to voices in the other room.

"Faye? Where'd you go?"

Mitch.

Thin limbs withdrew from her form, the box closing in the puppet's retreat. In slight panic, the hare rushed from the prize corner, emerging from behind several gaming units. Mitch was there with another man. Also in a suit, this man had short, dark hair and wore a colorful pair of sunglasses. At Faye's appearance, a wide smile crossed the man's face, brows lifting over his shades. "Whoa! Look at this...! Smooth movements, almost fluidly. Lifelike, even. Built-in mufflers, I'm assuming. There's no obvious cranking noise when she moves," he spoke, seemingly judging the hare on appearance and function. "Common in Afton's line of work, huh? Um, this is 'Faye the Hare'. Named after my sister. William had paid to have her built, but there weren't any plans to sign her over to F.E., and I ended up with her after his passing," Mitch explained, quick to inform him.

"Why would Afton name an animatronic after your sister?"

"Hm? Oh! No, no. I named her. She didn't originally have a name. Uh, and she was programmed with the learning A.I. that they'd given Fredbear and SpringBonnie."

"She was? Hm..." The man approached the hare, extending a hand to her. "Mr. Cawthon. But you can call me Scott." Oh...so THIS was the guy Mitch wanted to see. Hesitant at first, Faye remembered her manners and reached to return the gesture, careful in shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you," she 'smiled'. "Ah, you as well. Your, uh, handler here tells me he wishes to give you new purpose with us, here at Junior's. Do you recall what you were programmed for?" Scott wondered. Oh, spazz. Programmed for?! As if she looked through the blueprints! "Uhh...I didn't exactly...see William during my activation. I'm not quite sure, really," she excused, tapping her fingertips together. "Hm, I'm sure we can figure that out. In the meantime, how are you with interacting with kids?" That much wasn't hard. "I've been around my b--uh, handler's little girl, over the last several weeks. She seems happy with my presence," the hare stated. That was close. It would've blown everything if she'd called him 'brother'. Luckily, the news helped Mr. Cawthon warm up to her. "Ah, good, good! In that case, perhaps you wouldn't mind being the eyes and ears around the floor? Y'know, keep the kids out of trouble. We don't want little hands getting stuck where they shouldn't be."

"What, like...keep 'em from fighting? Greet kids at the tables?"

"Exactly. Oh, and help keep them away from the stage. Some of them really want to be rowdy little monkeys; will climb whatever obstacle is in their way."

Okay. That much, she could do.

"Heh--y'know, I have to admit, I'm blown away by this one's A.I. It's like I'm talking to a living person," Scott grinned, truly amazed. Faye had to mask her sense of insult. He thought she was just a robot, nothing else. That's all he needed to be convinced of, though. So, she forced herself to nod in agreement. "Alright, so...shall we move on to the paperwork? Make this final?" Scott then turned to Mitch, leading him back to the office. Faye let out a 'breath'. "Glad that's over with," she muttered, a hand running through the "fur" between her ears. She snapped to attention, catching a voice or two. They weren't from the two men. Rather, they were from the stage. She turned, light-blue optics locking on to the curtains. They moved, as if something had retreated. Eyes narrowed, the hare approached, cautious. "Is someone back there? If you're hiding back there, you don't have to. I-I'm not here to hurt anybody. Uh, my name's Faye. Faye the Hare. I'm, uh, I guess I'm the new attraction for this establishment." Nothing emerged. No one answered. "Hello?" she tried again, tilting her head.

The curtains soon shifted, as if something had pushed up against them. From within, a microphone appeared, the animatronic holding it stepping out. The brown bear peered around, rounded ears twitching as he located Faye. "Hiya, friend! I'm Toy Freddy. But you can just call me Freddy," he greeted in a deep, goofy tone. Faye took a moment to look him over, noting that he was the same red-cheeked bear from the sign, outside. Something she had in common with him: the red cheeks. "Heh. Hi, Freddy." She offered a slight wave. Fluidly, Freddy turned to the curtains. "Well, don't be rude, guys. Come say hi!" Huh. Advanced A.I., just like Fredbear and SpringBonnie. Looks like they HAD considered Henry's suggestion. Soon enough, a light-blue bunny and a slimmed-down Chica stepped out of hiding. This new bunny had a white muzzle and stomach, but carried the same guitar that the old Bonnie had. What struck Faye as shocking was...the fact that this bunny had green eyes.

The same green eyes as a certain gold rabbit she once knew...

The new Chica was depicted with a larger dining bib and pink "shorts". Like the old Chica, she carried a cupcake. Probably the same cupcake. "So wonderful to meet you! I'm Toy Chica, but I like to go by 'Chi'," she introduced herself. "An' I'm Toy Bonnie. Uh, I don't go by any nicknames, but if you've got one for me, I'm all for it," spoke the blue bunny. Faye 'smiled' back, "Mm, I'll think of one for you. But it's nice to meet you all. You guys been here long?" There was a short head-shake from Freddy. "Not at all. We actually arrived just a few days ago. This place is as new to us as it is to you. But I think I can speak for all of us that we're glad to have another face here at Junior's," the bear said. "Yeah. Makes things feel less lonely," Chi added. Toy Bonnie didn't speak up or drop his input. Rather, Faye happened to notice the slight drooping of his ears, the way he clutched at the neck of his guitar, how his green eyes faintly lit up. She saw this before--in SpringBonnie. That glow was to represent a blush.

That might not be a good sign.

"Not sure what you're built to do, huh?" Freddy piped up, briefly flipping his microphone in the air and catching it. "Well, why don't we pitch in and help ya out? After all, everyone's got a talent, here at Junior's. It's the least we can do in extending a warm Fazbear welcome. You'll find your niche in no time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the NEW Freddy Fazbear family~


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter inspired by Politely_Spooky's one-shot, "Two Sides, Same Coin" and Helenadorf's fanfic, "Trapped".)

He'd been lost in a dream.

'Slumbering' all this time.

His mind was someplace that not even that MONSTER could reach him.

And he dreamed of her. Of the both of them. Of the last time the pair of them were together, before his sacrifice. Before her death. He could still see her: partially bare, soft skin on display and begging for his touch. Laughter and warmth were all that filled the air around them, allowing them both to feel comfortable--even given the circumstances. The obvious differences between them. She, of flesh and blood. He, of metal and false fur. Touches were always light and gentle, neither wanting to hurt the other. He remembered her bright smile, the playful glares she'd sent him in his teasing, the heated glow on her face signaling her peak.

He'd made her do that.

HE'D made her do that.

Heck, was he proud of himself!

And he would forever keep that little gem of a memory to himself and away from Afton.

"Pleasant dreams there, little bunny?"

He almost snarled, woken from his dream, yet again. Currently-green eyes slid open, taking in the darkness of the room around them. Almost immediately, his ocular lights switched on, for now illuminating the space. They were the only ones there. As always. The two of them? The other's only company. He'd learned to tune him out by Sleeping, letting his dreams take him elsewhere. Somewhere far from the monster's clutches. Yet, every now and then, the beast would speak--interrupting his dreams. Green optics shifted over his own body. Pieces were missing, rotted away. There was evidence of mice chewing at the metal to get at the fleshy remains within him. Their only food source for a short time. Based on what he could see through the holes they'd left behind, they'd eaten up all they could. Bare bone, human, were all that remained. Broken, splintered. The last time he'd awoken, his body was mostly still intact, a dull gold. Now...it had tarnished, a sickly greenish hue. His lower legs and feet were but those of his metal endoskeleton. He inspected his hands, noting the damages to his body.

His head fell back against the wall behind him.

"What do ya want now, mate? There's nothin' more I can give ya," he muttered, eyes lidded.

"No," the man in his head agreed. "There isn't much you can give me at this point, is there?"

Heh...at least they had THAT much to agree on.

"...But I could have given you everything."

His eyes widened in anger. "You took away my 'everything'! You don't even have the right to utter those words!"

"Suppose I don't, do I? Oh, but look: you sought your revenge, and you got it. Now we're both here, unlikely to see the light of day, again. In the end, neither of us got what we wanted, did we? I'm without my family, success. You, you're without your 'brother' and your little sweetheart."

"It's because o' YOU she died."

"Yet, she came back, didn't she? That's why you were so at peace with what you were tasked with. She inhabits the hare now, doesn't she?~"

He could almost see that demon's wicked smile. He 'scoffed'. "At least she's as far away from you as possible."

"Spring, my boy, in being far from ME, she's also far from YOU. We're one in the same, thanks to your little stunt."

He hated being called that. He was certainly no "boy". He was an animatronic. A rabbit. "My 'lil' stunt' prevented ya from hurtin' any more kids. The ones you claimed were put to rest, once the deed was done. The blood may have been on my hands, mate, but it certainly isn't on my conscience. You, on the other hand..." Spring 'smirked', knowing the blame wasn't on him, but on the man trapped within him. "Ah, regardless of whom is to blame for the murders, we're both suffering the same punishment. Are we not? After all, neither of us can leave this room," taunted Afton.

Spring admitted that he was right; he'd tried many times before to find the way out of this cramped space. There were no windows, and the door was gone. Sealed up, from what he understood. "How long have we been here, mate?" the gold rabbit wondered, tired of their bickering. "I stopped caring to count after 10," William stated.

"Hours? Days?"

"Try years, rabbit."

Years? They'd really been trapped that long?

"Are you sure it's been that long?"

The soul almost laughed in his head. "With nothing more to do in this purgatory? I've all the time in the world! Certainly, I've kept busy counting the seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. So forth. By now, I'm confident you've noticed the decay of your body, the state that it's currently in. That didn't all happen in a matter of weeks, Spring. It's been YEARS. And by now, I'm also fairly certain the mice that have eaten away at us are long dead, themselves. Their little skeletons may be all the company we have, beyond each other."

The rabbit hung his head, ears twitching. Well, "ear". His right one felt broken, lighter than the other. A quick inspection with a hand proved him correct. Half of the right one was missing. "Years, huh? Then how am I still functionin' after all that time? Even with the fancy tech ya equipped me with, I can't stay runnin' on a single charge, forever."

"Isn't it obvious? I'M the one providing your energy, else you would have shut down a long time ago."

Oh. So the vengeful soul was refusing to let them both die.

"To what end, mate? Ya said it yourself: we're trapped in here. There's nothin' left...for either o' us."

Afton was silent. There wasn't even anything to bicker about, was there? After all, what would be the point? Oh--but there WAS one thing he could possibly still persuade the rabbit to give him~ "Do you wish to see her again, Spring?"

The mascot actually did snarl, this time. "Aw, don't even start with me, mate! Ya played that card before, an' look where it got us. I'm never gonna see her again; stop rubbin' it in the wound, already!"

"...But you could, Spring. This time, I'd make sure of it."

"Trod off."

"Would you prefer we stay stuck here? Would you rather never getting to be in her presence again?"

If this man were still corporeal, he'd be tempted to beat it to a pulp, all over again. "Ya forget already? We're SEALED IN, mate. Even if I were to listen to ya, where would we go? How would we escape? Besides, neither o' us know where Faye is. And frankly, maybe it's best it stay that way. It pains me, but at least my not knowing means YOU won't know, either. She'll be safe from you."

"I doubt her paranoid brother would just let her go, rabbit," William spoke, sternly. "He's far too protective of her. Without a doubt, she's in his custody, his care. We get out and find him, we find her."

"I don't think you're listenin' to a word I say."

"We'll get out, eventually. And when we do, we'll need a plan."

"Which you have, I'm sure. Ya always do."

"Of course~"

A mental sigh. "What are ya askin' o' me, this time?"

"Well, given our situation, I clearly don't have a physical body of my own, any longer."

"...Ya want me to give ya occasional control."

"Ah, you see? A clever bunny, after all~"

"...Have I ever told ya how much I actually hate you?"

"Hate's a strong word, rabbit."

"Well, I certainly don't like ya."

"Take the deal or leave it. You don't have any knowledge of the outside world, while I DO. We get out, you'll need navigation. Otherwise, how are YOU planning to find your 'dearly beloved'?"

The animatronic's jaw audibly slammed shut. A part of him wished the man's head was lodged in it. But yet again, Afton had a point. The pizzeria was all he knew. Among the public, he wouldn't know where to go, who to turn to. He'd clearly have no luck in finding Faye. "I'm settin' some ground rules, mate," he stated.

"If you must..."

"I only give ya control when I feel ya've earned it, not when ya demand it. And while ya have it, ya DON'T hurt my lil' mate in any way. Not to take her apart, not to reprogram her, not to hack her. Ya get out o' hand, I take back that control. An' IF we find her, ya stay out o' our private life."

"Ohh, so the Golden Boy's found himself a mate, has he?~"

"Ya want a taste o' life again?"

"Hah...fine. I'll submit to you, this time."

"That's IF we get out o' here. Now...I'm kinda sick o' talkin' to ya. I'm goin' back to Sleep." His head hung, eyes closing.

"Suit yourself, rabbit. I'll just be here, tracking the end of time."

Silence followed. Which Spring was thankful for, as all he wanted was to slip back into Slumber and re-visit those memories he cherished, so. By the time his memory bank regenerated his favorite night guard, exterior voices sounded from beyond the walls containing him. He didn't even stir at the loud pounds against his prison, or the lights that were flashed inside the room.

A young man's voice piped up.

"Holy crap, man! We found one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. I actually had some spare time to work on the update. o0o
> 
> May as well go ahead and post it now before bed. ^^
> 
> Anyway, we all know the drill: thirty years have passed. Let's find out what's happened with Spring and William. We'll go back to Junior's in the next one.


	25. Chapter 25

Steps were carefully taken as the animatronic found herself "dragged along" by a very excited little girl. It had been her birthday, and all she wanted was to spend the day with the hare. After the initial celebration at the table, that's all that Faye had done: followed and played games with this one kid. To be frank, she was mentally DONE. Good thing it was also closing time. All Faye had to do now was walk the girl back to the front doors, where her parents were waiting.

"Hey! My next birthday, could you come over to my house? I want you to meet all my friends!" the girl with a ponytail beamed.

If she still had lungs, Faye would have exhaled a laugh. "Sorry, kiddo. But I've got to stay here. Fazbear Rules, and all that."

The girl whined.

"Heh, I'm sorry, but those are the rules. And anyway, you'll know where to find me. Behave yourself, and maybe your parents will bring you back, sometime."

The girl--whatever her name was--sighed. "Okay, I'll be good." She let go of the hare's hand, returning to her parents. "Mama, if I pass my next math test, can we come back?" The woman in question smirked, "We'll see, sweetie. You still have to learn division. Before we go, though, what do you say to Faye?" The girl faintly jumped in place at the realization, "Oh!" She turned around, smiling. "Thank you, Faye! It was fun!" The animatronic did her best to mimic the girl's enthusiasm, although honestly glad to see her go as the doors finally closed behind the departing family. Physically, the hare slacked, head and arms hanging.

"Long day, eh, Auntie?" came a woman's voice. Carefree and casual, as always.

Faye turned, long ears creeping over her back as she glanced over her shoulder. Mentioned woman approached, garbed in a blue business suit and black dress shoes. Her once-long black hair was cut short, blue eyes bright behind her glasses. A smile crossed her face. "I'm surprised you can still keep up with kids, these days."

"Oh, keep on, Reese. You keep me up to date and repaired, I'll outlast you," Faye light-heartedly picked back, standing from her hunched posture. "My core's just wearing out. I need to recharge."

30 years really had flown by, hadn't they? To Faye, it only felt like Mitch had passed the torch just a month ago. In reality, as a gift on Reese's 18th birthday, Mitch chose to make her the new manager of Junior's. He'd stuck around for as long as he felt his daughter still needed his guidance. Gradually, his presence in the pizzeria grew fewer and fewer, until Reese told him she was ready to take responsibility of the establishment. By then, the man had grown older, physically slowing down. He took it as a sign to retire, leave the restaurant's fate to his daughter. However, before officially doing just that, he'd called everyone in their group together--animatronics included--to announce a surprise he was leaving to Junior's. Faye was perplexed, not knowing what her brother had been planning. But one look at the golden bear shyly walking into view was enough to spark some hidden emotion, and she'd rushed to pull him close in embrace.

The bear's ears twitched, blue eyes wide. "I'm sorry, lil' lady, but...have we met, before?"

Oh. Oh, that's right. Fredbear wasn't around when she...

"It's ME, Fred. Faye," she told him, breaking her hug. He'd stared, uncertain what he should say. Yet, when he realized what the hare's presence meant, his stare turned apologetic. Her embrace was eventually reciprocated, though. "I'm so sorry, Miss Faye. You never deserved such a tragic fate. Nonetheless, it's good to finally see you, again," he spoke, emotion cracking his voice. They'd separated again, and Faye got a prolonged look of the original mascot. He was still his bright gold, but the accents of his muzzle and stomach were no longer cream-colored. Rather, they were a deep brown. He still had a hat and bow tie, but they were no longer purple. A rich green, instead. "You look...different, Fredbear," Faye muttered, to which the bear lifted a hand and shook his head. "I don't go by 'Fredbear' anymore. Just 'Fred'," he explained. Gauging his sister's confusion, Mitch stepped in. "It's to avoid copyright infringement," he'd said. "Fredbear" had been dismantled, long ago. Yet, with insistence from the elder sibling, "Fred" was rebuilt and re-purposed. No longer did he stand on stage and sing. Now, he served to bring fresh pizzas to hungry kids and parents, alike.

A change in pace, which Fred was thankful for. He didn't wish to risk another kid being chucked at his face. At least in serving pizza, he could still engage the children while at the same time lend a hand to the other employees. In any case, Mitch went on to tell the group that Fred was there now to help Reese take over the restaurant. His A.I. had been preserved, restored, and updated. Whatever she needed help with, she could easily turn to and count on him. After all, he'd been there when the Family Diner had first opened its doors. He knew more about the business than anyone, currently. After all introductions were made and Fred came to be accepted into the Fazbear family, Mitch finalized his retirement, occasionally paying visits to Junior's over the following years. As Reese pushed her late 20's, however, the "family" heard the sad news. Mitch had passed away. Hitting her and Faye the hardest, Reese had closed the restaurant for a short period, mind too preoccupied on her father's funeral arrangements. She and her aunt both were present for the service, fans lucky enough to catch sight of the hare forced to be respectful in such a difficult time. They didn't realize Faye wasn't there for the public's entertainment, but to honor her brother during his permanent state of "rest".

Soon after, Fred took it upon himself to act the role of "father figure", always there to coach and encourage Reese when she felt she couldn't handle the stresses of running a pizzeria. She was grateful for her father in his last act. Having Fred there meant she didn't have to do this, alone. Now in her 30's and married, she was doing well in keeping Junior's doors open.

As for Faye and the Toys, well...

Freddy had done well to make Faye feel more at home in the new location. He'd taken it upon himself to list to her all the rules, the do's and don'ts, what was okay and what wasn't. He'd also been the bear to introduce the restaurant's resident fox, Toy Foxy. In the early years of Mitch's ownership, this Foxy was but a simple white fox with pink highlights and a feminine figure. She had no pirate traits beyond speech, but she DID have a parrot companion. She told countless stories of adventure to younger kids, even programmed to allow curious ones up close. Perhaps that had been a mistake. When kids realized they could touch the animatronic without risk, they'd wasted little to no time pulling her apart. At first, her tail or an ear. A tooth or the parrot. Little things, in the beginning. They were easily put back. But as time went on and the younger kids grew older and...honestly, meaner, they started yanking pieces off and sticking them where they didn't belong. It wasn't long before the fox looked less like an animal and more like a mangled mess.

People had even started calling her "Mangle".

Mitch had made numerous calls to the company, trying to convince them to send replacement parts or someone to repair Mangle. Despite many "promises" to do so, the company didn't do much to help. After the first ten years of leaving Mangle a mess, the man had taken it upon himself to patch her back together--this time with nuts and bolts that DIDN'T just pop loose. Her parrot was made separately, allowing her to pull him loose from his place on her shoulder if she didn't always want him tagging along. Mangle was soon back to telling kids stories, but didn't allow them close, anymore. Just as a precaution. Thanks to Mitch, Faye got along well with the fox, even going as far as to consider her a best friend. Toy Chica had always been easy to get along with. In fact, she'd been the first to question Faye about the family's history with Fazbear Entertainment. Once the hare mentioned having known Fred and his 'brother' in the past, Chi's interest peaked. And once you got the chicken talking, you were pretty much a friend of hers.

As for Toy Bonnie? His once shy demeanor cracked to let out a more confident side of him. He'd tried many an occasion to be flirtatious with his female counterpart--which Faye honestly found hilarious. Not that she'd laugh in his face; that would be rude! Rather, she often attempted to let him down carefully, gently. He may not have had a soul to call his own, but he still had an advanced A.I. He may as well have been a living person. There was also no reason to strike some "bad blood" between themselves, since they practically worked and lived together. It had gone on for years, but "T-Bone", as Faye took to calling him, wasn't about to give up. A part of him was convinced there was a reason Faye wasn't opening up to him, and he was determined to find out what. Then Fred re-entered the picture, and that blew the theories wide open. Faye herself wasn't clueless; she knew the light-blue bunny had a soft spot for her. While pursuing another relationship might do her some good...she just couldn't. Every time she looked him in the eyes, she had to resist turning away.

She couldn't look at him without seeing SpringBonnie. Unfair to T-Bone, but it pained her to her core.

"Then let's get you to the break room," Reese replied, an arm around her aunt during the whole trek there. The hare sat in a vacant chair, letting her niece plug up a charging cable. The others weren't awake, yet. Not even the Marionette. Fred would be soon, but not yet. Midnight was hours away. "I needed to pick your computer brain, anyway," the woman began as she took up a seat beside the animatronic. "About?" Faye wondered, an eye partly closing. "Well, our 30-year anniversary is approaching. We'll have to decide what we're doing to celebrate," Reese continued, setting down the clipboard she'd been toting around. The hare's body mimicked the motion of giggling. "Hard to believe it's been thirty years, huh?"

"Sheesh--tell me about it! Feels like just last week, I got my driver's license. Just yesterday, I accepted my husband's proposal. Just this morning, we got our fourth award for 'Best Voted Family-Centered Restaurant'." The woman slacked in her seat, weariness sinking in. "It's been a crazy ride, hasn't it?"

Faye nodded, "And only going to get crazier from here. So...any ideas for the anniversary?"

"Hm, I've been bouncing around a few. Mark down regular admission, hand out extra tokens, do a Free Token day. I might cut the prices for pizza for a week. I haven't decided." Reese reached within the clipboard's stack of papers, fingers grabbing a yellowed sheet. "I also found this in the paper." She dropped it on the table, sliding it toward her aunt. Faye's gaze dropped as well, she leaning in to read it. "Fazbear's Fright? What's that?" she wondered. "A new attraction they're trying to open, the next town over. F.E. permitted it. Other than what's stated in the paper, I don't know much of it," the woman explained. The hare's head tilted. One way, then the other. "Could you take me, sometime?"

Reese smirked, brows furrowed. "Take you? What, heh, you wanna go to the attraction?"

"A break from the pizzeria would be great."

"Eh, that'll take some explaining to the CEO, but...if I can pull some strings, I'll look in to it. Just for you." Recollection struck Reese in that instant. "Oh! Fred wanted me to give you something. It's in my locker; hold on." She stood to step near the lockers just behind Faye. "What is it?" the animatronic questioned. "Hm, something they locked away with Fred, originally. When Dad brought him back, he'd made sure to grab anything original along with the old bear. Fred was planning to keep it, but he thought it would do you the better good." The woman unlocked the small door, easily swinging it open. Inside, she reached--taking hold of that "something". "Heheh...shoot, the last time I saw this guy, I was a little kid. Probably too young to remember him," she faintly smiled, proceeding to close up her unit. As she presented the gift to Faye, the hare seemed stunned. Her niece handed her a plush. Not just any Fazbear plush, but one of SpringBonnie. It still had its little purple bow tie. Despite the lack of tears, there was some emotion to be detected in Faye's expression as she accepted the doll. A silent observation of the plush chewed up some time, before the bunny spoke again.

"I miss him."

Reese nodded, solemnly. Over the years, her aunt had come to fill her in on her affections toward the golden rabbit, what bond they'd established long before Spring's "disappearance". The way she'd spoken about him, and the fact that Fred had the memories to back them up, expressed to Reese just how much Faye cared for the golden bear's 'brother'. It was a sensitive subject for the hare. "I'm sorry, Auntie. This was the best we could do."

"...Thank you, Reese. I'll be sure to thank Fred for this, too."

Again, the woman grinned. "Look, I'll check things out for you, see if I can't arrange a visit to the Fright. We'll go have some fun, just the both of us."

Faye attempted to "smile" back, "Sounds like a great idea..."

The same couldn't be said within the walls of the still-closed attraction inhabiting the neighboring town. With no one there but a simple watchman, the exits locked, a collapsed figure sat against the wall, masked by shadow. Nearby, a clock ticked, on and on. Midnight finally turned over; the second shift began. At that, the broken form jolted to life, robotic eyes open and glowing green.

"Remember our deal, rabbit," a cruel voice muttered from within.

Oh--he hadn't forgotten.

"Fine. But just til ya get us outta here," Spring relented, momentarily letting his head hang and eyes close. When they opened again, the animatronic straightened to let purple eyes lock onto the closest security camera. Get them out, William would. Oh, but it had been a while since he'd last occupied a body. Why not have a little fun, first?

This night guard seemed quite willing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Springtrap. I sure do WONDER what's going to happen, next?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MILD WARNING: Springtrap casually murders a guard in this one. No big deal, right?

William was starting to grow frustrated. He and SpringBonnie should have been out of here, by now. This night guard was smart, though. Smarter than he gave him credit for. Night 2 was their first night in; the second for the guard. A new-blood. Enough of a reason to have Will believe this would be a simple task. Exterminate the only witness to his "revival", then make for an escape. None would be wiser.

It was now Night Five, and he and the rabbit he inhabited were STILL trapped in this mockery of the pizzeria. He wasn't sure for how much longer Spring would be willing to grant him control. He needed to get them out. NOW.

At the stroke of midnight, the animatronic stirred, William resuming control. He needed to think over tonight's course of action. Doors were locked, and the only direct routes into the office were the primary hall and the open vents. If it were not thanks to the cameras, this all would have been over with by now. He could have crawled through the vents and taken the guard by surprise. Unsurprisingly, there were those operating this business that had enough mind to install a camera inside the vents, themselves. If they were only here, now...

His intact ear flickered at the sound of the camera turning back on. Already tracking him, was he?

"What's the plan now, mate? Week's almost over, an' ya still haven't broken us out," Spring griped within his head.

"Have some faith, would you? I never confirmed by WHEN I'd have us out," Will grumbled back, robotic eyes glowing purple. The A.I. was growing impatient with him; he'd need to work fast. Leaving the guard guessing, Will chose to sit and contemplate. He could wait for the camera to go offline and crawl through the vents again, but it didn't get them anywhere, the last countless times. All they had to look forward to was a metal blockade. The office itself had no door to speak of. Easy access--if it weren't for the wretched audio the guard kept blasting. During Spring's creation, Will had programmed him to stay where the children were--and where he could find him. Now, that programming was being used against them. Every so often, the echo of a child's laughter would bounce about the halls, leading the animatronic this way and that. It was enough to keep him away from the office. Will required a new tactic. But...what?

"Need a lil' advice, mate?" uttered the voice temporarily in his head.

"Not from the likes of you..."

"Either ya listen, or I take back control. Luck doesn't appear to be on your side, mate. It's been five nights."

"...And what, pray tell, would you suggest?" Sinister eyes slid to one side, focused not on anything physical.

"Didn't ya hear those recordings the guard's been playin'? The owner's deemed this place quite the fire hazard~"

At Spring's mention, Will shifted robotic eyes to the pipes above his head. Mostly decorative, some of them meant to pump natural gas for heating throughout the building. But if those pipes were to break and let the gasses out...all it would take was a stray spark. Those gaming consoles were still plugged into the wall sockets...

"You're welcome," Spring mumbled, ignored as Will forced his body to stand. The cameras made no difference as the decaying rabbit went about wandering the halls, searching out that emergency ax he'd seen somewhere on the walls. An act he made quick, as another of those child giggles tried to drag him into an opposite room. The handle gripped in one hand, he hadn't cared that he was lured from his destination. As soon as he felt himself regain control, he immediately made short work of the cameras. When he was convinced they could no longer track his movements, he went about chopping whatever exposed pipes he could locate. Down the labyrinth of halls, he could hear the guard begin to panic. If the animatronic weren't already permanently grinning, William was certain he'd be doing so, right then. To make the guard's bad night even worse, he went for the cluster of game consoles. The ax was lifted, plunged into the screen of one. The machine sparked dangerously, just waiting now for the gasses to seep in. Frantic footsteps signaled the guard's fleeing from the office. No doubt bolting for the nearest exit.

The animatronic wasn't far behind him.

Tauntingly, Will dragged the ax at his side, ominous in his approach toward the frightened guard. The young man turned, eyes wide as he instantly began to beg and plead to be spared. Oh, if only there could be any witnesses~ In one motion, the rabbit drove the blade into the man's throat, carelessly shoving him aside and momentarily kneeling to pick up the set of keys the man had been fiddling with in his failed escape. The back door soon opened, the decayed bunny stepping out under the cover of nightfall, leaving the guard coughing and gasping in desperate attempts to remain alive. Just when William had put some distance between himself and the building, he caught the sounds of glass windows being blown out, of fire rapidly swallowing the facility he'd previously stood within. Deep inside, he was QUITE pleased with himself~

Celebration was short-lived, as his vision blurred over, mechanical body feeling weak. "W-what--"

"Alright, mate. Ya had your fun..."

He felt control slip away, his influence over the suit sapped back into his mental cell. A metaphorical bubble he couldn't break out of. Purple eyes gradually turned to green as Spring took back his body. A quick shake of his head let him clear his mind, and he straightened himself. "Ya got us out, an' ya've had several days to do it. Time I got my body back. Now...where am I to take us from here?" Spring began, aware that night wouldn't last forever. Authorities would swarm the Fright in little time. He heard Will growl in anger, clearly not pleased to have been shoved into the back seat so soon. "Waitin', mate," Spring tried again, even briefly tapping a metal foot while crossing his arms. William eventually relented. "If it were ME, I'd take us someplace out of public view. An abandoned building or business, for instance. Otherwise, why not look into whether or not they've opened another Fazbear location? Should they have in the last 30 years, you can easily fake being a deactivated mascot; trick them into stashing you within their walls."

"An'...from there?"

"Without a doubt, they'd have other animatronic characters in play. I still know how to override their mental circuitry. Hijack their systems. Can you imagine? The makings of our own rebellious armada..."

"You fantasize too much, mate. What would ya even have the animatronics do?" Spring asked, at least proceeding into the dense forest, beyond.

"Hm, I still have to find Elizabeth. Despite the wide span of time, I'm convinced she still exists. She can help us spread our empire."

"Spread YOUR empire, ya mean. An' I want no part o' it."

William laughed in his head, "What a comedian you are, rabbit! You forget: we're one in the same, now. What I desire, you're GOING to help me achieve. Well, UNLESS..."

"Ya may as well finish that suggestion," Spring mumbled, already bored with this entity.

"Well, in theory, we COULD be separate beings again. You would just have to see to the construction of another body for me."

"You're askin' a lot o' me, mate."

"You want your 'private moments' with your beloved hare or not? Frankly, that's not something I wish to be present for, anyway."

"For the love o'--FINE. We find shelter for now, find your kid, later. She can help YOU build your new body, or whatever you're after. Meanwhile, ya leave me to my own devices." The once-golden rabbit shoved stray branches and shrubs from his path, wanting to get as far from the Fright as he could. "How would I go about lookin' for the next new location, anyway?"

"Advertisements, rabbit. Posters, billboards, newspaper fliers. Look around. I'm sure even you could find something."

SpringBonnie almost growled. Some help this man was! However, he had no other leads. For now, he took Afton's advice and went about searching for "clues". At least until the sun threatened to reveal his existence. A partially-demolished home furniture store would be his refuge until night fell, once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short, but I'm working on the next one right away to make up for it.


	27. Chapter 27

"Well, you guys aren't going to believe this," Reese began upon stepping backstage, three nights later. She was dressed rather casually in a plain shirt and pants, her usual dress shoes swapped for slip-ons. Today had been a Sunday; Junior's was closed, giving the animatronics a break. Unlike previous locations, Junior's backstage was huge, harboring repair stations, chairs for convenient recharging, and even its own TV with connected gaming consoles. At that moment, the Toys had all been situated on the sofa, T-Bone and Freddy competing against each other in a race. Chi cheered them on from her spot behind the sofa. Fred had busied himself with another of many books Reese had brought him, while Faye and Mangle sat in the recharging chairs, hooked up to cords and cables. The hare was interrupted in the middle of her diagnostic exam of the fox.

"Not going to believe what?" T-Bone asked, pausing the game as the others gave the woman their attention.

"You guys remember that fright attraction I'd said they were planning to open?" Reese continued, waving a paper about in one hand. "Get this: it burned down!"

"What?!" cried Faye, unable to stand with her cable plugged into her foot. "Seriously?! I really wanted to go, too!"

"Aw, sorry, Auntie. I tried to look into it for you. But according to this, the fire was caused by a busted game console and some leaking gas. A new night guard was found dead. An ax to the neck, supposedly. They aren't sure how it happened; there wasn't anything incriminating on the handle," the manager stated, letting the Toys take and pass around the paper. "Spazz, a death BEFORE the attraction opens? The company name's just practically cursed," Faye commented, disheartened by the loss of an attraction she didn't get to even see. "I wonder what they were going to show off?" Freddy had to ask, handing the paper off to T-Bone, Chi leaning over the back of the sofa to read. Intrigued, Fred dog-eared a page in his book, "That's the question, isn't it? After all, the company never had any mascots aimed toward horror; only children."

Mangle couldn't resist. Emitting a quiet mechanical giggle, she replied, "Maybe they found an early prototype?"

The gold bear playfully glared at her, "Hey, my predecessors weren't that bad."

By the time the paper made its way to Faye and Mangle, the hare was quick to take it. Sure as the world: one man dead, the building burned and collapsed. No one else occupied the building at that time. Investigations were still being held. "So much for that," she 'sighed', letting Mangle read next. Fred shrugged the best he could, "Some locations just aren't meant to be. I'm actually pleasantly surprised this one's lasted as long as it has." To that, Freddy shot him a glance, "That just means we're the best there is!"

"Correction: we're the ONLY one there is," Chi stated, gesturing then to the paper the fox held.

"What? Means there isn't any competition."

"That also means no growth," Fred put in. "In thirty years, there hasn't been another location to open. The one that did burned down. Because nothing new has been introduced, we have to keep coming up with newer and newer ideas, concepts. Whatever it takes to keep young minds interested and eager, our doors open." Their game paused, T-Bone relaxed in his seat, ears falling forward, "I still say we do some kinda outdoor concert. Rent bounce houses, or something."

"That probably wouldn't appeal to the older crowd, and teenagers will want to hear popular songs we're not allowed to play," Faye pointed out, a hand clutching the SpringBonnie plush in her lap. She hadn't set it aside since Fred and Reese gave it to her. Why would she? It was all she had left of Spring.

"Maybe we could set up a pool party, outside? We've got the field around back; plenty large enough," Chi then suggested.

"I don't think we're going to find large-enough inflatable pools for all our guests. Besides, we can't get close to water, remember?" Faye again turned down.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea!" Mangle chimed, briefly waving a hand. With everyone's attention, she continued. "Two words: Rave Party."

The hare's small mouth dropped open. "Oh, heck yes! We could clear out a section by the stage, convert it into a dance floor." At the suggestion, everyone else started throwing in ideas: Bouncy balls with flashing lights, various rave gear, new instruments and microphones that would light up. For a few hours, the Toys could sing something more upbeat, less cartoony. The group's excitement brought an unseen 'smile' to Fred's face. It was as if gazing upon his own little family.

"Okay, okay, guys! Let's settle down. Getting a little crazy in here," Reese spoke up, quieting the chatty animatronics. She turned first to Mangle, "That, by far, seems to be our best idea, yet. Something to appeal to the older kids. Give 'em discounted drinks, play and 'sing' their favorite songs for a couple hours. We could ask to offer some rave gear, maybe in the Fazbear theme? It wouldn't hurt to get YOU guys some new gear. After all, I have to update you all, every now and again." Happy to get the manager's approval, Mangle beamed in response to everyone's encouragement. It had been a while since she'd gotten so much positive feedback.

All sounds stopped at the ringing of Reese's phone. Startled, the woman signaled for them all to stay quiet as she picked it up to answer. "Thank you for calling Fazbear Junior's. Our normal business hours are--" She paused, interrupted. "Oh, hey, Mike. How are--" Another interruption. "Your guys found something on RedWood Street?" Pause. "...Uhhh...s-sure, I suppose. I mean, I'm here, but it's just me, today. Uh, I can hold it for you until you--" Pause. "Yeah, yeah, okay. I can do that for you. Uh, where are you, right now?" Pause. She lightly panicked. "Oh, okay! Yeah, I'll open the back door, now. Can your guys bring it in?" She moved to grab her keys from her office. "Alright, I'll meet you back there. See you." She hung up, quickly searching for a specific key. "I'll need you all to stay back here, a moment. Mike's guys are bringing over an animatronic they found. They think it was abandoned. I told them I'd hold it for them," she explained, hurrying to open the building's back door.

Another animatronic? Abandoned? First the new Fazbear location burns down, and days later, they find an 'abandoned' animatronic? This couldn't be a coincidence. Faye actually tilted her head at it. Curious, she unplugged herself from her charging cable, standing up to follow. "Reese just said we have to stay back here," T-Bone reminded her. "I'm only going to take a peek. I won't be away for long," Faye countered, trailing after her niece. Fred was the next to follow, telling the others to remain behind. "But we were just told to stay, and Faye--" Mangle spoke up, silenced by the Elder bear. "I'll go and bring her back," Fred stated with a nod, proceeding to leave from backstage. Curious Toys watched, exchanging glances. "If they're not back in a minute, we'll go look," Freddy decided, gathering up his gaming controller. T-Bone took the hint, picking up his own controller to resume their game. A wary gaze was sent toward the backstage door, though.

Meanwhile, out in the halls, the mint-green hare in question had snuck her way around corners, hesitating a turn away upon hearing voices.

"Goodness sake! What did you guys find?!" Reese almost cried, a tad frightened by what the men carried in. A little red-faced, they carefully set down what appeared to be a decaying...rabbit? One ear was mostly missing, the other still intact. It was dirty, practically rotting. Sections of its endoskeleton could even be seen through holes scattered over its body. Interest peaked, Faye peered around the corner, taking in the sight. "Our guess? A rabbit of some sort. Nobody's sure what character this was. We can't seem to identify it," one of them explained, brushing dirt off his hands. "But the boss needs someone to hold onto it for now; keep it from public view. He was hoping to pick it up, later," another man filled in, brushing himself off. Blue eyes were glued to the rabbit as Reese reluctantly responded, "I can hold it, but...I'm seriously going to clean this thing. I think that's mold growing on it."

From the hare's vantage point, she could see a large mechanical form slumped over on the floor. Its body was some weird shade of green, maybe tan? It sort of...resembled a rabbit, despite the missing portion of an ear. Its tail was gone, broken off. Pieces of its fingers were missing, its lower legs nothing but the bare metal of its endoskeleton. The character almost looked familiar...

A hand settled on her upper back, and she faintly jumped. She turned, finding Fred standing behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Fred softly chuckled. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to stay back with the others!" Faye quietly stressed. "If I'm not mistaken, so were you," he countered. He peered up behind the hare, wondering what she'd been checking out. It would have to wait, as the humans were still talking. "Okay, well, I'm cleaning this thing, whether Mike wants to wait or not. You can tell him I'll hold it for him, but I'm not going to risk my employees getting sick from it," Reese finished, pardoning the men as they made for their truck. Once the door closed, Reese proceeded to the nearest janitorial closet, donning a sanitation mask and gloves. Various cleaning supplies came next, the woman wasting no time in cleaning up the old rabbit. The area clear, Faye and Fred both stepped out. "What exactly...IS that?" Faye asked, gaze rising from the animatronic to her niece. "I couldn't say. This doesn't look like any character I've ever seen," the woman stated, focused on scrubbing off what mold she could. She'd started with the head and worked her way down, gradually revealing the rabbit's original color scheme to be...gold?

"Fred, does this character look familiar to you?" Faye questioned, head turning to look up at him. Fred hadn't paid her any attention, concern settling on his limited features. When most of the mold was gone, he neared to gently motion Reese aside, giving him room to look this character over. He knelt, setting a hand on his knee, the other on the rabbit's head. He had it rise from its resting position, finding the mascot's eyes closed. Blue eyes flickered over its form, the bear recalling every minute detail of the character he felt this truly was. There was no bow tie, but it used to have one. He pictured the holes gone, the 'skin' a brilliant gold. After a long pause, he let some emotion seep back into his limited expression.

"Brother...what have they done to you?"

Faye's hanging ears twitched, catching the emotion in his tone. Brother? Wait, then that meant--!! "Fred, is...is that...is that Spring?"

He turned to her, trying to emote a hint of relief and glee. Upon catching it, Faye emitted a sound of sadness and joy, rushing forward to embrace the unconscious rabbit. He wasn't so for long, as his green eyes blinked open. Confusion turned to wonder, then to surprise, as he quickly pieced together whom this hare was. She withdrew, light-blue eyes meeting his green ones. His ears perked, realization hitting him. Although there were no tears, Faye let out a 'sob', a hand rising to cover her muzzle. Spring 'exhaled' a soft laugh, both hands lifting to either side of her head. "I...I found ya..." he uttered, emotion reflected in his eyes. "After all this time...my lil' mate..." She, too, mimicked a relieved laugh, closing the distance between them to hug him, again. Eagerly, he embraced her back, never wanting to let go. Yet, emotion continued to pile on, as his green optics quickly landed on the gold bear. Shock replaced his relieved joy. "F...Fred?!"

Said bear chuckled, warmly. "It's good to see you again, brother. You look like heck."

Spring would have whipped back a smart-mouthed response. A tease. Normally. But after 30 years of being on his own in solitude, finally finding the two people that mattered most to him, he...he couldn't. He just couldn't. Instead, his head dropped to Faye's shoulder and a hand moved up from her back to cover his face. 'Sobs' wracked his body. Too 'drowned' in emotion, he didn't notice Fred kneel to pull the two of them into a hug of his own. "It's going to be all right, brother. It'll be okay," he spoke, content to let the rabbit cling to his beloved "lil' mate".

Reese, meanwhile, watched the trio with warm regards, happy to see them all reunite. She hadn't taken long to spot the Toys sneaking their way up the hallway. Curious, too, they were. With a smile, she approached, gently motioning with her arms for them to stay back.

"Not now, guys. Not right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, what a reunion! Poor Spring. Shame he's brought such a vile soul with him...and just when he'd found his long-lost brother and beloved mate!


	28. Chapter 28

The atmosphere had changed. Altered, somehow.

The overwhelming excitement and joy he'd earlier sensed had dwindled, the air riddled with bewilderment, something tense. What changed? What was new? With the voices quiet, the puppet was drawn from his resting state within his box. White eyes scanned the pizzeria. Not a person or animatronic could be found. Where had they gone? Were they in danger?

He'd said before that they were under his protection. He wasn't about to make a liar of himself.

Swiftly, he slipped out from under the lid, slender body easily rising to stand. The voices he'd heard had turned faint. They had to be further down those halls. Using some other-worldly ability, he had his body hover off the floor and float down the halls, eyes peering this way and that. Into every room, yet finding no one. Kids' Cove was even empty. Curious, he made way for the back of the building, noticing the voices grow louder.

"Okay, hold up just a second--who's the new guy?"

Toy Bonnie. He sounded accusatory. Whatever the response was, he didn't seem happy to hear it.

"So ya mean to tell me this guy's been gone for the last thirty years, and just happened to turn up at our door? Where's he even been for thirty years?"

The puppet hurried, at least now within ear-shot.

"...been sealed away in a back room all that time, mate," was Spring's answer. Wait--SPRING? The puppet rounded the corner, finding Reese and the animatronics all standing in the repair wing. Fred stood by what appeared to be a broken rabbit mascot, it somehow still active. In the rabbit's arms was Faye, whom still had her own wrapped around it. Evidence of an embrace. Evidence that this was, in fact, the long-lost springlock suit, SpringBonnie. Warmly welcomed by few, suspected by most. Toy Bonnie, included. Marionette couldn't blame him, as something was off about the golden rabbit. Something the others couldn't see.

A darkened soul had tethered itself to Spring's body.

"Okay," the blue bunny 'laughed', "so we're supposed to believe you've been locked up for three decades, and--by some miracle--found your way to us? How'd you even stay active for so long? If what ya claim is true, the old locations wouldn't have power for you to feed off of."

"Hey, let's dial back the hostility, Bon. That's no way to treat a guest," Toy Freddy scolded, not a fan of the rabbit's attitude toward one of the first Fazbear mascots. Toy Bonnie let his arms cross, "Something's just not right about this guy. It doesn't matter that he's supposed to be my predecessor." Trust issues. Typical of the new meeting the old. The puppet watched a bit longer as the others tried to defuse the blue rabbit's anger. What was he so mad about, anyway? When he was convinced the situation wouldn't resolve itself, the puppet emerged from hiding. "Heh, now there's a face I never thought I'd see again," Spring began, he and the others acknowledging Marionette's presence. For now, the tension in the air was broken. "How are ya holdin' up, champ?" the gold bunny wondered, he and the animatronics picking up a voice that only they could hear.

"Some days are better than others. But we're not of importance; YOU are. I'm surprised to even see you return," Marionette said with gentle movements. The old rabbit's body seemed to relax as he spoke, "You an' me, both. I used to dream o' this moment. Never thought it'd be a reality." Green eyes drifted, locking back onto the hare in his lap. "I'm actually scared this all might just be another dream. One I might wake up from..." he muttered, a hand tucking itself just below the base of Faye's ear. She did her best to emote a smile, "If this is a dream, we must be on the same wavelength."

"Well, then quit syncin' with me," he lightly joked, nuzzling her at her giggle. Marionette sensed Toy Bonnie tense up again at the display. Hm...could THAT be why...? "You'll need shelter, someplace to stay. All are welcome at Junior's. Until the humans come back for you, you'll stay here," he said, ignoring the blue bunny's petty fit. Faye immediately shook her head, refusing. "NO; you're not going to let them take him away from me, again! I lost him once; I WON'T lose him again. Not after I just got him back...!" she rejected, light-blue eyes flashing in her distress. "C'mon, Auntie. I'm sure they're just going to--" Reese stepped in, attempting to ease the hare's frazzled 'nerves'. "He stays here. I don't care what you have to do; make it so they can't take him away. I've waited thirty years, too long!" Faye continued to deny, truly not desiring to see Spring go--again. Conflicted, Reese stared her down, peering from her to the other animatronics. "What do you guys think?" she then asked.

"Well, he's the partner to ol' Fred, there. I don't see why we shouldn't let him stay if Fred can," Toy Freddy excused, Chi initially going to speak, but ended up nodding her agreement with the red-cheeked bear. "Besides, with a little patching up, he could be a welcome new addition to the crew. Or, well, RE-new. Older kids certainly seemed happy to have Fred back," Mangle put in, tail casually waving side to side. "Yeah. Shoot--maybe T-Bone here could teach him a song or two to play. Some competition may do him some good," Chi teased, elbowing Toy Bonnie in the arm. Somehow, the blue rabbit didn't seem thrilled with the idea. "Sure. Whatever," he mumbled, gaze averted and ears somewhat lowered. Ah, so THAT was it, wasn't it? New bunny was jealous of the elder bunny. Not for anything he did, but because he'd the one thing--person, rather--that he had his optics on. For thirty years, Toy Bonnie had tried to win the hare over. For thirty years, he'd failed. Then one day, the precursor to all Bonnies shows up, and he's won her over in the snap of fingers. THAT'S why he was so flustered. Marionette briefly lowered his head, a three-fingered hand against his mask. Looks like he and Fred needed to sit the blue rabbit down and share word with him. He wasn't aware that there was already a history between Spring and Faye.

Maybe his mental volcano would calm, afterward.

"Alright, then," Reese agreed, brows raised over partly-closed eyes. "I'm expecting quite the scuffle from Mike's end, but...if the bunny means that much to you, I'll do what I can to ensure he stays with us." To that, Faye couldn't hide her glee. "Still," her niece carried on as she turned to Spring, "it's Toy Freddy's house. He's just allowing us to occupy it. While you're here, you obey his rules." Mentioned bear nodded firmly at that, small ears twitching. "Heh, ah, that won't be a problem. I can behave myself," Spring responded, focus lifting from Faye to both Reese and Freddy. T-Bone wasn't convinced. "Glad to hear that. Now, it's getting late. I need to be heading home, soon. For tonight, I'm leaving Spring in your hands, guys. Show him around the place, make sure he's comfortable. Fred, you and Auntie see to what repairs you can of him. Granted, I doubt there's much we can do about all those holes, but...at least replace what pieces he's missing," the manager instructed. "Consider it done," Fred determined, patient as Faye was encouraged to stand, giving his brother a moment to do the same. "Everyone will follow Freddy to the backstage room. The two of us will do what we can about Spring, here," the golden bear stated, grasping his rabbit counterpart by an arm to help him stand. The others obeyed without question, but the newest Bonnie wasn't happy about this whole situation.

Reese followed them back, while Marionette stayed a minute longer to speak with Fred. "You realize we're going to need to talk with that one," he said, motioning to the departing bunny. "Hm. He's 'young', by animatronic standards. I have my doubts anyone has told him of these two, what past they share. He'll be fuming for a bit, but it'll get sorted out. For now, we can leave him to his child tantrum. For tonight, brother, it might be best to have you stay in Parts and Services," spoke the original bear. Given the partial lukewarm welcome he'd received, Spring wasn't against the suggestion. "So long as we're all together again, mate, I don't care if ya put me in the boiler room," he lightly joked, trying to keep up the mood. After all, they didn't know a thing about the soul he harbored.

He'd have to tell them, eventually.

"Boiler--? Never, Spring, would we do such a thing. Miss Reese said for you to get comfortable, and such a room is far from it!" Fred rejected, eyes narrowed in false anger. "You'll stay in the Service room. At least there, Miss Faye and I can start patching you back up." He set a reassuring hand on the rabbit's shoulder, signaling him to follow along. As the gold bear began to lead, Spring turned to set his hand in Faye's. The group left for their set destination, leaving the puppet to watch in some hidden worry. Spring appeared to be his old self, but...there was something quite dark stashed away, within. Marionette was sure of it. He feared whatever, whoever it was, it would drive a wedge between the members of this little "family". Limits would be tested, that much was clear. For now, though, it was best to try and defuse the obvious "bomb" before tempers exploded. He let his "family" see to Spring's care, choosing to zip through the vents and return to his box. Tomorrow would be another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While our primary trio is glad to be reunited, a certain blue bunny is far from it. Could it be he feels "threatened" by Spring? I think I sense a rivalry in the making...
> 
> This coming week's going to be a long one, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Bear with me, though; I'll work on it as quickly as I can. ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Did no one else find this 'SpringBonnie's' appearance strange? An animatronic character--one of the first to birth the legacy that would be Fazbear Entertainment--went missing some 30 or so years ago, just to turn up one evening and claim he'd been "locked away"? Granted, his old partner had been rebuilt and re-purposed, but...the rabbit had been locked up for thirty years! He'd admitted so! There was no way this character could still be functional! And how had he even found Junior's? This was too outrageous for the blue bunny. He understood Fred's situation: there was an accident involving a child, he was taken away, taken apart, and left to decay. His fate was changed. Someone purchased him, restored him, revived him. Now, here he was, an active character in Junior's. He helped calm the new manager, kept everyone in line. But his partner? This...SpringBonnie? Fred didn't know what had happened to him, or what caused his disappearance. The only person who did was Faye, but she wasn't talking.

That angered him.

For the last thirty years, this had been their home. THEIR home. His, the other Toys', Faye's, Fred's. For thirty years, they had all been happy. By day, they'd entertain families. By night, they'd have the pizzeria to themselves. To BE themselves. He liked that much about his "family". They all could be what they wanted when human eyes weren't looking, watching. When such a freedom was extended to Faye, he felt it opened a door between them. He got to know her, who she was, who she used to be. The more she adjusted to him and the other Toys, the more she blossomed, came out of the metaphorical shell she'd been forced into. He and the band would practice new songs, she'd dance. That was the first step. She and her human brother saw to Mangle's repairs; bonded with the reluctant fox. Mangle's personality changed. That was the second step. And when they were all together, singing...

Man, could Faye sing!

In terms of any Fazbear song, he found she was withdrawn, uneasy. But if they practiced any songs she was familiar with, well...he'd grown to love her voice. Upon their first encounter, he'd been drawn in by her appearance, alone. She was no bear, chicken, or fox, but a bunny. Another bunny! Well--hare, to be exact. A character that wasn't just another Bonnie, for once. Since he, himself, was such a character, he'd tried to engage her using his guitar skills. She'd let him play when he offered, trying to help him break through his own shell. When he finished a tune, she'd compliment him. Occasionally, when the others weren't occupying her, she'd offer to play some of the arcade games with him. In time, he saw to her learning to juggle, dance and sing along with the children they performed for. She was happier. And admittedly, so was he. As years passed, he came to the understanding that...maybe he felt something for her. He couldn't explain it--and hadn't. It was a good feeling, though. Pleasant. Warm. Always at its best, when he was around her.

But then this rotted bunny showed up, and that all changed. He found her in the old has-been's arms, snuggling as if they were long-lost lovers. It ground his gears. He'd been trying so hard, put in so much effort over the last 30 years, and in one meager evening, she'd flocked to the former golden rabbit. Willingly. Eagerly. Why? This "Spring" hadn't been around for thirty years. Where had he really been, all that time? Why did Faye still care about him? Why hadn't she moved on? That was all he could think about as he sat on the stage's edge, thick plastic and fiberglass fingers busy tuning his guitar. It was closing time, another day of birthday parties celebrated and over with. He hadn't seen the hare yet, other than her short appearance on the dining floor. When the doors closed and locked for the day, she'd hurried to Parts and Service. He knew what for. Rather, who. Fred had him hide away over the previous few days, seeing to his repairs when he wasn't needed around customers. Last night, he had informed Faye that she could tend to Spring, once more. His repairs, for now, were complete.

As the blue bunny suspected, the mint-green hare returned, almost dragging her larger counterpart with her. Spring's repairs were minor, his greenish body now cleaned up and shining a calm gold shade. His right ear was still broken and his lower legs were still of his exposed endoskeleton, but his hands had been pieced back together, his exposed wiring replaced and hidden away under what remained of his 'skin'. Green eyes gleamed from repaired sockets. Spring wasn't a hundred percent spruced up, but he looked better than he did when he'd first turned up. He was at least being friendly to his 'family'. Chi and Mangle quickly swarmed the new addition, so eager to welcome him into the family, once again. Freddy was tolerating him, so long as he minded himself and obeyed the rules. That much, Toy Bonnie didn't mind. It was how the object of his affection clung to Spring that bothered him, most. How the pair glanced at each other, how Spring spoke about Faye during their conversation with the group. It practically fried his circuitry!

This whole situation was unfair--and he was going to make it clear to the newcomer.

At one point, Mangle excitedly asked Chi and Faye to follow her to the Cove, wanting them to see the new features management had added in as of late. As to be expected, Faye turned to her male counterpart, whom nodded and spoke to her. Their hands separated, and the trio of female-themed animatronics fled for the Cove. That left Spring alone. Good. Right then was a good a time as any. His own green eyes scanning the room for any other interference, Toy Bonnie swung his guitar around to let it rest against his back, briefly adjusting the strap that was holding it in place. He then pushed himself off the stage, easily standing to approach the animatronic that started off his character line. 'Dial back the hostility', Freddy had told him, before. Okay. He could do that much. "Getting settled in, all right?" he began, catching Spring's attention. "Hm, slowly. I honestly wasn't expectin' these folks to take me in, so quickly," was Spring's response, sheepish nature genuine. "Heh. Yeah...they're good people. A tight family. Just want to help ya feel like you're part of it, I guess," Toy Bonnie continued, spotting Freddy and Fred by the stage. Conversing. Same as he and Spring were. "I'll admit, Freddy was right: I was a jerk at first meeting. Ya didn't do anything to deserve the cold shoulder. So...lemme apologize, start over." A friendly demeanor was assumed, the blue bunny perking up and extending a hand in greeting. "Name's Toy Bonnie, but everybody here calls me 'T-Bone'. Faye's suggestion, really. Guess it came off as weird to call me 'T-Bon', for short."

The sudden change in attitude confused Spring. Didn't 'T-Bone' hate him? Surely, there was a reason he'd willingly stepped up to speak. He was already suspicious, but returned the gesture, anyway. "It's a pleasure, mate. I once went by 'SpringBonnie', but have since resorted to bein' called 'Spring'. An' let ME apologize for over-steppin' any boundaries. I know this was your home first, an' I never meant to intrude."

T-Bone appeared to shrug it off. "Ah, no big deal, pal. I get it: ya needed a place to go, and we're all that's left. Think nothing of it." He then let judgmental eyes trail to the Cove. "The others seem to think a lot of ya. Faye, especially. Kinda can't help but wonder why that is. I mean, you weren't here for the last thirty years, didn't spend a whole lot of time with her. What's got her so drawn to ya?"

Yep. Spring knew this was coming. That hostility from before was still there, just masked. But he wasn't about to snap at his younger incarnation, no. He knew better than that. "We've been through a lot, mate. She an' I. I don't suppose you'd understand unless she told ya about it all," he began to explain. He noted the lowering of the blue rabbit's ears. He was irritated, not sad.

"No. She really hasn't said much of anything concerning the two of ya. Might've been nice, if she had. It's not very considerate of her to leave you out of the equation."

"Hm. I suppose not, eh? Maybe she just hadn't found an appropriate time to bring me up?"

"...Or maybe she just hadn't remembered ya in thirty years."

The taller animatronic's eyes narrowed, slightly. "Alright, what are ya gettin' at, mate?"

T-Bone casually shrugged, failing to emote much of anything, "Well, look, I'm not trying to spark a rivalry or anything between us. That wouldn't be a smart move, would it? Nah, not between generations of a single character line. I've just been around as long as you have, if not longer, and I live and work with some decent folks. They don't need or deserve the conflict or headaches. We don't need any trouble from you, and I'd like to get a point across."

Why did it feel like whatever Toy Bonnie was going to say next was just going to make him laugh? He'd humor him. "Would ya?" The gold bunny's ears perked, one more-so than the broken other. "Alright, I'm listenin'."

"You haven't been around in decades, and I'm willing to bet she hasn't remembered you at all until you turned up at our door."

"She? Is this about Faye?"

"That, it is."

"Heh, alright. Go on."

"In your absence, I've been there for her. Kept her company, conversed with her, watched her become quite a character. I know she didn't used to be one of us, and didn't become one of us willingly, but she's adapted well enough; seems comfortable with herself, nowadays. All I'm saying is, I've been there when you haven't. Whatever shot you had before, it's gone, now. It might be for the best if you let her move on, gave another animatronic a chance."

Yep--he wanted to laugh. "Lemme get this straight, mate: ya want me to give up what took root so many years ago, just so you'd have a go at her? Is that what I'm to understand, here?"

The blue rabbit faltered, uncomfortable. "Well, y-yeah. I just get the impression she's not looking my way because of you."

Nope. No, he wouldn't laugh. No need to draw in the attention. "Mate, ya said it, yourself: I've been away for thirty years. Haven't been here. An' even while you WERE, she still hasn't taken ya as her new mate. Now, why do ya think that is?"

T-Bone hadn't accounted for this. Spring could tell. When his younger version failed to come forth with an answer, he continued, body slightly hunching forward. "See, that's where you've been wrong, mate. She's always been mine, right from the beginnin'. An' ya've also been wrong about her not rememberin' me. If she hadn't, why is she not with ya?"

Again, Toy Bonnie couldn't answer.

"I'm not out to make enemies either, mate. We're all that's left of the Fazbear animatronics. A family. An' it's best that we stick together, right? I've got no quarrel with ya, but know this." He set a hand on his incarnation's head, looking to those outside their conversation as if he were trying to be supportive. He then leaned close, amused eyes partly shut, and momentarily lowered his voice. "If ya ever come between me an' my lil' mate, they'll be pickin' up more than garbage off the floor." T-Bone hadn't a counter as Spring withdrew from him, the former silently glaring at the golden bunny as they were rejoined by the hare in question. "Hey, uh...are you guys okay? All good, here?" she spoke, having failed to hear what words were exchanged. To this, Spring resumed his friendly mindset. "Heh, yeah. Just fine, lil' mate. I have to admit, ya've got a funny bunny among your crew, here," he kindly chuckled, playfully 'ruffling' T-Bone's head. The light-blue rabbit shoved his hand away with an aggravated growl. Well, they SEEMED to be getting along...

"Uh, okay. Oh, right--Chi had found this mystery guitar under Mangle's stage. She'd asked me to fetch you, maybe have you check to see if it was once yours," Faye said, suddenly reminded of her assigned task. Spring perked up with interest, "One o' mine, huh? Heck, that's been so long ago! Lemme take a look at it." At that, he followed her back to the Cove, daring to sneak a warning glance over his shoulder at T-Bone. The latter's plan hadn't gone accordingly, and it infuriated him. It took much to keep his green eyes from turning dark. He was quickly snapped out of it, as a long-fingered hand set itself on his shoulder. Alert, he turned, finding the Marionette at his side. He'd witnessed the altercation between the two rabbits.

"Look, I was just--" T-Bone tried to explain himself, but immediately shut his mouth.

Marionette's warning stare was all it took.

"Come along. Fred and I need to have a word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise, huh? Now, before we start jumping to conclusions: I've no ill feelings toward Toy Bonnie. He's my favorite animatronic, next to Springtrap/SpringBonnie. It's just that given he's a newer version in the line of Bonnies, I tend to think he'd be convinced he's more qualified to be Faye's life partner. Spring's only trying to be subtle in "kindly" reminding him that's not the case.
> 
> With my (unfortunate) vacation over with, I can get back to typing and updating. Granted, that also means going back to work, but I'd prefer that over being stuck in a beach house with several screaming/fighting kids. X~X


	30. Chapter 30

They'd chosen the guards' office for this impromptu meeting.

Honestly, Toy Bonnie couldn't help but feel like a punished child in that moment, waiting for Mom and Dad to show up. Marionette had him sit down in the room's one chair, refusing to let him leave until he and Fred had spoken. The rabbit's guitar was perched against the desk, the rabbit himself seated in boredom, one arm supporting the weight of his head. He'd tried explaining himself along the way in, but the puppet wouldn't have it. For fifteen minutes, they'd sat in silence, waiting. The gradual sounds of a heavy animatronic's footsteps grew near. In time, they saw Fred emerge from the hallway, the gold and brown bear ducking down to enter the room.

"You actually got him to follow? Well, I'm impressed," he commented, glancing from the blue bunny to the puppet.

"Would either of ya care to tell me why I'm here?" Toy Bonnie mumbled, one eye partially closed, the other wide.

"Hm," Fred lowly hummed in preparation. "I would assume our friend Marionette here has spoken to you about my brother, before."

The rabbit's ears lowered in annoyance. "Yeah, sorta. Caught me just after I last had word with him."

"And I can sense those weren't of the friendly variety...?"

Toy Bonnie didn't reply.

Fred 'sighed', "Maybe it'll help you understand if you heard the whole story from the beginning."

"Please do. After all, I'm getting a bit sick of being left in the dark," T-Bone insisted.

"All right, all right. Well, by now, I take it you've become aware of the relationship between my brother and Miss Faye. I also understand you're rather upset by it, as I can tell you feel a similar way about her that he does. However, you need to know that this wasn't a 'spurge of the moment' sort of thing. You see, this all began a good thirty-five years ago, or so. Back when Spring and I were relatively new to Fazbear's. Now, for the longest time, it had only been he and I to possess an A.I. None of the original 'Fazbear Band' had such a programming. So, when the curtains closed for the final time, it would simply be he and I, keeping each other company."

At least patient enough not to interrupt, Toy Bonnie sat with both hands holding his head, elbows on the desk.

"The day came when Miss Faye was hired on. She wasn't an animatronic, like you or I, but a human. Young in age, older than the children. Worked hard and climbed the ladder, quickly. As she was too focused on work, I had to sit by and keep an eye on my brother. From her first week on, I could tell Spring had something toward her. It wasn't hard to tell by the way he often took peeks at her through the curtains, or how he tried to catch her gaze during the daily shows." The bear paused, eyes momentarily closing at the memory. "Ah, he was smitten with her, all right. I thought he was curious; just wanting to know who she was. And it seemed as if the further up the ladder she climbed, the closer she became to the stage. To Spring. And all the more, he grew more curious, more...anxious. It eventually got to the point where he was constantly watching her when he could. I'd tried to talk to him after closing, but...at the time, he couldn't explain the sensations he was feeling. All he could say was that they were sparked by her very presence."

To this, T-Bone nodded, "That's exactly how I feel, pal. It's like...I dunno, the room changes when she's around. Anything negative I had on my mind was gone, whenever she was nearby."

"That, too, was how Spring felt about her. Believe it or not, Spring only tolerated children. He was never a fan of performing in front of them. That had been a task given to him and myself by our creators. I'll be one to admit, we weren't the most exceptional when we were first introduced. But over time, our skills improved, and we grew more comfortable on stage. It's as with any new animatronic to hit the stage, after all."

"Okay, so your bro felt the same about Faye as I do. And...?"

"Ah, that stubborn bunny...I'd warned him about interacting with humans outside of our acts, but he was always dismissing me. Told me often he'd be okay. I wasn't so sure. It had been prohibited by our creators; we were never to engage a human and open a window to let them learn of our A.I. Spring risked it once, when Miss Faye chose to take a position as the night guard. Back then, it was just the three of us at night, and he believed he had a chance. While she was running her rounds, he feigned Sleep Mode, lured her to the stage by pretending to be a simple animatronic. I do not know of the words they first exchanged, but I was woken up by laughter, and found Spring atop of Miss Faye in some form of tickle fight. I thought he'd been trying to hurt her, and interfered. Spring was angry with me, but I sent him away so that I could have a word with the guard. Faye was...shocked by our apparent intelligence, awareness. I did my best to explain our situation to her, that she wasn't to tell outside ears. In exchange, I...permitted her the care of my brother. Surprisingly enough, the two made it work." Fred did not go into detail about what his proof was. Even now, he couldn't rid his memory of the lewd sounds he'd heard coming from the guard's office, that one evening...

"Okay...they struck up a relationship, somehow kept it going. So...?" Toy Bonnie muttered, starting to grow curious.

"All was going well, until...well..." Fred silently gestured to his jaws. "Oh, the bite," T-Bone clarified. "Yes. There was the incident with one of our creators' children, and...I was deemed unsafe for the public. They took me away, and all I'd asked of Faye during my absence was to look after my brother. From there, well...only the puppet can tell you."

Both the bear and the bunny turned to the slender-bodied being in particular, whom took it as his cue to pick up where Fred had left off. "I knew of Faye's fondness for Spring, long before I ended up like this. I was human once too, the very child Fred mentioned from the incident. I woke like this, with all of my memories. I knew how important Spring was to her. How important she was to him." Marionette briefly lowered his head in thought. "Children began to disappear, after that. My father was the one to wear Spring as a second skin, using him to lure those children away to their deaths. The final straw for Spring was when my father used him against Faye, when she was forced into the animatronic she is, today. I spared her, tethered her soul to her robotic body. When Spring realized what I had done, I told him my father would continue his foul acts until he met his end. We formulated a plan to help the child victims get their revenge. That...unfortunately meant Spring had to sacrifice himself. When my father donned him for the last time, he let his inner mechanisms come loose in the same manner that took Faye's life."

The annoyance in the rabbit's limited expression faded. So they HAD been a couple, before. But things went south on them, and...had Spring really been locked away for three decades? "W-what happened to his brother after that?"

Marionette crossed his arms. "I saw to Faye's release from Fazbear's. She wasn't meant to come back. Yet, thanks to her brother, she did. At the same time, authorities found my father's body inside Spring. However, rather than try to extract him from the suit, they chose instead to seal up the safe room in which he'd died. Fazbear's was closed, and I was transferred out to await the opening of the new location. Of Junior's. We all know how that story went. But...what Spring claims was true. He'd been sealed away for all those years, separated from all he knew and loved. And despite what you might think, Toy Bonnie, Faye had never forgotten him. You were always in Sleep Mode, but I could hear her 'sobbing' in the early-morning hours. She cared so much for that rabbit, she couldn't bear to take another in his place. She also didn't want to hurt you."

T-Bone's ears flickered. "Hurt me? How?"

"There was a reason she couldn't look you in the eyes for long."

His expression turned to concern. Couldn't look him in the--oh. Oh. He and Spring had almost the same shade of eye color. She thought he had HIS eyes.

"And as she once told me, she 'didn't want to risk losing another Bonnie'. So, with you, she politely passed," the puppet further stated. Hm. That explained a lot. Yet, it still didn't seem right to the blue bunny. He'd only wanted to prove his affections toward her. She couldn't even try to requite? Not even once in those thirty years? "Please don't take it the wrong way, Bon," Marionette spoke on, sensing the rabbit's turmoil. "Faye cares about you, but not in the romantic sense. Those grounds belong to Spring, as painful as it may be to you."

Toy Bonnie slapped his hands down on the desk as he stood. "But it's not fair! I've been present where he's been absent for the last thirty years! I tried my best to emote my feelings, yet she wouldn't reciprocate! And then he just shows up after all that time, not even once taking into consideration that she MAY have moved on from him?"

The puppet's normally-calm white gaze hinted to red. "Bonnie, let it be. Trying to force yourself in-between them will only cause further strife. Just because she sees Spring as her interest, doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. She does--but your continued wedging between them will only result in bitter feelings toward you from them, both."

"What, so...I should just give up on ever understanding love?"

"I never said that, Bon. But should you continue on your path, you'll break her heart. She'll be forced to choose between you and him, something she can't do."

Fred nodded in agreement, "That would also only hurt my brother in the long run. He did what he had to for her. He'd sacrificed too much, gained too little in return. We all know you're upset about this, Bonnie, but those are grounds on which we cannot tread. It would be as wrong of US as it would be, you. We can't force what's not there to BE there. Now...if you need to talk with her, I'm sure she'll understand. But don't get harsh with her. After all, a female's heart is a fragile thing."

Inside, T-Bone didn't feel as though they were listening to him. They clearly only wanted what was best for Faye and SpringBonnie. But...what about HIM? Didn't he matter, too? Didn't he deserve some love?

...Was that too selfish of him to ask?

"Either way," Marionette resumed, "there's something you both should know about Spring. My father died within him, which means he has likely tethered his soul to Spring's body. I haven't seen evidence of his re-emergence, but I have sensed a darkness harbored inside him. If my father's soul IS, in fact, still around, I will need you both to keep a wary eye on Spring. If you see anything usual of him, let me know as soon as you can."

T-Bone seemed surprised, "Afton could be back?! Well, then what can we do?"

"For now, observe. Keep me informed. If he acts out, I will take care of it. In the meantime, this news is only to be shared with those in this room; no one else needs to know. Not yet. I want to give Spring a proper second chance."

Huh. A 'second chance'. Honestly, T-Bone felt as though he were being CHEATED a chance...

"I'll let you both go, for now. Remember to keep watch over Spring," the puppet dismissed, letting the bunny depart from behind the desk. As Toy Bonnie thought all this over to himself, he felt Fred set a hand on his back, handing him his guitar. "I know, this still seems unfair. But it's necessary. For now, we have a bigger problem on our hands--and for now, it's up to us to right it."

With a 'sigh', T-Bone accepted back his instrument, continuing to walk the hall at the bear's side. "I just hate that he's the only one to know what that's like..."

"Hm, what what's like?"

"To be loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for an intervention. Poor Bon. He just wants to be loved.
> 
> Don't they all?


	31. Chapter 31 (Mature Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature/Sexual content in the following chapter! Two robots basically have sex through means of cords and cable ports. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (And mentality!)
> 
> Following also contains hints towards Politely_Spooky's piece, "Two Sides, Same Coin". (Yes, it's officially canon to this 'fic, now.)
> 
> Today's lesson in animatronic anatomy? Spring's the plug, Faye's the socket. Enough said.
> 
> Song mentioned is "Ghost of a Rose" by Blackmore's Night.

A few strings were strummed, producing notes both in and out of tune.

"Ah...sorry, lil' mate. I'm a bit rusty."

The mint-colored hare shook her head, her dangling ears flowing in kind. "No need to apologize. You'll get it."

Repaired digits moved to make adjustments on the instrument, then strummed again. "See? Much better," the female bunny commented, seated beside him on the floor of Parts and Service. She observed the flickering of his intact ear, that spark of interest in his green optics. The same child-like glow one would expect from a kid when given their favorite meal or treat. After being granted appropriate time to familiarize himself with his instrument, the gold rabbit began to play. A few warm-up notes, a piece of a song he used to play before a mass of children. He spared a glance at her, then began to play a tune he hoped she recognized. Her drooping ears wiggled, her own light-blue eyes flickering in thought as she tried to place the words to the music.

In moments, her small muzzle opened.

"The valley green was so serene,  
in the middle ran a stream so blue.  
A maiden fair, in despair,  
once had met her true love there, and she told him.  
She would say,  
'Promise me, when you see  
a white rose, you'll think of me.  
I love you so, never let go.  
I will be your ghost of a rose'."

The notes slowed, eventually trailing off and stopping. He thought he'd been ready. He realized he was wrong. That was the song he'd played, the song she'd sang, the last time they were truly together. When Fredbear was taken away, leaving the rabbit convinced he'd never see his brother, again. His eye lids slid closed. The memory filled the darkness.

"...Could you do me a favor?" she'd asked, peering down at him.

"Hm? What's that?" he'd returned, looking back up from his resting place on her lap.

"Play me something?"

"Play? What, like something on my guitar?"

She'd nodded.

He'd attempted to refuse, not exactly feeling the drive to pluck those strings. But...when they both locked eyes, he just... "On one condition, Faye," he'd given in.

"Shoot."

"...I've always wanted to hear ya sing."

There was the return of her shy grin, that blush on her face. And then, SHE gave in. She'd taught him the notes, and he'd played them. And the way she sang...it was as if honey's taste was a sound. Sweet, desirable. He was pulled from memory by a gentle tug at his arm. "Too soon, wasn't it?" Faye 'smiled' up at him. He 'smirked', a hand leaving his guitar to relocate itself on the back of his neck. "Yeah...'m sorry. I would have liked to play through the whole song, but..."

She lightly laughed, "It's okay. It just takes time." She didn't protest as he motioned to set aside the instrument, then leaned back against the wall, behind him. "I really did miss the way you sing," he confessed. "Same as how I missed how you played," she deflected, sensing how he stared at the SpringBonnie plush in her arms. She gave it a look, then explained, "It was all I had left to remember you by. Marionette and Fred let me keep it." There was a short nod. "I can't imagine it bein' a good substitute for the real thing," he softly joked. "No. It hasn't been," she agreed, holding it close to rest her chin on its head. "But it was all there was." A faint clinking of gears shifting followed, and she lifted her head to see him adjust his posture. One leg remained bent to support an arm, while the other straightened out along the floor. She almost wanted to snicker. That was how he always sat while visiting her in her office. When she didn't react beyond that, he gestured with a hand for her to sit with him. Her eyes slightly lit up to mimic a blush, and she carefully crawled over to situate herself on his upper leg. Her plush was set aside, and he reached to pull her close, her head at rest against his chest.

"...I honestly wish I could cry, right now," she muttered, barely registering how he rubbed her back in comfort. Hers or his own, she wasn't sure.

"Heheh, you aren't the only one, lil' mate. Promise ya."

A calm silence engulfed the two animatronics. Faye was certain Spring was delving into old memories, as he often did so when they weren't conversing. That was his right. After all, he'd suffered enough, sacrificed too much. If Memory Lane helped him feel better, then she could enjoy the silence between them. The subtle movement of his leg between hers proved enough to elicit a quiet giggle. "That's not going to work anymore, honey-bunny. I don't have the same body I once did," she said. There was a low, mechanical hum. "The memory's nice to re-visit," he excused, aware that he was never going to get that sort of reaction out of her, again. He would never admit it, but it had been fun to 'play dumb' during their intimate moment. Just to witness how flustered she'd become as she was trying to explain human anatomy; the purpose of her breasts as he'd fondled them. He knew far more than she'd given him credit for. He also was aware of the tender places between her legs, back then. At the time, he didn't think she'd appreciate it if he'd tried in some way to intrude, "down below". He was glad to find out that wouldn't be the case, as all he'd ended up doing was hold her down against his leg. There were SOME joys in being made of metal rather than flesh~

Sadly, now that she was a fellow animatronic, he wouldn't be able to wrench that same panting, heavily-blushing reaction out of her.

...BUT...they could try something else.

"Faye? Could I try somethin' with ya?"

Her optics blinked open. He'd used her name rather than her pet name; this must be something serious. "Depends. It's not going to hurt, is it?" she replied, sitting up. He debated with his use of words, then answered, "I'm not gonna lie; it might sting, at first. But it's been somethin' I...er...fantasized about during our separation. I know ya don't have the same bits an' pieces ya once did, but as ya said before, there are, um...'other ways' we could bond."

Bond? Oh, he meant--OH. "Is this something you've tried, before?" she wondered. "Well...n-no. That's why I was askin' ya, now. If you'd be okay with, um...experimentin'?" he stuttered, suddenly feeling awkward. Concern altered her gaze, and he hurried to add, "I don't mean to say I'd purposely try to hurt ya, lil' mate. I j-just, uh...if I do, would you just lemme know?" A few silent blinks followed, and she gave him a nod. "O-okay. So...I...eh..." His eyes had started to glow again, he uncertain what to do with his hands. He was nervous. He'd been this way, once. She 'smiled' knowingly, reaching to set her hands on either side of his head. "Stay calm, honey-bunny. Whatever it is you have in mind, I'll know you never mean to harm me in any way. If it starts to hurt me, I'll tell you. Remember: it's just the two of us, in here. Nobody else." Her gaze turned flirtatious. "Just like that night in the office~"

Oh, he remembered~

"Is the door locked?" he asked, gaze flickering up to it before dropping back on her. She nodded. "Well, then...okay. Ya sure ya wanna do this?" he pressed again, hands at rest on her waist. "I'm willing, if you are," she stated, body still under his palms. Granted permission, he let a hand rise against her body, mapping out the feminine curves that shaped her form. Thick fingers splayed out over her chest, soon taking hold of the edge of her chest plate. She did little but watch, curious as to what he was doing. With an abrupt tug, he pulled her frontal plate from its place, careful in dislodging it and setting it aside. He then easily removed her back plate, setting it aside as well. What was revealed to him now was an elaborate endoskeleton covered with various cords and cables, which stretched the length of her body. They hid most of her 'bones', the small cooling units in her 'rib cage'. At the center of it all was her power core, a robotic sphere housing her very soul. It glowed a bright light-blue, healthy with electricity. This light shimmered through the gaps in her cables. Something he'd 'investigate', later.

For now, he was content to let his hand trail his fingertips across these cables, resulting in a few low hums and moans from the hare in his lap. A nugget of information he'd learned about himself and animatronics like him: they couldn't feel much with their bodily plates attached, but when their cords were exposed...it was like human skin versus clothing. For a while, Spring indulged in the soft sounds produced by Faye's voice box, certain to cover every inch of her cable system, leaving not a cord untouched. Only when he felt she was comfortable did he try pressing his luck. Gently, he let one hand rise to the back of her neck, searching out that one little button at the base of her shoulders. It was well hidden, but he'd soon enough found it. He didn't hesitate to push it. Her optics immediately closed, a mechanical hum rattling inside her 'rib cage'. Wanting more, Spring took to stroking this button, eventually getting her to lean her head back. His next act was slow, as he didn't want to scare her. He leaned in close, his muzzle nearing the cables of her upper body. Jaws were parted and clamped down over these cords, dull teeth 'nibbling' at her wiring. An odd computer-like sound was ripped from her, she responding with a hand grasping at his chest. Wondering if he'd done something wrong, he started to pull away from her--only to be halted by her tug. "Don't," she quietly pleaded. Both of his ears perked, and the hand that wasn't at her button pulled her close. His 'nibbling' continued with vigor.

He heard her metal fingers claw at him, pleased with himself that he appeared to be doing something right. He went about this treatment until he felt a pressure at his OWN button. His jaws released her cables and clattered shut, a robotic moan droning from within. Green eyes looked to find she'd slipped an arm behind him, fingers teasing the button at his neck. Trying to One-Up him, was she? He could do one, better~ Optics partly closed, he pressed and held down her button, jaws carefully but firmly locking down around the cords covering one shoulder. As she emitted more tempting sounds, he let his free hand slip around to her 'belly'. Back when she was human, he was hesitant to even try this. Afraid that she'd consider it far too invasive, refrain from ever letting him touch her, again. But now that she was like him, and was willingly permitting him, well...

He was going to push those boundaries. His hand lowered itself within her waist piece and took hold of one of the cords plugged into her lower ports. A quick twist led to her sudden gasp, a desperate grip inside one of the holes in his chest cavity. Another twist, and she rocked her lower body against his leg. At that, he 'purred'. "Doesn't work anymore, ya say?~" he taunted. "Y-you stop now...and I'm...manually putting you in Sleep Mode," she 'threatened', optics glowing a light blue. "Never planned on it, Faye~" As he did before, he toyed with her lower body for as long as he could, aware that at some point, her systems would Overload. He would have to attempt this before that happened. As soon as he noticed her shoulders hunch, he unplugged the cable he'd been holding, then reached to unlock the 'door' of his chest cavity. He reached inside, tugging free one of his own cables. Without a word from either of them, he motioned to insert his cable within her lower body, plugging it in her available port. Instantly, the hare he held screeched, eyes wide as she shook in his arms. Leaving his cable plugged in, he hugged her tightly, trying to calm any frantic movements. "Sorry. 'M sorry, lil' mate. I know it hurts, but it won't for long. Promise," he softly spoke. The screeching soon silenced, the hare shivering with aftershock. Only when her body stilled did he proceed to reach down and carefully twist his own cable in her access port.

A short whimper led to moans, his signal to press on. Repeatedly, he unplugged and re-plugged his cable, eventually starting to feel his own warmth begin to spread through his wiring. The longer he 'played', the stronger this warmth grew, spreading all throughout his body. Faye was quick to learn what was going on. Neither of them had mortal bodies, but his cable in her port was meant to mimic the "bonding" of human adults during mating. Upon realizing this, she made the decision to finally "participate". She pushed herself from his chest, a hand dropping to replace his own. Her pace was quicker, more-so in her control. Combined with the hold of his button, she had him pressing his back to the wall. Behind her, she could hear his heels scrape along the floor. The gold bunny was now at HER mercy, he uncertain what to do himself. His eyes were shut and his head lowered in his attempt to cope with the rapidly-growing heat that coursed through him. It didn't hurt. Rather, it seemed to numb him from inside, caused his computer brain to fuzz with static. It felt...comforting. Welcome. Right. Seemingly 'detached' from his body, he subconsciously held her close, ears lowering and jaws parting. What came out wasn't a sound he ever thought he could make. Never in his existence did he think he could ROAR.

At the same time, Faye felt heat caress every inch of her endoskeleton, her mind fuzzing over. She felt her servos lock up, a 'spark' coursing through her and into him through his cable. When it had passed, her servos loosened, and she fell forward against her male counterpart. There honestly wasn't a word to describe how wonderful she felt during her reboot. A tingling sensation traveled through every cable and access port. She wondered if Spring was experiencing the same. Curious eyes turned up at him. She caught sight of him 'panting', partly-closed optics flashing green. "S-Spring?" His gaze locked on her, jaw closing. "I...I s-still stand by...what I said before, lil' mate," he chuckled. "You've got some magic hands, there~" She couldn't help but giggle, herself. His hands rested on her upper arms, stabilizing her as she sat up, once more. Neither said a word, but they both leaned close to touch noses. A 'kiss', in animatronic terms. "I love ya, Faye," the male spoke first as they separated. "I love you most, Spring," she returned, reaching up to tease the button at the base of one of his ears. "That's not even poss--" He 'growled' in his interruption, staring at her with a loving gaze. She did little but laugh, her free hand at her muzzle. As their systems calmed and resumed normal function, they settled back to sit comfortably with one another. In time, the gold rabbit moved to grab his cable, planning to unplug it from her port. She quickly stopped him. "Not, um...not yet. I'd...I'd like to be with you for a little longer," she excused, eyes glowing, faintly. He didn't object to that. Rather, he 'smiled' and let both hands rest on her upper and lower back. Another 'achievement' he could be proud of: Sleeping with his beloved~

He didn't want to Sleep; didn't want to risk waking up from all this, just to find himself trapped in that dark room. Yet, as he watched the smaller bunny close her eyes in Sleep Mode, he felt reassured. She would be there when he Woke. Another little 'smile', another light 'kiss' to her forehead. Then, he finally let himself Sleep, aware that he would soon see those menacing purple eyes staring back at him from the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, this one wasn't as awkward to type, thanks to a page in my earlier 'fic, "Augmented Reality". It's just not as "dirty", since it's SpringBonnie we're discussing, not Springtrap/William.
> 
> Although technically, this IS Springtrap; he's just being controlled by SpringBonnie, right now.


	32. Chapter 32

Pitch black gave rise to a familiar setting.

Balloons, long tables covered with patterned cloths, a large stage with purple curtains. The floor became black and white tile, archways in the walls leading to other rooms. Yet, never to an exit. As if she weren't meant to leave this place. That didn't bother her. Rather, deep inside, she wanted to stay. This felt like...home. She felt herself wandering, shoes patting lightly against the floor. In time, she could feel the metal frames at rest along her nose, the clothes covering her body. A hand rose to eye-level. Faint peach-toned flesh. She was human. At least, in this dream.

Or, was it a memory?

Comfortably, she walked on, peering here and there. All appeared as she remembered. Just...there weren't any kids' drawings on the walls. She knew they were there once; she guessed she didn't think of them as important. There WERE posters, however--many of them depicting her favorite yellow bunny. Funny. She half expected William to be present. He used to be all the time, previously. Back before she learned Fredbear and SpringBonnie were sentient. Those dreams typically ended on an intimate note, one normally interrupted by some alarm clock. There wasn't such a person there, though. She seemed to be alone. For now.

She found herself passing by the stage, as if on patrol. Movement in the far archway caught her eye. A shadow crawled along the far wall. "Who's there?" she asked, the click of the flashlight she was suddenly holding following. For an instant, there was nothing. She watched as metal-tipped fingers reached to grip a corner of the archway, a familiar face turning up in the beam of her light. "Spring?" He 'smiled', emerging before her. "Heya, lil' mate. A surprise to see ya, here," he greeted with a brief wave. Here? In this memory, or this dream? "Are you...are you actually here, or am I just dreaming all this?" she wondered, switching off her light. She was confused. For a second, so was he. Did she not understand? He then realized: this was her first time. "Not to worry, 'm really here. Well, spiritually, I guess. Same as you," he said. She felt herself give him a puzzled look. "It's neither a dream or a memory, lil' mate. It's somethin' called the 'Dreamscape'. A place our subconsciousness goes to while we're in Sleep Mode. Used to be a place only I'd end up..." he finished, giving the world around them a quick scan.

"Dreamscape? Isn't that what you call a dream?"

"No. We're not truly sleepin', lil' mate. Our bodies have temporarily shut down, computer brains havin' done the same thing. Unlike the livin' folk, we don't dream. Instead, our subconsciousness come here. A meetin' ground for lost souls, if ya will."

Her look didn't change. "Afton told me about it," he explained, momentarily displeased.

"Meeting grounds for lost souls? But...you don't have one, really. Do you?"

"Unfortunately. HIS. Tied himself to me the day this walkin' trap triggered on him. But my sentience used to be my ticket in. I can't tell ya 'ow many times I found myself walkin' these halls, never once really seein' ya. That only happened if I willed it; let ol' memories play."

"So...how are we both here in the same plain, then?"

"Ya wanted me to leave the cord, didn't ya?"

Oh.

"I get it: our physical link now has us mentally linked."

"Yeah, that's right. An' I see your subconscious still has ya mapped out as a human."

Another look at herself was spared. "That might have to do with the fact that I was born human, not built an animatronic."

"Think so, huh? Well...I'm glad to see ya back. Er--not sayin' I don't like your bunny form, just...I mean, it's eye-candy. Honestly. But, uh..."

She smiled, "It's fine. I get it. You fell in love with ME, not the body I inhabit. Still...there's something about you calling my robotic self 'eye-candy'~"

He permitted himself a short laugh. "Nah, my lil' mate. To me, you've ALWAYS been eye-candy~" he told her, nearing with audible steps and an outstretched hand, thankful that it actually made contact as it gently pressed its palm to one side of her face. He barely registered her warmth, the softness of her flesh as she let a hand rise and set itself over his own. 'If this IS a dream, don't wake me up,' he thought to himself. Prayed. As usual, however, that prayer would be ignored. "Very sentimental of you, rabbit~" a well-known and disliked voice spoke. Around them, bright colors began to bleach, becoming black and white. All that remained in color were the curtains on the show stage, still a distinct purple. From behind them stepped a sight that made Faye gasp.

He was garbed in his guard uniform, everything about him as she remembered. Except for two differences. His skin was as dark as night, facial features barely visible. His eyes were no longer the deep blue she'd once fallen in love with, but an intimidating purple. He no longer appeared friendly or docile, practically emitting a darkened aura that both the woman and the animatronic could sense. "I'd have to thank you for sparing me your earlier performance. It was shocking, really. I never thought for a second that you had it in you~" the man on stage taunted as he stared down his creation. Spring spoke not a word, but stepped closer to Faye as if to guard her from him. To this, Afton's gaze swayed, landing on the woman in question. "Faye...what a surprise. I was almost convinced I'd turn up to find two scrap heaps~"

Her jaws clenched, brows furrowed over her glare. "At least we're far better off than you."

"Are you?" One of his glowing eyes narrowed. "Because it seems clear to me we're all stuck in the same boat. Adrift at sea. But at least we're in good company, yes?"

Good? Pff--she wanted to laugh! "Out of the three of us? Spring's my only good company. You may as well be the mold growing in the corners of your establishment," she nearly spat back, held behind the large animatronic in an act of protection. The man--no--DEMON feigned an expression of hurt. "Aw, do you truly feel so crudely of me? I recall a time during which we were rather kindly towards each other. In fact, and you may call me crazy if you wish, but...I was almost certain you harbored some form of fondness of me. I could see how it was smothered whenever my former wife and I were together~" he grinned, teeth glowing quite unnaturally. He wasn't wrong; she used to. "Once, maybe. But that's come and gone," Faye grunted. Both she and Spring tensed as the man moved to step down off the stage. "Quite a shame. I almost humored the idea of what a 'cute couple' we would have made," William lightly teased, keeping his distance from the pair. Faye may not have been a potential threat, but the giant rabbit beside her certainly could be!

"Before or after you rendered my legs useless and shoved me in a suit?" she scowled.

"Oh. Still dwelling on that, are you? While I say now that you're looking quite well, I also have to say that my actions then at least proved an improvement~"

At that, Faye slapped a palm against the rabbit's arm, failing to get him to let her by. "Leave her be, Afton. What do ya want with us?" Spring then spoke up. The monster shrugged, remaining where he stood, hands clasped together. "Absolutely nothing, my friend. From HER, anyway. You and I still have an agreement in place~" His grin resurfaced as the brunette peered suspiciously at the animatronic. "You made a deal with William?" she asked. Green eyes flickered back to her, the rabbit searching for his words. "...He said he'd help me find ya," he excused, ashamed of himself, now.

"Spring--"

"Shall we make this brief? I'd rather not waste another visit on you two," William cut in. He knew now that the gold bunny would have quite the mess to explain his way out of. "Please, do. Bloody traitor," the woman agreed, anger focused once more on the other human in this Dreamscape. William had motioned to speak, but caught her snippet of an insult, "I had my reasons, Faye. It was never my intention before to betray anyone."

A quick spout of laughter was followed again by her words. "Tell that to Henry, scumbag!"

The reaction was triggered and interrupted in an instant. Furious, William lunged for the former night guard tucked away behind his creation--only to have said creation step forward, meeting him with widened jaws and an ear-piercing screech. The man stumbled back, aware there was little he could do against the sentient animatronic. Against a child, there was no contest. Against another adult human, possibly in his favor. But against the rabbit? If Spring desired to, and he had, he'd repeat his death in this afterlife. "Back to the shadows with ya, mate. You've worn out your welcome," Spring commanded, ears pinned back. Creator and Creation stared each other down, the man eventually relenting and returning to the stage. "I may not have power over you here, Spring. But when you Wake, that may all change," he warned. They both expected Faye to speak. And she did.

"You dare make your presence in the real world, and you're gonna deal with ME!" she shouted, one of Spring's hands closing around her upper arm to stop her advance.

William was far from impressed, "You honestly think you're of any threat against me? My creation may have chosen you, but he'll always belong to me."

"I hope you don't believe that, Will. Because one day, I'm gonna rip him right out of your hands."

Her claim made him pause within an arm's reach of the curtains.

"Either you let him go, or I'll take him from you!" she yelled, no longer intimidated by her former boss. He wasn't at all fazed, returning a final chuckle. "I'd be endlessly entertained to see you try, Miss Wilson~" The curtains were parted, and the beast vanished, leaving the pair to themselves. Faye hadn't realized what she was doing, her body initially moving to follow Afton, but was halted by the remaining animatronic. "H-hey, now! Let him go, Faye. He's gone," Spring told her, able to calm her struggling. She was infuriated. He knew that much. Giving up, she let herself hang in his hold. "Why'd you make a deal with that monstrosity?" she asked, anger in her voice. She felt him mimic a sigh. "That's a long story, lil' mate. An' one I'm not proud of. I'll explain, but...let's get away from here--in case he decides to return." She didn't protest as she was readjusted, held bridal-style. Into connecting rooms, he walked, refusing to give the stage another thought.

There was much he needed to tell her now, and one thing he needed to do when they next Woke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but we got an altercation between William and our 'bonded pair'. Looks like neither of them want him present. One fact's confirmed: they haven't seen the last of him!


	33. Chapter 33

Light-blue eyes blinked open, electrical systems warming. She'd thought she would Wake, angry--after hearing what all Spring had to tell her. In the thirty years they'd been separated, William had not only been latched to the animatronic, but he'd been keeping him functional, 'alive'. Otherwise, he'd have been deactivated, long ago. For that, she had to admit, William deserved some credit. Granted, he wouldn't have a physical form to possess, if he chose against lending a hand to the rabbit. Non-corporeal or otherwise.

He at least had given her back HER rabbit. Afton may have built and programmed him, but it was to HER that Spring had trusted his core. She wasn't ashamed way back when, and she wasn't ashamed, now. It had been awkward in the beginning, sure. But now? She couldn't see living on as an animatronic without him. She just had to figure out how she was going to pull the golden bunny from his creator's hands.

Speaking of whom, she was still at rest against him upon Waking. He hadn't stirred yet, still caught in a dreamless "slumber". Looking up at him, Faye couldn't help but feel bad for him. The rabbit had been lied to, deceived, used. Made to give up everything he cared about, all in Afton's favor. It was...rather surprising, when one thought about it: how something so pure of "heart" could be birthed by the hands of someone so vile. It...it wasn't fair! Spring didn't deserve this! What right had Afton to--

Her eyes briefly flashed in response to the flickering of her counterpart's ears. His own deep-green eyes slid open, automatically focused on her. Joy turned to concern, and with a 'sigh', Faye let her head rest on his chest. "I feel so torn, Spring," she admitted. "Heh...you? 'Ow do ya think I feel, lil' mate?" he chuckled, arms still wrapped around her mostly-bare form. "I'd like nothin' more than to live with ya here under your niece's roof. Entertain thousands o' kiddos day in and day out, if it meant we'd stay together. But...now ya know Afton's stuck with me, dyin' all over again to come out. If I let him, children will fall dead, just as they did before."

"Why not keep him caged, then?"

"If I don't give him what he wants, I may find myself goin' to Sleep, and never Wakin' again. Eventually, he's gonna come out; take control. An' I can't fight him, forever." He startled, finding her sitting up and placing her hands on either side of his head.

"Spring. You sacrificed so much, as is. Gave up your own will, freedom, just to make sure I'd be left, unharmed. Time and time again, you gave in to William to save my life. Now I have to return the favor. Trust me, I WILL," Faye promised, pulling him close to touch foreheads. He hummed softly. "I've always trusted ya, Faye. An' I always will," he 'smiled' back, letting a hand rub the cables lining her back. Ah--of course. His eyes fell, his other hand proceeding to grip his cable and pull it from her port, reconnecting said cable to his own port before doing the same with hers. "Junior's will be openin', soon. Better make sure you're decent," he teased, reaching to gather her torso plates and click them back in their proper places. "If not for that, I wouldn't mind leavin' ya bare, a lil' longer~"

She giggled to herself, shying slightly at the nuzzle he then gave her. "Same could be said about you," she returned, clicking shut his torso hatch. "Ah, me? Nah. With all these holes? May as well consider me a bunny-shaped piece o' Swiss cheese," he lightly joked. At his next comment, his ears lowered. "'Sides, they won't get to see me. They don't even know I'm here. I don't even know if the kids even still remember me..."

Faye tried to keep the giggles out of her voice, "Honey-Bunny, it's been thirty years. The kids from back then are likely pushing their elder years, now."

Well--okay. That was likely true.

"Ya think they told their own kiddos 'bout me?" he wondered. "I can't say. It's not like they still offered your merch after you were removed from the restaurant. But I will make darn sure they know who you are, once all this mess is put to bed," she replied, moving to stand. Repaired hands caught her by her upper legs. "Hold up, Faye. There's...there's somethin' I just remembered I gotta do," he spoke, guiding her to sit, once more. She didn't ask, silent as she let him reach to push aside one of her hanging ears. She sensed his fingers grip something centered in and just above her shoulders. Mechanical eyes widened. "'M not gonna let him repeat with ya what he did with me," the gold bunny stated. His grip tightened, a creaking sound following--as well as a metallic whine. She felt something bend, crushed in his grasp. The pressure eased in favor of the relocating of his hand. Fingers slipped within what exposed cables there were along the back of her neck. He took hold of something and, not only crushed it, but tore it from her endoskeleton. His hand withdrew, taking with it what looked to be some form of gear.

In that instant, Faye knew. He'd broken the mechanisms for her springlocks.

"Now, nobody can ever wear ya," Spring stated, tossing aside the destroyed gear with disdain. She...honestly hadn't even thought about that. William HAD put her in a springlock suit he'd made, just to slay her in it. He would have had the opportunity to shove someone else inside her suit, had Spring not broken the crank inserts. Clearly, he didn't want what happened between himself and William to happen to Faye and whomever the victim may have been. "Thank you," she finally said. He gave back a light nod, then allowed her to get to her feet. "I'll be watchin' from here, when I can. Don't keep me waitin'," he joked with a wink. "The moment the kids leave the table, I'm coming right back here~" she promised, already making for the door. Music was already playing just beyond, hinting to the Toys' awakening. A warm up before the shows began. "I'll be waitin'," he reassured, eyes roaming her body in secret as she left the room. Afton had included a tail in her design, did he? Spring couldn't help but wonder if said tail could wag. If so, how could he make her do that?

As Spring was left to himself, and to William, Faye hurried to beat her niece to the primary dining hall. The curtains to the show stage had just been withdrawn, revealing the Toys that were still Waking from "slumber". Freddy was flexing his digits in test, Chi busy reconnecting her beak, and T-Bone once again tuning his guitar. His expression was enough to tell the hare that he was quickly growing irritated with the instrument. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask Reese to order him a new one?

The front door jingled as it opened, her niece's voice followed by an older man's.

"If you had played the message I left for you the other night, you would know why I'm not willing to give him back. I already offered you a fair payment for him," the woman spoke, proceeding to punch in for the day. "And I've already tried to explain to you why I CAN'T accept any offers. Now, the company may have been rather lenient with you in Fredbear's case--" The man was quickly interrupted. "Fred. His name is Fred, now," Reese corrected, neatening her dress suit. "Tsk, I honestly don't care what his name is, now. I know what both of 'em are capable of; they were my father's inventions! They're not safe! If you really want to keep 'Fred', fine. Bear's in your name legally, anyway. But the rabbit--look, I don't think you know what's really happened with him. If what I fear is true, you won't want to keep that one under the roof of your establishment," the man insisted. He was trying to convince Reese to...what, give him back Spring? Like heck she'd do that! After exchanging curious looks with the Toys, Faye carefully stepped just out of sight to get a better view of the two humans. Reese was standing rather professionally, looking bored behind her glasses. Before her was an older man, lightly-graying hair short. His jacket was well-worn, jeans littered with bits of dried paint. He almost resembled a construction worker. Perhaps he renovated? Remodeled? Maybe he was a repair man?

Wait, did he just say "father"?

His "father's inventions". Did that mean...was he talking about William? But that meant--this was Michael!

Faye caught the faint sound of a familiar jingle. Her head turned, eyes catching sight of the puppet--of Cassidy. He'd wandered from his box, body hunched down where he'd be out of sight. He'd been drawn out by the familiar voice, by the conversation leaning towards an argument. His eye lights weren't red, but they weren't a bright white anymore, either. Faye could tell: he was conflicted. "Whatever you fear about SpringBonnie, I'm sure this establishment can handle it. We've stood strong for thirty years; outlasted all of Fazbear Entertainment's previous locations. Now, I know I'd said I would only hold him for you, but given recent circumstances, I'm afraid I just can't let you take him. I'm not claiming to steal him, which is why I offered a substantial payment. It's still on the table, should you decide to take it," Reese continued, handing over the clipboard she'd been holding. "Lord, woman, I don't want your money! You don't know what sort of mistake you're making! You don't get what that thing's capable of!" Michael argued back, body tense.

Thing? Did he seriously just call Spring a 'thing'? Unable to hold back, Faye stood and emerged from hiding. "That 'thing' has a name," she stated, grabbing both Reese's and Michael's attention. The man faintly resembled William, just lacked the vibrant purple hair. Tired eyes widened at her presence. Undeterred, the hare finished her statement, "And the 'recent circumstances' Reese mentioned are from ME. If I were you, I'd take her offer, because it's not HER you're trying to take him from."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block tried to get me, again. The first few paragraphs were a DRAG to type out, but I pulled through. I just remembered that I needed to bring Michael back into the mix. Certainly, his presence here is going to help William come through, whether the others are ready for his emergence or not!
> 
> I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can. Right now, I'm aiming for Tuesday night, possibly sometime Wednesday.


	34. Chapter 34

Michael wasn't out to do this to be a jerk to those running Junior's. He wasn't here to try and convince them to permanently shut their doors. Junior's had quite the reputation by now, and unlike previous locations, it was on a positive note. No injuries, no deaths, no missing children reported. The new manager, Reese, had made all the right calls. Security was at its best, attendance was kept in check. No one by the last name of Afton or a sly alias had ever been hired. Everyone had been through a background check. Steps that previous locations SHOULD have taken. Junior's had, and it panned out for them.

At first, Michael hadn't even planned to stop by. A Fazbear's location had seen the accidental death of his brother, after all. "Murder", some would claim. He would argue, naturally. "It wasn't meant to turn out that way," he'd said. "I never meant to hurt him," he'd insisted. In his youth, he was troubled; often took it out on his younger brother. It hadn't been that way, before; only AFTER their sister's death. Grief had blinded him of his actions. Only the sight of brilliant red pouring down the gold bear had snapped him out of his fog. He'd gone too far, and only realized it when it was too late. Stack the fact that children began to vanish on top of that, and...well, he sought only to put an end to his father's intentions. He'd found Elizabeth, or "Circus Baby", to his father. She was unstable, dangerous. To keep the outside world safe, he'd had to lock her away in the basement of his house. He was hoping--praying--to get through to her, wake her from this feral state of mind she apparently thrived on. He was...unsuccessful, thus far.

Then came the phone call from a coworker: someone had found the old SpringBonnie animatronic. His deceased father's favorite murder weapon. His heart had begun pounding, never stopping during the drive over. He didn't want to believe their words. They hadn't found THAT rabbit, certainly! Yet, all those hopes were dashed upon his stepping out of his vehicle, blue eyes falling on the rotting mascot. He asked no questions, ignored whatever the others had attempted to tell him. NO ONE could know SpringBonnie still existed. The secrets this bunny harbored, carried. He had to hide it. Just...not at home. Not yet. Liz still didn't know anything about their father. Reuniting them now while she was still clinging to a violent mindset would only spell disaster. There was only one other place he was sure would keep the mascot character safe.

The only remaining Fazbear location, Junior's.

He'd made the call, gave his men commands to drop off the animatronic. They were just meant to house and shelter SpringBonnie until he could calm Liz down; try to pull his sister from within the mechanical monster. Controlled shocks proved the only counter to "Circus Baby's" rage. She was "sedated", now. At least calm enough to continue a conversation. He thought now was best to bring back in their father. To his dismay, Junior's didn't want to give up their once-old animatronic. Someone wanted to keep him. Initially, he'd thought it was Reese. He was prepared to reject any counter offers she dared to make, mind made up that he wasn't going to leave without the rabbit in hand. However, he never counted on being intercepted--by another animatronic, no less! The mint-green hare wasn't a character he knew. Few he remembered bore coloration to resemble clothing. The red cheeks were familiar, though. Was this an addition to the Toys?

And...did it just TALK?

"What did you just say?" was all he could ask.

The hare casually wiggled an ear, crossing her arms, "You're here to collect SpringBonnie, aren't you?"

"...Yes...?"

"Well, then you may want to reconsider Reese's offer. I, for one, don't intend to let someone waltz in and walk back out with the one person I love, most."

His thick brows furrowed. Love? Could robots even do that? "Who are you?" he questioned onward.

Her head tilted, but her posture otherwise remained the same. "Don't remember me? Hm...I guess you wouldn't. Not as I currently am, anyway." She gestured to him with a slight movement of her head. "You were there, that day. Got your hands on a Foxy mask. Meanwhile, I was trying to comfort your younger sibling. Found him crying under a table. I suggested he play with my niece, whom was but a little girl, back then." She and Reese exchanged glances. Mike's eyes flickered back and forth, giving his memory a moment to dig up what he'd thought was buried. He'd gotten a Foxy mask? Oh, yes. Yes, he had. He'd seen his brother--seen Cassidy--in the company of a woman. He'd seen her, before: one of the security guards. But how would this rabbit know--

His breath hitched. "Wait, you're...Miss Wilson?"

She nodded, delicately. "Faye the Hare, officially. A wandering entertainer. Partial singer, juggler. Not much of a dancer."

Where had Faye gotten a rabbit suit? As far as he knew, she and his father weren't very close. Sure, he'd see them flirt with one another when William was wearing SpringBonnie, but he never thought it was serious. His parents were still married, back then. "Did my father build that for you? Did he intend for it to be another springlock suit?" he shot her, next. Her eyes partly closed. "For me? No. FOR me? Yes. It wasn't to be a costume I wore, but it was to be my tomb. Your father attacked me the night we worked together, and he shoved me in this body. He then fed everyone a platter of lies, all to cover my death and those of the missing children up."

"Then you of all people have to understand why I MUST take him back. You were a victim, as were they all! You saw my father's true colors, what he really was. I fear what's happened in your case may have happened with that scrap heap. My father's soul may still be trapped--"

"Spring's NOT a scrap heap, for one. For another, what you fear--" She paused, reminded that she couldn't out-right confirm the remaining Afton's frets. "...I just can't let Spring go. Not when I'd finally gotten him back, after all these years. The night of your father's death, it wasn't just a parent you lost, a manager that Fazbear's lost. I'd lost someone important to me, too."

"You had a thing for my father, I get that."

"No. I never 'had a thing' for your father. Not after discovering the truth."

"...Wait...so you had--if it wasn't my father, then...his animatronic?"

Another short nod. As with the others before him, conflict claimed Mike's features. A human with a robot? What sort of crazy science-fiction WAS that? "You and...SPRINGBONNIE? Did the docs drop you on your head when you were born?" he asked, bluntly. "Excuse YOU, buddy. That's my aunt you're speaking to!" Reese scowled, offended. Right. They weren't alone. "Sorry, Mrs Wilson," he muttered to the manager, stare never leaving Faye. So his old man built a death trap for an employee, whom had a secret relationship with the mascot he'd given sentience. The very same animatronic that claimed his life. What was his dad going for? What was his goal? Putting bodies in animatronics? To what end? Somehow, Faye's soul, her essence, was sealed within this disclosed new character. But...if Faye was still here after death, then...

"Where's Cassidy? Where's my brother?"

Faye's arms lowered back to her sides, and she turned her head to her left. From hiding, Marionette emerged, hovering at the hare's side. Recognition settled on Mike's face. He knew this character: something his father had planned to introduce to Fazbear's. It was the only one out of both their father's and Mr. Henry's creations that Cassidy seemed to like. Why? He was never told. "C-Cass? That you, pip-squeak?" Mike lightly smiled, hoping the nickname would be enough to spark the same recognition in the slender character. He used to always call Cassidy that. That spark was ignited, all right. Just not in the way the older sibling had hoped. Marionette's head lowered, eye lights red as they stayed locked on him. He was enraged. Mike knew why.

"...You're still mad at me, aren't you? A-and you have every right to be. I was...a horrible big brother to you, Cass. I took my teasing too far, and I understand if you'll never forgive me. You'd begged, cried, pleaded. And I ignored you. Up until it was too late to turn back. I'll never live that down, Cass. I'm sorry."

The puppet's eyes lightened, still clinging to a pinkish shade.

"We all know why I have to get Dad's rabbit out of here. It's not safe, Cass. Just show me where you're hiding him. Please."

Reese's attention quickly darted to Faye, the puppet naturally looking to the hare, as well. She was really the only reason they were keeping Spring, shielding him from Mike. Once, Mike had even tried to take Fred back--those attempts short-lived. After the legalities were set in stone, he couldn't even lay a finger on the gold bear. A slight change in paint scheme and name later, and he'd lost any rights to the bear. But while he could still fight for SpringBonnie, he WOULD. "Nobody tell him a darn thing," Faye solidly stated, posture straightened. So, SHE was his opposition, was she? An unfair battle. After all, how was he to hire aid against an ANIMATRONIC?

"Where are you keeping him, Faye?" he insisted.

"I just said nobody's to tell you. I don't know what you want with him so badly, but I'm not handing him over. I've gone thirty years without him. I don't plan to repeat them."

"He's dangerous, Faye. Look, if you want Spring back, I could just--"

"He stays here."

"Do you even hear yourself?!"

"I do. And whatever's wrong with him, I'm sure we can resolve on our own."

"Listen, you keep him here, and more kids are going to die. Do you want that?!"

Now she was on the defensive. "Of course not! That was an unfortunate habit your dad picked up, not Spring! You can't pin the blame on him for something your father did, Mike!"

"That rabbit's sentient, and he LET my father use him like a weapon! He KNEW what he was getting involved in! You can't discredit that, Faye!"

The hare's eyes darkened and she lurched forward with a screech. In an instant, both the puppet and Reese moved to block the two. Marionette grasped Faye's wrists. Reese held an arm to Mike's chest. "I think it's time you left, Mike," she said, watching Marionette push Faye back into the next room. "Not without my father's creation," he refused. "Cassidy may still be trapped in Fazbear's clutches, but...he's happy to be here. To be with all of you. That's why he hasn't moved on. I'm not surprised that he hasn't, and...I'm also not surprised he's still furious with me. It was by my hand that he..."

"Mike, you should go. My aunt's always had a temper. I can only imagine how worse it's gotten with her being a robot. You stay, she may very well attack you. And THEN where will these characters end up? Where will SpringBonnie end up?"

"I'm not going to let you purchase him, Reese. Just give him b--"

"You never issued him your name, never put a claim on him. Your men just found him, and YOU chose to ask us to hold him. You draw attention to him now, and F.E. will jump in to take him. You'd still leave, empty-handed."

The man ever-faintly bared his teeth in anger. If he went about suing Junior's for rights to the decaying rabbit, then sure--F.E. would get wind of it, and rush to take back what they'd sealed away, so long ago. SpringBonnie and Fredbear both had been signed over to the company, not to Afton's children. He still wouldn't get his hands on the mascot. "We're not done here, Reese," he said, finally relenting.

"I never thought we were," she responded, watching him turn and make way for the doors. Out of her view, the door to Parts and Services had been cracked open, the entity within having watched the whole thing. Mike was on to him. Purple eyes flashed from within the darkened room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update is late. Sorry, guys. I know I said by Wednesday, buuut...as usual, I make plans, someone has to ruin them. This time, someone at work wanted me to "cover" for him for a few hours. (That turned out to be the whole shift!) Thanks to that stunt, Chapter 34 was late.
> 
> I'm convinced now that it may not be a good idea to plan out the next update, in case someone ruins it for me. So, when I find time to sit and type, I will. Just keep an eye out for updates in the future.
> 
> (Otherwise stating that I can't plan out these chapters, anymore. They'll be updated when they're updated. Please don't ask when!)
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen Faye's ref sheet yet, you can find it and other AU versions here: https://www.deviantart.com/nbcwerewolf/art/FNAF-AUs-Faye-789261408


	35. Chapter 35

Kids were rushing to grab tokens from the machines posted by the kitchen, eager to hop back into playing some games. Fred acknowledged them in his emergence from the kitchen, a massive pan of pizza in the hand that once held his microphone. He spared them a 'smile' and the wiggling of his ears when they greeted him. They ran by at his wave, and he continued on his way to the designated table. Faye was already there, entertaining a boy and his infant sister. She was juggling some brightly-colored spheres, occasionally tossing one to the willing elder child. He'd immediately toss it back to her, absolutely amazed that she'd not only catch the sphere while still juggling, but continue to juggle with the new addition. As Fred prepared to set the pizza down, Faye tossed her last sphere, waiting for the child to throw it back in order to catch it on her nose.

"Shoot, kiddo, you did all the work," she played as both the boy and his sister cheered. "Juggle my plushies, now!" spoke the elder child, reaching then across the table for his trio of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica plush toys. Their mother instantly halted him with a hand on one of the dolls. "No, sir. You're going to eat, now," she said. At that, both children turned to find Fred, gaze dropping off of him to their pizza. "Can Annie even eat pizza, Mom?" the boy wondered, veering off on a whole other conversation. The infant in question only stared blankly up at the giant bear. With the family occupied, both the bear and hare departed from the table, wandering off someplace more private. Kids' Cove was the only such place, as the next performance from Mangle wasn't for another half hour.

"Core reserves holding up, fine?" Fred began, in no rush to head back to the kitchen. The next order was still being made.

"Ever since the cord work was redone," Faye agreed, momentarily tapping her chest. "How 'bout you? Any further problems with your jaw?"

Thankfully, Fred shook his head, "Not a one. Compressors are all in working order. But, uh, on the safe side, I don't let children get too close. Hugs are fine; I just don't let them reach for my snout, anymore."

"Aw, that's a shame. Kids used to like honking your nose."

"Haha, and what a joy it was to see it light up their little faces! Hah, but...if I don't wish for history to repeat itself, it's for the best that little hands stay as far from my big mouth as possible."

"Prefer taking the heat in the kitchen, eh?"

Fred chuckled, "I'm at least less likely to be burned." He waited for the two of them to be out of public eye before speaking seriously. "So, how is that brother of mine doing?" He was patient as Faye moved to seat herself, placing down her juggling spheres. "Improving, but slowly. He's starting to play guitar, again. Getting more comfortable playing our old songs," she reported. "I'm glad to hear. Means he's coming around," Fred then confirmed.

"...Although..."

His ears twitched at her hesitance. Was there a problem?

She peered up at him from her hands in her lap. "Did the puppet tell you?"

"Hm? About what?"

"About Afton's soul residing in SpringBonnie?"

Oh. She knew, did she? "Cassidy had told me, shortly after my brother's return," the bear confessed. "Spring's able to keep a firm grip on those reins, but with time, Afton may find ways to break out of his 'cell'. Cassidy and I have been speaking privately to discuss what our next plan is. Clearly, we cannot continue to let Afton cling to my brother. Else, the whole vicious cycle will start again."

Idly, Faye rolled her spheres under a foot, mind plagued by thought. "Why do you think he started the slaughter? William, I mean? At one time, he used to be a family man who loved children. Liked to make them smile."

"Before? I can only assume it was an act of revenge. Of rage and jealousy toward my original creator, Henry. His own creations, into which he put every drop of blood, sweat, and tears, barely come to life in their only act to snuff out the life of one of his children? The company selects Henry's projects over his own...he feels betrayed," Fred stated, paving the imagery for her. "Afton gets angry, decides to frame Henry so that the company will have no other option than to give him back their focus, their pay. They fund Afton's projects, while Henry sits in prison for crimes he didn't commit. But...it could have ended with just one death. Why did Will keep going? Two kids, then three, four..." Faye trailed off.

"Evil exists in many forms, Miss Faye. We're all tempted at some point in our lives to fall into its hands. Yet, it's those with strong wills and stronger hearts that rise above such a temptation. What started out as an act of revenge turned into a corruption. An addiction. When Afton began, he simply couldn't stop."

Faye understood that much. "Until karma got the better of him," she finished. Fred solemnly nodded. "...William can't be purged like the children's souls were. Can he?" the hare wondered next. To that, the giant bear appeared frustrated. "I know only of two ways a trapped spirit can be set free. Sadly, neither ends well for the animatronics involved. Either the creators destroy our computer brains, disabling our servos, or they simply expose said animatronic to extreme heat."

"Heat...like from a fire?"

"Exactly."

"...So there's no direct way to save Spring?"

His head lowered. "I, unfortunately, do not possess the answers you're looking for, Faye. I was not present, these passed thirty years. The only methods I'm aware of will only..." He chose not to finish his statement. By his own knowledge, the only way to free Spring from William's clutches would be to destroy him--something Faye would never do. By default, both could only determine that Spring was doomed. To keep him meant keeping William, as well. Who knew how many young lives would be endangered?

"Hmm. Well, YOU might not have the answers, but I think I do~" a second feminine voice spoke up, interrupting the two. Instantly, the animatronics turned to the stage of Kids' Cove. A pink muzzle of sharp teeth poked through the curtains, followed up with glowing eyes. "Oh, hey, Mangle. I'm sorry if we disturbed you. The Cove's just about--" Faye began to greet the white fox, only to be kindly interrupted, again. "The only quiet place in this building," Mangle completed, emerging from her hiding place as she cast off her pirate hat. Unlike her red-bodied male counterpart, she didn't care much for the pirate garb. Unfortunate for her, today's performance had basically been turned into a Dress-Up session. "Trust me, you don't have to explain. Between shows, this is the only place you can go to even hear your own thoughts," she said, joining the pair. "What's this you said about 'having the answer'?" the hare questioned on as Mangle seated herself in the row ahead of her.

"About our golden bunny friend? Ah, I just may have the solution! See, between shows, it's all I've been pondering to myself behind those curtains. T-Bone had been mutterin' something about a great evil inside that rabbit that we all should be wary of. Mike wants him back, you don't want to let him go. If he stays, little children day in and day out will be in great peril. Yet, if he goes, I have no doubt in my mind that you'll go insane," Mangle 'sighed', weary eyes on the hare.

"What are you thinking?" Faye blinked, curiously.

"I have to give credit to the children for this. I would not have found this out myself, had they kept their own hands to themselves in the beginning. You see, while I was still a mess of bits and pieces, I'd learned something about us animatronics. For those of us who've been granted A.I., we all come with a literal computer of a mind. Compact devices that give us each our own personality, system functions. Yes, even YOU have one--which helps you juggle and move in all the ways ya do. It's a literal glass dome in your head, an artificial 'brain'." To demonstrate, Mangle reached for her own head, pausing a moment to allow her locks to click loose. She then gently lifted her 'mask' from her endo-skull, exposing a network of computer chips and ports all connected together via cables. Her 'brain', protected by a sturdy cover of glass. "I saw it while I still had that second head attached. Now, do you see it? Looks like what you call a 'flash drive'." The fox lowered her head enough for Faye and Fred both to get a good look.

It didn't take Faye but a moment to find it. Lying flat within the center of this network was, in fact, a flash drive-like device. Mangle's name of "Toy Foxy" was written vertically across its face. "I see it," Faye confirmed. "Ah, and I recognize it. Afton's handiwork, at first," Fred put in, cautious as he leaned close for a peek. "Simply modified our own personalities in a computer, then stuck it in our hard drive of a mind. His 'short cut' to teach us new tricks." Satisfied that they were on the same page, Mangle carefully set her 'mask' back in its rightful place, locks clicking clasped, once more. "That gives you a third option: rip that right from Spring's 'brain'. If my theory's correct, that'll leave only William in control of that suit. Mike would be free to do with him as he pleased," she explained. That even surprised the old bear, himself! "You may be on to something, sly girl. Of course, that would also depend on whether or not Spring would be at ease at the suggestion he give up his own body," he commented, a hand rising to his chin. "That, and we don't know what Will's going to do if he suddenly realizes Spring's no longer sharing a body with him," Faye added.

"That's why I say ya jump in and do it BEFORE Mike takes off with him. You know how to pop open those jaws of his, don't ya?" The fox tapped the sides of her own muzzle. "Just give those buttons a good press. Before anyone even knows what's heads or tails, you make off with that flash drive. That way, you save your beloved bunny, T-Bone and the others will all feel better with the killer's removal, and Mike gets back his father's old project. Well, with said father's soul attached," instructed the fox.

Faye attempted to display her doubt in her limited expression.

"Aye, I know, I know. You'd just have to see about rebuilding a new body for him to inhabit, is all."

"And you just assume I even know HOW to build an animatronic?" Faye shrugged in her exaggeration.

To that, Mangle's ears lowered. Oh, right. She...honestly hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Hm, you might not...but if we're lucky, Afton left the original blueprints in Spring's drive. Mine was left intact; copied and pasted into mine to help this robotic body of mine sync with my programming. Gave it a bridge so that my computer brain would quickly grasp control of my body. It's also how we would learn what it was we were each capable of. That's how Spring figured out he could play guitar, while I could not," Fred told them. That sounded hopeful. "Wait, so you're saying William may have copied your original blueprints and saved them in your own drives? C-could you use that to build Spring a new body?" Faye quickly asked. "It IS possible, Miss Faye. However, it's not as if building another springlock suit's going to be a simple day's task. They're rather illegal, these days," Fred 'frowned'.

Did he HAVE to be right? The only reason Faye was even permitted on Junior's grounds was because nobody had disclosed the fact that she was a springlock suit. Only a few human minds even knew, some of which weren't even around, anymore. Not that it was important now, since Spring had broken those mechanisms.

"Well, then..." Mangle lifted her muzzle. "What if he just wasn't a springlock suit, anymore? Surely, you could just leave out a part or two?"

Fred motioned then as if to counter her words. Yet, after giving it some thought, his budding conflict turned to agreement. "I suppose you have a point, there. After all, they were commissioned to reconstruct ME, and I happen to no longer be a springlock suit, myself."

At that, the fox perked up, tail wagging happily. "Good! Then it's a win-win for everyone."

"I don't get it, Mangle," Faye piped in, confused as the fox met her gaze. "Why were YOU of all the animatronics to sit and ponder about Spring? I mean, well...I would expect that much out of Fred, but..."

Mangle tilted her head, honestly shocked. "Faye, it was a favor to YOU."

"Me?"

"Aye. You and your brother saw to my rebuild, long ago. Back when the company was content to leave me as I was: a mangled mess. Your family put an end to the anguish, the pain. I had to thank you, somehow. That rabbit out there makes your priority, doesn't he? If he makes ya happy, why wouldn't I contemplate how to save him? You guys have been good friends to me. That means a lot."

"Spazz, Mangle..."

They were silenced by a sudden jingle, a tune coming from within Fred's torso. "Goodness--now? Hah...I suppose I should return to the kitchen. The next orders are ready to go out," the bear said, portraying non-existent exhaustion before straightening himself. "You two should return to your positions, as well. We can discuss this in further detail after closing, this evening." The females both nodded to him, watching him depart as Faye stood to gather her juggling spheres. Right then, SHE couldn't make heads or tails of anything. Mangle had quite an astonishing idea; one that might actually work. They would just have to talk it over with Reese, see if she could order the necessary parts. Fred could see to his brother's reconstruction. He knew the blueprints better than anyone else under Junior's roof. All Faye and the Toys would have to do was to watch Spring until the project was complete.

If William didn't shatter that pane of glass.

"Don't fret so much, Faye," Mangle cut in through her thoughts. She waited for the hare's light-blue eyes to land on her before continuing. "If it's any comfort, I'll have your back. Just as you had mine."

"...Thanks, Mangle," Faye said, softly. She took that as her cue to leave. Still, as she did so, she had to wonder.

Did Marionette have the same idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are slow, currently. Besides working full-time, I'm also busy with moving into our own place with my sister. It's a gradual process, moving what we can on our days off. I'm still working away on this story a bit at a time, and hope to have this done by Chapter 40, maybe 41--counting the epilogue.
> 
> For now, the animatronics seem to have a "plan of attack". Let's just see how William plans to counter them.


	36. Chapter 36

He'd been patient, long enough.

Spring had only wanted a little time with his 'sweetheart', right? Well, he'd been given plenty of time, at least in HIS book. Now was as good a time as any, as the golden rabbit Slept. Midnight was just around the corner. Not far off, at all. He wasn't sure what still drove him, pushed him to carry on, refuse to let go. He just knew it couldn't end like this. He still had family to find, to shed a new light on the Fazbear name. In concentration, he felt himself branch out, a regenerating energy spreading through limbs, fingers. In darkness, he could not see. But he COULD feel. Metal digits twitched, flexed. They curled, forming a fist. Then they relaxed. The same process repeated for the other arm, his other hand. His jaw partially fell open, then closed. Finally, he gained enough control to lift his head, metal lids retracting open to uncover glowing purple eyes. A small room filled his view. A work table, shelves lined with robotic pieces. 'Parts and Services', no doubt. He'd spent copious amounts of time in these spaces to know where he was.

There was a weight on his left side. His intact ear fell forward as he looked down. Surprise, surprise~ The rabbit's beloved herself was snuggled up against him, currently unresponsive in Sleep Mode. Glowing optics flickered over her form. His finest work yet, next to the Funtime animatronics, of course. Another glance was spared to the room around him. He could start with her. After all, she was already present, secluded in the same room with him. He 'grinned' to himself, proceeding to reach and take hold of her head. He froze. No. If he did this and the rabbit he inhabited found out, well...their next meeting in the Dreamscape wouldn't be a painless one. Spring was far too protective of her. Reluctantly, he withdrew his hand, fingertips brushing through the fake fur between her ears. In time, perhaps. But not now.

Instead, he moved slowly to shift her away from him. She didn't Wake as he stood up, didn't Wake as he quietly searched the room for the tools he required. A cautious gaze was sent her way as tool after tool was set in a carrier. Still Sleeping. Good. Equipped with all he needed, he silently left through the room's door, closing it behind him. A hallway stretched before him, branching off into restrooms and janitor closets. Tools clutched in one hand, he pressed on, casting glances all around him as he walked. Posters and drawings, as could be expected. They were all over the Diner's walls, too. Same as with Fazbear's. He rounded the corner, finding himself in the primary dining hall. Chairs were over-turned and at rest on the tables' surfaces. Most of the lights were off. The curtains of the show stage were closed. He looked for the entrance. A large clock above the doors displayed the current time.

11:35 pm. They all would Wake, soon. He would have to act quickly.

Muffled steps across carpet brought him closer to the stage, further from the hallway. Up a flight of stairs, he ascended, soon reaching the large purple curtains. His vacant hand rose, took hold of them, and drew them back. Revealed to him were the trio of Toys: Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Not at all like the trio he was familiar with. These were smaller, brightly colored. Chica had been remodeled, altogether. She was thinner than her predecessor. They were probably constructed with a lighter metal, perhaps some plastics. They wouldn't deal very damaging blows. Probably wouldn't be as strong as the original trio, either. Yet, they would be far faster, more agile. He would simply have to revamp their scare tactics, and they'd be perfect for what schemes he had, packed away. Purple optics shifted between the three. Question was, which one was first?

Before he'd made his decision, a distant sound interrupted him. Glass breaking. A window? Was someone breaking in? He let a growl pass through ever-bared teeth. The tool set was dropped, the now agitated rabbit turning to investigate the noise. He descended from the stage, leaving the dining hall for the arcade. The enormous room trickled down to another hall, this one leading to the guards' office, the back door, and some private party rooms. Robotic eyes narrowed, the withered bunny continued down this hall, not once registering the secondary pair of glowing white eyes that watched him from the gift box on the far side of the arcade. There were no lights to guide him. Pointless, as his ocular lights did the job for him. What doors he passed by, he found to be closed. He was sure he'd heard something break, however. When it was determined all was sound in the halls, he made way for the only other room left, unchecked.

The back door was still shut and locked. Nobody had been through here. Oh, but what was that he saw? Sure enough, there was the broken window he suspected he'd find. The glow from his eyes illuminated a door located nearby this window. That went into the boiler room...and it was open. His footsteps almost echoed in the halls as he approached the door, pushing it open enough for him to pass through. Another flight of stairs led him down to the basement level, where various mechanical units hummed and hissed. All around, he looked, searched. Someone WAS here, he knew now. But whom? His intact ear twitched at another sound. Metal hitting the wall. That had to be the cover to the breaker box. Jaws clicking shut, he honed in on the sound, lights eventually revealing the form of a man. Startled, said man turned, shielding his eyes from the light. The rabbit snarled with recognition. "What brings you back after-hours, Mike?" he taunted. "Do you not know the hours of operation?"

The man in question had changed into a black jacket and dark jeans before his invasion of Junior's. His belt housed various small tools, intended for use in desecrating the pizzeria. At the sound of his father's voice, Michael scowled. "What brings YOU back from the grave, Dad? Do you not know the dead are supposed to move on?"

"Quick with that tongue. You always were."

"I can't say I've learned from the best."

"...Was that the same question you presented to your brother?"

"This isn't about Cassidy! Leave him out of this!"

"Isn't it? So I suppose you weren't aware that he's here."

"I gave him what apology I could. I tried. But whether or not he forgives me is on him. Not me."

"Hm, seems it would. However, had you not gotten the bright idea to chuck him into an animatronic's mouth, perhaps he'd still be alive, today." The rabbit--William--chuckled, almost laughing. "I mean, I wouldn't forgive you either, had you been responsible for my death~"

Rubbing salt in the wound, was he? Mike saw to fixing that. Taking a wrench from his belt, he was swift in knocking loose a thick hose from a nearby machine, spewing hot steam, everywhere. Aware that the animatronics couldn't take extreme heat, William recoiled, putting space between himself and Michael. "I'm going to make amends for my wrong-doings, Father. And so should you!" Mike shouted, quickly resuming his task of slicing vital cables within the fuse box. With the power cut, hiding himself from the rabbit was feasible. In that instant, he bolted around the spewing steam and his father, hurriedly dashing up the stairs to attempt to barricade the door; trap his father inside. William eventually located his eldest son, although failed to reach him before the door slammed shut. The handle of an ax was shoved through the door handle, for now keeping the rotted rabbit contained. The building was dark now, visibility cut. No matter. All Mike had to do was find the front doors. There would be plenty of light to come.

Angered roars from behind urged him onward. Through the hall and around the arcade's machines, Mike ran. But as soon as he'd made it into the dining hall, he halted. His eyes widened in fear. The animatronics on the stage were no longer there, but standing between him and the front door. All of them--Mangle included--had intimidating black eyes, almost glaring at him. They must have sensed something was wrong, but just didn't know what. "L-look, I'm not the enemy, here! I'm doing this to help you, I swear!" he cried as they stepped closer. They weren't the only ones; there were more. Fred, the puppet he knew was Cassidy, Faye. Two souls trapped in this purgatory with his father. They needed to go free. This all needed to end before his father made it worse. Dropping the wrench he'd now dented and bent, Mike quickly took up a box of matches from his pocket. His 'Plan B', if he wasn't swift to break in, sabotage the place, and get out. "I'm doing this for you," he claimed again, lighting up a match before turning to throw it. Where it landed didn't matter. Flames spread quite rapidly, snagging the animatronics' attention and instilling fear in them. What made matters worse, William had broken free, now emerging in the room as the flames engulfed everything. A monstrous roar was let out, forcing the other animatronics to back off. Where were they to go? The doors leading out were locked!

Just as an enraged William lunged for Mike, he was intercepted by a slim figure. Cassidy. "Cass!" Mike called out, forced away by the inferno. Light and smoke were making it difficult to see the two in struggle. They were also making it difficult for him to find his way out. The other animatronics paid him no mind, too worried for themselves. The growing heat was causing their systems to malfunction; they couldn't find their way, either. Marionette realized this. Yet, he could not let his father escape, again. William was to stay and pay for his past misdeeds. He needed help. "Fred! Get everyone out of here! I'll hold him off!" he called out, heard only by the animatronics. It wasn't long before he saw the large golden form make his way through the fire, shoving aside burning objects to clear a path for his family. The doors were locked, he knew. So instead of wasting another moment, Fred gave the lock a good punch, effectively breaking it. He then rammed the doors with a shoulder, creating enough of an exit for the smaller Toys. "Quickly, now!" he instructed, urging each one out, mentally keeping count of how many had escaped. Toy Chica was out, first. T-Bone and Mangle, next. Toy Freddy was the last of them. Fred himself was just about to pry the doors open to escape, pausing at Toy Bonnie's voice.

"Wait! Faye's still in there!"

Faye? Of course--he'd seen her retreat for the Parts and Services room! His inner sensors gave off a whine in warning. He needed to get out of this heat--and soon! Ignoring it for now, the bear turned to hurry back through the burning halls, immediately finding Faye's door. It stuck tight with the rising heat, but gave way with a little force. Faye was still inside, panicked as she rushed to pull her charging cords from her soles. She cried the bear's name, giving no resistance as he hurriedly gathered her up in an arm. "Where's Spring?" she asked, keeping her head down as Fred carried her back through the burning building. "Cassidy has him. But we must hurry!" Fred replied, stepping around collapsing arcade games. The hare asked nothing more, silently clinging to the bear. Another pass through the dining hall was made, where Fred briefly stopped. He heard coughing, gasps for air. Blue optics scanned the area, finding a human collapsed on the floor. Michael. He knew this man; had since he was but a boy. He'd been the reason the bear was pulled from Fazbear's, all those years ago. If not for him, little Cassidy would still be alive. Innocent blood wouldn't have been spilled in the bear's jaws. Really, Fred should have been hateful of the eldest Afton...but he wasn't. Rather, he rushed to stoop down and grab Mike in his free hand. By then, the smoke had blocked his view; it was too thick to see. Thankfully, he could hear voices. The others were calling to him. Guiding him. He followed them, glad to find the broken doors. Mike was forced out first, followed by Faye. As the Toys neared to pull Mike and Faye from the building, Fred shoved the doors open, stepping out to jam them back shut.

"What about Marionette?" Faye asked, noticing that not all of them had made it out. Spring wasn't there, either.

As if reading her mind, the ruined rabbit suddenly collided with the doors, desperate to escape. Fred instantly stepped away, watching as his possessed brother smashed out what glass still clung to the doors. The bent and broken doors would not give way for him. Behind him, a singed puppet lunged forward, trying to drag him back within the inferno. Faye observed, suddenly reminded of what Mangle had told her. As everyone else backed away from Junior's, she ran forward, jumping up to catch hold of Spring. Her feet were braced against the frames of the doors, giving her grounds to pull him back toward her. Purple eyes met her light-blue ones. "You have something that belongs to me. Now give him back!" she cried out, legs pushing against the doors and arms pulling the rabbit closer. Combined with Marionette's efforts, there was little William could do to free himself. Instead, he fought to keep the hare's available hand away from the releases at his jaws. The hand at his torso shot up to grasp his bottom jaw, steadying his head as she reached to press the buttons. The locks inside came loose, but Will wouldn't let his helmet open. He knew what she was going for. She wouldn't be taking Spring from him!

"Spring, please! I lost you twice, before; I will NOT lose you again!" she yelled, hoping the animatronic would hear her. She braced herself, the boiler room inside exploding from the intense heat. Windows were broken out, glass shattering. She was running out of time. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" she shouted, voice faintly glitching. William glared at her, having no desire to give her what she wanted. Yet, the suit had other plans. He felt control shift, his vision growing fuzzy, out of focus. One eye switched colors, turning from purple to green. He HAD heard her. Much to Will's dismay, the helmet flipped open, briefly granting Faye access to his computer brain. Without thinking, Faye lifted a hand and curled it in a fist, smashing down on the glass protecting its contents. It broke in shards, letting her reach in that same movement to grab the flash drive embedded in his endo-skull. With a spark, she ripped it free, her legs then launching her from the jammed doors. The rabbit's helmet swung shut, purple eyes blinking open. Something was missing. SOMEONE, rather. He opened his mouth and reached within, pulling out a piece of glass. He then looked to Faye, finding her getting back on her feet. In one hand, she held Spring's drive.

"...NOW who's being issued a '404'?" she rhetorically asked, glaring back at him.

For once, Will didn't know how to respond. How to react. His plans were foiled, again. But...it wouldn't end like this. He would never let it. "This isn't over. You hear me?! It'll NEVER be over!" he swore, struggling as Marionette began to pull him back into the flames.

"Later, Boss," were Faye's parting words, she sensing someone's hands at her upper arm, gently pulling her from the building. She could only watch as William and Cassidy vanished in bright orange and red. She finally turned away, gaze now on the coughing man on the pavement. "Leave him be. The humans will find him, soon enough," Fred instructed the group, he now assuming the leader role. He looked then to the mint-colored hare, the question wanting to leave his mouth. Silently, she presented Spring's flash drive, his name written on its surface. "Don't you worry about my brother, Miss Faye. You just leave him to me," he told her, letting her hold onto the device. "But we must hide ourselves from view." At that, the group of animatronics picked up the sounds of sirens, alarms. "Come along, now," Fred urged, motioning the others toward the surrounding trees. Three of the Toys did so without question. Toy Bonnie hesitated to cast Faye a look before turning to do the same. With a gentle push, Fred encouraged Faye on, giving their home, William's tomb, a final glance. With the encroaching blue and red lights, he had no choice but to follow the others into hiding.

In time, headlights lit up the parking lot, shining on the writhing form of Michael Afton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how this goes, I may be finished with this by Chapter 39. I was counting on 40 at least, but I probably won't have enough story to stretch that far. We'll see.


	37. Chapter 37

The dark was a huge contrast to the intense heat and light he'd felt and seen, before.

He couldn't speak, couldn't find his voice. He couldn't see, couldn't will his eyes open. He heard nothing, felt nothing. It was just dark. Too dark. He had to wonder...had he died? Did the fire consume him? Were the others okay? Was SHE? He couldn't move, couldn't do anything to attempt to find out. It was dark, and he was alone.

A jolt of something shot through him, Waking him. Like a caffeine boost after a sleepless night. Then...he heard a voice.

"Spring? Can you hear me, honey bunny?"

Only one hare ever called him that.

"Faye? I-I hear ya! Where are ya?" he called back, surprised to find his voice, again. "I can't see ya, lil' mate." A brief silence followed.

"Hold on a second..."

Suddenly, light and color filled in the darkness. A room filled his vision, its occupants being the mint-green hare he loved so dearly, and the golden bear he'd missed so much. The two were in some sort of office. Boxes upon boxes of packed belongings were stacked everywhere. Only a single desk lamp lit up the space before him. His attention for an instant was on the hare. Her lower eye lids rose, emoting her joy. "Ah, my lil' mate! You're okay! Fred! You're here, too!" he almost laughed in relief. He wanted so badly to reach and embrace them both. Yet...he couldn't feel his limbs. "W-what's goin' on? W-why can't I move?" he asked, able to peer around himself. He couldn't see his body.

Faye plopped herself down in a chair, both she and Fred staring back at him. "It's because you don't currently have a body, Spring. Right now, your memory drive's plugged into a computer. Right now, you're enabled only as an A.I. program," she explained, pointing a moment toward the hardware said drive was inserted into. He couldn't see it, so he took her word for it. "I'm in a computer? W-well, how do I get back out? Where's my body?" he pushed. The female put up a hand to stop him. "Spring, this might be a lot to take in, but...your old body burned. Y'know, back at Junior's? The building was set on fire. Mike's attempt to be rid of William. Fred and Marionette made sure to get us all out, but...in order for me to save YOU, I...had to pry your memory drive from your animatronic body. William was left inside to perish." Her gaze fell. "Marionette made sure of that."

There was a fire...? Oh. Yes, there was. The heat and light he'd felt and seen--seconds before it all went dark.

"What am I now, then?" he questioned.

"For now, able to converse with us through a computer. At the moment, you're, um...a little digitized SpringBonnie head," Faye tried to tell him without giggling.

"Just a head?"

"For now, just a head. Um, but I could probably open up a 3D modeling software. That might give you a temporary new body. Uh, one second..." She leaned forward to take hold of a computer mouse, several clicks following. Behind her, Fred looked on, curious as to what it was she was doing. Another box was opened beside the A.I., to which he curiously neared--and was quickly drawn in to. Immediately, he felt his control resume over limbs, hands, feet. He glanced down, finding his old body, once more. Right down to the purple bow tie and black buttons on his chest hatch. "That's so much better," he said, observing his hands. "Well, it might not be accurate. You're sort of borrowing a model from the program's list. As of right now, every detail matches up...except for your tail. This model doesn't have one," Faye told him, holding in her humor as he then tried to peer at his rear.

"A-alright. So, uh, I got my body back. But...how am I supposed to join you mates?" he carried on, staring back up through the screen between them. To answer this, Fred leaned closer, "For right now, brother, you exist only in a computer. Your body's being generated in a 3D-model program--much like the one Afton once used to further design us both. Now, I've taken up reconstruction of your new body, but it's going to take me some time. Reese is putting in the orders for the parts. Until they all arrive, I can only build up so much at a time. In the meanwhile, you can still interact with us through this computer. Reese has been kind enough to let us use it while the new location is set up."

"New location?" Spring repeated, ears twitching.

"That's right. Junior's is gone. When the authorities finally left the remnants, we sought Reese out. Fazbear Entertainment had to cover the loss, since Mike was found guilty of arson--and it had been his father to give the company its reputation. Whatever they could salvage from Junior's is being transported here: Fred's Family Arcade."

An arcade?

"What makes that different from the pizzeria, mate?"

"No massive kitchens, Spring. No extended menus. We've been downsized to a snack bar and a few tables. The arcade's been made the highlight, rather than the pizza. There's still a show stage in the dining room, but the location itself is far smaller than the pizzeria was. We're still debating which animatronic is going to do what."

"Where's that leavin' you guys?"

"I'm taking up my old job behind the front counter," Faye stated. "Someone else can be the guard, from now on."

"And I've been thinking about helping out by the prize corner. Keeps a counter between me and the kids," Fred put in. "Plus, I'd be keeping Cassidy company."

Cassidy?

"The kid's still alive, mate?" Spring 'frowned', confused.

"Hm, in a sense. He's not the puppet anymore, but, uh..." Fred turned to Faye, whom got the message and proceeded to open up another file. A picture file, which Spring could see open up beside him. It was a single shot of all the animatronics, the Toys, Fred, and Faye, with Reese, whom was dressed in a paint-spattered shirt and pants, a pair of safety goggles on her head. They were grouped together, Reese holding the camera. Around them were boxes of salvaged props. Possibly a shot taken while they were moving into the new location. The only difference in this shot was the obvious black and gray bear standing next to Fred. "The bear goes by 'Lefty', now. Whatever F.E. could find, they toted back to headquarters. That apparently included Marionette's remains. A couple months after the fire and everything was settled on the Arcade's new location, this bear turned up at the back door. His voice box is quiet, so he doesn't speak much. Reese is hoping to get that repaired, in time. But...he'd told us he's the same person, Cassidy. Just has a new body, now," the hare spoke as Spring neared the image to get a better look.

"Lefty, huh? That's gonna take some gettin' used to. Is he there with ya, now?"

"He is. And he won't say yet how exactly he managed to swap forms. It's an enigma for all of us," Faye replied, arms crossed. "He'll be looking after the place after closing, from now on. Maintaining his role as protector over us animatronics--and our home."

"Huh. So Cass is still with us, I'm stuck in a computer for now, Fred's takin' the responsibility o' rebuildin' me, an' you're...waitin' for the arcade to open?"

Faye nearly rolled her eyes, "It's Fazbear Entertainment, Spring. Of course relocating's going to take a long time. But...I figured I'd use said time to look after you. At least, until Fred's done with the reconstruction." To that, the large gold bear nodded his confirmation.

"Well...alright. I guess a computer's not a bad place to crash. Er--! Gosh, no puns intended," Spring 'grinned', eyes glowing with a 'blush'.

"Yeah, please don't say that. I don't think I'd be a happy hare if something else happened to you, now," responded Faye. With a chuckle, Fred then motioned with intent to leave. "I've been expecting Reese to show, soon. Perhaps see if she's brought the parts with her. Besides, I think you both need some 'alone time'. I won't be far away." With that, Faye and Spring both bid him parting words, focus on one another when he'd left the room. After a short silence, she watched the gold rabbit's ears lower. "An' already, I'm missin' havin' a body," he admitted. "Wanna hug ya so badly, yet can't even touch ya."

The female nodded, resting crossed arms on the desk. "That makes two of us. But honestly, I'm just glad to have you back--physically or not."

"That was a risky move, y'know. Breakin' me outta my own body."

"I couldn't let Will drag you down with him. Marionette was only seeking to deliver his punishment. Like you said, you were only trapped in his web. Either you did as he said, or someone paid for it."

"...Well...at least I still got the chance to say thanks. So, thanks, lil' mate."

She 'smiled'. "Fred and I will look after you until we can get you back in your own body. I promise."

He nodded back, seeming more comfortable than he was, previously. Yet, he still held an expression of sadness. "Still, though...you're on the other side o' the screen..."

Faye lightly laughed. 'This poor bean,' she couldn't help but think. "I'll ask Fred what other solution he recommends. For now, if you think it'll help, just walk towards me." To that, Spring tilted his head. "Just trust me on this," she stated. What could he expect to happen by walking toward a screen? He did as she suggested, either way. After a minute, he'd come close enough so that it now seemed as though they were looking at one another through a window. At the same time he'd approached the screen, she'd enlarged the program's tab. "Better?" she asked, 'smirking'. "Heh, that it is," he chuckled back. His green eyes lit up once more as he added, "An'...you're still as much eye-candy as ya were when I first saw ya~"

Her own light-blue optics began to glow. "Shut it, you~" She watched him lift a hand and press it to the invisible barrier on his side of the screen. Without hesitation, she let a hand raise and 'meet' his on her side. "Just for a little while," she told him. Promised him.

"Jus' a lil' while," he agreed, voice soft. He was honestly just happy to see her. Safe and sound.

Their moment was interrupted by the door opening. Toy Chica poked her head in. "Is, uh, now a bad time? 'Cause we've got company. Mike's back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring's such a silly bean. XD
> 
> So yeah, he Wakes inside a computer program, and quickly transfers over to an SFM file. That at least gives him a body while his brother rebuilds him.
> 
> In other news, my sister and I went to a local one-day con back on the 21st, and entered the costume contest. I'm proud to say, we took "Best in Show"!
> 
> Here's what we dressed as: https://www.deviantart.com/nbcwerewolf/art/FPC-2019-s-Best-in-Show-814181082


	38. Chapter 38

Spring had never seen Faye's eyes turn dark, so quickly.

As soon as Michael's name was uttered, it was if her demeanor had spun a whole 360 degrees. Black eyes were narrowed, the hand on the screen withdrawing to curl in a fist. If her muzzle wasn't already fixed in a smile, Spring was almost certain it would have pulled back in a snarl. Her fist lowered to the desk on which the computer sat, straightening out to rest on its surface. She then stood, eyes still a threatening ebony. In her motion, her chair scooted backwards across the floor.

"Faye? Don't go doin' somethin' drastic, lil' mate," the gold rabbit on the screen encouraged, aware of Faye's disliking of the last of the Afton family. The hare's head turned, as if reconsidering her actions. She said nothing as she turned, made way for the door. Toy Chica immediately stepped out of her way, blue eyes partly closed in worry. Beak shut, she turned back to peer in at the screen. "Give me a few minutes, Spring. I'll get her back," she said, leaving the rabbit to wait behind the monitor. There was little else Spring could do.

So he waited.

Up the silver and white checkerboard-tiled hall, the two animatronics walked, Chi not daring to pass by the angered hare. Although Faye walked rather casually, there was no mistaking her withheld rage. Silently, they both passed by unpacked boxes and framed posters yet to be hanged. Decorative stars dangled from above, undisturbed by the two robots. "Faye, let's not go making any rash decisions, here. We all know you're still mad at Mike for what he did at Junior's, but he did it for a reason. He just wanted to put his father to rest, that's all," the chicken attempted as the hall quickly opened up into the main room. The admission stand and snack bar were joined together, situated by the front doors. Across the room were several tables with chairs, a smaller show stage just beyond them. In the far room off to the right of the snack bar was the large arcade and prize counter, where Fred, Lefty, and Mangle would all be positioned. Both bears would stay close to the prize counter, while Mangle would be permitted to wander and provide kids with extra game tokens. For a small fee, of course.

For now, most of the decor was still being put up on display. Game machines weren't even plugged in, yet. Currently, Fred and Mangle stood in the archway to the arcade, while the remaining Toys stood close by their new stage. Reese and Michael were by the entrance, a defensive Lefty silently standing behind the woman. Both humans looked to gaze upon Faye as she entered the picture--Chi rushing to grab the hare by an arm. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't! We don't need a lawsuit on our hands!" she cried, successful in halting the hare's advance. Dark eyes remained stuck on Mike, he being the last person right now that she wanted to see. Another good look at him, however...finally had her eyes return to normal. He wore a faded pinstripe long-sleeved shirt and dark pants. His normal garb. The only difference about him this time was the tank he pulled along after himself. Thin tubes led from it up his side, stretching up around his ears and into his nose. Oxygen, Faye realized. He was undergoing oxygen therapy.

Aware that she knew now of his condition, Mike physically relaxed. "Good to see you too, Faye. I suppose." He didn't sound pleased to see her, either. Before Faye could question him, Reese spoke up, "Mike was only paying us a quick visit, Auntie. He's not--"

"Here for SpringBonnie's memory drive?" Faye cut in, unable to step closer as Chi persistently grasped her arm. "Because he's not getting it."

To this, Mike cleared his throat. "On the contrary, Faye. I'm not here to shut you all down, or take back my father's previous work--despite what you may believe. To be frank, that rabbit's better off in your hands than in anyone's. That hasn't been difficult to accept." He peered then from the hare to the black bear behind Reese. "What HAS been, rather, has to be the fact that my brother chooses to stick around, now that we've both seen the same goal to fruition. I still can't understand how he's come to possess Henry's unfinished bear, after all this time. I was convinced the fire had wiped him out, as well as our father."

Lefty only blinked back, one yellow eye meeting his gaze. His other eye was but an empty socket.

"Whatever Cass is compelled to do at this point is beyond me. It's out of my hands, either way. I'm not here for him, SpringBonnie, or any of your fellow mascots. Instead, I've come by to apologize, seek your forgiveness."

Faye's ears twitched, confusion on her face. "Apologize? For what?"

"Primarily? For tearing your home away from you. 30 years at Junior's had to mean something to you, did it not? Secondly...I would hope my actions before haven't put a wedge in what relationship you've established with my father's old rabbit. It was clear from the beginning that you felt strongly about that A.I. A passion my father had abandoned, long ago. In his hands, SpringBonnie became nothing but a tool. My father's weapon. But in yours, well...it would seem to me that he'd found his heart. A reason to 'live', we might say." While he had everyone's attention, Mike set his oxygen tank down to reach within a pocket. "While I don't wish to linger around another Fazbear location, I would like to make amends for what I've done wrong. In ridding you all of my father's evil, I've also taken away your home. So, if I may..." He then withdrew a small envelope, handing it over to Reese. She accepted, opening it to find quite the hand-written check. Surprise filled her lens-covered eyes.

"What's left of my father's finances. I'd like for you to have it. Use it for whatever expenses lie ahead of you. Also, I'm aware your rabbit is in need of a new body. I've taken the liberty of packing up every animatronic piece from my father's basement. You can find all of it in my car. Granted, it's what's left after F.E. came in to confiscate all of my father's work, but I hope it's enough to further your rebuild," Michael explained. Shock struck all of the animatronics--Faye, included. "You're serious?" muttered the hare. "As sure as the world, Miss Faye. As we speak, I've someone outside gathering the packages for you. I hope you'll put the various gizmos to good use. While my father may have not been the ideal person, it could be said about the rabbit you're so fond of. He may be but an A.I., but he has far more spirit than his creator." Mike gave Fred a glance, the large golden bear nodding back. "I'll leave both Fred and SpringBonnie with you. Take care of them."

"Don't worry, we will," Chi replied, turning then to Faye. "Won't we?"

The hare could only nod, wordless.

The doors soon enough opened, a man pushing in a dolly carrying several large boxes. "Where would you like for them to be placed?" Michael questioned Reese. "Oh--um...for now? In Maintenance," she returned, motioning them to a far closet. The recovering man gestured his aid to mentioned room, waiting a moment for said aid to reach the door. "You won't have to fret about me being a persistent thorn in your side from now on. I wish to separate myself from anything relating to the Fazbear name; move on with what's left of my life. But...I do request that you continue to take care of my brother, of my--OUR father's creations. There was, after all, a time when that man wasn't the monster everyone has come to see him as," the remaining Afton spoke, reaching to take hold of his tank's handle. "I'm fairly certain we can do just that, Mike," Reese confirmed, silent as Mike's assistant finished his task and passed by them. "Well, then my business is done, here. Take care, Mrs Wilson." He turned then to leave, catching sight of Faye. "No hard feelings, eh, Easter Bunny?" he smirked, tiredly.

She oddly enough 'smiled' back. That was more than enough for him. Leaving it at that, Mike departed the building, leaving Reese holding the key to the arcade's future. The figures written on this one scrap of paper opened numerous doors! Possibilities were practically endless! Both Wilson family members were stunned--Reese, with the vast opportunities to improve her arcade, Faye, with the incredible generosity Mike had offered them. She would have Spring back, at long last! It was almost overwhelming, as the hare fell to her knees with an audible clank. Chi and T-Bone instantly neared, concerned. Yet, it was Fred whom approached, knelt to pick her up in bulky arms. "Leave this one to me, youngsters. I'm sure you all and Reese have plans to discuss," he instructed, taking the stunned hare back to the office. It didn't take long for chatter to fill the air of the arcade, it growing softer as the large bear left the main room. Through the doorway, he hunched down, instantly greeting the A.I. of his brother. "Don't be alarmed, she's okay. Michael had only dropped the largest metaphorical bombshell on her, is all," he chuckled, setting the smaller hare in her chair.

Spring appeared intrigued, "How so, mate?"

"Not only had he given the remainder of Afton's funds to Reese, but he'd also dropped off what parts were left over from the springlock projects. At least, what pieces he could save."

"No joke?"

"Not at all, brother. With that act of kindness, progress on your new body will take only half the time."

This was great news, indeed! And a relief to hear! "'Ow long have I got, mate?" Spring eagerly questioned.

"If I work on you all day, every day? Within the next month."

"Heh, don't short yourself out, Fred. I'm not THAT important."

The bear gestured to himself and to Faye. "To the both of us, you most certainly are. Never forget that. Now...I suppose I'll go ahead and start on this project. I should at the very least have what I need on hand to finish your new endoskeleton. I'm sure you both have quite a discussion to be had, what with the good news."

Faye hadn't registered Fred's departure until the office door closed behind him. She snapped out of her silent trance, remembering she was back in Spring's company. Yet, all she could do when she met his gaze...was laugh. Gradually. In both glee and relief. If she were still human, she was convinced tears would have been streaming down her face.

She was not alone, as the golden rabbit found her emotions contagious. It would have been better on his end if he could just reach out and wrap her in embrace. Stuck behind a computer screen, he did the next best thing. His ears pinned back, forehead pressed to the barrier on his side. Relieved and grateful 'sobs' broke up the hare's subsiding laughter, she needing no hints to immediately do the same, back.

For a moment, she believed there was but a simple window between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when we thought there was going to be a fight...
> 
> Shucks, Mike. You're such a nice guy. XD
> 
> All right, got some news. My sister and I are in the process of moving out into our own place, so it may be a few days before I can update, again. Nonetheless, we're reaching the tail end of '404'; only a couple chapters remain!


	39. Chapter 39

Fred spared another look to the clock hanging on the far wall. Almost midnight. The others would be Waking, soon.

That was good, as he was nearing his last few steps in his brother's rebuild.

Soft hissing broke through the quiet as the large bear finished the painting of his brother's 'skin', finally setting the air brush down. Before him on a sheet-covered table was SpringBonnie's new head. Almost identical to his original, but with slight differences. The bear reached to take hold of a desk fan and aimed it toward the head, switching it on to help the paint dry. In the meantime, he turned, relocating his brother's new body. It was propped up in a chair, currently mask-less and chest hatch swung open. The endo-skeleton of the new animatronic was visible, its skull bare, but robotic eyes closed. Its arms hung lifelessly over the sides of the chair, body sitting slumped as if in Sleep Mode. Months went into this. Fred had planned to be done within one, but the company had sent over the wrong type of paint. Another week went into waiting for the right paint to arrive.

Still waiting for said paint to dry, Fred wandered over to sit himself on a stool, deciding to finish working on the wiring for Spring. Personally, Fred preferred working at this time of night. Less noise, fewer distractions. It also granted him some quality time with his brother--both in person and via computer. As new cords were plugged in, he heard the computer behind him power up. Spring had Awoken.

"Evening there, brother. You Sleep well?" Fred began, casting a look over his shoulder.

"Just barely, Fred. Too excited to Sleep, these days. 'Ow's the progress comin' along?" wondered the golden rabbit appearing on the screen.

"Well, the goods news is, you won't have to wait for much longer. I'm almost done 'fleshing' this thing out," stated the gold bear. There was a brief pop of voltage as he plugged a power cable into Spring's new core. The encased sphere instantly lit up with a playful green. "Are ya? Then...then does that mean you'll be breakin' me outta this box?" the rabbit picked as he gestured to the monitor around him. "Soon enough, Spring. A few more minutes is all I ask," Fred told him with a chuckle. On the screen behind him, Spring motioned to sit, an arm perched on a knee. "Ow's Faye doin'? An' everyone else?" he questioned.

"Your little lady's doing well. Almost taking over my position at Reese's side, she is. All good and dandy; I'd prefer the grandfather role, myself."

"Grandfather role? What'cha mean, mate?"

Fred merely hummed. "Perhaps that is a question you should ask your lady, hm?"

Now THAT in itself was puzzling. What was Fred getting at? Faye was an animatronic, just as they were. As far as he knew, she couldn't bear life as one of the living could. He would without a doubt ask her, once they were face to face. Spring snapped out of thought at the sound of his body's chest hatch closing. "Honestly never thought I'd see the finish line. Yet, here we are," Fred 'sighed', standing. "I know you just Woke up, but...to put you in your new body, you'll have to go back to Sleep for a few minutes. Is that going to be okay with you?" he said next, addressing his brother.

"I'm all ready when you are, mate," Spring confirmed, wanting nothing more than to be out of the computer's system.

The bear nodded. "All right. Then you know what to do."

Given the word, the rabbit moved to tap the computer's corner button, instructing it to put him in Sleep Mode. "See ya shortly, mate," he spoke, the screen soon going dark. At that, Fred proceeded to install cables from the hard drive into the computer brain of Spring's new endo-skull. Nothing happened, instantly. Rather, Fred ended up waiting. Several minutes passed. Then his ears picked up a gradual hum. Systems were booting up. Cooling units were kicking on. Small lights blinked in activation. The darkened screen of the computer switched back on, now sporting a loading bar. 'Transferring', it said. Reassured that the computer was doing its job, Fred turned to examine Spring's computer brain. Small lights flickered, everything effectively receiving power. Nestled within the mass of chips and cables was another flash drive. His new memory core. Programmed with everything Spring SHOULD know, and not what Afton wanted him to. To count, to read, to type, create. To soothe, protect, love. To judge, consider, debate. Basically, to be as if he were human. The same treatment gifted to Fred, to the other animatronics. After all, to Reese and Faye, these characters were more than simple robots. They deserved much more than a fate of entertaining children.

While he waited for Spring's transference to be completed, Fred checked again on the newly-painted helmet that would be Spring's head. A few pats with a rag proved it dry, and he gathered it up. Blue optics stuck to the monitor, again. Most of the process was complete, the bar nearly full. The mascot let his own computer mind wander, wondering how his brother was going to take the news to come. Faye hadn't discussed this with Spring, as far as he knew. He and Lefty were the only few she'd told. The hare's own 'secret project', as she was calling it. Well, at least until she'd chosen a real name...

A soft jingle informed Fred that the transfer was complete. Right after, he freed up a hand to pull the hard drive's cables from Spring's skull. His power core was left plugged in to charge. When the glass dome of Spring's skull was closed and everything was secured, Fred gently set the mascot helmet in place. In that moment, it almost felt...nostalgic. Like seeing his brother for the very first time, all over again. All he could do now was wait. And wait, he did. Eventually, Spring's memory drive reconnected with his new body, a slight motion of a body part here and there signaling this process. The rabbit's head lifted, green eyes blinking open. They glanced left, right, then straight--finding the large golden bear.

"Welcome back, brother," 'smiled' Fred.

Spring didn't speak. Not instantly. Rather, he assumed control of his new body and immediately rose to his feet, his first act being to embrace his sibling after so long. Fred wanted to tell the rabbit to move slowly, not to rush it. Yet...the words wouldn't come, what with his brother's arms around him. Instead, he gave in, returning the hug. The two separated, the bear THEN deciding to be more instructive. "Mind your charging cable, there. You haven't got much juice in that new core, yet," he said as he and Spring peered down at the black cable leading from the rabbit's body and into a small generator, close by. "Any idea 'ow long I should stay plugged in?" wondered the gold rabbit. "At most? An hour. Haha, but not to worry; the night's young. The others are only just Waking," Fred spoke, finding himself a chair in which to sit. "Curious to see yourself?" He pointed out a mirror on the wall. Spring didn't need to be told twice. With careful steps over his cable, he found himself standing before the reflective object.

And almost didn't recognize himself.

His height and body shape were the same as before, just...he couldn't shift or adjust any once-moving parts. That was because he was no longer a springlock suit. It wasn't the only difference. What were once cream-colored highlights--his inner ears, his muzzle, and his torso hatch--were all now a dark brown. Each of the digits of his hands were also tipped with brown, as were his lower legs and feet. His once purple bow tie, now the same green as his eyes. His round ball of a tail was...well, still the same warm gold as the rest of his body. Shock turned to awe, then to glee. Perhaps a little excitement. Then to content. "Ya outdid yourself, mate. Paint job's almost like yours," he complimented as he turned away from the mirror. Fred lightly shrugged, "Well, after being stage partners for so long, it only made sense to drag out the color scheme. That, and we couldn't keep Afton's. Not after what's happened to the both of us."

"Right. Don't want F.E. huntin' us down for copyright," Spring snickered.

"That, we don't. Now...as far as your stage name is concerned. We can't simply call you 'SpringBonnie', anymore. Too many deaths associated with that name. What are we to call you, now?"

At that, Spring looked back into the mirror, gauging his own reflection. No. 'SpringBonnie' was a name associated with his innocence. Something he'd lost, long ago. What all he'd seen, heard, done since then...and to house Afton's soul on top of it all. No. He wasn't 'SpringBonnie', anymore. "There was...another name Afton liked to call me by," the rabbit began, resting a forearm against the wall at the mirror's side. "A name he'd given us while he an' I were stuck together. I guess I'd grown to accept it." He looked then to Fred, the bear not once audibly questioning him as to what this new name was to be. "Springtrap."

Ah. Well, Fred could do one better. "Springtrap 2.0," he clarified. Huh. Spring liked the sound of that. Least it would let him keep his nickname. "Although, I can't say it sounds kid-friendly, brother," the bear added, despite being aware of why Spring would keep such a name. The rabbit's ears twitched. "An' I can't say I'm exactly kid-friendly either, mate. I'm not the same bunny I once was. We've got Afton to thank for it. Not that I'd go hurtin' any kiddos, I mean. I just...when ya've seen blood on your own hands..."

"Don't say anything more, Spring," Fred softly told him. "You don't need to explain yourself. Afton left his scars. It'll take time to overcome them. In the meantime, you've a little lady out there, missing you."

To that, Spring perked up. "Heck, mate--Faye! Is she still 'ere? I-I need to talk to her!"

"Brother, before you fry a circuit." Fred waited for Spring to calm himself before continuing. "She hasn't gone anywhere. Likely, she'll be on her way to us, once she's conscious."

"No, no, bro. I...there's somethin' I need to do. Er, wanna do. Er...before I see her. But...I'm gonna need some help."

Spring needed help? With what? That, Fred proceeded to ask. Spring then turned fully to face him. "W-well, I'd...I kinda need to know her ring size."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! We've got Internet at the new place!
> 
> Now I can get back to typing. ^^
> 
> I was going to add more to this chapter originally, but felt it might be better if it were just between the "Golden Ones', for now. A certain someone's finally returned, and...what exactly is Faye keeping a secret?


	40. Chapter 40

She Woke in the same state as she'd always taken in Sleep Mode: sitting slack in a chair against the wall, a charging cable in the sole of one foot. To her right, she could see the rows of seats, positioned to face Mangle's stage. To her left, she could see one side of said stage, the curtains hiding the "Meet and Greet's" star attraction. Occasionally, the fox would allow Faye to join her, back here. By day, kids would line up during certain times of the day to get pictures and interact with the rebuilt 'Toy Foxy'. A convenient way to get up close when kids couldn't find time away from games and snacks, otherwise.

Thankfully now, kids couldn't simply pull her to pieces.

For now, the lines were gone. Parents weren't sitting in those seats. SHE was the only one sitting--and that was just to recharge her core. With it charged, the hare reached to pull the cable from her foot, then stood to cast a glance at the curtains. There was movement, a white hand pushing the hanging fabric aside. A still Waking Mangle emerged, giving her space a good look. "Oh, hey there, Faye. Good evening."

"To you as well, Mangle. Settling in, okay?"

"Hm...to be honest, it doesn't seem that different than it was at Junior's. At least we're appealing to an older crowd," Mangle stated with a flick of her tail. "No more picking you apart, eh?" Faye snickered, earning a playful glare from her friend. At the same time the hare stepped away from her chair, Mangle proceeded to see herself down from her stage. Both walked side by side up the short path out of the Meet and Greet. "Fred should be about done with your bun's rebuild, by now. You anxious?" spoke the white fox, head tilting with her question. Anxious was an understatement. "Try nervous. I mean, it's one thing to see your significant other on the opposite side of a computer screen, but...in person? After several months of separation?" Faye said.

"Ah, you'll be fine. That rabbit of yours loves you; he'll be elated to be able to wrap you up in a hug, again. I swear, if he could, I'm sure he'd drool at the sight of you~"

"Haha, I'd rather he didn't. After all, I'm not exactly an item on the menu," Faye giggled back. The two stepped out of the attraction and into the main lobby of the building. Across the way, the Toys were departing their positions on their own stage, all three leaving behind their respective props. They'd be carrying them around all throughout the next day, anyway. "So," Faye began with a short clap of her hands, "who's convinced they can take me at Air Hockey?" Baited enticement, just to get the evening going. She expected one in particular to automatically volunteer--and he did. "Oh, you're SO on," T-Bone bragged, emerald-green eyes narrowed, playfully. The mint-colored hare 'smirked' back, fluidly lifting an arm and holding out a palm at her side. Without a word, an equally 'smirking' Mangle set a stack of Faz-coins in her hand. "My first opposition~ See you in the arcade," Faye taunted, leading an already tailing Toy Bonnie into the next room. The others followed after as the clacking of a plastic puck grew frantic, loud.

After performing all day for customers, what harm was there in letting someone else entertain THEM?

With all robotic eyes fixated on the dueling bunnies' match, no one noticed the large golden bear animatronic emerge from the hall leading toward the back rooms. The sounds in the air instantly told him all he needed to know about the others' activities. They weren't present in the Dine and Show room. "All's clear, for now. Looks like everyone's gone to the arcade." Blue eyes shot then to the second golden character shyly walking up the hall. "Got everything you need? Ready to do this?"

The long-eared mascot lightly shook his head, "Not at all, mate. But the sooner it's done, the better." His hand rose to pat at his chest hatch. "Got what I need, right 'ere." Fred uttered a word of agreement, then led his brother into the next room. "This is our new dining room and show stage. It's smaller than what we had at Junior's. Menu's been halved, as well. They've chosen to serve pizza by the slice instead of in pies. We're also offering small items, like hot dogs and pretzels, too," he explained, allowing Spring to wander and explore. It was almost amusing to watch his sibling look at and inspect everything. His curiosity was rather child-like. "Smaller food booth, eh? Not enough space for ya to be roamin' 'round. What was it you were doin', again?" Spring questioned, satisfied with his observation of the room.

"Manning the prize corner. A counter makes it easier to assure nobody gets too close for another accidental nibble," Fred told him, pointing into the arcade.

"Heh. If they're takin' care o' ya like I'm sure they are, that's not gonna be a problem," Spring chuckled back. He wasn't worried about Fred's status--not like he used to be. He knew Reese was doing her best to keep him up and running. It was paranoia keeping the bear just out of kids' reach. "Any idea what I'm to be doin'?" Spring asked, next. Fred briefly waved a hand, "Whatever you wish, brother. We'll be happy to place you wherever you wish to go. Got positions open at admission, the show stage, shoot--even over at the prize corner. Just depends on whether you want to perform or not."

Honestly, the bunny didn't. He truly didn't. Being up on stage, guitar in hand, only made him think back to everything Afton wanted him to do, accomplish. He didn't want to continue being Afton's toy. Not when he could do so much more, now. "Hm, I'll take a look at all my options. It wouldn't 'urt to try somethin' new, would it?"

"Haha, I suppose you do have a point. No reason to rush into any final decisions," Fred could only agree. Spring had only rejoined the living realm a few mere hours ago; there was no need to hurry him into choosing his next occupation. Now, he'd all the time in the world to decide on what was most comfortable for him. A short cheer from the room beyond caught the Golden Ones' focus. Immediately, Spring was reminded what it was he'd planned to accomplish--which only made him nervous. Fred watched as his brother clasped his hands together, fingers interlocked, and let his ears lower. Spring always had been the sensitive one. Easily broken. That was why Afton used him more often than he ever had with Fred. "You've got this, Spring. Be confident, stay calm. Tell her as if you mean every word," he encouraged, aware that the little shove would spur the rabbit to action.

"Heck, mate: I WILL mean every word. Just...how do I--"

"Spring. She's waited for you over the last thirty years. I doubt you both would come this far for her to say no, now."

The rabbit nodded, faintly. His brother was right. Thirty years was a long time for someone to wait on him. FOR him. He just had to gather the courage to present her those words. "All right..." Green eyes were turned to the arcade, ears perking toward the cheers and laughs coming from among the gaming consoles. Fred neared, setting a hand on Spring's back. "Go on, brother. Win her over." The rabbit's eyes rolled playfully, accompanied by a light scoff. 'Well, 'ere goes nothin',' Spring thought, finding himself moving into the next room. His walk was silent, computer brain buzzing with thought. With questions. With worries. All put to rest, once his optics landed on the group surrounding an air hockey table. Light-blue bunny Toy Bonnie and Spring's beloved mint-green hare Faye were busy taunting and teasing each other from opposite sides of the table. Faye was proving herself an expert at the game; her score was the highest. That wasn't stopping Toy Bonnie, any.

What DID stop them, however, was when Spring took further steps closer and Toy Freddy registered his movement. When he looked, so did Toy Chica. When she did, so did Mangle. Repeating until all were looking Spring's way, either in shock or astonishment. The puck flew across the table to land in Faye's bin. Not that she paid it any mind. All that was on it right then was whether or not the gold rabbit standing over seven feet tall before her was real. Now, everyone had been expecting Fred to complete Spring's rebuild. That much was a given. However, none were prepared for WHEN, nor did they know how to respond to the resurrected bunny's appearance. The UFO-shaped stick in Faye's hand was forgotten, dropped back on the table. She was the only one to move in that moment, stepping forward to meet her beloved. His eyes partly shut, optics locked on her. His jaw quivered, he having no words to speak.

"I-I...eh...Faye, I--"

She shut him up, rushing forth to lock him in her arms. His response was automatic, as he not only returned the gesture, but picked her up from off the floor. For now, the others were all forgotten. All there was were the two of them. It was surreal to them, both. Like being together again as they were before Afton got involved. Before he'd turned Faye into a robot. This was different, as Afton was no longer a part of the picture. It was just the pair of them, Spring and Faye. And while the larger rabbit was grateful to have her back in his arms, he made a point in setting her back down. "Wait, Faye. Before anythin' else happens..." She didn't get to question him. Rather, surprise claimed her words as she watched Spring lower on a knee, chest hatch opened just long enough for him to reach in and remove something. A small box that, when opened, revealed a hand-crafted ring.

"Would ya marry me, lil' mate?"

That sense of surprise gave way to a light laugh of relief, of joy. At least, in Faye's case. For most of the others, that surprise stuck. Yet, for Toy Bonnie, well...it turned to jealousy. However, as he was opening his jaw to protest, he stopped his action at Faye's voice. "I was starting to think you'd never ask, because it's always been yes," she said, quick to give him another hug. Silence transformed into cheering when the two rabbits touched noses, Spring then taking the ring from its box to slip it over Faye's finger. It wasn't much in design: a well-shined copper band with small polished gears serving as the diamond. Crafted by both Fred and Spring, at the latter's request. It wasn't fancy, but it did the job, if the hare in his embrace was of any proof. She admired it in their separating, light-blue eyes glowing in place of her inability to cry. The others swarmed to congratulate the pair, the exception being a certain blue bunny. Seriously? Despite all of his attempts, he STILL couldn't...?

Well, THAT was enraging. No doubt, he had some words to say about this. Yet...considering what Fred and Marionette--now Lefty--had told him before, he could not step out of line to speak his mind. Not to mention how Spring had once subtly threatened him. Instead of causing an argument, T-Bone resorted to leaning against the hockey table, a hand supporting his head. He kept the attitude restrained, sensing the black bear's presence at his back. Wide eyes blinked as they were turned to Lefty, finding the mascot in red accessories clapping in applaud for the rabbits' union. Neither spoke, but Lefty did acknowledge T-Bone with his one gold eye. "Yeah, I get it..." T-Bone resigned, still not happy with this outcome.

"There, now. You see? So worried over nothing," came Fred's voice, the gold bear nearing to join the group. "You all should have seen how he was considering turning tail and bolting for safety," he joked, nudging Spring's shoulder. "What? Did he think I was going to bite him?" Faye played back, pretending to nip at her fiance. Spring kept the joke going by backing away from her, triggering a few laughs from the other animatronics. "How 'bout it, all? We've a wedding to arrange!" Fred announced, followed up by the many suggestions the others had over the decor and whom was going to fill what role. "Wait! We gotta let Reese know, too!" Toy Freddy exclaimed, suddenly reminded. Toy Chica's arm shot up in the air, "Oh! I'll do it! Lemme call her!" And despite the late hour that it was, the chicken ran for the nearest phone. Those remaining somewhat crowded around Faye, eager to begin working out ideas for her dress and party supplies. Faye could only 'smile' and hold up her empty palms. Goodness, if they were excited to hear THIS news...

There was a gentle grasp on her arm. Spring carefully pulled her from the group. "There was, um...somethin' else I needed to ask ya about," he explained himself in a low voice, hinting at the need for some privacy. To that, Faye pardoned herself and Spring from the others, ignoring Toy Bonnie's fading glare as she led her mate from the arcade and into the show room. Only when he was convinced they were alone again did Spring ask his question. "Y'know, Fred mentioned somethin' about a 'grandfather role', that I needed to talk to ya about a lil' 'secret project' you've been workin' on. Any idea what he meant by that?"

Right away, his little hare melted down into a shy demeanor, arms at her back, eyes partly shut. They'd told him, had they?

"Hey, c'mon. Whatever it is, I'm not gonna be mad at ya, lil' mate. I mean, we're gonna be married; there's nothin' you can tell me that can ruin this for us," he reassured her, gentle in lifting her head.

"...Y-you sure? It's rather huge. Life-changing. A-and I didn't get to ask you, first," she replied, stuttering in her nervous state.

He 'grinned' back, mood perking up. "Sure as the world, lil' mate. C'mon: good news or bad?"

"Ah, good. I hope, anyway."

"Well, what's that, then?"

Her hands grasped anxiously at her arms, still hidden behind her back. "P-pop open my front plate."

What? Spring could only tilt his head. Open her torso plate? Why? He shot her a curious look, reaching with both hands when she nodded for him to. One hand steadied her, the other taking hold of her front torso plate and yanking it open. He was careful in pulling it from off her body, exposing her inner framework and wiring. At first, a quick glance offered him nothing new to look at. Until he saw it. Spring lowered himself to get a better look.

Nestled among the cords over her lower stomach, held in place by small clamps, was one of the smallest endoskeletons he'd ever seen. Its eyes were closed, metal limbs drawn close to its curled form. Its muzzle held exposed teeth, most of its features unidentifiable as to what sort of animal it was supposed to be. Two rods poking up from its head had him suspecting it was a rabbit. Under its crossed hands pulsed a soft green glow. Its tiny power core.

"Uhhh...w-why do ya 'ave a lil'--" Spring shut his jaw when he mentally answered his own question. "Wait, wait. Faye, is that...?!"

"Hm, built by hand and stuck in there to charge, but...um..." Faye met his gaze, shyly expressing her joy. "We're pregnant."

Pregnant? Built by hand and stuck in her body to charge? OH--she was replicating pregnancy! Wait, but that meant--

"'Old up--I'm gonna be a dad?!" Spring excitedly 'grinned', waiting for her nod in confirmation to gather her up in another embrace. His night had just gotten a whole lot better! Without putting her back down, Spring turned himself to call back into the arcade. "Oi, Fred! Did ya hear? I'm gonna be a dad!"

Faye only laughed to herself. Fred already knew, but it was cute to see her fiance so excited. "Okay, honey-bunny. Tone it down. We don't want to crush the baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys were prepared for an overload of good news--'cause Spring almost wasn't!
> 
> Not only are we expecting wedding bells, but tiny bunny snarls, too. XD
> 
> Alright, we're down to the last chapter of '404'. Before I hit that last chapter though, I'm curious to know what you guys would like me to work on, next. Something Undertale related? Bendy and the Ink Machine? Something better suited for Halloween, since it's October? Got any suggestions? If you do, feel free to leave them in the comments.
> 
> (Please be aware that I may or may not consider a suggestion; it's going to depend on the fandom.)


	41. Chapter 41

Half-lidded green eyes scanned over the stack of tickets as he silently counted them, segmented digits flipping through them like the pages of a book. As he reached the last few, he began counting aloud. "Ninety-six...ninety-seven...ninety-eight..." He teasingly looked from the tickets to the excited brunette just beyond the counter. Her hair tied back, it swayed with her every bouncing movement. 'Smiling', the mascot resumed his counting. "Ninety-nine, a hundred. Just enough for one plush toy." He chuckled as the girl celebrated, he inserting the tickets into a collective box. "Any idea which one ya want?" he asked, turning to the wall of dolls behind him. Finding the two gold ones of himself and Fred, the dolls sporting brown muzzles and bellies now instead of cream, filled him with a sense of pride.

It was wonderful that the arcade was offering their plush toys, again.

"The Freddy one, please!" beamed the child, not once ceasing her bouncing.

"Alright. One Toy Freddy," he stated, fluidly taking down the plush in question and handing it to the now squealing girl. She laughed, wide eyes locked on the doll as she gave it a tight hug. "Yay! Thank you, um...uh..." she struggled, failing to remember his name. "Springtrap. But, please, just call me Spring," the rabbit told her, arms crossed as he rested himself against the counter top. "Spring? That's a cool name," she giggled, then bid her thanks again as she hurried off to show her friends her new prize. The mascot gently laughed, watching the girl until she was no longer in sight. His posture didn't shift from his leaning on the counter, his head all that moved as he peered to the wall at his left. Smiling back at him was a photo of himself and Faye, the latter wearing a veil and white torso plates to mimic the top half of a wedding gown. The rest of her was covered by a fabric skirt--sparkling and white to match her plates. She looked happy, securely held in both of his arms, her head tucked under his chin. The photo had been shot by Reese on the day of their union. Fred supervised their exchange of vows. He'd taken it upon himself, as there weren't too many humans out there willing to finalize a marriage between animatronics.

The event had only been a week ago, but it was still nice to reminisce about.

"All good there, brother?" came Fred's voice. The bear himself stood at the other end of the prize counter, having given a boy the bag of candy he'd won. "Hm?" Spring's ears twitched and swayed as he turned to find whom spoke to him. "Me? Ah, yeah. I'm fine, mate," he responded, muzzle dipping as his green eyes landed on the copper band circling his ring finger. "More than that, actually," he added, shifting the ring in place with his thumb. He blinked, then peered back at his ursine sibling. "Am...am I just dreamin' all this, mate?" As expected, Fred chuckled and shook his head. "Would be quite a powerful dream, otherwise," he clarified, proceeding to stand at Spring's side. For a few moments, the two stood and watched the children running about the arcade, some bundling around flashing screens and cheering over catchy music and sound effects. In the adjacent dining room, their parents sat and ate, some talking on cellphones or reading. Enjoying a few moments apart from their children, now that they could trust said children would be safe in a Fazbear location.

Spring didn't know what came over him, just then. All he knew was that his jaw opened to speak before he could register the words. "I'm glad you're here, Fred."

The bear's little ears wiggled at the statement, his blue eyes briefly closing. "I'm glad you are, too," he returned, gesturing then to the kids occupying the game floor and the adults in the next room. "I'm also glad they're all here, having a good time, with no sense of fear hovering over them like a blanket. It's been far too long since we last enjoyed a day of fun and games. Interacting with folks."

Spring nodded along, relieved to see nothing but happy faces. Once or twice, he caught sight of Mangle wandering about, kneeling to greet smaller children and exchange tokens with their pocket money. "'Ey, Mang! Next Meet 'n Greet's comin' up, isn't it?" he called, the white and pink fox quickly turning to find him. "Ten minutes," she nodded back, after sparing a glance at the nearest wall clock. These short wanderings among the public were a refreshing break from her otherwise rooted place near the prize corner. Parents with young infants and strollers were already lining up by the Meet and Greet, some consoling already-upset babies in their arms. "Wow. Busy today, aren't we?" questioned the fox, an ear lowering and perking right back up. "Alright, little tykes. Mangle's got someplace to be, but I'll be back out in no time," she told a few more children as they accepted another stack of tokens from her. "Okay, but don't be gone long," one boy said with a smirk, his group breaking off into the sea of game consoles.

Mangle lightly laughed, standing to make her way back to her greeting post. She returned a wave to the Golden Duo at the prize corner, hearing music kick up in the dining room as the Toy Band began another round of songs. Finally, after so long, the Fazbear family could enjoy their work, again. If there wasn't already a grin carved on her muzzle, the fox would have been smiling to herself. She gave word to the waiting guests that she'd see them all soon, then entered through her curtain to step up on her stage. Her legs immediately froze, locking her in place. Gold eyes took in the sight of Faye the Hare seated at the edge of the stage, the business owner Reese standing in front of her. They were talking. What about? Did something happen? "Everything okay, ladies?" Mangle began as she neared them. Reese met her gaze, tugging down the long sleeves of her white dress shirt. "All's good. Just had to run a diagnostic scan on Auntie, here. We both heard something beep from inside her, and she said she felt off from her norm."

"Off...how? What did ya find?"

Reese smiled. "Could, uh, I have you do a favor? Would you go grab Spring for us? He should be here with Auntie."

Mangle cocked her head, confused. Grab Spring? For what? Her ears stood straight when it hit her, and she wordlessly whipped herself around to head back out of the Meet and Greet. She found the rabbit with his ursine brother, still casually talking. "Heya, Spring! You're needed in the Meet 'n Greet," she called out to him, the rabbit's soft laughter dying as he turned wide eyes to her.

"I'm needed? For what?" he asked back, slowly beginning to wander by Fred on his way out from behind the counter.

"For what? Haha! The stork's landed, o' course!" Mangle beamed back, smooth tail wagging.

"Stork? There aren't any birds 'ere, lass. Well, 'sides Chi, in there," 'frowned' Spring, pausing his motion in his confusion. An incredulous look from the white fox was enough to give him the hint. "OH! Ya mean--geez! I'm comin'!" he exclaimed, now excited as he followed Mangle back through her curtain. "Congrats, brother!" Fred called after them, a large hand at his muzzle. He would join them, later. Someone had to man the prize counter, in the meantime. But that didn't mean the others wouldn't get to see the newest addition to the family. Momentarily lowering his head, Fred shut his eyes and muttered quietly into an inner microphone, telling the others the good news. The band in the other room were just finishing their current song when they each heard Fred's voice in an ear. Rather than simply jumping down off the stage, they decided to play the caution card, turning the news into an act. "We just received some good news, boys and girls! Our resident hare, Faye, is about to become a mom!" Toy Freddy announced, some of the present children gasping their replies. "Oh, goodness! The Arcade's getting a new addition?" Toy Chica feigned shock, secretly thrilled to go and see the "newborn". "What are we wastin' time here, for? C'mon; let's go meet the little one," Toy Bonnie suggested, guitar already at his back as he carefully moved to step down off the stage. Their child fans hurried to their sides as each character saw themselves from the dining room to the Meet and Greet. Reese stood just outside their destination with a guard, meant to allow the animatronics in, while the human guests had to wait their turn.

While the owner explained to curious patrons what was currently underway, the animatronics gathered in Mangle's assigned room. Spring and Lefty were already at Faye's side, the black bear sitting with her on stage, the gold bunny kneeling in front of her. "Is it finally time?" Chi 'grinned', hands curled at her chest in excitement. "Aye, that it is," Mangle confirmed, motioning everyone to give the parents-to-be some space. No one spoke as Faye and Spring quietly conversed. The mint-green hare nodded, hanging ears folding over her back as she reached to tug off her front torso plate. Taking it from her, Spring set it aside, focus then on the object tucked in her lower belly. Gently, large hands closed in to pull the small endoskeleton from the inner clamps holding it perched. Temporary cables were unplugged, no longer needed. Faye went about putting herself back together, her mate almost protectively holding their "newborn" close. Its new core flashed, steadily glowing. Seconds later, metal limbs stretched, arms extending, legs pushing against its "father's" body. The short rods acting as bunny ears twitched, a small muzzle of teeth opening and closing. Small light-blue eyes opened in its skull, which turned to catch sight of both "parents". There were soft noises emitted from the group, everyone trying to get a look at the "infant".

"Well, look at ya. Tiny lil' thing, ya are," Spring 'smiled', allowing his "offspring" to reach and grab his black nose. "I'm gonna be your daddy from now on. Name's Spring, lil' mate." Green eyes curiously shot up to Faye. "Or...lass?"

"'Lil' mate' is fine, for now. But that's MY nickname," Faye played. With a giggle, she stated, "He was meant to be a boy, honey-bunny. He just needs a name."

"And 'skin'," T-Bone tossed in, unable to keep from chuckling when Chi shoved his shoulder. "We got him one, silly," she said, watching as Toy Freddy followed Mangle behind her stage. Both emerged and rejoined them, the red-cheeked bear carting a gift box. "A little something from our former Marionette," he explained, the black bear in question acting shy at the praise he then received. With a soft chuckle, Spring peered back down at his son. "So, uh, that's your mama, there. Her name's Faye--an' ya better be a good lil' bun for her, all right? She's been through a lot, done a lot, just to get to this point o' havin' ya. An'...I gotta say, I sure am a lucky rabbit to 'old such a lil' gift from the bravest an' most amazin' woman I've ever met," he said, soon enough averting his gaze from the little endoskeleton to the hare sitting before him. She only 'smiled' warmly, content to watch her mate hold their child for the first time. It was then the gold rabbit's ears, having lowered, perked back up. "Oh, right! Ya need a name, don't ya?" he laughed to himself, eyes falling again to the metal bundle in his arms. "Ooh, can I, lil' mate?"

Faye nodded her permission. After all, it was only fair that he give their son a name. She'd spent the time to build and charge their little one.

"Hmm, lemme see. What's a cool name?" Spring muttered in thought.

"Don't call him 'Junior'," his hare playfully warned.

"Rats!"

The group snickered and giggled at their display, deciding to pitch in on a name. "It's got to be something Bonnie-related," Chi said, intent to stick to tradition. "Has to be somethin' kid-friendly, too," T-Bone put in. "Aw, why not just let 'em see what Lefty's packed for 'em, and let 'em decide for themselves?" suggested Freddy, turning the box over to the new mother. Faye thanked him, then set the box in her lap and unwrapped it. Inside was...

A SpringBonnie plush. No. He wasn't "SpringBonnie", anymore. He was Springtrap. Springtrap 2.0. This was a Springtrap plush--brown highlights and all. But this one was different from the rest. It had additions, lengthened arms and legs. Hands and feet. Stitched together and attached to metal linings so as to slip over an endoskeleton. There was even a little purple bow stuck to its brown chest. "Lefty made this? It's adorable!" Faye claimed, removing her child's new "skin" from the box. Silently, she looked to her mate, whom carefully maneuvered their "offspring" and held him so that she could dress him up. The costume slid on over metal limbs like butter, snug in all the right places as Spring zipped up the back. New costume ears flickered as the plush-like animatronic looked himself over. He looked just like a plush version of his father. Except for the muzzle of little jagged teeth. Like a little finger trap, or--

The idea lit up in Spring's computer brain. "Plushtrap," he said, settled on their son's name. "That's what we're gonna call him."

"Plush, huh?" Faye commented, bouncing the name around in her head. She liked how it sounded. "Plushtrap. That's a cute name~" She accepted her child from Spring when he offered, silent as the appointed leader of the group spoke up. "Hey, we should get a picture of this! A warm welcome of the Arcade's newest member: Plushtrap," Freddy declared, the others agreeing and hurrying to grab Reese and a camera. Ignoring the welcomed chaos, the new little family kept to themselves by the stage, Spring letting a hand rest on Plush's head. "A new chapter already, huh? Start writing the pages of parenthood," Faye said, feet flat on the floor as she remained sitting, an active Plushtrap in her arms. "It's gonna be an insane ride, lil' mate," the larger golden rabbit snickered back. "Maybe. But ya know? I wouldn't ride it out with anyone else~" replied his hare, whom leaned close to tap her nose against his. Spring's response was shy laughter. "I love ya, lil' mate. Both o' ya," he told her.

"I love you, most."

"Impossible~"

It was her turn to giggle as he closed the distance to nuzzle her. Neither registered the calm glance Lefty gave them. Relief filled his new animatronic body.

The Fazbear family would be just fine.

*****************************************  
*****************************************

It was too quiet.

How long had it been this way?

Emerald-green eyes slid open, greeted by the darkness, once more. Her head of false pigtails turned, again finding cable bindings securing her arms at either side. She couldn't stand, forced to stay seated.

How long had she been stuck here?

Heh--however long ago the company had confiscated her and her circus friends, that's how long! Where were they, anyway? Had they been dismantled?

Was she the only one left?

Where was Michael? Why hadn't he come back?

A mechanical hum poured from within her chest cavity as she resigned herself to her situation. She could call out for any of the others.

Ballora.

Funtime Foxy.

Funtime Freddy.

But like all her previous attempts, she knew they wouldn't come to her aid. They wouldn't hear her call. Nobody had. Nobody would.

Instead, she spent her waking hours in wait. For what? Anything. A sound. A voice. A presence. Eventually, someone would come to see her. They had to; this was Fazbear Entertainment's warehouse!

...Or would they? Considering nobody had been by to check on her, at the very least? No. They probably wouldn't come.

She missed Michael. She missed being home. She missed her father.

She ESPECIALLY missed her father.

She let her eyes close, waiting in the silence for Sleep Mode to kick back in. At least in her dreams, she could see her friends' smiling faces. But then...she heard something. She gasped, eyes shooting open. She HEARD something. A person? No...no. It was more like...a buzz? A hum? A bug? No, it sounded too much like...was that a computer? Her head turned from side to side, eyes desperate to locate whatever was producing the sound. She couldn't find it.

Until a light flickered on. A monitor, stationed on the floor a ways from her. She didn't think it had any power; how was it on? Curious, she stared. And stared. And kept staring. The blue screen eventually shifted, morphing into an image. What was that? What WAS that? A person? An avatar? Mechanical eyes narrowed, making out the shape of a humanoid form. It wasn't human, though. Not with those rabbit ears. Certainly not with those glowing purple eyes.

And a wide grin of static white.

"Who...who are you?" she asked, voice glitching from lack of use.

This...rabbit tilted its head, eyes and grin still brightly glowing. From the monitor's speakers came a voice.

"It's time to play, Elizabeth~"

A cartoonish tone, something playful. A tone she knew, too well. Green eyes widened, taking on a glow of their own as the word left through her metal jaws.

"Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're ending '404' on a happy note...or are we? The story might not be over, yet...
> 
> Holy flip, this took a while! Finished a couple Glitchtrap 'fics in the span of this one. X.X
> 
> Still, I hope it turned out a good read. We get to see Plushtrap make an appearance, as well as...a certain VR entity. Let's pray he leaves the new Bunny family alone.
> 
> I'll be working the next few days, so it'll be a little bit of a wait for the next 'fic to be started. I'm still debating on what it's going to be: Undertale, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Rick and Morty, POSSIBLY something "It" related for the Halloween season. (It would be a challenge to keep Pennywise in character, but I think I could do it. I mean, I pulled Glitchtrap off, pretty well. He's not far off, is he?)
> 
> You guys have a preference? Lemme know!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having issues with DeviantArt's new update, "Eclipse". Can't get anything to work! So, in an act to avoid further frustration, I'm moving my good fanfics from there to here. This is my current WIP (aside from my FNAF VR-inspired 'fic). That'll mean I'm working on TWO fanfics at once, but I'll make it work. I have no choice, at this point. -.-
> 
> 404 is code for "Error/Missing Data", or simply "I don't know, it's a mystery". Appropriate for a sentient animatronic that is somehow developing feelings for his human guardian.
> 
> Mature stuff will be tagged, don't worry. ^^p This is a WIP, so I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. Since we all know how each of the canon characters sound, with the exception of SpringBonnie, I've decided to accept Bunnymund's (Rise of the Guardians) as the golden rabbit's. Figured the tone and accent fit him, perfectly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Sides, Same Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444321) by [Politely_Spooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/Politely_Spooky)




End file.
